Almas Trigêmeas - Ruptura
by velmont
Summary: Continuação da fic "Almas Trigêmeas". Dean e Victoria tentam retomar suas vidas após o sacrifício de Sam e acabam por se envolverem numa relação intensa. Após quase um ano juntos, eis que Sam retorna misteriosamente da jaula de Lúcifer... e parece um pouco diferente. Agora, além dos três terem que lidar com a constrangedora situação, terão novos desafios e mistérios pela frente.
1. Prólogo e trailer

**Olá, pessoal! Esta é a continuação da história "Almas Trigêmeas", a segunda parte.**

 **Além de uma pequena introdução, confiram mais abaixo uma prévia do que vai ocorrer ao longo da fic. No final, alguns esclarecimentos.**

 **\- 0 -**

Victoria despertou apreensiva. Sentou-se na cama. Não gritou, teve certeza disso.

Havia sonhado com algo, mas não era algo aterrorizador, pelo menos não que se lembrasse. Na verdade, não sabia direito com o quê havia sonhado.

Era... aquele sonho. O mesmo que teve na madrugada do dia em que Sam marcou a falsa data de casamento deles... para distrai-la e se entregar a Lúcifer.

A lembrança lhe fez sentir como se levasse um soco no estômago. Colocou as mãos sobre a cabeça. Não. Não queria pensar nisso. Não queria se lembrar de Sam lá embaixo.

Tentou concentrar a mente apenas no estranho sonho. Se não conseguia se recordar que sonho era, como poderia ter certeza de que se tratava do mesmo? Intuição. E a vaga sensação.

O sonho... era a ausência de Sam. E a presença de Dean. Só tinha a certeza disso.

Não, não queria se recordar, pensando bem. Talvez fosse melhor esquecer, assim como queria esquecer de Sam, de tudo o que viveram e de tudo o que estava perdido. Nunca mais o veria. A dor. Precisava esquecer da dor.

Queria poder só dormir e esquecer de si mesma. E da vida. Das caças. De todas as suas perdas.

Uma parte de si tentava lhe recordar que ainda havia Bobby. Havia Castiel. O bom e bobo Castiel. E Dean, sobretudo Dean. Mas olhar para Dean era como se lembrar... de Sam. E voltava àquela dor de novo.

Fazia de tudo para esquecer. Arrumava serviços para fazer na casa de Bobby; uma faxina todo dia, mesmo que não houvesse nada para limpar. Lia livros adoidada; via televisão; até solicitava que Matt enviasse os relatórios da multinacional com mais frequência para ela analisar; precisava manter a mente ocupada o máximo possível.

Pensou até na possibilidade de continuar com as caçadas. Contudo, isso a faria lembrar mais ainda de Sam. Péssima ideia.

Não importava o que estivesse fazendo; sabia que estava no automático, porém, se parasse iria desmoronar. Se bem que, por vezes, tinha a impressão que seu eu em frangalhos estava prestes a vir à tona não para libertá-la, mas para afundá-la mais ainda.

Podia notar pelas expressões dos rostos de Dean e Bobby e de seus cochichos o quanto sua atitude os preocupava, mas ela ignorava. Castiel também estava preocupado; uma ou duas vezes ele apareceu por lá e ela notou também sua expressão de piedade. Matt também estava: deu os pêsames quando ela lhe telefonou. Teve vontade de esganar Bobby, porém, fingiu que nem escutou o que Matt disse e apenas lhe pediu os primeiros relatórios.

Ignoraria todos eles; que pensassem até que estava louca. Mas o que estava fazendo era seu jeito de não entregar os pontos. Apenas à noite que era mais difícil de... esquecer. Estava tomando remédios para dormir. Não fazia muito efeito a ponto de mergulhá-la num sono pesado; ela sempre teve dificuldades para dormir. Porém, eram suficientes ao menos para uma boa parte da noite.

Entretanto, ela tinha certeza de que não suportaria mais. E se a dor viesse – ah, sim, ela viria e em proporções triplamente mais fortes que em todas as suas perdas – não deixaria que a consumisse.

Ela faria tudo que estivesse ao seu alcance. Começaria a arrumar maneiras de trazer Sam de volta – mesmo que não houvesse nenhuma. Mas ela o faria apenas para se enganar. E se um dia se desse conta de que realmente não poderia trazê-lo de volta... ela iria até ele.

Uma parte de si não o fez ainda por Bobby. E por Dean. Pobre Dean! Por mais que quisesse ignorar sua própria dor, não podia ignorar a dele. Talvez por isso ainda tentasse... embora não fizesse mais sentido para ela nem porque estava tentando.

Mas ela sabia... cedo ou tarde... ela iria até Sam.

Era o seu último recurso que usaria quando não houvesse nada para se firmar naquela luta sem sentido. Uma luta contra si.

\- 0 -

 **Desespero**

– Eu... eu não aguento maiiiiis! Eu quero morrer! – gritou Vic e chorou convulsivamente. Dean a abraçou e a reteve por um tempo nos braços. Podia compreender sua dor. Ela afastou minimamente o rosto para desabafar – Eu não... não consigo viver sem ele! Eu quero ficar perto dele! Preciso vê-lo nem que... seja por um segundo... mesmo que... eu tenha que vender minha alma. Mesmo que tenha que passar pelas piores torturas do inferno!

– Ótimo! – disse ele e encarou-a com expressão séria – Pois se você fizer isso, se vender sua alma... eu também vendo a minha.

\- 0 -

 **Confronto**

\- Você cometeu um grande erro ao se meter no caminho de Isabel, Cass – declarou Anna com a lâmina prestes a ser enfiada no coração de Castiel – Nunca devia ter tirado Sam Winchester da gaiola antes do tempo.

\- Fiz... e não me arrependo – declarou ele com desafio – Pode me matar se quiser... Prove o que sempre pensei de Isabel. Que ela é igual a Miguel e Lúcifer.

–0-

 **Confissão**

\- Eu te amo, Dean Winchester! É esse o problema! – continuou Vic – Eu... me apaixonei por você desde a primeira vez que te vi no Bobby... não, antes ... nos meus sonhos. – admitiu. Dean continuou a fita-la com surpresa – Me apaixonei por você assim como me apaixonei pelo Sam. Sei que isso é loucura, indecente até... amar duas pessoas, ainda mais dois irmãos, mas foi isso que aconteceu – sem ter coragem de encará-lo ela foi pegando as malas – É por isso que tenho que ir embora... pra não ceder a essa vontade de querer que você me ame, que me beije...

Não disse mais nada porque Dean se aproximou de repente, agarrou-a no rosto e beijou-a com paixão feroz.

–0-

 **Planos**

\- Tem certeza, Dean? – perguntou Collins mais uma vez

\- Tenho. – afirmou e beijou-a levemente nos lábios – Não imagino dividir minha vida com outra mulher que não seja você, Vic.

\- 0 –

 **Retorno**

\- Sabe o quanto eu fiquei preocupada, Winchester? – ela lhe deu um tapa no ombro

\- Vic... – Dean lhe sussurrou com tremor na voz

– Como você faz isso comigo, hein? – pegou em seu rosto e encarou-o zangada e aliviada ao mesmo tempo.

\- Oi, Vic.

Escutou novamente o som da voz que ela pensou que nunca mais ouviria. O coração dela falhou uma batida. Arregalou os olhos sem enxergar mais nada, nem mesmo a expressão apreensiva de Dean. Paralisou todos os movimentos.

 _Não, não pode ser._

Largou o rosto de Dean, virou-se lentamente e o viu. Seu Gigante estava ali parado do outro lado da sala.

\- Sam...

\- 0 –

 **Provocações**

Quando Sam ia apresentar o último membro do grupo, Vic olhou para o homem surpreendida:

\- Chris?

\- É bom revê-la, Victoria Collins – disse o homem com ar cínico e um olhar analítico que mediu Vic de cima a baixo – Continua linda da mesma forma.

\- Peraí... você conhece esse cara? – indagou Dean se voltando para Vic.

Não gostou nada da maneira como aquele sujeito olhou para sua namorada, tampouco de seu comentário. Isso só aumentou sua antipatia por ele.

\- Ele... é o Chris McGinnis. Eu te contei sobre ele.

\- Agora, minha cara, me chamam de Christian Campbell. Mas ora, parece que sua mulher já falou a meu respeito, Winchester – tornou o indivíduo e continuou a encarar Vic com desejo sem se importar em provocar Dean – E deve ter falado muito sobre nós.

\- 0 –

 **Ex-namoradas**

\- Sarah?

\- Sam! Que surpresa te ver aqui!

A bela mulher se adiantou e abraçou Sam. Vic fitou a cena com uma pontada de ciúmes.

(...)

\- Ben ligou. Parece que ele e a Lisa estão com problemas. – disse Dean

\- Quem é Lisa? – indagou Vic

Dean ficou calado.

\- Quem é Lisa, Dean? – insistiu Vic com desconfiança.

\- Er... bem...

\- Uma ex do Dean – respondeu Sam

Dean fuzilou o irmão com o olhar, mas este deu de ombros. Em seguida, o loiro encarou Victoria com receio. A expressão dela era assassina.

\- 0 –

 **Decepções**

\- Sabe, a minha vida toda as pessoas que mais amo é que têm me desapontado com mentiras ou me escondendo coisas. Meu pai, o Sam, o Bobby... Mas olhe que não esperava isso de você também – sorriu amargo – É, acho que essa é a minha sina.

\- Dean, eu juro que ia te contar, meu amor! Eu só estava esperando o melhor momento... – ela tentou abraça-lo, mas ele se afastou.

\- Qualé, Vic! Conta outra! A gente morou junto por quase um ano! A gente ainda está junto! Durante esse tempo todo, você podia muito bem ter chegado em mim e me contado sobre você numa boa. Agora vem me dizer que estava esperando a porra de um melhor momento?

\- 0 –

 **Enigmas**

Dean tomou a foto das mãos de Cassie. Na reprodução – que certamente era do final do século XIX pela falta de cor e esmaecida – era mostrado três pessoas: dois homens brancos e uma mulher negra ao centro. O homem da direita estava fardado como os soldados sulistas da Guerra de Secessão. E suas feições eram... Não. Impossível.

\- O que isto significa? – perguntou Dean mais para si mesmo. Apontou para o sujeito da foto – Quem é esse cara?

\- Sei que é loucura. – declarou Cassie – Mas é você mesmo, Dean.

\- 0 –

 _ **Desprezo**_

\- Você não é meu Sammy! – esbravejou ela – Você pode ter o corpo dele, falar como ele, mas não passa de um ser desalmado.

\- Posso não ser mais o seu Sammy, nem agir como ele, mas tenho as lembranças dele – olhou para ela com desejo – E me lembro de todos os seus momentos com ele, tudo o que fizeram... de seu corpo – sua voz foi ficando mais rouca – Me lembro de suas curvas, dos seus seios, seu sexo... de todas as suas transas, de como você gemia para ele, gritava de prazer... e de como o enlouquecia – passou a língua na boca e encarou-a como se ela fosse um pedaço suculento de carne – Sabe, é verdade que não sinto nada por você, nem um pingo de amor – Vic sentiu uma pontada no coração – Mas ainda te desejo, você me excita... Muito. Quero te fazer gemer e gritar novamente.

Ia pegar na face dela, porém, Vic desferiu um forte tapa em seu rosto. Ele a olhou surpreso.

\- Você me dá nojo – disse ela

\- 0 –

 **Desaparecimento**

\- Ela se foi, Dean. E não temos nenhuma ideia de onde – Sam suspirou. Estava angustiado e preocupado com Victoria – E agora? O que faremos?

\- A gente segue em frente.

 **\- 0 -**

 **Bom, gente, algumas partes desse trailer eu já tinha colocado na primeira fic antes de ter decidido dividir a história em 3 partes (para quem acompanha essa história dese quando comecei a postá-la). Mas depois tirei os trechos que se referem à segunda parte e os coloquei aqui, além de outros trechos inéditos.**

 **Sim, Lisa e Ben vão aparecer, mas só para uma participação especial num capítulo bastante importante para compor o grande enigma com relação aos nossos três heróis. Mas Dean não voltará a ter qualquer interação com eles.**

 **Samuel Campbell não aparecerá na fic. Achei bastante ilógico a presença dele na sexta temporada. Não tinha uma real motivação e nem necessidade. Se ele estava no Céu, presumidamente estava junto com Mary. Ou pelo menos deveria supor que ela também estava lá mesmo que não a ém disso, pelo perfil do personagem mostrado no capítulo em que Dean o conhece pela primeira vez, ele não ia se juntar a Crowley em hipótese alguma, menos ainda para ajudar a destruir seus netos, por mais que viesse com o argumento "não conheci vocês como minha filha."**

 **E outra, achei um mau exemplo Dean e Sam quererem matar o avô por mais que ele tivesse tentado fazer o mesmo. E nem se importar quando ele morreu. Tudo bem que eles o fizeram por causa do monstro dentro dele, mas eles pretendiam de qualquer jeito. Para mim, isso não soou legal. Vou criar um outro personagem no lugar com mais motivação para sacaneá-los.**

 **E como lhes disse, não vou recriar todos os episódios dessa temporada, ela terá menos da metade do capítulo da primeira fic e seu enredo vai se ligar mais à trama principal que criei, embora sim vai ter a questão de Sam sem alma e da questão do purgatório.**

 **E como já ressaltei a terceira e última parte terá menos capítulos ainda. Sim, passamos da metade da história. Vários capítulos ainda para se desenvolver, mas tudo caminhando para um fim.**

 **Ah, por último! Sim, Dean e Vic nesta fase com muitas cenas quentes, muito carinho e declarações. Também brigas e ciúmes. Mas vai demorar pelo menos uns oito capítulos para eles se envolverem e aí retomaremos àquela cena final do último capítulo da fic anterior e seguiremos a história em diante.**

 **Bem, é isso. Espero que gostem. Me mandem reviews sobre suas impressões deste prólogo e trailer. Até a próxima**


	2. Garota Interrompida (parte 1)

**Bom, eis nosso primeiro capítulo propriamente dessa nova temporada da história. Espero que gostem.**

 **Boa leitura!**

 **\- 0 -**

Anteriormente:

Victoria parou no meio do cruzamento dos dois caminhos. Olhou para os dois lados: à direita, vinha o Loirão, e à esquerda, o Gigante. Ainda estavam longe, porém, ambos a viram também. Vic olhava ora para um, ora para outro com um crescente terror. Estava abismada! Aquilo era simplesmente inadmissível! Os dois... juntos! Não poderiam aparecer ali! Eles nunca apareciam juntos nos sonhos dela. Por que desta vez aquilo acontecia? Olhou para a muralha à sua frente, pois não tinha mais coragem de encará-los. Um medo tomou conta da moça, uma espécie de aflição que lhe fez ter a sensação de algo que já havia ocorrido antes e que ela não queria que acontecesse novamente.

Quanto aos dois homens, a princípio, não se deram conta da presença um do outro por estarem à distância; apenas olhavam para Vic sem prestar atenção a mais nada. No entanto, quando chegaram próximos a ela de lados opostos, ambos se perceberam e se encararam. Os homens estavam espantados pela presença um do outro como se nenhum deles devesse estar ali, como se o outro fosse um intruso e..., estranho, como se já se conhecessem.

(...)

– Escute, Cass, você sabe que adivinhações não são meu forte nem em 2009 e acho que nem aqui em 2014. Então...quer me dizer de que diabos está falando? Olha, sem querer ele falou de alguém, me implorou praticamente pra eu dizer "sim" ao Miguel e salvar essa pessoa. E depois não me disse mais nada. Mas ficou na cara que se trata de um rabo de saia. Que raio de mulher é essa?

– Sua esposa – replicou o ex-anjo num tom ríspido que demonstrava desagrado pelas últimas palavras do outro

– O...o quê? Minha o quê? – Dean mal conseguia pronunciar as palavras

– Sua esposa – repetiu Cass e completou – Victoria Collins.

– Ahn? – o outro quase teve uma síncope – Victoria... Collins? A Indomável?

– A própria.

(...)

– Ah... Er... Desculpem... Meu nome é Victoria Collins. Prazer – aproximou-se deles e estendeu a mão sem direcioná-la a um dos dois em especial.

– O prazer... é meu – respondeu Sam ainda meio apalermado, levantou-se do sofá e adiantou-se em apertar a mão dela. Ambos sentiram uma eletricidade percorrer seus corpos naquele simples contato – Me chamo... Sam Winchester.

Não queria largar a mão de Vic, porém, o fez com relutância ao sentir que ela forçava a soltura. A moça sorriu sem graça e desviou os olhos do olhar abrasador do mais novo dos irmãos. Não se sentia à vontade com aqueles olhos sobre si. Dirigiu sua atenção para o mais velho que ainda se encontrava em estado de choque. Ela tampouco se sentia confortável com a maneira com que este lhe encarava, porém, disse:

– Então... você deve ser o Dean.

– Você fala – respondeu aéreo.

– Ahn? Como?

– Ah... quer dizer... desculpa, não entendi sua pergunta – começou a voltar a si e também se pôs de pé ao lado de Sam

– Não foi bem uma pergunta, eu disse que você deve ser o Dean... já que ele é o Sam.

– Isso. Então você que é... a Victoria Collins – a boca estava seca. Custava a acreditar.

– Sim.

– A Indomável?

(...)

– É complicado de explicar.

– Tente. – ele suavizou o tom de voz e pegou no queixo dela com uma mão. Sentiu o tremor dela com aquele toque.

– Eu... tenho medo, Sam.

– Medo de quê? De mim? Acha que vou magoá-la?

– Não é isso. É... só que... eu não aguentaria passar de novo pelo que eu passei.

(...)

– Eu também te amo, Sammy – disse Victoria sem reservas. O rosto do Winchester se iluminou por saber que era correspondido, mas o rosto de Collins assumiu uma expressão séria. – Nunca me deixe.

– Nunca. – garantiu ele e beijou levemente os lábios dela aconchegando-a em seus braços.

(...)

– Vamos supor que possamos abrir a jaula. E depois? Levamos o diabo até a beira e o fazemos pular dentro?

– Você me pegou.

– E se vocês o levarem até a beira, e eu pular?

– Sam... – houve uma ligeira pausa e tremor na voz de Singer

– Como quando virou a faca para si. Uma ação, um salto.

(...)

– Me prometa outra coisa também, Dean – continuou Sam.

– O quê?

– Que você vai cuidar da Vic por mim.

– Ahn... é claro – o loiro concordou meio sem jeito - Vou dar meu apoio a ela, ser um ombro amigo.

– Não, Dean, não foi isso que eu quis dizer.

– Então... não entendo.

– Quando eu disse pra você cuidar dela, eu quis dizer... – fez uma pausa. Custava-lhe dizer aquilo, porém, não podia ser egoísta – Eu quis dizer pra você ficar com a Vic e passar o resto de sua vida ao lado dela.

(..)

Assentiu para Dean como se dissesse que estava pronto.

\- Cuide da Vic. – sussurrou

Dean assentiu levemente por causa da dor no rosto.

Antes que pulasse, uma voz lhe chamou:

\- Sam! – era Miguel que estava de volta – Não vai acabar assim! Afaste-se!

Bem nessa hora, Vic começou a recuperar os sentidos. Colocou a mão na cabeça e viu a cena entre seu namorado e Miguel. Escutou o ruído da sucção do buraco e sentiu a ventania que provocava ao redor, balançando o cabelo de Sam e do arcanjo.

\- Vai ter que me obrigar! – Sam desafiou Miguel

\- Tenho que lutar contra meu irmão, Sam! Aqui e agora. É o meu destino.

Sam lançou um último olhar para Dean, fechou os olhos e deixou que o corpo pendesse. Miguel foi tentar puxá-lo pelo braço, porém, ele quem terminou sendo puxado junto para dentro da gaiola. Ambos caíram.

\- Nãaaaao! – Vic gritou

 **Garota Interrompida (1ª parte)**

\- Dean, você tem que fazer alguma coisa... Já faz duas semanas – Bobby o abordou aproveitando que Victoria estava no quarto – Isso já ultrapassou o normal.

\- E o que você espera que eu faça exatamente, Bobby? – Dean retrucou em tom impaciente. Escutavam juntos um programa qualquer no rádio, porém, nenhum dos dois realmente prestava atenção em algo – Já tentei puxar assunto com ela, mostrar que estou aqui para desabafar... mas ela simplesmente foge, evita qualquer menção a Sam.

\- Eu não sei, Dean! Mas você tem que fazer algo... pense! – esbravejou – Não convidei você para ficar na minha casa usufruindo da minha despensa de graça.

\- Poxa... valeu – Dean esboçou um sorriso amargo – E não seja por isso... posso ficar num motel aqui perto.

\- Esqueça o que eu disse, garoto! Foi mal... não foi bem isso o que eu quis dizer – suspirou – Só não aguento mais ver a Victoria nesse estado.

\- Tudo bem, Bobby – Dean também suspirou – Eu sei.

\- Nem quando Henry morreu... Henry, um namorado que ela teve antes de Sam...

\- Sim, eu sei da história.

\- Nem quando ele morreu, ela ficou assim. Estou muito preocupado com o que ela possa fazer.

-Talvez não seja tão grave... Ela só está agindo como se fosse uma máquina movida pra tudo quanto é tipo de trabalho... especialmente limpeza.

\- Dean, por favor! Isso não é comportamento normal de uma pessoa que acaba de perder o amor de sua vida. Ela nem ao menos chorou, pelo menos não vi ou escutei ... o que seria preferível. – fez uma pausa e fitou o Winchester nos olhos – Você perdeu seu irmão... e sei o quanto amava Sam... sei que ele significava mais do que um irmão para você... e nem por isso você está agindo como um zumbi ambulante e frenético.

\- Cada um reage de uma forma diferente. – replicou com uma expressão neutra que escondia sua dor

E a dele era beber quase todas as noites ou rodar com o Impala preto sem rumo até chegar em algum lugar onde pudesse chorar a perda do irmão sem ninguém por perto.

Quantas vezes desejou se jogar num precipício com o carro? Ou atirar na própria cabeça com uma arma?

A única coisa que o impedia, ou melhor, a única pessoa que o impedia era Victoria.

Ele precisava ajuda-la, não apenas por uma promessa a Sam, mas também por ela. E por si.

Amava-a. Não podia negar. Ela era como uma âncora que ainda o prendia num mundo de merda em que ele desejava se ver livre.

Sim, precisava ser forte por ela. Pelos dois.

Mas como podia ajuda-la, se ele não sabia como? Mal estava dando conta de suportar sua própria dor. E Vic lhe escapava, negando a dela.

Tentou conversar, até se abrir, buscando uma reação dela. Nada. Victoria se negava a conversar – a não ser para comentar alguma novidade da vizinhança de Bobby ou algum programa que ouvia no rádio – assuntos que não eram exatamente do tipo que a interessassem de verdade. E nem a ele tampouco.

Ela se entregava ao serviço doméstico da casa de Bobby de uma forma quase obsessiva. Limpava e lavava todos os cômodos da casa – mesmo que nestes não houvesse nenhuma sujeira para tirar. Ou então fazia algum tipo de trabalho no velho computador de Bobby – o laptop dela foi destruído junto com seu Impala branco e ela nem chegava perto do laptop de Sam. Parecia redigir relatórios e mais relatórios. E isso logo após receber os telefonemas de Matt. Ele não entendia o que poderia ser, mas duvidava que fosse algo relativo às caçadas.

Aliás, o tal Matt, segundo se lembrava quando o viu no hospital durante a internação de Victoria, nem tinha pinta de ex-caçador, segundo Vic. Tinha mais cara de burocrata ou um daqueles engomadinhos de escritório.

Bem, como ele devia estar aposentado do ramo, segundo ela, talvez estivesse envolvido num tipo de trabalho "normal" como em alguma empresa própria e precisasse de vez em quando do auxílio de Vic, afinal, ela era formada em gestão de negócios. Seja qual fosse o trabalho que Victoria estivesse fazendo para ele, a mantinha ocupada. Por enquanto.

Tudo era uma espécie de fuga para ela, ele sabia. Era como se ao evitar falar de Sam ou se entregasse às mais variadas atividades, ajudassem-na a suportar toda a dor. Mas não. Dean sabia que ela só estava se enganando. A qualquer momento, cairia na real. E aí, se despedaçaria de vez. Ele esperava saber como ampará-la, como ajudá-la a se recompor, juntar os pedaços quando isso acontecesse.

Não estavam fazendo caçadas e nem cogitavam retomá-las. Ele não tinha cabeça para tal e acreditava que muito menos ela. Nem considerou mencioná-lo. Isso só os faria lembrar mais ainda de Sam e sentir a dor de não tê-lo. Não havia sentido continuar o negócio sem ele.

Nem mesmo Bobby estava no ramo. Ele havia recebido alguns pedidos de ajuda de Rufus e outros caçadores ou mesmo dicas para resolver alguns casos próximos à sua região, porém, teve que recusar a todos. Para ele, a sobrinha era sua prioridade no momento.

Castiel aparecia de vez em quando. Dean lhe perguntou sobre o Céu, porém, ele declarou não ter ainda conhecimento. E declarou ainda estar focado em outros assuntos pendentes. O Winchester lhe questionou a respeito, mas como sempre o anjo despistou daquele jeito conhecido por Dean quando não queria compartilhar o que quer que escondesse.

O anjo apenas ficava uns minutos observando a todos em silêncio, sobretudo a Victoria. Conversava sobre alguma coisa se lhe dirigissem a palavra. Mas só. E quando todos se distraíam, ele sumia.

Dean queria lhe pedir ajuda com Victoria, mas tinha impressão que isso ia além da alçada do anjo. A única forma que Castiel poderia ajudar não só a ela, mas também a ele era trazer Sam de volta. E isso Cass não poderia fazer. Era o que Dean acreditava.

Sim, não havia jeito. No fundo, a única pessoa que poderia ajudar Victoria a reagir era ela mesma.

\- Eu sei que todos estamos reagindo cada qual de um jeito – tornou Bobby após uma longa pausa – Mas a reação dela não é saudável. Ela está em negação... e isso nunca é bom.

\- Tá, Bobby – ele suspirou com ar cansado – Eu vou tentar de novo... aliás, vou obrigar a Vic a conversar comigo mesmo que ela não queira. Mas... amanhã. Pode ser? Ela já foi dormir – levantou-se – E eu também vou... estou cansado.

\- Todos estamos... – concordou Bobby com ar de desânimo – Mas temos que seguir em frente. Sam ia querer isso. – Dean não disse nada. – Boa noite, filho.

\- 0 –

Num lugar escuro, impreciso, do mais profundo do inferno, encontrava-se a jaula de Lúcifer.

Não havia muita visibilidade, só se escutavam os sons que vinham. Berros horripilantes. Gritos de gelar a alma. E pareciam de uma mesma pessoa.

\- Não! Parem! Parem! – a mesma voz que emitia berros, agora ecoava súplice. Parecia uma voz masculina.

\- Sam, você achou mesmo que ia dar uma de herói e se safar assim? – disse outra voz bastante conhecida. Uma malévola e zombeteira. – Eis a sua recompensa, mocinho.

\- Você pagará pela eternidade, Winchester miserável! – dizia outra voz mais furiosa – Pagará por ter ousado se meter no nosso destino.

Uma chama intensa saiu de dentro da gaiola. Iluminou por instantes três silhuetas. Duas com asas e a outra de um homem... cuja pele parecia se descascar.

\- Não, eu imploro! Parem! Parem! – um berro mais forte eclodiu. – Deaaaaan! Viiiiiiic!

\- 0 –

\- Saaaaaaaam! – Victoria acordou com um grito de pavor e se levantou da cama.

Seu corpo estava trêmulo, os olhos arregalados e o suor escorria pela testa. Demorou a se situar no tempo e no espaço. Por fim, deu-se conta de que estava no quarto que Bobby sempre lhe reservava na casa dele.

\- Foi só um pesadelo... só um pesadelo – colocou a cabeça entre as mãos e repetia para si mesma como num mantra. Sabia que não era bem um sonho horrível, mas não queria pensar, nem refletir nada a respeito. –... só um pesadelo.

Uma batida forte na porta a sobressaltou, porém, ela conteve o grito que ameaçou sair.

\- Vic, você está bem? – era a voz de Dean – Vic?

\- Estou... – disse com voz trêmula ainda sob o efeito impactante do sonho – Foi... foi só um pesadelo... Estou bem.

\- Tem certeza? – indagou após uma curta pausa.

\- Te... tenho... Volte a dormir.

\- Certo... – ele disse, parecia meio relutante – Vic?

\- Sim? – ela colocou a mão no peito para se acalmar e recobrar a compostura.

\- Amanhã... quero ter uma conversa com você. – Silêncio. Ela nada disse. Imaginava sobre o que ele conversaria, mas não estava disposta. Calar-se era o melhor no momento. – Boa noite.

Afastou sem esperar resposta. Ela escutou os passos dele se distanciando. Suspirou.

As imagens do pesadelo que teve voltaram fortes à sua mente. A gaiola. Os sons dos gritos e dos pedidos de socorro de Sam. As vozes dos dois malditos arcanjos.

Não, não podia ser verdade. Mas era. As imagens pareciam tão reais. Sam estava sofrendo lá embaixo. Muito. E ela ali, sem poder fazer nada para auxiliá-lo.

Por mais que quisesse não conseguia ignorar aquele sonho. E não conseguiu voltar a dormir. A dor pelo sofrimento de Sam era maior do que a dor de sua ausência.

\- 0 –

Na manhã do dia seguinte, Victoria se encontrava sentada à mesa da sala de jantar. Havia preparado o café, mas não tocou em nada.

Bobby estava ao seu lado; o rosto tenso e expectante, porém, nada dizia. Apenas degustava o café. E esperava. Sua sobrinha anunciou que queria uma conversa com ele e Dean. Juntos.

\- Bom dia... – Dean bocejou e esticou os braços. Deteve-se por um instante ao vislumbrar Victoria. Aproximou-se com expressão confusa e sentou-se – ... então... alguma novidade? – perguntou.

Seu olhar convergiu de Vic para Bobby como se pedisse alguma explicação para esse. O motivo de seu estranhamento era por presenciar Victoria ainda ali sentada. Normalmente, ela levantava cedo, preparava e tomava o café e logo estava se ocupando com alguma tarefa da casa ou um dos trabalhos que estivesse fazendo para Matt. Era para evitar quaisquer conversas ou questionamentos deles sobre seu estado.

\- Estávamos esperando você acordar – respondeu Bobby e deixou a xícara de café na mesa – Vic quer conversar com a gente

\- Ah, é? – voltou-se para ela, o semblante atento. – Sobre o quê?

\- Tive um sonho hoje de madrugada... – disse ela com o rosto cabisbaixo. Ergueu-o e encarou a ambos –... com Sam.

Os dois assentiram. Escutaram ela gritar o nome do amado. Dean acudiu imediatamente assustado não só por ouvi-la gritar, mas por ela mencionar seu irmão. Porém, não quis pressioná-la a falar sobre o assunto àquela hora da madrugada. Quanto a Bobby, quase saiu do quarto, mas escutando a voz de Dean, percebendo que se adiantou primeiro, resolveu não intervir.

Ambos se surpreenderam por ela, finalmente, fazer menção a Sam. Talvez fosse um começo...

\- E... sobre o que foi o sonho? – indagou Dean cuidadosamente. Ele também às vezes sonhava com o irmão. Eram sonhos ruins na maior parte das vezes. Na verdade, o mesmo sonho. Sam pulando na gaiola junto com Miguel. Mas nunca o abalavam o suficiente para fazê-lo gritar. Ou talvez porque ele se continha – Você se lembra?

\- Cada detalhe – respondeu sem deixar transparecer o que lhe ia em seu íntimo. – Sonhei... que Sam estava na jaula... e estava padecendo horrores... por causa de Miguel e Lúcifer – sua voz tremeu. Dean a encarou perturbado. – Eles o torturavam.

\- Vic... foi apenas um sonho – respondeu Bobby

\- Não, Bobby, não é. Sabemos muito bem que ele não está envolto no meio de um paraíso.

\- Ainda sim isso não significa que o que você tenha visto seja real... – suspirou – Você só está impressionada pelo que supõe ele possa estar passando.

\- Bobby, foi mais do que um sonho. Foi real! Sam está sofrendo e precisa de nossa ajuda! – elevou um pouco o tom – Temos que tirá-lo de lá!

\- Vic...

\- Acredite em mim, Bobby. Era como... como se eu estivesse lá. Como se visse tudo através de uma tela de TV... Não deu para ver muito bem de perto, mas tive um vislumbre... Escutei claramente os gritos de Sam e as vozes de Miguel e Lúcifer tão claramente... como se escutasse a sua voz agora. – os dois caçadores se entreolharam. – Eu posso senti-lo ainda, tio. A minha ligação com Sam ainda não acabou mesmo ele estando lá embaixo – ela sorriu e colocou a mão no peito. Eles a fitaram num misto de assombro e piedade – Isso é um bom sinal... significa que Sam e eu ainda podemos ficar juntos... e eu devo trazê-lo de volta.

\- Pelo amor de Deus! Agora chega! – esbravejou Bobby e bateu o punho na mesa – Isso é o cúmulo!

\- Bobby, você não entende...

\- Não, você que não entende... ou melhor, não quer entender. Vic, não podemos trazer o Sam de volta! – ela o encarou com ar magoado. – Eu sei que é doloroso... Eu também... estou sofrendo – Singer conteve o choro. Ele derramava lágrimas por Sam quando se recolhia em seu quarto – Mas temos que aceitar a perda de Sam... Vic, você tem que aceitar que ele se foi e aceitar o quanto isso a está matando! Pelo amor de Deus!

\- Não se trata do que eu sinto, Bobby! – esbravejou Vic – Não sou eu que importa! É Sam! Ele está sofrendo! Não podemos deixa-lo lá! Não é justo que ele se sacrifique pela eternidade.

\- Foi escolha dele!

\- Não, ele não teve escolha! Foi pressionado pelas circunstâncias... pela falta de opções.

\- Que seja... mas ele aceitou passar por isso. E mesmo que consigamos achar uma maneira, isso pode afetar a jaula... vamos trazer não só Sam, mas Lúcifer e Miguel juntos... e aí voltamos a estaca zero.

\- É só pesquisarmos, Bobby... Deve ter uma solução para recuperarmos Sam... e só a ele.

\- Vic... não adianta. Eu não vou concordar com essa sua loucura. – balançou a cabeça para os lados – Achei que estava começando a se recuperar, mas vejo que só está se enganando mais... se afundando na sua negação.

\- Eu não estou em negação, Bobby!

\- Está sim. E com você nesse estado... temo até o que possa fazer.

\- Está insinuando que eu esteja louca?

\- Pelo menos está agindo como uma... e com o que acaba de falar, não duvido.

\- Está bem, Bobby. Já vi que não posso contar com seu apoio – ela o encarou magoada. Voltou-se para Dean – E você, Dean? Vai me ajudar?

Até o momento, Dean apenas escutava a discussão calado com o rosto abaixado e a expressão neutra.

\- Dean? – Vic tornou a chamá-lo.

Ele se levantou bruscamente e saiu sem dar resposta.

\- Dean! Dean!

Ela continuou a chamá-lo até escutar a batida da porta.

\- Satisfeita? – Bobby se virou para ela – Espero que perceba que não é a única aqui que sofre por Sam.

Vic não respondeu. Limitou-se a se levantar em silêncio sem encarar Bobby e dirigiu-se para o quarto.

\- Ótimo! Maravilha! – Bobby bateu o punho outra vez na mesa com raiva

\- 0 –

Era o milésimo feiticeiro que Castiel abordava. Sem sucesso.

Estava num lugar remoto da Transilvânia, na Romênia. Era um lugar conhecido não só por ser a morada de vampiros e lobisomens, mas também de outros monstros.

É claro que os habitantes locais acreditavam que tudo não passava de lendas e uma parte de suas tradições folclóricas que atraíam muitos turistas. Não imaginavam que, exceto pela lenda de Conde Drácula, todo o resto era verdade.

Monstros, vampiros e lobisomens vagavam pelas ruas, porém, agiam muito discretamente e evitavam causar uma destruição em massa dos humanos, não por uma questão de moral ou piedade. Mas porque queriam evitar chamar atenção, pois muitos dos seus ao longo dos séculos foram destruídos por caçadores. E ainda se corria um risco de algum perambular por lá para caçá-los.

Além dessas criaturas, a Transilvânia abrigava um grande número de bruxas e feiticeiros – a maioria, um bando de charlatães. Contudo, dentre eles, estava um genuíno e poderoso feiticeiro, de nome Mitica.

Castiel o descobriu numa de suas investigações e pesquisas sobre bruxos, feiticeiros e magos. Estava procurando uma forma de tirar Sam da jaula sem o risco de abri-la.

Havia tomado essa decisão desde sua conversa com Dean no Impala pouco depois de Sam se jogar na gaiola com Miguel. Sabia que o Winchester estava revoltado com o que havia acontecido. Não só revoltado como arrasado. E, além disso, a maneira pela qual Victoria implorou a Deus pelo regresso do namorado o comoveu.

Sempre que ia vê-los, causava-lhe pesar testemunhar suas dores, sobretudo a de Victoria. Isso só fazia com que quisesse acabar com o sofrimento de ambos trazendo Sam.

E havia, claro, o fato de ele também se importar com o Winchester mais novo.

Sabia que dentro de um ano, Isabel o traria de volta, segundo palavras de Anna. Porém, ele não tinha certeza se deveria confiar que a arcanjo o faria. E mesmo que o fizesse... que garantias, tinha de não exigir nada em troca dos Winchesters e, principalmente, de Victoria?

Era por isso que ele não havia lhes contado nada a respeito da possibilidade de Sam retornar da jaula mesmo que só dentro de um ano. Não confiava ainda em Isabel e não queria arriscar deixá-los devedores de sua ajuda.

Por isso, ele mesmo interveria para que tal não acontecesse. Tiraria Sam da jaula antes daquele prazo. Se Sam podia ser recuperado por Isabel, então por que ele, Castiel, não podia?

Só não sabia como. Nunca antes havia escutado alguma possibilidade. Mas talvez não tivesse procurado mais a fundo. Talvez a solução também estivesse com as forças das trevas.

Ele questionou, buscou e interrogou vários bruxos e feiticeiros do mal. Eles se recusavam a responder se sabiam ou não onde se localizava a jaula de Lúcifer e como abri-la apenas para desafiá-lo ou exigirem algo em troca. Então ele usava de métodos extremistas como tortura para ter acesso à mente deles, pois não era fácil invadir suas cabeças como a de simples homens. Por fim, obteve "gentilmente" de uma bruxa uma informação que o levou ao poderoso bruxo Mitica.

O tal bruxo morava num castelo enorme. Sua aparência era de um distinto cavalheiro – delgado, estatura alta, cabelos e barba loiros e olhos azuis – e era conhecido como um rico descendente de nobres, um conde, que todos admiravam por seu caráter filantrópico. Apenas uma fachada para ocultar suas reais atividades. Fazia sacrifícios humanos para grande parte de suas magias – as mais poderosas.

\- Eu não sei... não sei! – gritou ele enquanto Castiel enfiava a mão em seu coração e o apertava, causando-lhe uma dor excruciante.

Cass o apertava contra uma parede da catacumba de seu castelo onde ele realizava seus feitiços – e onde também estavam ajuntados os ossos de inúmeras de suas vítimas.

\- Juuuro! Eu não sei! – berrou

Castiel conseguiu acessar a mente dele e constatou que realmente não sabia. Por fim, o largou. Ele caiu estirado na parede. Colocou a mão no peito na altura da parte atingida.

\- Malditos anjos! – praguejou depois de recobrar o fôlego – É por isso que prefiro demônios. É bom que me lembre de desenhar símbolos enoquianos no meu castelo.

Calou-se ao ver o olhar assassino do outro.

\- Assim que não há bruxo ou feiticeira algum que tenha a informação que eu preciso – disse Castiel, mas falava mais para si do que para Mitica.

O outro não conteve o riso.

\- Nenhum bruxo ou feiticeira da face da terra, meu amigo alado. Nenhum vivo.

\- O que disse? – seu comentário despertou a atenção do anjo.

\- Talvez o único que soubesse algo se encontra morto... há dois ou três meses.

\- Quem? – o bruxo ficou calado. Castiel se aproximou mais uma vez com postura ameaçadora. O outro engoliu em seco. – Quem?

\- George Tudor.

\- 0 –

Victoria começou sua busca. Pesquisou na internet, em todo tipo de site, nos livros da casa de Bobby, encomendou até livros pela Deep Web. Mas nada. Nenhuma informação. Mesmo assim, não desistia. Iria trazer Sam. Sua resolução e pesquisas já duravam uma semana.

Não falava mais nem com Dean nem com Bobby. Sabia que não podia contar com eles, mas estava decepcionada principalmente com a atitude de Dean.

Por Deus! Ele era o irmão de Sam! E sempre pensou que o amava de uma maneira desmedida, como a um filho, a ponto de ter vendido sua alma para ressuscitá-lo há uns três anos. Por que justo agora quando precisava que demonstrasse mais uma vez esse amor, ele não o fazia?

Ele não lhe deu resposta depois que voltou da súbita saída da conversa do café da manhã e ela também não o abordou mais sobre o assunto, nem insistiu.

O que Victoria não sabia é que desde sua revelação sobre o sonho com Sam, Dean havia decidido também investigar uma forma de trazê-lo mesmo que houvesse prometido ao irmão que não o faria.

O sonho dela o perturbou. Fê-lo despertar para o fato de que não podia ficar parado sabendo que seu irmão sofria. Talvez fosse mesmo só um sonho de Collins. Ou talvez fosse mesmo algo real que ela presenciou devido sua ligação com Sam. Os dois não haviam sonhado um com o outro antes mesmo de se conhecerem – tal como ele mesmo com ela? Por que não podia ser alguma espécie de comunicação? De qualquer jeito, era evidente que Sam não estava nada bem lá embaixo.

Contudo, Dean não pretendia dizer nada a Vic sobre ele mesmo também estar buscando um meio de trazer Sam para não lhe dar falsas esperanças. Não a desestimulava de fazer o mesmo, mas só não iria alimentar suas ilusões para depois vê-las despedaçadas.

Sim, ele era realista. Era bem provável que não houvesse mesmo nada. Que poderiam nunca trazer Sam de volta. Mas como poderia ficar de braços cruzados? Numa dessas, talvez conseguisse algo. Ou até mesmo a própria Vic.

Bobby, é claro, exigiu que ele falasse com Victoria como havia prometido e a fizesse desistir daquela busca. Ele, contudo, esquivou-se com a seguinte desculpa:

\- Deixe ela. Logo ela vai se mancar que não vai dar em nada. Se insistirmos, aí que ela não vai desistir.

Com essa, Bobby teve que concordar. E resolveu se aquietar e esperar a sobrinha cair na real. Esperar. Era tudo o que restava.

\- 0 –

Victoria estava no seu limite. Ela não conseguia encontrar uma solução. Sabia que o que estava prestes a fazer era uma atitude não só egoísta, mas desastrosa em termos mundiais. No entanto, ela não podia suportar mais.

O mundo que a perdoasse, mas ela não podia viver sem Sam e, muito menos, deixá-lo padecendo eternamente na jaula. Ela estava determinada a libertá-lo mesmo que com isso trouxesse Lúcifer e Miguel de volta... se não havia saída.

Foi com essa resolução em mente, que entrou no quarto de Dean e começou a vasculhar todos os cantos à procura dos anéis dos Cavaleiros.

Era o que tinha aberto a gaiola para prender o Diabo... e Sam; então também os libertaria. Torcia para que Dean não levasse os anéis consigo.

Odiava mexer nas coisas dos outros, invadir suas privacidades, mas era preciso. Dean com certeza não entregaria o triângulo de bom grado. Ele não a deixou usá-lo no Cemitério de Stull pouco depois que Sam caiu. Duvidava que fosse deixá-la agora.

Depois de muito vasculhar, finalmente encontrou o objeto... no meio das cuecas de Dean na terceira gaveta da cômoda. Lá estava o triângulo ainda formado. Ela sorriu com a descoberta em mãos.

\- Não vai funcionar.

Vic se assustou ao escutar a voz de Dean. Virou-se e ele estava lá parado na porta com ar de reprovação. Como ela não escutou os sons dos passos dele voltando para o quarto? Talvez fosse a ânsia de encontrar o objeto.

\- Dean, olha, eu...

\- Economize saliva tentando se explicar, Vic. – aproximou-se dela. Ostentava aborrecimento no semblante – Estou vendo que está xeretando nas minhas coisas.

\- Sim, mas... eu queria apenas encontrar isso. – mostrou o triângulo

\- Você podia ter me pedido

\- E você ia me entregar por acaso? Você o tomou de mim lá... no cemitério.

\- Teria... para você constatar que não funciona.

\- Como não funciona?

\- Eu mesmo o testei.

\- Você o testou? – Vic arregalou os olhos – Quando?

\- No mesmo dia... em que você contou o seu pesadelo com o Sam. – admitiu. Engoliu em seco – Foi uma grande estupidez. Mas... ainda bem que não deu certo.

\- Como posso saber se isso não é uma mentira para me fazer te entregar o triângulo?

\- Jogue-o na parede... e repita as palavras que abrem a jaula. Sabe elas de cor?

\- Sim.

\- Então faça

Ela o encarava. Não havia a menor sombra dúvida, nem hesitação. Ainda assim, precisava verificar por si mesma. Virou-se, lançou os anéis sobre a parede mais distante. Recitou as palavras. E esperou. Nada. Ela as repetiu mais três vezes. E de novo, nada.

\- Eu... não entendo – disse intrigada

\- Acho que essa chave só aciona a jaula quando ela está vazia. Agora que Lúcifer está lá, os anéis perderam sua função. – Dean esboçou um sorriso amargo – O Morte sabia bem o que estava fazendo quando me entregou seu anel. Ele previu que eu ou mesmo você tentaríamos recuperar Sam a qualquer custo.

\- Tudo bem – Vic soltou um suspiro de frustração após uns instantes de silêncio – Não importa. Vamos procurar outros meios.

\- Vic... chega. Não há como trazer o Sam de volta. Eu queria... mas não dá. Sinto muito.

\- Sente muito? É só isso o que tem a dizer? – ela vociferou – Dean, ele é seu irmão! Você sempre fez tudo por ele!

– Você não precisa me informar a respeito. – retrucou sarcástico – Sei melhor do que ninguém sobre isso.

\- Não aja como se não importasse. Você acaba de me mostrar o quanto deseja trazê-lo tanto quanto eu. Você também ia fazer uma loucura.

\- É, Vic, disse bem... Uma loucura! – elevou o tom – Já pensou se esses anéis ainda funcionassem? O desastre que ia ser? Tudo o que sacrificamos em vão... o sacrifício do Sam em vão. É por isso que devemos parar antes que acabemos fazendo alguma besteira.

-Eu não vou parar, você entendeu? Não vou desistir!

\- É mesmo? Pois me parece que o que você pretendia fazer era de alguém que estava desistindo. Uma medida desesperada!

\- Sim foi desespero. Me processe. Mas o fato de não ter achado nada aqui, não significa que eu não possa achar em outro lugar.

\- O que quer dizer?

\- Vou viajar, Dean. Pelo país... e pelo mundo todo se for preciso. Vou buscar uma solução, fazer pesquisas em arquivos de outros lugares e descobrir um modo de recuperar Sam. Vou fazer sem acionar o Apocalipse de novo. OK? Mas vou encontrar.

\- Ah, é, com que dinheiro? Pode se saber?

\- Com o meu... claro.

\- O seu? – ele a encarou com estranheza.

\- É, Dean, eu... – interrompeu-se ao se lembrar que não havia lhe contado ainda que era uma bilionária e dona de uma multinacional. Não que àquela altura importasse esconder isso de Dean, mas não sentiu vontade de ter que se explicar. – Eu... tenho algum guardado... desses depósitos que nós recebemos todo mês. Não sou muito de gastar.

\- OK, Victoria... que seja. Mas você não pode sair assim em busca de não se sabe o quê... Você não sabe que perigos pode encontrar pela frente.

\- Não devem ser piores do que Lúcifer. E de qualquer jeito, não me importa.

\- Importa para Bobby... e para mim - ele a encarou intensamente. Vic prendeu o ar. Seu coração palpitou – Vic... eu lhe peço. Não vá.

\- Eu tenho que ir... Dean – ela desviou o olhar perturbada e se sentindo culpada por deseja-lo – Sem Sam... eu não tenho nada.

 _Tem sim. A mim,_ ele apenas pensou, mas não o disse. Não queria ser mal interpretado.

\- Não posso viver feliz sabendo que Sam está sofrendo. – continuou ela – Se for preciso... passarei a minha vida toda nisso, mas eu irei trazê-lo de volta. Vou buscar qualquer coisa por mais remota que seja... Vou atrás também de qualquer pessoa, bruxa ou feiticeira que houver no mundo.

\- E perderá seu tempo – a voz de Castiel se fez ouvir a um canto do quarto.

Os dois viraram surpresos para ele.

\- Cass? – disseram ambos

\- Victoria, peço que desista de sua busca. – ele se dirigiu particularmente a ela – Não irá dar em nada.

\- Está me bisbilhotando por acaso? – retrucou irritada.

\- Não pude deixar de fazê-lo. E lhe garanto... não há nada que você possa fazer.

\- Como você pode ter tanta certeza?

\- Eu lhe disse isso... Anna também lhe confirmou.

\- E vocês esperam que eu simplesmente aceite a palavra de vocês? Não é por mal, Cass, mas você se enganou sobre Deus... e ele acabou te favorecendo.

\- Mas isso é um caso à parte. – ele se aproximou e colocou a mão no ombro de Vic – Acredite em mim, Victoria, eu... estive procurando uma solução esses dias.

\- Você, Cass? – Dean se surpreendeu

\- Eu também me importo com Sam, Dean... e sei o quanto vocês sentem a falta dele. Eu tinha que tentar achar algo, embora já soubesse que a possibilidade era muito remota.

\- E encontrou algo? – ela o indagou

\- Não. – declarou sem hesitação na voz ou no olhar.

A não ser a informação sobre a possibilidade de George – ou Maison, como ele se apresentava – saber onde estava a jaula e talvez soubesse também como tirar Sam de lá. Mas o bruxo estava no inferno de qualquer jeito. E Castiel não tinha certeza se deveria se arriscar a ir lá e tirá-lo do local como fez com Dean.

O inferno era um lugar bem vigiado e embora Cass tivesse a força total para matar uns cem demônios, não tinha certeza se conseguiria com uma infinidade deles. Teve sorte em conseguir tirar Dean sem haver algum demônio por perto. Ou não. Agora ele sabia que assim foi determinado. De certa forma, Lilith quis que ele o fizesse em conluio tanto com os anjos defensores de Lúcifer como os que eram partidários de Miguel. Para que a profecia do grande combate se cumprisse.

Ele não saberia dizer se teria a mesma "sorte". Com Crowley no comando do lugar, não sabia o que esperar.

Porém, Castiel não compartilharia tal informação com seus amigos, pois mesmo que o fizesse, não sabia se Maison o ajudaria e nem se realmente sabia. E talvez o bruxo quisesse se aproveitar para se vingar de Victoria e Dean.

Castiel também não falaria da possibilidade de Isabel tirar Sam dali a um ano. Teria que dar muitas explicações a respeito – coisas que os dois não estariam preparados para lidar.

Não, se resolvesse fazer algo, agiria na surdina, mas sem que eles soubessem até consumar o fato. Por ora, mentiria.

\- Não encontrei nada – prosseguiu ele. – Procurei por todas as bruxas, feiticeiras, magos e qualquer entidade mágica... no mundo todo. – a expressão de Vic ainda era incrédula – Vocês sabem que posso viajar em grande velocidade. Estar aqui e ali. Não há lugar onde eu não tenha ido. Coisas, pessoas e lugares que para vocês levariam anos em encontrar. Acredite em mim, Victoria. Fui mesmo.

Durante alguns instantes, ninguém disse nada, Victoria apenas encarava o anjo.

\- Não existe nem uma maneira... de levar a alma dele para o Céu? – disse por fim – Mesmo que... que ele não possa voltar... não pode ao menos ficar num lugar melhor?

\- Eu já o teria levado para lá se pudesse. Mas não.

\- Entendo. – assentiu com o rosto abaixado.

Um silêncio mortal se instalou. Dean esperava pelas lágrimas de Victoria. Ele as queria derramar também, mas precisava estar forte se ela desabasse. Castiel apenas a observava. Após uns instantes, ela ergueu o rosto e se dirigiu ao Winchester. Não havia nada em seu olhar. Nada. E isso era preocupante.

– Desculpe, Dean, por ter invadido seu quarto... e te causado um transtorno.

\- Vic... – ele quis se aproximar, mas ela se afastou. Com as mãos levantadas

\- Não se preocupe, Dean. Eu... eu... vou ficar bem. Só preciso ficar sozinha. – virou-se, abriu a porta e saiu correndo.

\- Vic! Vic! – Dean saiu correndo atrás dela deixando Castiel. Ele a seguiu até seu quarto, mas ela fechou a porta não dando tempo para ele entrar. Começou a bater na porta – Vic! Vic!

Mas ela não respondeu.

\- Vic! Vic! – Dean insistia

Sem resposta. Nenhum choro. Dean encostou a testa na porta com frustração. Devia ter escutado Bobby e não ter deixado ela se iludir com aquela ideia de tirar Sam da jaula.

\- O que aconteceu, Dean? Que escândalo é esse? – indagou Bobby vindo de seu quarto. Fitou o Winchester com ar preocupado – O que aconteceu com a minha sobrinha?

\- Ela está bem. – respondeu Castiel surgindo ao lado de Singer e o assustando com sua aparição repentina – Só está desiludida. Sinto ter causado isso.

\- Como assim?

\- Isso não importa, Bobby... Me ajude só convencer a Vic a abrir a porta pra falar comigo. – tornou Dean

\- Vic! Vic! – Bobby batia na porta.

\- Vic. – Dean continuou

Aquele silêncio já estava os preocupando. Entreolharam-se. E se ela...?

Súbito, a porta foi aberta.

\- Será que daria para vocês me darem um pouco de privacidade? – encarou-os irritada – Se não notaram, não estou muito a fim de conversa agora.

\- Vic, por favor... Vamos conversar – pediu Dean

\- Não, Dean, não quero conversar.

\- Vic, minha querida... – começou Bobby.

\- Não, tio. Eu não quero conversar. – repetiu e suspirou – Eu não posso, por favor. Não agora. Só... me deem um tempo. OK? Me deixem sozinha.

\- Mas, Vic... – protestou Dean, contudo, ela fechou a porta na cara delas. – Vic!

\- Me deixe em paz, Dean... Já falei.

\- Cass, será que você pode...? – Dean se virou, porém, o anjo já havia partido – Beleza!

\- Pelo menos, ela falou com a gente – disse Bobby e puxou Dean pelo braço. Eles se afastaram do quarto de Vic – Então ela já se deu conta de que não pode trazer Sam de volta?

-Sim... E não sei se fico aliviado ou... assustado.

\- Não se preocupe... a Vic vai começar a aceitar a morte de seu irmão. Ela sempre supera isso.

\- Espero que esteja certo.

\- Eu também.

Ambos sentiam que a coisa só estava começando, contudo, não sabiam mais o que fazer. Só esperar a reação da Victoria. Esperar. Como todos aqueles dias em que estiveram fazendo.

 **\- 0 -**

 **E aí? O que acharam?**

 **Mereço reviews? Sim... e me mandem bastante, por favor! Não custa nada. Nem dez minutos de seu tempo.**

 **Até a próxima.**


	3. Garota Interrompida (parte 2)

**Pois é, gente! Demorei mais de dois meses para postar novo capítulo, nem vou me desculpar, mas são coisas que aparecem na nossa vida para fazermos e priorizarmos. Mas vou procurar realmente daqui pra frente postar duas vezes por mês conforme era meu propósito (e lhes garanti).**

 **Espero que ainda tenha leitores desta fic (não me castiguem não lendo e nem deixando de comentar, rsrsrs)**

 **Bom, sem mais delongas, divirtam-se!**

 **\- 0 -**

Anteriormente:

\- Sam, isso que vamos fazer com a Vic...

\- É para o bem dela... e de toda a humanidade. Pense nisso.

\- Mas... e você, filho? Estamos falando de seu futuro. É bem provável que não consigamos te trazer de volta... não se isso for libertar o Diabo outra vez.

\- Tenho certeza disso. E não espero nada do futuro, Bobby.

\- Sam, você vai sofrer por toda a eternidade.

\- Eu sei – engoliu em seco. Suspirou – Mas vou suportar qualquer agonia para que todos fiquem bem, principalmente vocês.

\- Como poderei viver com isso? Seu sacrifício!

\- Você pode viver sim, Bobby. Sabendo que foi minha escolha, que foi o meu desejo. Ninguém está me obrigando a nada. Eu que decidi.

\- A Vic, Sam, pense... – Bobby insistia – Ela não vai conseguir seguir em frente, eu sei. Posso ver o quanto ela te ama. Vai ser a pior dor para ela, mais terrível do que todas as outras perdas juntas que teve.

\- Ela vai ficar bem com o tempo, Bobby... Dean estará com ela.

(...)

– Me prometa outra coisa também, Dean – continuou Sam.

– O quê?

– Que você vai cuidar da Vic por mim.

– Ahn... é claro – o loiro concordou meio sem jeito - Vou dar meu apoio a ela, ser um ombro amigo.

– Não, Dean, não foi isso que eu quis dizer.

– Então... não entendo.

– Quando eu disse pra você cuidar dela, eu quis dizer... – fez uma pausa. Custava-lhe dizer aquilo, porém, não podia ser egoísta – Eu quis dizer pra você ficar com a Vic e passar o resto de sua vida ao lado dela.

(...)

\- Assim que não há bruxo ou feiticeira algum que tenha a informação que eu preciso – disse Castiel, mas falava mais para si do que para Mitica.

O outro não conteve o riso.

\- Nenhum bruxo ou feiticeira da face da terra, meu amigo alado. Nenhum vivo.

\- O que disse? – seu comentário despertou a atenção do anjo.

\- Talvez o único que soubesse algo se encontra morto... há dois ou três meses.

\- Quem? – o bruxo ficou calado. Castiel se aproximou mais uma vez com postura ameaçadora. O outro engoliu em seco. – Quem?

\- George Tudor.

(...)

\- Não posso viver feliz sabendo que Sam está sofrendo. – continuou ela – Se for preciso... passarei a minha vida toda nisso, mas eu irei trazê-lo de volta. Vou buscar qualquer coisa por mais remota que seja... Vou atrás também de qualquer pessoa, bruxa ou feiticeira que houver no mundo.

\- E perderá seu tempo – a voz de Castiel se fez ouvir a um canto do quarto.

Os dois viraram surpresos para ele.

\- Cass? – disseram ambos

\- Victoria, peço que desista de sua busca. – ele se dirigiu particularmente a ela – Não irá dar em nada.

Garota Interrompida (2ª parte)

Victoria esperou até que todos dormissem, atenta para o menor ruído. Queria ter certeza de que ninguém estaria por perto, nem atrapalharia seu plano.

Não havia saído do quarto desde a tarde. Saiu para jantar apenas para que Dean e Bobby se tranquilizassem. O momento da refeição foi silencioso, exceto por Bobby conversar sobre trivialidades para quebrar a tensão. Ela apenas prestou atenção e limitou-se a acenar para um ou dois comentários. E só. Nem ele e nem Dean ousaram mencionar o assunto referente à sua decisão frustrada de trazer Sam de volta, o que ela agradeceu mentalmente.

Talvez começassem a acreditar que ela se conformaria. Estavam enganados. Havia um último recurso que tentaria. E se não pudesse usá-lo, bem, já sabia o que faria logo em seguida. Mas tinha que fazer tudo às escondidas. Dean jamais concordaria com o que ela pretendia.

Eram perto das duas da madrugada. Constatou que a casa estava mergulhada em silêncio. Possuía tudo o que precisava em uma bolsa. Abriu a porta do quarto devagarzinho e saiu com cuidado. Deu uma olhada se o corredor estava livre. Estava. Tranquilizou-se e caminhou de fininho até a saída. Destrancou a porta evitando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível. Abriu-a e saiu.

O céu ainda estava escuro; um breu incidia sobre o ferro-velho. Victoria ainda caminhava devagar com receio de que seu tio ou Dean pudessem escutá-la.

Não pegaria o carro de Bobby, tampouco o Impala preto. Primeiro, porque faria barulho ao sair com qualquer um dos carros. E segundo, porque se recorressem a Castiel para saber seu paradeiro, ele seria capaz de usar o truque que ela lhe sugeriu de ler as marcas feitas de um determinado veículo.

Não, não era bom arriscar. Tomaria um táxi para ir bem longe, não muito porque não pretendia perder tempo. Apenas queria chegar à primeira encruzilhada de Sioux Falls antes que pudessem dar por sua falta e encontra-la.

Foi para o primeiro ponto de táxi que encontrou.

\- 0 –

Dean ia fazer um pacto para trazer Sam de volta. Estava decidido.

Não aguentava mais aquela angústia e sofrimento o corroendo dia após dia com a ausência do irmão e tampouco o sofrimento de Victoria.

Se Sam voltasse, tudo acabaria. Ele não se importava se tivesse que voltar ao inferno, mesmo que isso significasse passar de novo por aquelas torturas. Dessa vez, estaria preparado para o que o esperasse.

O sofrimento pelo qual passaria certamente não seria maior do que o que seu irmão estava passando com dois arcanjos sádicos, além de estar afastado de Victoria, seu grande amor.

Sim, faria isso por Sam. Por Vic. E por ele mesmo.

Prometeu a Sam que não tentaria trazê-lo de volta, mas ele não tinha obrigação alguma de cumprir. Como Sammy poderia conceber a ideia de ele ficar sentado sem fazer nada para o livrar de uma pena eterna e injusta por ter se sacrificado? E ainda por cima que ele passasse a existência ao lado de Victoria, a namorada e grande amor de seu irmão?

Não, Sam que passasse o resto de sua vida zangado com ele, mas a passaria de volta no mundo dos vivos e ao lado de Victoria.

Foi com essa resolução que Dean se levantou às duas e meia da madrugada, disposto a procurar a primeira encruzilhada. Revirou toda sua bagagem e encontrou tudo de que precisaria, inclusive sua identidade. Não tinha certeza se um demoniozinho qualquer de encruzilhada teria tanto poder para executar a tarefa de tirar Sam da gaiola, mas tentaria.

O pacto de Bobby para achar o Morte deu resultado. Por que o dele não daria?

O pacto de Bobby. Outra coisa em que tinha que pensar. Será que Crowley havia devolvido a alma do caçador como prometera? Deveria descobrir, mas não queria pensar nisso agora.

Arrumou-se assim que providenciou tudo. Antes de ir, resolveu passar pelo quarto de Vic para verificar como estava. Queria ao menos escutar o ruído de sua respiração, saber que estava bem. Aproximou-se da porta e colou a orelha. Nada. Nenhum som. Bom, não podia ter certeza. Talvez ela ressonasse baixo.

Sua mão automaticamente girou a maçaneta. Duvidava que a porta estivesse aberta, estava trancada desde ontem. Porém, surpreendeu-se quando constatou estar somente fechada. Abriu-a lentamente, sabia que não era certo invadir a privacidade da caçadora, apenas queria vê-la uma última vez antes de realizar o que pretendia.

Mesmo o ambiente mergulhado no escuro, Dean percebeu que a cama estava vazia. Ou assim parecia. Intrigado, acendeu a luz.

A cama não só estava vazia, como também arrumada. Entrou no quarto com expressão abobada. Em seguida, saiu.

\- Vic! Vic – chamou-a pela casa.

Foi à cozinha, ao banheiro, ao porão, em toda parte... e nada.

Abriu a porta da casa.

\- Vic! Vic!

Chamou-a, mas ninguém respondeu.

Droga! Será que ela foi embora como disse que faria saindo pelo mundo em busca de qualquer pista ou evidência para libertar Sam embora Castiel lhe garantisse que não havia saída?

Retornou ao quarto dela. Foi aí que notou que as malas dela estavam no lugar. Abriu o guarda-roupa e constatou que também suas roupas não foram levadas. Então isso significava que ela não havia viajado. Mas então onde poderia ter ido àquela hora?

\- Dean? – a voz de Bobby fê-lo se virar em direção à porta. Singer estava parado no umbral – O que houve? Onde está a Vic?

-É isso que eu gostaria de saber – respondeu. – Chamei ela por toda a casa, inclusive lá fora.

\- Sim, escutei. Foi por isso que acordei. – ele se aproximou com expressão preocupada e também viu as roupas no guarda-roupa, bem como as malas – Ir embora ela não foi, mas... onde terá ido?

\- Não sei... A não ser... – um estalo despertou na mente de Dean. Ele arregalou os olhos ao adivinhar – Droga! Essa não.

\- O quê? – a expressão de Bobby se alarmou.

\- Os documentos dela – Dean foi numa das malas para revirá-la – Onde ela guarda?

\- Aqui... a carteira dela – Bobby apanhou em cima da cômoda e a entregou. Dean a abriu. Singer também pareceu entender o que o Winchester queria insinuar – Você acha...?

\- Acho não. É – afirmou Dean mostrando o conteúdo. Na carteira, havia apenas alguns cartões e outros documentos. Menos dinheiro... e a identidade. – Ela levou a identidade.

\- Maldição! – praguejou Bobby – Vocês, Winchesters... e agora ela... Vocês vão me matar desse jeito!

\- Bobby, não temos tempo a perder! Temos que achar a Victoria antes que ela faça um pacto.

\- Acha que algum demônio conseguiria tirar Sam da gaiola?

\- Não sei... mas seja como for, não podemos deixar a Vic fazer nenhum acordo. Sam nunca me perdoaria por descuidar dela assim. Temos que acha-la!

\- Deixa eu só trocar de roupa! Em dois minutos.

Bobby correu para seu quarto.

Enquanto o aguardava, Dean passava a mão pelo rosto. Droga! Em que Vic estava pensando? O mesmo que ele. Incrível! Parecia até que tinham combinado. Fosse como fosse, deveria ter previsto esse passo dela.

Mas e agora? Como a encontrariam? Em alguma encruzilhada, na certa. Mas mesmo Sioux Falls não sendo uma cidade muito grande, certamente devia ter no mínimo umas vinte delas.

Só restava uma opção. Isso se não fosse tarde demais.

\- Cass! – gritou.

\- 0 –

Victoria era bem precavida. Ela imaginou que seria arriscado ir a uma encruzilhada invocar um demônio se não queria ser encontrada nem por Bobby e muito menos por Dean, mesmo que houvesse mais de uma. Claro que eles recorreriam à ajuda de Castiel, embora ele não pudesse localizá-la por causa do cunho. Mas poderia tentar achá-la indo de uma encruzilhada para outra. Por isso, resolveu fazer um ritual mais complicado num velho galpão abandonado de Sioux Falls.

Talvez estivesse sendo paranoica, talvez estivessem ainda dormindo e nem dessem por sua falta. Contudo, era melhor prevenir do que remediar.

Nunca havia feito um ritual de invocação a demônios, menos daquela magnitude. Por outro lado, ir à encruzilhada recorrer a um demoniozinho de meia-tigela seria perda de tempo se ela queria realizar um pedido grande. E esperar que a criatura chamasse o chefão – se ele estivesse de boa vontade para atendê-la – a faria perder tempo. E tempo era algo penoso para ela, cada segundo longe de Sam lhe era penoso.

Por isso, também havia levado alguns itens por precaução para o ritual de invocar o Chefão de uma vez, o próprio Rei do inferno. Não foi difícil achar num dos velhos livros de Bobby. Achou-o por acaso enquanto folheava as páginas em busca de algum outro feitiço para trazer Sam de volta.

Leu-o com curiosidade e constatou que possuía tudo o que era pedido – embora naquele momento não pensasse em contatar Crowley. Mas seria mesmo o acaso? Talvez não. Talvez fosse o destino à espreita.

Ela rodeou o espaço com todos os apetrechos (velas, dentre eles), desenhou uma chave de Salomão e pronunciou algumas palavras em latim.

\- Ora, se não é a bela Indomável? – a voz zombeteira de Crowley se fez ecoar pelo local – A gata selvagem.

Ele esboçava um sorriso zombeteiro, embora não estivesse nada contente em se ver preso numa armadilha. Olhou a chave com certo desdém.

\- Podia ser um pouco mais delicada ao me chamar, não? Mandado recado pelos meus empregados, por exemplo. Eu teria vindo com o máximo prazer – observou-a dos pés à cabeça com olhar malicioso – E muito prazer

\- Cale a boca. – disse ela num tom baixo.

\- Perdão? – ele fez que não escutou.

\- Eu disse para calar a boca. Não tenho tempo para suas gracinhas.

Crowley riu.

\- Oh, minha cara... então temos um problema aqui. – seu semblante assumiu uma expressão séria – Se não tem tempo para minhas gracinhas, então não me faça perder o meu. Tenho muito o que fazer no inferno pra ficar de papo furado com uma caçadora sem modos! – esbravejou a última frase – Estou terminando de colocar as coisas lá em ordem ... então diga logo o que quer e me deixe ir.

\- Quero fazer um pacto.

\- Hum? – Crowley arqueou uma sobrancelha

\- Eu disse que quero fazer um pacto – tornou Vic impaciente – Interessa?

\- Oh... – Crowley tornou a olhá-la maliciosamente e entrelaçou as duas mãos com expressão intrigada – Mas o que você... Ah, não. Deixe-me adivinhar – ele ergueu o indicador – Você deseja que eu tire Sam Winchester da gaiola de Lúcifer. Correto?

\- Vejo que você raciocina – retrucou sarcástica – E então? Pode fazer?

\- Teoricamente eu poderia até achar um meio... perguntar ali e aqui... mas não vou fazer. Nem mesmo por sua... bela alma.

\- E por que não? – ela esbravejou

\- Por que, minha cara, não vou correr riscos. Mesmo que eu consiga realizar algo de tal grandiosidade, ao tentar tirar Sam da gaiola, posso abalá-la e libertar Lúcifer mais uma vez junto com Miguel.– respondeu com expressão de tédio como se estivesse explicando um problema de matemática fácil para uma estudante – E garanto que os dois vão estar mais furiosos do que nunca... e abater com fogo o primeiro que estiver à frente. E eu não quero ser esse primeiro.

\- Seu covarde! – esbravejou ela e sacou a lâmina especial da cintura. Encostou-a no pescoço de Crowley sem atravessar a armadilha – Então eu acabo com você!

\- Ora, por favor, acha que tenho medo de uma faquinha para demônios? – ele riu um pouco nervoso – Acha que eu, o grande rei do inferno, sou como um demoniozinho qualquer para ser morto por isso?

\- Podemos testar.

\- Vá em frente. Mesmo que isso me mate, prefiro ser morto a correr o risco de passar a eternidade com Satã me torturando

Vic observou o olhar de Crowley. Não, ele não blefava. Ele preferia mesmo a morte.

\- Droga! – esbravejou ela e lhe deu as costas

\- Só isso? – disse ele com tédio – Será que posso ir agora?

\- Não, espere! - ela se voltou para ele. Suspirou – Tudo bem… acho que meio que eu esperava por algo assim.

\- Bem… e o que queria? Apenas ter mais uma grande oportunidade de desfrutar da minha prazerosa companhia?

\- Se dependesse de mim, varria sua existência da face da terra – retrucou áspera. Crowley soltou um assobio – Mas… acho que talvez eu tenha que conviver com essa sua cara nojenta pela eternidade.

\- O que quer dizer? - olhou-a intrigado.

\- Tudo bem, você não pode libertar Sam da gaiola – suspirou – Mas pode me levar até ele?

\- Como?

\- É isso mesmo que você ouviu. Quero que me leve até Sam o mais perto que você puder. - aproximou-se a poucos centímetros do demônio e o encarou destemida – Eu te entrego minha alma, infeliz! Faça com ela o que quiser. Mas em troca todos os dias pela eternidade você ou algum dos seus lacaios terá que me conduzir à gaiola de Lúcifer… para que eu veja Sam, mesmo que seja por poucas horas... sei lá como vocês contam o tempo lá embaixo. Mas que seja todos os dias em todos os anos que eu estiver no inferno.

\- Oh! – Crowley não escondeu a expressão de surpresa, mas esboçou um sorriso de satisfação – Só que pense bem no que me pede. Porque veja bem… não que eu não queria desfrutar de sua deliciosa alma pela eternidade. Mas não será um espetáculo bonito de se ver todo dia. Sam Winchester deve estar um frangalho nas mãos do Diabo e de Miguel. Nem eu mesmo conseguiria reduzi-lo a tanto.

\- Não me importa… Eu quero vê-lo todos os dias mesmo assim. Preciso que saiba que estarei lá por ele – suspirou – Eu preciso vê-lo.

\- Uau! – exclamou Crowley – Se Shakespeare fosse vivo... a sua história com o alce seria a próxima tragédia que ele poderia aproveitar – o demônio abriu os braços para os lados como se fizesse o anúncio – Imagino até o título "O alce e a gata: o inferno do amor"

\- Escute... não me faça perder o resto da minha paciência – ela falou entredentes – Sele o pacto e me leve lá agora!

\- Tem certeza? - Crowley só enrolava para torturá-la, ver a ansiedade feroz e o desespero em seu íntimo – Dou-lhe uma, dou-lhe duas…

\- Diga "dou-lhe três" e corto sua garganta – ela o ameaçou com a lâmina encostada em seu pescoço – Não estou para suas gracinhas.

\- Calma, é só uma brincadeira – retrucou o demônio sem se incomodar com a ameaça – Gracejos durante uma reunião de negócios ajuda a descontrair, sabe?

\- Pode fazer esse trato comigo sim ou não? - retrucou Colins impaciente – Ou é isso muito pra sua capacidade?

\- Relaxe, pode ser feito, querida.

\- Já disse pra não me chamar de querida.

\- Acredite, quando sua alma for minha, o que mais vai escutar de mim será isso – disse com expressão maquiavélica – Aproveite para reclamar uma última vez.

\- Deixa de conversa fiada! E então? – ela guardou a lâmina na cintura – Temos… que selar com um beijo?

\- Pode apostar que sim.

\- Então façamos logo– Victoria fez expressão de repugnância e fechou os olhos à espera. Estranhou a demora de Crowley e tornou a abrir os olhos – Por que a demora?

\- Estou apenas saboreando o momento – disse ele com expressão maliciosa – Não sabe que prazer isso vai me dar.

\- Acabe com isso de uma vez – retrucou Vic sem alterar o tom, o rosto inexpressivo. Tornou a fechar os olhos.

\- Este sem dúvida vai ser o fechamento de negócio mais prazeroso que já fiz. - tornou ele e foi aproximando o rosto

\- E será seu último se fizer mais algum movimento – a voz de Castiel os interrompeu a milímetros de encostarem os lábios

Vic abriu os olhos e viu com surpresa o anjo sujeitar o pescoço de Crowley e ameaçá-lo com a ponta de uma lâmina angelical. O demônio engoliu em seco.

\- Cass?

\- Se afaste dela – tornou o anjo sem desviar os olhos da veia na garganta de Crowley.

\- Claro… Entendido – disse ele

\- Vic! - Dean a chamou e a puxou pelo braço colocando-a a uma distância considerável do rei do inferno – Você está bem?

\- Dean… o que está fazendo? - ela lhe perguntou se libertando do aperto dele – O que faz aqui?

\- Eu poderia lhe fazer as mesmas perguntas – retrucou olhando-a com expressão severa. Em seguida, virou-se para Crowley – Mas antes… Cass, pode soltar.

\- Tem certeza? Posso acabar com ele agora mesmo.

\- Ei, ei! Que conste que foi ela quem me invocou! – apontou Vic com o indicador trêmulo – Eu só respondi ao chamado.

\- Claro… e você não podia perder a chance! - replicou o Winchester com sarcasmo

\- Solto ele ou não? - prosseguiu Castiel.

\- Solte-o, Cass. Vamos deixar assim. - o anjo obedeceu, embora com certa relutância. Crowley respirou aliviado e ajeitou o colarinho do terno – Da próxima vez, eu mesmo cortarei sua garganta.

\- Já disse que foi ela…

\- Caia fora antes que eu mude de ideia!

\- Que educação. - torceu o nariz com desprezo – Caçadores!

E desapareceu. Victoria olhou feio tanto para Dean quanto para Castiel.

\- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? - esbravejou

\- Impedindo você de cometer uma idiotice. – retrucou Dean – Sério, Vic?

\- Como me encontraram?

– Dean e Bobby deram por sua falta e me pediram que os ajudasse a localizá-la. - interveio Castiel

\- Como? Eu tenho um cunho nas minhas costelas.

\- Cass tem outros truques – tornou Dean

\- Fiz um feitiço localizador. E não foi nada fácil realizá-lo.

\- É… e foi bem a tempo de te impedir de fazer uma besteira – Dean puxou o braço de Collins – Vamos, Bobby está preocupado.

Ela se soltou bruscamente dele. Não gostava da maneira como a estava tratando

\- Cass… será que pode me deixar a sós com Dean? - ela indagou impaciente. – Por favor.

\- Claro. Estarei… lá fora. - observou-os intrigado

E sumiu. Assim que se viu sozinha com o Winchester, esbravejou:

\- Quem vocês pensam que são para se intrometer nos meus negócios?

\- De nada, Vic – replicou Dean sarcástico

\- Eu não pedi por sua ajuda… nem a do Cass.

\- Vic, você tem ideia da burrada que pretendia fazer?

\- Sim, perfeitamente… e você não tem o direito de se meter nisso.

\- Uma ova que não! - elevou o tom – No que você estava pensando? Ia vender sua alma para Crowley em troca da libertação de Sam? Acha que ele ia querer isso?

\- Pra sua informação eu não estava vendendo minha alma para libertar Sam.

\- Ah, não?

\- Crowley disse que não pode libertá-lo. Ou pelo menos, não se arriscaria a fazer algo que pudesse atingir a jaula e soltar Lúcifer novamente.

\- Ah, então o que você estava negociando com ele? - Victoria permaneceu calada – Vic, o que você ia negociar com ele?

\- Não é da sua conta

\- Uma merda que não é! - segurou o braço dela – Fale, o que você pretendia!

\- Me solta, Dean, ou eu juro que vai se arrepender – ela murmurou entre os dentes.

\- Por quê? Vai me bater por acaso? - encarou-a com desafio – Fique à vontade… mas não sem antes me dizer o que você pretendia negociar com Crowley.

\- Eu queria que ele me levasse para o inferno para eu ver Sam todos os dias! - esbravejou. Vislumbrou o espanto no rosto do caçador – Satisfeito? Agora, me solte!

\- Você perdeu a cabeça! - ele apanhou o outro braço dela e a balançou – Como… como você pôde pensar numa merda dessas? Vender sua alma para ver o sofrimento de Sam?

\- A alma é minha e eu faço o que quiser com ela! - por fim, soltou-se dele – Eu não queria ver o sofrimento de Sam… mas estar perto dele, compartilhar um pouco da sua dor.

\- Por Deus, Victoria! - ele colocou as mãos sobre a cabeça – Você acha que foi pra isso que meu irmão se sacrificou por você, por mim… por todos nós? Pra que no fim você sofresse pela eternidade e vendo ele sofrer? Vic, lá embaixo não é a Disneylândia!

\- Eu não me importo com isso! Eu só quero o Sam!

\- Vic… - Dean não soube mais o que dizer, principalmente ao ver as lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto dela

– Eu... eu não aguento maiiiiis! Eu quero morrer! – gritou Vic e chorou convulsivamente. Dean a abraçou e a reteve por um tempo nos braços. Podia compreender sua dor. Ela afastou minimamente o rosto para desabafar – Eu não... não consigo viver sem ele! Eu quero ficar perto dele! Preciso vê-lo nem que... seja por um segundo... mesmo que... eu tenha que vender minha alma. Mesmo que tenha que passar pelas piores torturas do inferno!

– Ótimo! – disse ele e encarou-a com expressão séria – Pois se você fizer isso, se vender sua alma... eu também vendo a minha.

Victoria apenas o olhou surpresa.

\- Vic, eu sou um hipócrita em dizer que você ia fazer uma grande besteira ao vender sua alma porque eu pretendia fazer o mesmo… Eu acordei de madrugada para isso… fui até seu quarto para te ver uma última vez… e foi aí que notei sua ausência.

\- Dean… - ela não conseguiu dizer nada espantada pela confissão dele.

\- Eu também queria trazer Sam de volta… não podia deixar meu irmãozinho preso lá embaixo para sempre. E também não aguentava ver seu sofrimento. Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa por vocês dois.

\- Dean… você é um idiota – ela fungou o nariz

\- Nós dois somos – ele sorriu. Depois, tornou a ficar sério – Vic, já está difícil sem meu irmão. Se você também partir, eu vou desabar. Só estou segurando essa barra por você. Sei que está insuportável, eu sei. - ele contorceu o rosto de dor – Melhor do que ninguém posso te compreender, mas… por favor, aguente firme. Por mim… Por nossa amizade.

Victoria não respondeu, apenas tornou a esconder o rosto no peito de Dean e começou a chorar. Foi um pranto convulsivo, dolorido e ruidoso. Dean a apertava mais para reconfortá-la o máximo que podia. Cada soluço dela era como uma facada em sua alma, uma expressão do próprio choro da alma dele que se continha. Precisava ser forte naquele momento por Vic.

\- Me tire daqui... – sussurrou ela após um longo tempo com voz sumida –... por favor.

Ele assentiu e não disse mais nada, apenas chamou por Castiel.

\- 0 –

Bobby andava de um lado para o outro da sala, imensamente preocupado com Victoria. Droga! O que aquela maluca estava pensando? Já bastava ele ter sua alma na penhora (aliás, com o fim do Apocalipse, tinha que resolver o assunto o quanto antes com Crowley, o maldito demônio não respondia aos seus chamados).

Sabia que Victoria certamente faria de tudo para trazer Sam, porém, nunca imaginou que chegaria àquele ponto. Ela nunca fez algo do tipo por ninguém, nem por seus pais verdadeiros ou pelos Collins e nem por seus dois namorados anteriores. Mas de qualquer jeito, deveria ter previsto isso.

 _Eu devia ter ido com eles para eu mesmo colocar juízo naquela cabeça de vento. Ah! Mas quando ela voltar, ela vai me ouvir._

Mal o pensamento lhe ocorreu, ele viu os três surgirem diante de si na sala. Teve um sobressalto, mas não foi de susto, foi de cólera.

\- Ah, fico feliz que tenham trazido essa tola de volta! – foi logo esbravejando e dirigiu-se particularmente a ela – No que você estava pensando, hein, dona Victoria Collins?

\- Bobby... – Dean colocou os dedos entre os lábios, mas Singer o ignorou.

\- No que você estava pensando, hein, garota? – repetiu Singer mais colérico, porém, sua fúria sumiu ao ver a expressão angustiada de Victoria e os olhos vermelhos. Engoliu em seco.

\- Em nada, Bobby... – respondeu ela sem se abalar – Como não estava pensando nesses dias – suspirou – Me xingue o quanto quiser, mas... depois. Me deixa ir para o meu quarto agora. Eu prometo que não faço mais nenhuma besteira.

Bobby pensou em dizer mais alguma coisa, entretanto, a um olhar tanto de Dean quanto de Cass, desistiu. Ele apenas acenou com a cabeça.

\- Certo... Estamos todos cansados mesmo – abaixou o tom – Vá.

Victoria se retirou com o semblante abatido e deixou-os.

\- O que aconteceu? – sussurrou o velho caçador para Dean e Cass

\- Ela quase fez um pacto... com Crowley – respondeu o Winchester.

\- Com Crowley? – Singer se admirou – Então aquele safado de merda resolveu dar as caras?

\- Sim, mas conseguimos impedir a tempo que eles fizessem qualquer trato.

\- Ele é um maldito filho da mãe, mas me admira estar disposto a se arriscar a mexer na jaula só para fazer um acordo com Victoria... a não ser que tenha mesmo poderes suficientes para isso.

\- Não, não tem – replicou Castiel – Se para anjos é impossível, quanto mais demônios, mesmo um como ele.

\- Vic não estava negociando a soltura do Sam – retrucou Dean – Estava negociando sua ida permanente ao inferno apenas para ficar perto de Sam.

\- O quê? – Bobby praticamente gritou sem se importar se Collins o havia escutado – Ah... mas agora mesmo vou falar umas com essa menina!

\- Não, Bobby, deixe – Dean o segurou pelo ombro

\- Deixar? Dean, você percebe que nível de insanidade ela atingiu?

\- Mas agora ela vai se recuperar... você viu a expressão dela... ela chorou, Bobby. Finalmente, botou tudo pra fora. O processo vai ser doloroso, mas agora ela vai começar a reagir.

Bobby ficou pensativo por alguns instantes, em seguida, assentiu.

\- É... acho que sim.

\- Vamos dar tempo ao tempo... e estar aqui por ela.

\- 0 –

Na manhã do dia seguinte, Bobby terminava de colocar a refeição matinal que havia preparado sobre a mesa. Dean entrou.

\- E Vic? – perguntou o Winchester

\- Não a vi ainda e nem quis acordá-la antes de preparar o café. – respondeu Singer – Vou chama-la.

\- Não, deixe que eu vou. Pode terminar aí.

Dean foi até a porta do quarto dela e bateu de leve.

\- Vic? Vic?

\- Hum... – ela respondeu com fraco gemido

\- Hora do café. Bobby preparou e está chamando.

Não houve resposta.

\- Vic? – estranhou Dean.

Ele girou a maçaneta e entreabriu a porta. Victoria estava enrolada sobre os lençóis. Achou-a linda dormindo mesmo abatida. Pensou em se ir e deixa-la dormir até que se sentisse com disposição para tomar o café mais tarde, contudo, ela o chamou num sussurro quase fraco:

\- Dean...

\- Sim?

\- Pode... me trazer... uma aspirina?

\- Você está bem? – indagou preocupado

\- Eu... não sei... eu... – começou a tossir violentamente

Dean se aproximou preocupado sem pedir licença. Colocou a mão sobre sua testa. Arregalou os olhos.

\- Por Deus, Vic! Você está queimando!

\- Acho que sim... – ela tentou se erguer – Me traz uma...

Não completou a frase porque sua cabeça tombou de lado e os sentidos dela se escureceram.

\- Vic! Vic!

 **\- 0 -**

 **Xi, e agora? O que vai ser da Vic?**

 **Espero que tenham gostado. Por favor, mandem reviews. Prometo que não demoro em postar o próximo. Ah, aliás, o capítulo em que vai rolar finalmente algo entre Dean e Victoria vai sair mais cedo do que planejei, talvez daqui a dos capítulos.**

 **Até a próxima.**


	4. Garota Interrompida (parte 3) - Final

**Mais um capítulo. Divirtam-se!**

 **\- 0 -**

Anteriormente:

Ela havia sonhado com algo, mas não se lembrava exatamente o que era. Não tinha certeza se foi um pesadelo ou não, mas se lhe causava uma sensação estranha, também não poderia dizer que foi um bom sonho. A sensação que experimentava não era nem boa, nem ruim. Era mais... estranha. Talvez um pressentimento. Mas de quê?

Tentou se recordar. Mas nada de concreto lhe vinha a mente. Sonhou com Sam? Não tinha certeza. Tentou se concentrar. Algo lhe veio a mente. Sim, o sonho implicava seu namorado de alguma forma, mas não sabia como.

Ah! Teve uma certeza. Dean também estava nele. Na verdade, pensando bem, era mais forte a sensação de ter sonhado com ele. Não o sonho que teve da última vez, bem vívido, a "transa onírica" ou mesmo aqueles que tinha antes de conhecê-lo. Mas ele estava nesse sonho. Isso podia afirmar.

E Sam? Realmente estava nesse sonho ou era mais algo referente a ele? Talvez fosse isso. Talvez fosse mais a ausência de Sam. E era por isso que ela acordou daquele jeito e inquietou-se por não vê-lo logo ao seu lado.

(...)

 _Vic, faço isso com você porque te amo e quero te proteger,_ pensou. _Tomara que você me perdoe e supere a minha perda_.

Sam largou a garrafa em cima da lareira, apanhou seu laptop e acionou o dispositivo da câmera.

Inspirou e expirou o ar várias vezes profundamente.

Gravou um vídeo.

(...)

\- Assim que não há bruxo ou feiticeira algum que tenha a informação que eu preciso – disse Castiel, mas falava mais para si do que para Mitica.

O outro não conteve o riso.

\- Nenhum bruxo ou feiticeira da face da terra, meu amigo alado. Nenhum vivo.

\- O que disse? – seu comentário despertou a atenção do anjo.

\- Talvez o único que soubesse algo se encontra morto... há dois ou três meses.

\- Quem? – o bruxo ficou calado. Castiel se aproximou mais uma vez com postura ameaçadora. O outro engoliu em seco. – Quem?

\- George Tudor.

(...)

\- Vic não estava negociando a soltura do Sam – retrucou Dean – Estava negociando sua ida permanente ao inferno apenas para ficar perto de Sam.

\- O quê? – Bobby praticamente gritou sem se importar se Collins o havia escutado – Ah... mas agora mesmo vou falar umas com essa menina!

\- Não, Bobby, deixe – Dean o segurou pelo ombro

\- Deixar? Dean, você percebe que nível de insanidade ela atingiu?

\- Mas agora ela vai se recuperar... você viu a expressão dela... ela chorou, Bobby. Finalmente, botou tudo pra fora. O processo vai ser doloroso, mas agora ela vai começar a reagir.

 **Garota Interrompida (3ª parte) - Final**

 _Victoria estava do lado de fora da casa de Bobby, na entrada do ferro-velho. Olhava para o relógio a toda hora._

" _Onde ele está? Ele não costuma se atrasar assim."_

 _Estava preocupada. Ele era sempre pontual... a não ser. Alguma coisa havia lhe acontecido. Afastou imediatamente o pensamento agourento._

 _Claro que não! Ele era forte e cuidadoso. E além disso, não cometeria nenhuma imprudência. Não com seu Impala branco que havia lhe confiado cegamente. Não. Sam com certeza estava bem._

 _Por fim, avistou um carro se aproximando. Um impala... mas não era o seu. Era preto. O que pertencia a Dean._

 _O veículo parou à sua frente e de dentro saiu um Dean sorridente e com expressão abobada. Olhava diretamente para ela. Trazia um ramalhete de rosas azuis em suas mãos e estava todo vestido de preto e couro, inclusive as botas. Vic o encarou intrigada._

 _Dean se abaixou e apoiou-se num dos joelhos e estendeu o buquê para ela. Collins arregalou os olhos espantada._

 _\- Oh, minha princesa. – disse o Winchester - Aceite essas flores que lhe entrego de todo coração. Ofereço a mim e ao meu Impala como seus escravos. Faça com a gente o que quiser._

 _\- Ô, Dean... você bebeu? – esbravejou ela – Deixe de ser ridículo e levanta daí!_

 _O Winchester se levantou possesso e encarou-a com os olhos fulminantes._

 _\- Vem cá... Custa você ser romântica uma vez na sua vida?_

 _E sem esperar resposta a beijou. Vic, a princípio surpresa com o gesto, tentou sem libertar. Sam poderia chegar a qualquer momento. Porém, acabou cedendo com a pressão dos lábios do Winchester sobre os seus._

Súbito, acordou e sentou-se sobressaltada na cama. Olhou para o lado e viu Dean sentado numa cadeira a seu lado. Estremeceu por contemplá-lo.

 _Foi… foi só um sonho_ , pensou entre confusa, aliviada… e um pouco frustrada.

Súbito, teve um estalo. Era aquele sonho que teve por duas vezes do qual não se lembrava! Mas por que será que o teve? Haveria algum significado como os demais que costumava ter com Dean ou Sam?

Não. Obviamente não. Esse era mais irreal. Ela esperava tanto por Sam e por seu Impala que não chegavam. E nenhum dos dois estava presente em sua vida, não uma pontada ao se recordar do fato.

TampoucoDean Winchester agiria como um príncipe meloso de contos de fada. E jamais poderia beijá-lo.

Engoliu em seco ao contemplá-lo. Virou o rosto envergonhada por sentir calor ao se recordar do sonho. Era até um sacrilégio contra Sam.

Atreveu-se a olhar Dean novamente. Ele parecia tão cansado! Por que será que estava ali?

Como se sentisse o olhar da caçadora sobre si, o Winchester finalmente despertou. Sua expressão foi de alívio e preocupação. Ele tomou as mãos dela com ânsia.

\- Vic.! Você... você está bem?

\- Estou... – ela o encarou com estranheza e constrangimento. Desviou os olhos ao se lembrar da última imagem onírica e pelo olhar abrasador do homem – Acho que sim.

Dean sorriu e, em seguida, a abraçou. Victoria aceitou o abraço um tanto constrangida pelo sonho e, por outro lado, sem entender o motivo do Winchester agir daquela maneira.

\- Dean... o que houve? – perguntou sem coragem de afastá-lo.

\- Por Deus, Vic... você ficou quase dois dias desacordada e com uma febre tremenda! – esclareceu após ele mesmo desfazer o abraço e contemplá-la – Não sabe o sufoco que Bobby e eu passamos. A gente chamou o médico no mesmo dia, mas ele disse que não era uma febre comum... não soube dizer exatamente o que você tinha, achou que pudesse ser algum tipo de uma crise nervosa. Disse que se você não melhorasse até a noite de ontem era para chamá-lo, talvez precisasse te internar. E aí... – interrompeu-se

\- E aí? – incentivou ela

\- E aí recorremos ao Cass.

\- Pobre Cass... – ela esboçou um leve sorriso – Segunda vez em poucos dias que ele vem me salvar. Primeiro, do meu pacto com o Crowley… e agora isso.

\- Mas nem ele mesmo pode fazer alguma coisa mesmo tendo recuperado os poderes.

\- Não? – ela estranhou

\- Ele disse que... estava além da capacidade dele e da medicina. Que sua febre, sua doença não era de ordem física... Era da alma ou algo assim. Por causa das últimas semanas... do que aconteceu – Dean desviou o rosto, não queria citar a ausência de Sam, mas Victoria entendeu. – Ele disse que só dependia de sua vontade querer sair desse estado. De sua vontade de viver.

O Winchester voltou a encará-la com um nó na garganta. Vic sentiu um aperto ao ver certa dor estampada em seu rosto. E medo. Medo de perdê-la. A culpa e o constrangimento fizeram-na abaixar o rosto.

\- Bom... parece que minha vontade de viver foi maior. – foi tudo que disse.

Sim, maior do que sua dor e desespero pela perda de Sam. Mas estes, a despeito de começarem a atingi-la com golpes pontiagudos na alma, ao mesmo tempo, estavam se apaziguando ao serem externados. Como um gás que esvaziasse de um balão prestes a explodir.

\- Parece mesmo – concordou ele. E ficaram alguns instantes em silêncio sem se encarem – Er... vou dizer ao Bobby que você acordou e está bem – esboçou um sorriso sem graça – Ele vai ficar aliviado.

Ia se levantar, porém, Victoria segurou seu pulso.

\- Espere, Dean... Só um momento... Tenho algo a lhe dizer.

\- Diga – ele se sentou novamente mal escondendo a curiosidade

\- Eu quero te pedir desculpas... a você e a Bobby por toda preocupação que lhes causei.

\- Vic, tudo bem. Você...

\- Me deixe terminar de falar, por favor – ela o silenciou colocando a mão sobre seus lábios. Sentiu-o estremecer com contato, mas ignorou. – Eu preciso fazer isso.

\- OK.

\- Todos sofremos a perda de Sam, você e eu principalmente – ela o encarou sabendo que estava cutucando a ferida. Mas ambos sabiam que ela precisava disso – Eu fui egoísta e só pensei em minha própria dor me esquecendo de você... e tudo o que passou e se sacrificou por Sam. Sei que justo nesse momento é que deveria ter me apoiado em você... e também no Bobby. E ter sido o apoio que você precisava. Me desculpe se falhei.

\- Tudo bem, Vic, sei como foi difícil pra você. O que você e Sam tiveram foi... é um lance muito forte. Algo que não vejo assim em outros casais.

\- Mesmo assim não justifica minha atitude. Eu... amava Sam... quer dizer... eu o amo como nunca amei ninguém. É como se ele fosse uma parte de mim e eu estivesse pela metade.

\- Sei como se sente, Vic porque me sinto da mesma maneira – admitiu ele – O que sinto por Sam vai muito mais do que algo de irmãos. Quer dizer... não vá me interpretar mal... – ele coçou a cabeça –...não é nada gay... er... bem...

\- Sei. Eu entendo – ambos sorriram. Só Dean para soar engraçado mesmo naquele modo de se expressar – Eu também via algo assim em relação a vocês como se um completasse o outro.

\- Er... isso. – Dean sorriu constrangido – Não soa gay?

\- Não, soa algo verdadeiro. – ela sorriu. Depois, sua expressão se anuviou – Eu... eu sei que tenho que seguir em frente e vou tentar daqui em diante. Mas... não vai ser fácil pra mim. – seu rosto se contorceu de dor, mas segurou as lágrimas – Dói muito, Dean... e não como as outras perdas que sofri. É algo bem maior. E tenho a impressão de que não vai parar de doer.

\- Não vai – ele confirmou – Talvez só amenize com o tempo. Mas precisamos aprender a viver com essa dor. E só vamos conseguir se tivermos um ao outro – encarou-a firme – Se você precisar, estarei aqui. OK?

\- OK. – ela assentiu. Seus olhos umedeceram – Me desculpe mais uma vez

\- Ei, pare com isso – ele enxugou uma lágrima que começava a se formar em um de seus olhos. Forçou um sorriso animador – Não quero mais saber de choradeiras. Onde está a velha e conhecida Indomável? É está que quero ver daqui pra frente.

\- Cuidado com o que deseja – ela o advertiu com o dedo em riste após rir de seu comentário – Posso voltar com força redobrada as minhas patadas.

\- Uh! Conto com isso! Agora, descanse que vou chamar o Bobby e preparar algo para você comer.

\- Nossa, Dean Winchester cozinhando! Essa eu pago pra ver!

\- Pode começar a desembolsar agora mesmo. – riram-se – Seja bem-vinda de volta, Vic.

\- 0 –

\- Então temos um trato... Se eu ajudá-lo a tirar Sam Winchester da gaiola, eu estou livre?

Quem perguntava era Richard Mason, ou melhor, George Tudor. E a pessoa para quem perguntava, ou melhor, o ser para quem perguntava era ninguém menos do que Castiel. Encontravam-se na antiga mansão de Mason em sua ilha.

\- Sim. – assentiu com expressão severa – Desde que não tente fazer nada contra ele depois que voltar, nem contra Dean Winchester e, muito menos, contra Victoria Collins.

\- Feito. – retrucou Mason com expressão neutra – Então... começarei imediatamente o feitiço que abrirá a gaiola sem que Lúcifer saia.

\- Precisa de alguma coisa específica?

\- Já que perguntou… do sangue do seu receptáculo. E também de uma porção de terra do último lugar em que Sam Winchester... e Lúcifer estiveram... e dos anéis dos Cavaleiros. O resto tenho aqui comigo.

\- Será providenciado. Não demorarei – aproximou-se de Richard, os olhos estreitados – Não tente me enganar. Você pode ser um bruxo poderoso, talvez o maior de todos, mas eu ainda sou um anjo do Senhor.

\- E você pode me jogar de volta no inferno – o outro não se abalou, pelo contrário, esboçou um sorriso zombeteiro – Entendido.

\- Não. Não te jogarei lá. Mas você desejará que eu o faça.

Mason desmanchou o sorriso. O anjo era mais intimidador do que parecia. E não blefava, disso ele teve certeza.

\- Nem em sonho, eu o faria. – colocou a mão sobre o peito – Você fez a marca em mim, lembra-se? Nem todos os meus feitiços conseguiriam removê-la.

\- Agora você entendeu

\- Mas lembre-se que é um caminho de duas vias. Você também não pode descumprir sua parte

–Sei disso... ou eu não o faria. – Cass assentiu – Me espere que voltarei logo.

\- 0 –

Dean preparava o almoço ou, pelo menos, tentava. Bobby duvidou em deixá-lo se aventurar, mas resolveu arriscar sua cozinha e seu estômago nas mãos do Winchester para tratar de um assunto fora após ver a sobrinha. Além disso, não podia negar o oferecimento de Dean já que ambos estavam tão contentes pela recuperação de Victoria. Uma recuperação que parecia não só ser física, mas também emocional.

Ao menos ela tentava. Mas Dean tinha certeza que Victoria conseguiria seguir em frente.

E ele? Conseguiria também seguir em frente? Aparentemente estava bem, mas era mais por Victoria, para lhe dar força. Só Deus sabia o quanto estava insuportável sentir o buraco que o irmão lhe havia aberto no peito.

Pelo menos a alegria em contemplar Victoria recuperada era uma espécie de remédio apaziguador depois daquelas três semanas de angústia e preocupação, sobretudo dos dois últimos dias.

 _A febre, os delírios, o estado inconsciente... Ele ficou desesperado! Ele e Bobby._

 _Dean receou que fosse perder também Victoria e isso teria sido o golpe final para ele. Não teria mais razão para viver sem ela, já que não tinha mais Sam._

 _Revezou com Bobby para velarem as horas ao seu lado, trocando o pano em sua testa para abaixar a febre e atentos ao mínimo de mudança em seu estado. Mas ele fez questão de virar a madrugada ao lado dela. Foram horas de suplício, as mais difíceis para ele. Escutava-a chamar por Sam sem parar e implorar para que a levasse com ele._

 _Dean desabou. Derramou lágrimas, ajoelhou-se ao lado de sua cama, tomou as mãos dela e, mesmo que tivesse certeza de que ela não poderia escutar, dirigiu-lhe palavras de súplicas:_

 _\- Vic, por favor... tem que lutar contra essa doença. Eu sei que... que está sofrendo muito a perda de Sam... Eu também estou... não nego. Mas você tem que reagir. Se você morrer também, eu... – ele se interrompeu e soluçou alto por alguns segundos – Se você morrer, pra mim também... será o fim. Eu... não vou mais conseguir. Só estou conseguindo me manter de pé sem o Sam por você. Mas se você partir..._

 _Sentiu uma mão sobre seu ombro. Sobressaltou-se. Era Bobby parado ao seu lado de pé. Lágrimas também deslizavam por seu rosto. Normalmente, Dean teria ficado constrangido e disfarçado, porém, ele se levantou e aceitou o abraço que o velho caçador lhe ofereceu para se entregar a um pranto._

 _\- Ela... vai conseguir, garoto – dizia o Bobby enquanto o confortava e se confortava – Ela é forte. Temos que acreditar nisso._

Sim. Vic havia conseguido, ela era forte. Talvez até escutou suas súplicas mesmo num estado inconsciente. E talvez isso a incentivara a não sucumbir àquela febre.

Seja como fosse, agora tudo o que queria era viver para lhe oferecer conforto e alegria. Não estava cogitando a possibilidade de ter um relacionamento com ela, conforme sugerido por seu irmão. Não. Seria uma traição e um sacrilégio fazer isso, mesmo que Sam houvesse lhe pedido.

Não era justo ele ter uma felicidade como aquela negada para Sam. Para Dean, bastava estar ao lado de Victoria e vê-la bem, participar de sua vida de alguma forma. Ele voltaria a se relacionar com as vadias assim que desse vontade – nas últimas semanas se entregou a um celibato involuntário. Mas com Vic não, mesmo que seu corpo e seu coração pedissem pelo contrário. Ela era intocável para ele.

\- Acho que está bom – disse para si mesmo observando as carnes que terminava de fritar e os legumes que cozinhava. Desligou o fogão – Agora... preparar uma salada. Ah! Mas antes...

E foi ao banheiro. Contudo, no caminho escutou um ruído mínimo em seu quarto. Imediatamente, apanhou o revólver. Mesmo cozinhando, nunca andaria sem uma arma.

Caminhou devagarinho até o cômodo. Parou. Tentou apurar o ouvido para ver se escutava algo mais. Nada. Seria sua imaginação? Em todo caso, entrou no quarto de supetão para surpreender se houvesse alguém ali. Ou alguma coisa.

Nada. Olhou para todos os cantos. Não havia sinal de que algo estivera por ali, nem se havia levado algum pertence seu. Mesmo assim a conhecida sensação de que estava sendo observado não lhe abandonava.

\- Cass?

Talvez fosse ele. Mas nenhuma resposta.

Bobagem. Talvez dessa vez estivesse sendo paranoico. É, pelos dias de tensão experimentados por sua preocupação com Victoria. Sim. Paranoia. Não havia nada de valor ali que pudesse interessar a alguém. E se quisessem atacá-lo, já o teriam feito.

Assim mesmo, deu uma última conferida no quarto para ver se havia alguma coisa fora do lugar, mas depois saiu mais relaxado.

Castiel esperou alguns segundos até ter certeza de que Dean não estava mais por perto.

\- 0 –

Mason começava os preparativos do seu feitiço no velho porão de sua antiga mansão enquanto aguardava por Castiel.

Por mais que estivesse feliz por estar fora do inferno e de todas as penas que havia sofrido, por outro lado, não estava nada satisfeito em receber ordens de um anjo e ainda mais que pudessem favorecer Sam Winchester.

Quisera que o maldito apodrecesse eternamente na gaiola nas mãos de Lúcifer e Miguel! E era irônico ter que criar um feitiço que fosse justamente para salvá-lo.

Bom, não totalmente... Se Castiel soubesse. Esboçou um sorriso perverso.

Antes que o anjo pudesse se dar conta, já seria tarde demais, o acordo deles estaria cumprido e ele livre daquela marca. Uma marca que Castiel colocou em seu coração, uma espécie de pacto que não poderia ser violado e que forçava ambas as partes a cumprirem sua parte. O anjo estava tão desesperado que fora obrigado a recorrer àquele expediente. Selar um pacto com um humano, ainda que bruxo.

Isso não significava que o acordo não pudesse ser por assim dizer... dobrado. Que não se pudesse ir pela tangente.

Mason fora incumbido de ajudar Castiel a trazer Sam de volta. E sabia que a única maneira eficiente não estava ao alcance do anjo, nem mesmo ao dele, por mais feitiços que soubesse. Não. Só havia apenas outro tipo de ser mais poderoso que conseguira tamanha façanha sem grandes problemas. Talvez Castiel também já soubesse disso, mas teimava em encontrar outro expediente. Bem, o bruxo o ajudaria, só não precisava especificar que, por assim dizer, alguma parte faltaria do maldito Winchester.

É claro que não ia facilitar para o miserável e nem seu irmão arrogante lhe arrebatarem de novo a sua Elizabeth. Não agora que estava de volta e tinha oportunidade para impedi-los. Aquela oportunidade não era por acaso. Não. Isso provava que era ele o destinado à sua Elizabeth. Ou Victoria, como era atualmente conhecida.

Havia garantido ao anjo que não faria mal aos Winchesters, mas isso não significava que não pudesse fazer um feitiço poderoso para afastá-los do caminho de Victoria. E quanto à sua amada... jamais poderia prejudicá-la. Ele a amava! Tudo o que fazia era por ela, mesmo que não pudesse entendê-lo. Agora não entendia, mas depois, com o tempo, lhe agradeceria.

Estava tão entretido em suas reflexões que – ele que não era de se assustar facilmente – sobressaltou-se ao escutar a voz de Castiel atrás de si:

\- Trouxe tudo o que faltava.

\- Por favor... não chegue assim.

\- Te assustei? – o anjo arqueou a sobrancelha.

\- Não, eu... eu apenas estava concentrado.

\- Uma porção de terra do último lugar em que Sam e Lúcifer estavam... – Castiel tirou um frasco cheio de terra do interior do sobretudo e colocou-o diante duma velha mesa onde haviam outros ingredientes dos mais exóticos para o feitiço de Mason –... e os anéis dos Cavaleiros. Tive que roubar isto de Dean sem que ele soubesse.

\- Acho estranho você esconder isso dele, considerando que ele é um dos maiores interessados. Mas não é da minha conta.

\- Tem razão – concordou o anjo com olhar fulminante.

\- Não se preocupe que só preciso mergulhá-los na poção. Você já vai poder devolvê-los. Ah! E agora, o ingrediente final... o sangue...

-... do meu receptáculo – completou o anjo e sem titubear, cortou a palma da mão com uma faca que se encontrava na mesa e escorreu uma boa quantidade de sangue no caldeirão em que Mason elaborava o feitiço – Suficiente?

\- E como... bem, com isso já dá.

\- O feitiço já está pronto?

\- Calma... os ingredientes estão todos misturados. Mas temos que deixar a poção ferver por um bom tempo.

\- Até quando?

\- Até a próxima lua cheia.

\- Então só daqui a uma semana?

\- Correto. Mas o que é uma semana para um anjo?

Cass não respondeu. Para ele, aquele prazo não era nada. Mas para os humanos é uma eternidade, dependendo da situação. Pensava em Dean e Vic, sobretudo nesta. Estava comovido pelo sofrimento evidente dela, a ponto de padecer de uma enfermidade que nem ele mesmo com seus poderes de volta conseguiu curar.

Também via a angústia no olhar de Dean por seu estado. O Winchester não aguentaria se também a perdesse.

É verdade que Victoria estava recuperada e Dean, mais aliviado. Teve um rápido vislumbre quando foi "pegar emprestado" os anéis do seu amigo.

Mesmo assim, até quando suportariam a ausência de Sam?

\- 0 –

Vic ainda estava indecisa ao olhar para a tela do laptop de Sam. O DVD ainda estava em uma de suas mãos. Uma gravação contendo uma mensagem de seu amado para ela.

A outra mão segurava o anel de compromisso que Sam havia lhe dado e que ela jogou no chão ao se inteirar que o noivado deles não passava de uma farsa.

Bobby havia guardado tanto o DVD como o anel todo aquele tempo a pedido de Sam com instruções para serem entregues a Collins somente depois que ele estivesse na jaula. O velho caçador só não lhe mostrou antes devido a seu estado emocional das últimas semanas. Agora que parecia mais lúcida e recuperada, segundo as palavras dele, considerou a hora apropriada para lhe entregar tais coisas.

Vic esboçou um sorriso amargo. Lúcida? Talvez. Recuperada? Nunca. Apenas estava motivada a seguir em frente por Dean. Apenas para não lhe amargar mais a vida. E sim, também por seu tio. Ele não merecia sofrer mais uma perda.

Victoria olhou para ambos os objetos em suas mãos. Suspirou. Eram suas últimas recordações de Sam, mas, ao mesmo tempo, eram uma tortura segurar tais lembranças; pesavam em seu coração, sobretudo por serem lembretes de que ele pretendia deixá-la para se sacrificar. Principalmente o DVD. Uma mensagem final.

O que será que Sam tinha para lhe dizer? Só saberia se assistisse. E para assistir teria... que ver o rosto de Sam. E se lembrar de que não estava mais ali com ela e nunca mais o veria novamente.

O estômago se revirou. Não. Não queria ver. Para quê? Não era masoquista. Mas, por outro lado, por que não escutar pela última vez a voz de seu namorado? Além disso, certa dose de curiosidade e ânsia lhe picavam por dentro. Fechou os olhos e mordeu os lábios.

 _Está bem. Acabemos com isso._

Decidida, ligou o notebook e esperou que o sistema carregasse. Em seguida, apertou o botão da portinhola do driver, inseriu o disco com mão trêmula e aguardou. Apertou o anel na outra mão.

Alguns instantes depois, o rosto lindo de Sam surgia na tela. Para Vic, foi como sentir um soco forte no estômago e o coração querer saltar do peito. Os olhos marejaram, mas ela segurou as lágrimas. Formou-se um nó em sua garganta.

Sam parecia meio constrangido na tela. Suspirou três vezes antes de começar a se pronunciar.

\- Oi, Vic.. – tentou esboçar um sorriso, mas falhou – Er... acredito que se você está assistindo esse vídeo, significa que meu plano deu certo. – abaixou a cabeça – Eu enganei o diabo e saltei com ele para a gaiola... e o mundo se salvou.

Victoria estremeceu e abriu a boca, incapaz de pronunciar som.

\- Sei que você deve estar ressentida comigo, magoada, decepcionada... e pra não falar arrasada – levantou a cabeça – Mas acredite em mim... não queria que fosse desse jeito. – dessa vez, esboçou um sorriso largo – Acredite em mim, Vic, tudo o que eu queria era estar ao seu lado agora, encontrar uma maneira de vencer o diabo sem precisar ter que fazer isso... e casar com você como eu pretendia desde o início quando te pedi lá naquela ponte. Lembra-se?

Como não poderia? Collins sorriu levemente.

\- Naquela hora, apesar de tudo estar contra a gente… o anjo Joshua falou que Deus havia nos abandonado e Dean sem fé em mim, o que eu já desconfiava, eu… eu tinha esperanças de que pudéssemos chegar juntos ao final disso tudo – desfez o sorriso – O irônico é que justo agora que temos uma pequena chance de vencer e até Dean estar mais confiante em mim, é que sei que não será mais possível estar com você – suspirou

Vic fechou os olhos. O coração se lhe apertava.

– Eu te amo, Vic. Amo você muito mais do que possa imaginar. Você foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida... desde sempre. Mesmo quando eu acreditava que você não passava de uma fantasia, um delírio da minha mente. A minha fada mágica... – riu – Toda vez que eu sonhava com você, era como se eu ganhasse nova energia pra seguir em frente acontecesse o que acontecesse. – engoliu em seco – Ainda bem que você se mostrou, provou que existe, que é real... e apareceu na minha vida num momento delicado entre Dean e eu. De certa forma, você nos uniu mais ainda.

Uma lágrima deslizou pelo rosto dela.

-Nunca tenha dúvidas sobre o quanto a amo... mesmo que essa atitude que vou tomar lhe pareça cruel e até traiçoeira. – o rosto de Sam se contorceu – Acredite... estou fazendo isso pensando em você e em Dean... antes de tudo. Não me importo de me sacrificar sabendo que vocês dois vão ficar bem... e o resto do mundo. – fez uma pausa longa como se meditasse bem nas próximas palavras que diria – E é por isso que lhe faço um último pedido. Sei que talvez não tenha o direito de lhe pedir nada... Você deve estar magoada ou zangada comigo nesse momento e... esperava que não, mas talvez dolorida. Mesmo assim eu preciso lhe pedir isso – soltou um longo suspiro – Eu quero que você siga em frente... encontre alguém que a ame, que seja feliz e não se sinta culpada por isso

A expressão no rosto de Victoria foi de surpresa.

– E eu sei que a única pessoa com quem você será capaz de fazer isso é o Dean – Sam apertou os lábios

Victoria abriu a boca.

– Sei que você deve estar pensando agora "Como posso lhe pedir um absurdo desses, ainda mais com meu irmão?" – ficou sério – Vic, sei do que estou falando. Eu sei que você está apaixonada pelo Dean e... que aconteceu no mesmo instante em que se apaixonou também por mim. – riu e balançou a cabeça – É, uma loucura, mas não podemos negar que foi sempre assim, não é? Não é coisa da minha cabeça, você sabe que não. - mordeu os lábios – Acredito que você deve ter lutado contra o que sentia por meu irmão, acho que por isso implica muito com ele até hoje, mas... não é algo em que se manda, não é? – esboçou um sorriso triste. – E eu também tentei lutar contra as evidências, contra meus ciúmes por essa ligação entre vocês. Tentei mentir pra mim, fingi não perceber o que havia, mas estava na minha cara. Eu já sabia antes mesmo de... descobrir sobre o beijo de vocês.

Victoria sentiu uma ponta de culpa. Engoliu em seco. Sabia que ele havia descoberto sobre isso, mas escutá-lo admitir era doloroso. Sam lhe dirigia um olhar penetrante da tela

– Sim, eu sei disso, escutei Dean murmurando sozinho sem saber que eu ouvia... e depois ele acabou confessando. Não se zangue com ele... Dean não queria admitir, eu praticamente o forcei. Foi quando você estava no hospital e eu... agindo como um tresloucado. – assentiu várias vezes – Claro que me perturbou, mas... tudo o que mais me importava era não te perder pra morte. - suspirou – Eu seria capaz de deixar o caminho livre pra vocês dois se fosse seu desejo de ficar com ele, mas no fim... você acabou confirmando não só com suas palavras, mas com seu olhar que ainda me amava e queria ficar comigo.

Vic fechou os olhos e acenou a cabeça várias vezes como se Sam estivesse ali e pudesse ver seu gesto.

\- Mas Dean também te ama – cruzou os braços e assentiu – Sim, ele te ama... ele pode não ter me falado com todas as letras, mas é visível o quanto a ama, talvez da mesma forma que eu. E assim como eu, ele sonhava com você desde quando éramos crianças... mas isso você também sabe. Você sonhava com ele, não é? - arqueou as sobrancelhas – Ele não me disse, nem você, mas eu sei. O último sonho que tive com você pouco antes de nos conhecermos no mundo real... Dean estava lá... você também o viu.

Victoria mordeu os lábios. Sam era mais perspicaz do que imaginava, mas lhe doía ter lhe causado dor, mesmo que involuntária.

\- Não falo pra que você se sinta culpada e muito menos triste por mim. – a expressão dele era serena – Eu decidi ficar com você mesmo sabendo de tudo isso pelo simples fato de te amar... e de me sentir feliz pelo que você me dá. Eu sei que você me ama, mesmo com esse seu sentimento por Dean. – fez uma pausa – E não sei o que significa esses seus sonhos com ele, assim como nunca conseguimos descobrir o que significam os que você e eu tínhamos juntos. A única coisa que está clara é que assim como nós dois temos uma ligação muito forte, você e Dean também.

Victoria balançou a cabeça

\- É por isso que estou te pedindo pra vocês ficarem juntos. Dê uma chance para Dean e para você mesma. Não se sintam culpados por eu estar na jaula... foi uma escolha minha. E vocês não tem que pagar por isso. – a expressão de Sam se fechou – E não tentem me trazer de volta e se arriscar a soltar o Diabo junto... caso contrário, meu sacrifício terá sido em vão. Se querem fazer algo por mim, vocês devem é atender esse meu último pedido. Fiquem juntos... e sejam felizes.

Victoria apertou o anel. A vontade que tinha era de arremessá-lo contra a tela do laptop. Como Sam podia lhe fazer semelhante pedido?

\- Vic... parece um absurdo eu te pedir isso, mas não é. Seria absurdo é desejar que você passasse o resto da vida sozinha e infeliz como uma forma distorcida de ser fiel a mim. Isso não quero para você... porque eu te amo... e quero sua felicidade. E se me ama de verdade... você vai se libertar de qualquer dor que possa sentir... e honrar minha memória fazendo o que lhe peço.

Victoria engoliu em seco. O momentâneo sentimento de raiva por Sam deixado de lado. Como poderia se zangar com ele ao lhe falar assim?

\- Bem... é isso – ele abaixou o rosto e, poucos instantes depois, levantava a cabeça. Aproximou a face mais ainda da tela, a expressão de tristeza. Por duas vezes, a boca se lhe abriu como se quisesse dizer mais coisas, porém, as palavras lhe faltavam – Adeus.

A mão de Sam mexeu na câmera e sua imagem sumiu da tela.

Sem mais se conter, Victoria abaixou a cabeça e entregou-se a um pranto dolorido.

\- 0 –

Uma semana se transcorreu. E a próxima noite de lua cheia chegou. Os raios lunares incidiam sobre a mansão de Richard Mason.

\- Feito. Está pronto – o bruxo afirmou com ar de vitória. Encarou a expressão desconfiada de Castiel – Agora você pode libertar Sam Winchester sem abalar a jaula.

O anjo se aproximou do pequeno caldeirão fumegante, porém, Mason se interpôs.

\- Um momento, amigo alado. E nossa parte do acordo? Você prometeu me libertar se eu o ajudasse.

\- Quero me certificar de que o feitiço funciona… se vou conseguir mesmo libertar Sam – Mason lhe brindou com expressão contrariada. Cass estreitou os olhos – Algum inconveniente?

\- Não – Mason abriu um largo sorriso zombeteiro – Podemos deixar que o cliente comprove que o produto funcione já que não confia na palavra do vendedor mesmo com o selo de garantia – colocou a mão sobre o peito

Castiel desapareceu das vistas do bruxo para reaparecer na outra ponta. Mason se virou confuso para ele. E sem esperar resposta, o anjo enfiou a mão dentro da poção

\- Fique à vontade – ironizou o bruxo

De dentro do caldeirão, Castiel tirou uma minúscula chave feita de cristal, tudo que consistia do feitiço. Era incrível que um objeto tão pequeno pudesse ter poder suficiente para que ele realizasse seu intento. Mas se Richard o afirmava...

 _Sam Winchester, não se preocupe. Seu tormento acaba hoje. E o de Victoria e o de Dean também._

 **\- 0 -**

 **E aí? O que acharam?**

 **Finalmente Victoria vai sair do marasmo de dor. E no próximo capítulo, creio que sai um beijo entre ela e Dean ( mais cedo do que planejei). Mas só se comentarem, rsrsrsrs...**

 **Até a próxima.**


	5. Prison Break (parte 1)

**Bom, gente, o capítulo ia ter mais coisas, mas acabou que ia demorar e eu não queria deixá-los esperando por mais tempo como da última vez.**

 **A letra é da música Vento no Litoral, de Legião Urbana.**

 **Espero que gostem!**

 **\- 0 -**

Anteriormente:

\- Isabel não vai interferir na decisão de Sam – respondeu Anna, por fim – E nem vai impedir o Apocalipse.

\- Pensei que ela se importasse com a humanidade. Não estou de acordo com seus planos, mas achei que fosse fazer algo a respeito.

\- E é isso o que você teme? Não, Cass, pode ficar tranquilo. A hora de Isabel entrar no jogo não é agora.

\- Então ela vai deixar Victoria Collins fora de cena?

\- Sam Winchester vai intervir. E para ela, isso basta. Não é só Victoria que importa, mas também as ações de Sam e de Dean. Esse é um motivo forte para ela não interferir... não nesse assunto. Ela confia neles.

Castiel apenas assentiu. Parecia mais tranquilo... ou pelo menos não tão desconfiado.

\- Isso significa... que se o plano de Sam der certo, ele pode ser trazido de volta sem implicar na soltura de Lúcifer?

\- Sim. Isabel vai tirá-lo da gaiola, mas só depois de completar um ano terrestre.

\- Entendo – Cass estreitou os olhos – Agradeço pelas informações.

(...)

– Me prometa outra coisa também, Dean – continuou Sam.

– O quê?

– Que você vai cuidar da Vic por mim.

– Ahn... é claro – o loiro concordou meio sem jeito - Vou dar meu apoio a ela, ser um ombro amigo.

– Não, Dean, não foi isso que eu quis dizer.

– Então... não entendo.

– Quando eu disse pra você cuidar dela, eu quis dizer... – fez uma pausa. Custava-lhe dizer aquilo, porém, não podia ser egoísta – Eu quis dizer pra você ficar com a Vic e passar o resto de sua vida ao lado dela.

(...)

\- É por isso que estou te pedindo pra vocês ficarem juntos. Dê uma chance para Dean e para você mesma. Não se sintam culpados por eu estar na jaula... foi uma escolha minha. E vocês não tem que pagar por isso. – a expressão de Sam se fechou – E não tentem me trazer de volta e se arriscar a soltar o Diabo junto... caso contrário, meu sacrifício terá sido em vão. Se querem fazer algo por mim, vocês devem é atender esse meu último pedido. Fiquem juntos... e sejam felizes.

Victoria apertou o anel. A vontade que tinha era de arremessá-lo contra a tela do laptop. Como Sam podia lhe fazer semelhante pedido?

(…)

Castiel desapareceu das vistas do bruxo para reaparecer na outra ponta. Mason se virou confuso para ele. E sem esperar resposta, o anjo enfiou a mão dentro da poção

\- Fique à vontade – ironizou o bruxo

De dentro do caldeirão, Castiel tirou uma minúscula chave feita de cristal, tudo que consistia do feitiço. Era incrível que um objeto tão pequeno pudesse ter poder suficiente para que ele realizasse seu intento. Mas se Richard o afirmava...

 _Sam Winchester, não se preocupe. Seu tormento acaba hoje. E o de Victoria e o de Dean também._

 **Prison Break (1ª parte)**

Escuridão. Total escuridão.

Assim era o mais profundo dos limites do inferno, se é que se podia dizer que era um lugar com limites.

De qualquer jeito, foi assim que Castiel acabou por chegar no espaço em que a chave o conduziu. Era através dela que conseguia se guiar para a gaiola de Lúcifer.

Antes, percorreu inúmeros cantos naquela dimensão tenebrosa; presenciou cenas indescritíveis que nem Dante com toda sua imaginação foi capaz de conceber em _A Divina Comédia_.

Gritos. Mutilações. Lágrimas. Ranger de dentes. Sangue. Enxofre. Tudo o de mais abominável e opressivo que se encontrava no inferno. O maior sofredor na face da Terra poderia se considerar no paraíso perto dos tormentos que as almas presas ali passavam.

Tudo aquilo perturbava o anjo. Embora fosse um ente superior que houvesse presenciado de tudo, as crueldades humanas e coisas que sequer passavam pela mente dos homens e, tampouco fosse a primeira vez que adentrava aquela cova, isso não significava que estivesse imune a uma terrível impressão dali. Principalmente agora que entendia o sofrimento humano, fosse pelo que captava na mente de seu receptáculo, fosse pelo convívio com seus amigos caçadores.

Procurou não se fixar no horrendo e interminável espetáculo que era regido ali. Era uma sorte que pudesse vagar novamente por aquelas bandas sem ser detectado por demônios; talvez fosse o alcance do poder da chave.

Tinha que admitir que George ou Richard Mason era um bruxo excepcional. E era por isso mesmo que deveria ser detido.

Não. Castiel não poderia quebrar o acordo deles por mais que quisesse; estava obrigado a libertá-lo o mais rápido possível. Mas isso não significava que seria da maneira que certamente o bruxo esperava.

Tinha certeza que Mason faria algo contra os Winchesters e Victoria tão logo pudesse usar livremente seus poderes. Ele havia prometido o contrário, porém, o anjo não ser arriscaria em confiar em sua palavra, ainda mais pelo feiticeiro não estar obrigado; o pacto entre eles envolvia apenas a cláusula da libertação de Sam.

O anjo não era nenhum tolo; podia ser até ingênuo em relação a algumas particularidades da vida dos humanos, como sexo, por exemplo. Porém, não queria dizer que não sabia das artimanhas que os homens podiam empregar. Aprendera muito desde que circulava entre eles.

Mason que o aguardasse quando ele retomasse; não poderia mesmo sair livremente ou mesmo fazer qualquer outro feitiço enquanto o anjo não determinasse.

No momento, Castiel estava mais preocupado em enxergar qualquer coisa naquele breu. Não havia mais nenhuma cena dantesca pela frente, nenhum ruído sequer. Apenas o silêncio mais silencioso de todos, exceto pelo do Céu em determinado ponto. A única diferença é que ali embaixo era perturbador.

O anjo não conseguia divisar nada à sua frente, nada ao redor, nem sequer qualquer um fragmento de si próprio, muito menos a chave que carregava; só podia senti-la entre seus dedos.

Quanto tempo havia se passado? Quem sabe? Na Terra, talvez fossem horas ou dias, no máximo. Ali, meses ou anos, ele não saberia precisar.

Finalmente, Castiel detectou ruídos. Imperceptíveis, quase inaudíveis. Ainda demorou um bom tempo para identificar o que eram até que, por fim, foram se clareando.

Gritos. Berros. De uma única só voz. Um homem.

 _Sam._

O anjo reconheceu a voz de seu amigo. As palavras eram inteligíveis, mas a voz era dele mesmo. Um timbre inconfundível.

À medida que Castiel se aproximava, os gritos de Sam se tornavam mais audíveis:

\- Socorro! Parem! Não aguento maissss! Ahhhhh!

Castiel não pôde evitar a aflição em seu íntimo. Por mais que estivesse preparado, escutar o sofrimento de Sam era perturbador. Imagine se fossem Dean ou Victoria a escutá-lo!

Reflexos como relâmpago começaram a serem distinguidos pelos olhos do anjo. Eram em frações de segundos, mas o suficiente para começar a divisar a área da jaula. Raios, fogo e outros poderes que certamente Lúcifer e Miguel lançavam sobre Sam para atingi-lo e puni-lo.

Ignorando a aflição que aumentava pelo destino do amigo, Castiel se aproximava mais. Quisera poder ir mais rápido, porém, aquela era sua velocidade máxima.

Depois do que lhe pareceu um interminável tempo, estava bem perto da jaula. Ele conseguia divisá-la pelos rápidos reflexos; um compartimento do tamanho de um pequeno quarto com grades de ferro e sustentada por correntes suspensas, presas... a nada. Conseguiu divisar também seus ocupantes, ou pelo menos, as suas silhuetas: Miguel, Lúcifer e Sam.

Os gritos de Sam ficavam bem mais altos assim como as vozes imperiosas dos arcanjos. Em determinado momento, o tormento pareceu cessar. Castiel pôde escutar gemidos e um leve suspiro de alívio de Sam.

\- Sam... Sam – dizia Lúcifer em seu tom de escárnio – Por que insiste em que paremos? Você sabe que simplesmente não dá. E não pense que seja porque o estejamos punindo. Mas é porque não temos outra maneira de matar esse tédio eterno a que você mesmo nos confinou.

\- Diga por você mesmo, irmão. – retrucou Miguel – Ele é apenas um alvo para que nem você e eu nos ataquemos. Acerte-o!

\- Que seja... Mas Sam não encare isso como algo terrível, encare como uma diversão para você passar o tempo pelos próximos anos... bom, pela eternidade – uma chama iluminou a jaula – Pensando bem para meu irmão e eu passarmos o tempo.

\- Nãooooo! – o grito de Sam ecoou

O fogo se alastrou por toda a gaiola.

Castiel procurou se acercar de uma forma que o ocultasse dos olhares de Miguel e Lúcifer. Mesmo que a chave não fosse libertá-los, isso não queria dizer que ele devesse se apresentar a olhos abertos diante deles. Ou poderia ser atingido.

Encontrar alguma brecha para se ocultar ia ser meio difícil, porque a gaiola possuía vários orifícios de abertura; talvez o mais seguro seria ir para o que parecia a parte inferior, abaixo deles. Envergonhava-se pelo que pensou, mas achou bom que os arcanjos estivessem tão entretidos em torturar Sam que talvez não dariam por sua presença.

Ele chegou bem próximo a gaiola, agora podia até tateá-la, sua parte de baixo. Sentiu onde estavam tanto Miguel quanto Lúcifer pelas energias que emanavam – cada um em lados opostos – e teve um vislumbre, através daqueles reflexos, de uma forma encolhida num canto ao meio; só podia ser Sam. Não divisou muito bem como ele estava e nem o estado de seu corpo – certamente lamentável – e nem quis olhar; bastava saber sua exata localização. Foi até ele.

Resolvido a ignorar os gritos de Sam bem como as imprecações de Miguel e as risadas de deboche de Lúcifer e quaisquer torturas ali empregadas – ou não iria se concentrar –, Castiel enfiou a ponta da chave mais ou menos onde sentia Sam e esperou.

Num primeiro momento, nada aconteceu. Mas logo em seguida, a gaiola começou a tremer. Os dois arcanjos interromperam repentinamente "a brincadeira" com Sam e exclamaram quase ao mesmo tempo:

\- O que está acontecendo?

Um pequeno círculo de luz se formou embaixo de onde Sam estava. Castiel pôde vislumbrar com mais nitidez Miguel e Lúcifer assim como Sam. Ele estava irreconhecível, parecia uma carcaça de ossos de tão desfigurado; pedaços de pele saíam de seu corpo e caiam na gaiola. Então o anjo se revelou ao gritar:

\- Sam! Saia rápido!

\- C... Cass...? – perguntou o Winchester com voz trêmula

\- Sim, sou eu! Saia!

Mas antes que o Winchester fizesse qualquer movimento, os dois arcanjos avançaram e o empurraram para o lado e tentaram atravessar aquele buraco. Castiel se afastou temoroso e distinguiu suas faces coléricas.

\- Depois da gente! – disse Miguel

\- Obrigado, Castiel! – proferiu Lúcifer com um riso satisfeito

No entanto, a luz os repeliu e os jogou para um lado como se os impedisse de sair.

\- Rápido, Sam! – tornou Cass – Eu não sei quanto tempo vai durar!

Com dificuldade, o Winchester foi se arrastando até o pequeno buraco. Lúcifer e Miguel tentaram impedi-lo, mas a luz do círculo parecia detê-los onde estavam.

Por fim, depois do que parecia uma eternidade, Sam conseguiu se esgueirar para o buraco. Castiel conseguia ver seu rosto bem próximo ao dele.

\- Cass... – formou-se o que parecia um sorriso no rosto destruído e cadavérico de Sam

\- Vamos, Sam... me dê sua mão para tirá-lo daqui – Cass estendeu o braço – Vou te libertar.

Sam estendeu o braço com vagarosidade, mas conseguiu. Então Castiel o puxou. Achou que ia ser fácil, mas estranhamente uma força parecia querer impedi-lo de tirar o Winchester.

Seriam Lúcifer ou Miguel? Não, ambos estavam ainda como que paralisados e praguejando contra ele e Sam. Castiel empregou mais força, o máximo que conseguiu. Por fim, sentiu o corpo do amigo começar a deslizar para fora.

\- Cass... não me deixe aqui... – pedia Sam numa voz fraca.

\- Calma, Sam... estou conseguindo. Vou te libertar.

Alguma coisa fazia força contrária a que Castiel empregava, mas dessa vez, o anjo estava com a vantagem. Porém, outro brilho que ele não soube dizer o que era cegou-o momentaneamente e ele não via mais Sam, só sentia seu braço.

\- Saaaam! – ele gritou desesperado com medo de perdê-lo

\- Cassss! – gritou o Winchester em resposta – Não me deixe!

Porém, Castiel sentiu um corpo caindo sobre si. Ele o agarrou com um dos braços. Era Sam com certeza. Ele havia conseguido. Mas não via, escutava ou sentia mais nada. Apenas puxou a chave com o outro braço e tirou-a da gaiola; segurou-a com força para não a perder. Depois, tudo sumiu diante dele.

\- 0 -

Um mês. Era exatamente o tempo que havia decorrido desde que Victoria assistiu a mensagem em vídeo de Sam. Na hora, caiu num pranto convulsivo. Ao mesmo tempo, ter visto o rosto de seu amor e escutado sua voz uma última vez foi, de certa forma, libertador.

 **De tarde quero descansar,** **  
** **Chegar até a praia e ver** **  
**

Não que cogitasse a menor possibilidade de levar a sério o último pedido de Sam, de ela refazer a vida ao lado de outro homem, ainda mais se fosse o irmão de seu namorado. Imagina! Não tinha cabimento, por mais que não fosse mentira seu sentimento por Dean.

Mas a mensagem de Sam foi decisiva para ela resolver seguir em frente por Dean e também por Bobby, as pessoas que ainda lhe restavam. Por Matt. Pela empresa deixada por seu pai. Todos os funcionários. O mundo.

 **Se o vento ainda está forte** **  
** **Vai ser bom subir nas pedras** **  
** **Sei que faço isso pra esquecer** **  
**

Não. Não estava pensando em voltar a caçar, não conseguiria sem Sam, mesmo que Dean sugerisse em continuarem. Apenas cogitava na possibilidade de ser útil à humanidade de outro modo, afora se dedicar ao seu trabalho na Blackwell Blue Global.

Tudo a seu tempo. Ainda precisava de muito para tampar aquele buraco deixado por Sam. Era uma ferida que nunca se curaria, mas poderia ser tratada com esforço. Enquanto isso, se permitiria mergulhar nas doces lembranças com Sam. Doíam por lhe recordar sua ausência, mas ao mesmo tempo, era um bálsamo para a saudade.

 **Eu deixo a onda me acertar** **  
** **E o vento vai levando tudo embora**

Todos os sonhos em que se encontraram. O primeiro.

 _Aproximou-se do móvel e por entre as frestas viu um bebê. Ela subiu no berço com cuidado para ver o neném com mais detalhes. Conseguiu colocar a cabecinha acima da grade de proteção e contemplou um menininho branco, a cara redonda e os olhinhos ainda azuis bem arregalados; tinha já bastante cabelo. Usava um macaquinho verde claro._

 _Era um bebê lindo! O mais lindo que Vic já vira entre todos que encontrava no parquinho no qual sua mãe costumava levá-la para brincar. O nenê parou de chorar assim que percebeu Victoria. Parecia vê-la embora provavelmente não tão bem quanto ela o via. A criança sorriu, Vic também. Ela esticou parte do corpo para dentro do berço e pegou na mão do pequenino. Ele parou de se agitar e ficou quietinho só olhando para ela._

Até o último, fora aquele em que também aparecia Dean.

 _De repente, já estava sendo apertada nos braços dele. Chorava como uma criança, pegou no rosto dela com ferocidade e contemplou-a. Pedia-lhe perdão com o olhar. E também pedia perdão por outra coisa que faria, algo reprovável, mas por uma boa causa e para vingar sua grande perda. Vic pensou em aconselhá-lo a evitar tal atitude, porém, sentiu seus lábios junto aos dele. De novo aquela sensação de unidade e percebeu que também amava aquele homem._

 **Agora está tão longe ver,** **  
** **A linha do horizonte me distrai**

O primeiro encontro real deles na casa de Bobby.

– _O prazer... é meu – respondeu Sam ainda meio apalermado, levantou-se do sofá e adiantou-se em apertar a mão dela. Ambos sentiram uma eletricidade percorrer seus corpos naquele simples contato – Me chamo... Sam Winchester._

Quando finalmente se tornaram amigos. Ou quase.

 _Victoria assentiu com um sorriso mais tranquilo pelas palavras de Sam. Estendeu a mão para ele:_

– _Amigos?_

– _Amigos – ele se levantou e apertou a mão dela com firmeza, mas em seu toque procurou transmitir que o que queria dela era muito mais do que uma amizade._

 _E aquela corrente elétrica que os envolvia ao menor toque era uma prova disso._

O primeiro beijo.

 _Eles estavam com os corpos bem próximos. Seus corações começaram a acelerar quase no mesmo ritmo. Ele sentia o suave perfume que vinha das mãos dela._

 _Victoria percebeu que acabara de cometer um erro. Contudo, seu corpo e seu coração não obedeciam a sua mente que clamava para se afastar. Seus olhos estavam presos nos dele. Duraram apenas alguns segundos o olhar, mas pareceu transcorrer um milênio. E, como se fosse de comum acordo, Sam abaixou sua cabeça ao mesmo tempo em que Vic procurava levantar um pouco o corpo. Os rostos se aproximaram e os lábios se tocaram._

 **Dos nossos planos é que tenho mais saudade** **  
** **Quando olhávamos juntos na mesma direção**

O pedido desajeitado de namoro por parte dele. E ela aceitando.

– _Vic, eu prometo que vou fazer de tudo pra você não se arrepender se me der uma chance. Er... Quer ser minha namorada? – antes que ela tivesse tempo de responder, ele disparou – Eu sei que é meio careta isso, mas eu... eu sou assim, minhas intenções com você são sérias e..._

– _Sam... – ela tentava falar, mas ele não deixava_

– _E... sei que tem o Bobby, mas..._

 _Não falou mais porque Victoria resolveu fazer a única coisa para calá-lo e deixá-lo tranquilo. Aproximou-se dele de uma vez, ergueu o corpo um pouco, enlaçou seu pescoço e beijou-o suavemente nos lábios. Se ele a achasse ousada demais por isso, paciência. Tinha chegado ao seu limite. Uma atração muito forte a impelia até ele._

 _Sam a enlaçou pela cintura e correspondeu também suavemente sem aprofundar o beijo. Ela desgrudou os lábios por um momento e disse:_

– _Eu queria te dizer, Sam Winchester, antes mesmo de você cruzar essa porta, que já me decidi. Eu aceito ser sua namorada._

A primeira noite de amor.

 _Seus gemidos e suspiros se mesclavam num único som. Os dois com as mãos entrelaçadas não sabiam mais onde o corpo de um começava e onde o corpo do outro terminava. Era como se fossem um. O prazer que experimentavam ia além da mera união carnal, era uma união espiritual. Um encontro de suas almas em uma única, indivisível._

– _Sam... – exclamou rouca entre suspiros, enquanto apoiava-se sobre o peito dele. – Não aguento mais, ah... – Tombou sobre ele com os cotovelos ainda apoiados em seu abdômen._

 _Ao notar que sua amada novamente alcançara o clímax, Sam aumentou o ritmo de suas investidas. A euforia tomou conta dele. E um prazer intenso o consumiu. Ele se sentiu transportado para outra dimensão._

 _Então, soltou um grunhido feroz quando atingiu o clímax. Seus olhos estavam arregalados pelo prazer imenso que alcançara, sua mente ainda atordoada pelo turbilhão de emoções. Os dois permaneceram deitados e imóveis até a respiração normalizar. Vic continuava deitada em cima do corpo de Sam. Ele a abraçou com carinho e ternura. Beijou o alto de sua cabeça._

– _Deus, Vic, eu te amo! – disse sem poder mais se conter – Eu te amo muito!_

 **Aonde está você agora** **  
** **Além de aqui,** **  
** **Dentro de mim?**

O maravilhoso fim de semana que passaram juntos logo depois. Cada momento ali vivido, sobretudo quando fizeram amor no lago.

 _Sam e ela haviam feito uma caminhada até uma colina logo pela manhã. Na volta, fizeram uma aposta para quem chegava primeiro. Sam foi o vencedor. Ele sorriu todo convencido. Mesmo assim, Victoria não resistiu, enlaçou o pescoço dele e beijou-o._

 _\- É, parece que perdi a aposta mesmo – ela soltou Sam e colocou as mãos na cintura._

 _\- Sim, perdeu. – respondeu Sam com ar presunçoso – Eu fui mais rápido. Sou o melhor._

 _\- Convencido – ela deu um tapa leve em seu ombro sem desfazer o sorriso – Já que você ganhou a corrida, merece um prêmio_

 _Ela mordeu os lábios com ar malicioso. Sam a observou com expectativa. E se surpreendeu ao vê-la tirar as roupas ali mesmo ao ar livre. Sem dizer nada, ele também começou a tirar as próprias, sem se importar se alguém poderia aparecer por ali e flagrá-los, embora fosse pouco provável, não naquela parte. O momento era tão erótico e intenso que eles não se importavam._

 _Victoria entrou correndo para dentro das águas do lago e ele a seguiu. Tremeram pelo contato de seus corpos nus com a água fria, mas logo começaram a brincar, lançando jatos um no outro. Até que Sam a agarrou pela cintura e abraçou. Ficaram assim um bom tempo até começarem a se acariciar e a fazerem amor._

 _Foi uma das melhores experiências sexuais entre eles, e um dos raros momentos em que chegaram ao orgasmo juntos._

 **Agimos certo sem querer** **  
** **Foi só o tempo que errou** **  
** **Vai ser difícil eu sem você** **  
** **Porque você está comigo o tempo todo**

Victoria se lembrou de todos os momentos lindos, até das brigas. Até mesmo de quando o tratava mal intencionalmente quando se conheceram. Cada momento vívido com Sam foi precioso para ela. Lutara para esquecer por causa da dor e agora lutaria para sempre se lembrar, para aplacar essa mesma dor.

 **E quando eu vejo o mar** **  
** **Existe algo que diz** **  
** **Que a vida continua** **  
** **E se entregar** **  
** **É uma bobagem**

Uma batida na porta interrompeu seus devaneios.

\- Oi? – foi sua resposta.

\- Sou eu, Vic. – respondeu a voz firme que adorava escutar. Dean.

\- Só um momento – ela correu para atender.

Deu uma ajeitada na roupa e no cabelo e abriu a porta.

 **Já que você não está aqui** **  
** **O que posso fazer é cuidar de mim**

\- Oi – disse Dean com um meio sorriso

\- Oi – respondeu ela.

\- E aí? – ele recostou o braço na porta – O que você resolveu? A gente pode ir naquele bar que inaugurou anteontem? Parece ser mesmo coisa fina.

\- Um outro dia, talvez. – ela respondeu meio preguiçosa – Hoje estou querendo ficar aqui.

\- Tá, pode ser – ele deu de ombros – Podemos ver uns filmes... se você quiser.

\- Tenho uma ideia melhor. Vou te mostrar uns ritmos lá do Brasil e te ensinar a dançar.

\- Sério? Tipo, samba e... – ele arqueou a sobrancelha como se tentasse recordar de algum outro estilo brasileiro. – Er... samba?

\- Samba, bossa nova e muito mais – ela completou e riu – Te prepare, Winchester.

\- Não sou bom dançarino, vou logo avisando – ele balançou com o dedo em riste

\- Não esquenta, Dean, você pega de letra.

\- OK. Então... eu só vou ali no mercado comprar umas coisinhas pra geladeira – ele coçou a cabeça – ... eu devia ter feito isso mais cedo. Er... bem, eu vou lá e já volto. Quer ir junto?

\- Não, prefiro ficar aqui, pode ir tranquilo. Me chame quando você voltar.

 **Quero ser feliz ao menos** **  
** **Lembra que o plano era ficarmos bem?** **  
** **Yey, yey, yey, yey, yey**

Dean piscou e apontou o dedo para ela. Saiu.

Victoria riu. Só Dean mesmo para animá-la... e estava conseguindo. Fazia um mês que ele a estava levando para distrair em tudo quanto era lugar a qualquer hora, de dia ou à noite, em Sioux Falls ou nas proximidades. Bares, lutas, cassinos e até parques ou zoológicos, tudo para vê-la sorrir. Mas essa noite, ela preferia ficar e curtir algo mais caseiro, aproveitando a ausência de Bobby.

 **\- Olha só o que eu achei:**

O velho caçador, finalmente, voltava em suas empreitadas, aproveitando a recuperação das pernas. No dia anterior, partiu para resolver um caso envolvendo o que parecia um rugaru. Victoria pensou em se oferecer para acompanhá-lo, porém, desistiu. Não queria mais saber dessa vida. Por outro lado, teve a impressão de que sendo um caso simples, feriria o orgulho do tio. Mas fê-lo prometer que ligaria de vez em quando como forma de tranquiliza-la. Dean parecia compartilhar do mesmo pensamento, posto que também não se ofereceu.

Bobby pediu que Dean e ela continuassem em sua casa e tomassem conta. Parecia não desaprovar as saídas deles e nem se importar que ficassem ali sozinhos. Bem, talvez porque não visse risco que as coisas fossem além disso. Eram apenas bons amigos.

 **Cavalos-marinhos**

Não exatamente, dado o histórico deles. Um desfile de sonhos, um beijo (ou três contando aquele quando Dean estava no corpo de Sam e outro em que Meg estava no corpo dela), uma declaração de amor dele (não melosa e escrachada, mas vindo de Dean, era para se considerar) e aquela mútua atração sempre pendente. Tudo bem, mas isso não significava que não podiam realmente ser amigos. Era tudo o que podia oferecer ao Winchester e tinha a impressão que ele não ultrapassaria os limites, ainda que quisesse mais. Tinha certeza que Sam era um lembrete constante para ele assim como para ela de que não podiam ficar juntos.

De qualquer forma, Dean estava sendo um apoio e tanto. Além de diverti-la, confortava-a todas as vezes que a flagrava chorando por causa de Sam. Sem nenhuma palavra, ele a envolvia em seus braços e deixava que externasse sua dor. Sem perguntas. Era desnecessário.

Como da vez em que entrou em seu quarto logo após ela terminar de assistir a mensagem deixada por Sam. Foi no mesmo dia em que ela se recuperava de sua convalescença. Dean havia preparado o almoço e foi chama-la quando a flagrou aos prantos. Ela não lhe comentou sobre o vídeo, não poderia, mas ele sem esperar explicação, sentou-se ao seu lado e ofereceu seu abraço, que ela não recusou.

Dean até não podia ser o mais romântico e doce dos homens, mas com certeza possuía certa sensibilidade e percepção das coisas.

Victoria só não sabia até quando isso duraria. Suspirou. As coisas não poderiam ficar assim para sempre. Eles teriam que ir embora da casa de Bobby – não que ele os estivesse expulsando – e cada qual definir um rumo.

Não era justo ela querer reter Dean junto a si para sempre se não pretendia ir mais além. Assustava-a criar uma relação de co-dependência, não era saudável. E não queria mais sofrer por amor.

Por outro lado, não conseguia ficar mais sem o caçador ao seu lado.

Diabos, estava muito confusa!

Por isso, evitava de pensar no futuro. Agarrar-se às lembranças com Sam e aproveitar a companhia de Dean. Recordar o passado e viver o presente, era o que podia fazer.

 **Sei que faço isso pra esquecer** **  
** **Eu deixo a onda me acertar** **  
** **E o vento vai levando tudo embora.**

\- 0 –

Castiel abriu os olhos. A princípio, eles arderam, não conseguia divisar nada. Aos poucos, a claridade exterior foi lhe parecendo mais nítida.

Viu-se no que parecia o interior de um grande galpão. Estava meio confuso, não se lembrava de como havia parado ali. Súbito, sua mente estalou para a última coisa que estivera fazendo: libertar Sam Winchester da gaiola de Lúcifer. Contudo, ele não estava em seu campo de visão.

Aflito, o anjo resolveu procura-lo, mas seu corpo não se mexeu. Só aí que se deu conta de que estava acorrentado entre duas vigas grandes de ferro.

\- Por fim, você acordou. Como se sente? – uma voz sarcástica lhe perguntou

Castiel se virou em direção a voz. Seus olhos se estreitaram e sua expressão se mostrou mais confusa.

\- Anna?

\- Surpreso? – ela lhe perguntou com expressão nada amigável

\- Mas o quê...?

Não completou a pergunta, porque ela lhe desferiu um forte tapa no rosto. Cass a olhou sem compreender.

\- Imagine a surpresa de Isabel assim como a de todos os meus companheiros... e a minha... – ela apertou os dentes – ... quando soubemos que você libertou Sam Winchester.

\- Onde ele está? – indagou Cass sem se intimidar – O que você fez com ele?

\- Não se preocupe com Sam... ele está bem. Está sendo cuidado – ela acercou o rosto junto ao dele – Preocupe-se com você.

\- Por quê? Qual o problema?

\- Você ainda pergunta? Como se atreveu a tirar Sam da gaiola?

\- Ah, então é isso? – ele assentiu com expressão de desdém – Sua chefe está zangada porque fui eu e não ela quem libertou Sam. Estraguei os planos dela de conseguir mais pontos com o Winchester e Victoria Collins.

\- Nunca mais ouse se referir a Isabel nesses termos! – ela o esbofeteou mais uma vez. Em seguida, tirou uma lâmina do interior do sobretudo e encostou a ponta no pescoço do anjo. Por um momento, ele titubeou, mas resolveu se manter firme – Deveria mostrar mais respeito com ela.

\- Se é assim que você espera que eu demonstre algum respeito, perde seu tempo – afirmou sem se importar com a lâmina – E por que ela mesma não o tirou da gaiola se não queria minha intromissão?

\- Eu lhe disse que ela o faria depois de um ano do tempo dos humanos. Há uma forte razão pela qual Isabel não o fez antes. Não parou para pensar nisso?

\- A única coisa que me ocorre é algum esquema muito bem elaborado que precisava desse tempo. Um jogo sujo para manipular Dean, Sam e Victoria.

\- Deveria matá-lo por continuar dizendo tais coisas de Isabel – sibilou Anna e abaixou a lâmina na direção do peito de Cass. Ela abriu parcialmente o sobretudo dele e encostou a posta em seu peito. Sorriu ao sentir um leve tremor do anjo – Você está à minha mercê agora.

\- Faça o que tem que fazer – disse assumindo um brilho destemido nos olhos.

\- Você cometeu um grande erro ao se meter no caminho de Isabel, Cass – declarou Anna com a lâmina prestes a ser enfiada no coração de Castiel – Nunca devia ter tirado Sam Winchester da gaiola antes do tempo.

\- Fiz... e não me arrependo – declarou ele com desafio – Pode me matar se quiser... Prove o que sempre pensei de Isabel. Que ela é igual a Miguel e Lúcifer.

\- 0 –

Dean tentava desajeitadamente imitar os passos de Victoria ao ritmo do samba e do pagode de cantores brasileiros como Martinho da Vila, Gonzaguinha, Zeca Pagodinho e outros músicos e grupos mais atuais.

Victoria ria do descompasso dele, mas logo demonstrava com charme e graça o gingado brasileiro. Ele a admirava. Tentava não se perder em suas curvas e no fascínio que ela exercia sobre ele, mas era bem difícil.

Sempre era em todos os passeios que realizavam juntos ou nas conversas que tinham. Ele procurava se concentrar em outras coisas que não fosse o brilho dos orbes verdes, a boca carnuda, o suave perfume, o cabelo esvoaçante e os traços harmoniosos. Uma força de vontade que precisava empregar, ainda mais por se lembrar que já havia tocado naquele rosto e naquelas curvas por três vezes em que a beijou. Especialmente a última, quando encerraram o caso da Prostituta de Lúcifer e ele pretendia fugir para se entregar a Miguel.

Facilitava ao se lembrar de Sam para ele direcionar o foco em outros pontos.

No momento, ele o fazia ao prestar atenção nas letras das músicas – embora não entendesse uma palavra em português – e nos passos que Victoria ensinava. Por fim, Dean conseguiu pegar o jeito e a acompanhou naqueles embalos. Após um bom tempo, caiu sentado sobre o sofá da sala.

\- Uf! – exclamou – Nossa, tiro o chapéu para os brasileiros! Tem que ter pés para isso.

\- Ah, Dean, cansou? – ela zombou se sentando ao lado dele – Agora que você estava pegando o jeito.

\- Pô, tem mais de duas horas que a gente tá fazendo isso!

\- Um caçador na sua forma... já sem fôlego?

\- Detesto admitir, mas acho que me canso menos correndo, pulando e lutando nas caçadas.

\- Por falar nisso... você pretende voltar? – ela o encarou com expressão sombria

\- Ainda não pensei sobre isso – ele retrucou com a mesma expressão – E você?

\- Eu... eu não posso – ela abaixou o rosto – Acho que não vou conseguir mais.

Um longo silêncio se fez entre eles, apenas o som de um pagode do Grupo Só Pra Contrariar o quebrava. Dean sabia exatamente o que ela queria dizer. Sem Sam, aquilo não fazia sentido. Ele pensava o mesmo. Porém, não queria vê-la imersa na tristeza e na dor ao se recordar de seu irmão. Levantou-se disposto a encarar mais uma maratona de samba ou qualquer outro ritmo das terras brasileiras.

\- Ei, vamos lá. – disse voltando a fazer os passos – Me mostre aí... Agora que aprendi, não vou me dar por vencido. Vou botar pra requebrar.

Victoria riu e o olhou agradecida por desviar o foco do assunto. Não queria pensar em Sam e muito menos no futuro. Não naquele momento com Dean.

\- Quer saber? Agora vai ser nos ritmos que você gosta. – ela se levantou mais animada e dirigiu-se para perto do som onde estava algumas fitas cassetes e CDs. O equipamento na casa de Bobby era um modelo mais antigo, além de ele possuir uma vitrola – Acho que desse grupo você deve ter escutado alguma coisa.

E colocou a música _Dead Embryonic Cell_.

\- Uau! Sepultura! – ele esfregou as mãos satisfeito ao reconhecer a banda de heavy metal brasileira – Esses falam mais a minha língua. Manda ver!

Victoria aumentou o som e dançaram com entusiasmo. Riu-se do modo frenético com que Dean acompanhava o ritmo. A letra era mórbida, mas eles não se importavam. Queriam apenas escutar o som.

Depois de mais algumas músicas da banda, Victoria apresentou a Dean ritmos mais leves de rock de bandas como Paralamas do Sucesso e Titãs.

\- Poxa, nunca imaginei que os brasileiros tivessem tanta música legal! – admitiu ele ao se sentar novamente para descansar – Tanta coisa que nós americanos desconhecemos deles.

\- É verdade – retrucou Victoria – Eles têm muita coisa boa, não só em relação à música.

\- Você disse que morou lá, mas não fala muito de como foi. Era bacana?

\- Era... gostei de lá, embora sentisse falta daqui.

\- Quando você morou lá e por quanto tempo?

\- Bem... foi quando eu tinha uns dez anos. Fiquei por lá até os meus dezoito mais ou menos.

\- Peraí... então foi lá que você conheceu o Luke? Porque eu me lembro do que você contou sobre... sobre ele lá em Washington.

\- Er... a família dele era muito amiga da minha – disse Victoria ao se recordar de que Dean não sabia sobre sua verdadeira origem. Que não era filha de sangue de Jack Collins – Éramos todos muito unidos.

\- Tão unidos que toda a galera resolveu partir pra morar no Brasil? – ele arqueou a sobrancelha, mas percebeu o desconforto dela – Desculpe, eu... você não gosta muito de falar sobre seu passado, não é? Da perda de seus pais... e do seu... primeiro namorado.

\- É, não gosto muito. Lembranças dolorosas – afirmou como se esse fosse o verdadeiro motivo.

Recriminou-se. Por que não podia simplesmente contar a verdade para Dean? A essa altura não importava mais esconder seu segredo dele já que Miguel, o verdadeiro monstro que havia destruído sua família de sangue, estava enclausurado para sempre.

Com Sam.

O rosto dela se contorceu de dor mais uma vez.

\- Vamos mudar de assunto – tornou Dean ao notar o estado de espírito dela – Que tal... que tal a gente falar... – por um momento, não soube o que dizer. –... vamos contar alguma sacanagem que já fizemos com alguém! – estalou os dedos e a fitou com expectativa de animá-la – Que tal?

\- Sacanagem? – ela arqueou as sobrancelhas

-Não num sentido puramente sexual, é claro – ele se apressou em dizer – Alguma brincadeira, confusão, qualquer coisa do tipo que você tenha armado pra cima de alguém bem mané. OK?

\- Certo. Mas comece com você. – ela emulou um sorriso malicioso e balançou o dedo para ele – Aposto que já aprontou com muita gente, hein, Dean Winchester?

\- Gata, você não sabe o quanto... foram tantas armações que nem dá pra contar todas. – ele abriu um largo sorriso maroto – Mas se prepare para ouvir as mais cabeludas.

 **\- 0 -**

 **E aí? Que acham que vai acontecer na continuação desta conversa. Será que finalmente rola um beijo? E o Cass? Será mesmo o fim dele? Anna vai matá-lo?**

 **O título do capítulo faz referência a uma famosa série de TV, que inclusive vai voltar com uma nova temporada.**

 **Ah, pessoal! Sobre a gaiola, sei que aparece como é de verdade na atual temporada de Supernatural, mas eu achei tão chifrin como é mostrado que resolvi ignorar. Podiam mostrar num ambiente mais assustador, de uma forma mais perturbadora. Então resolvi usar minha imaginação e a elaborei segundo minha concepção. Espero que tenham apreciado.**

 **E me perdoem os leitores mais jovens. Eu não sei nomes de grupos de samba ou pagode atuais ou de outros estilos e, pra falar a verdade, não curto os de agora. Não sou velha, mas tampouco uma adolescente. Estou na casa dos trinta, portanto, geração aí dos anos noventa e 2000, rsrsrsrs.**

 **Espero que tenham gostado de tudo! E me mandem reviews. Até a próxima.**


	6. Prison Break (parte 2) - Final

**Bom, não demorei muito dessa vez. A letra é da música Dois Rios, de Skank. Espero que gostem.**

 **Boa leitura!**

 **\- 0 -**

Anteriormente:

Alguma coisa fazia força contrária a que Castiel empregava, mas dessa vez, o anjo estava com a vantagem. Porém, outro brilho que ele não soube dizer o que era cegou-o momentaneamente e ele não via mais Sam, só sentia seu braço.

\- Saaaam! – ele gritou desesperado com medo de perdê-lo

\- Cassss! – gritou o Winchester em resposta – Não me deixe!

Porém, Castiel sentiu um corpo caindo sobre si. Ele o agarrou com um dos braços. Era Sam com certeza. Ele havia conseguido. Mas não via, escutava ou sentia mais nada. Apenas puxou a chave com o outro braço e tirou-a da gaiola; segurou-a com força para não a perder. Depois, tudo sumiu diante dele.

(...)

\- Você cometeu um grande erro ao se meter no caminho de Isabel, Cass – declarou Anna com a lâmina prestes a ser enfiada no coração de Castiel – Nunca devia ter tirado Sam Winchester da gaiola antes do tempo.

\- Fiz... e não me arrependo – declarou ele com desafio – Pode me matar se quiser... Prove o que sempre pensei de Isabel. Que ela é igual a Miguel e Lúcifer.

(...)

\- Vamos mudar de assunto – tornou Dean ao notar o estado de espírito dela – Que tal... que tal a gente falar... – por um momento, não soube o que dizer. –... vamos contar alguma sacanagem que já fizemos com alguém! – estalou os dedos e a fitou com expectativa de animá-la – Que tal?

\- Sacanagem? – ela arqueou as sobrancelhas

-Não num sentido puramente sexual, é claro – ele se apressou em dizer – Alguma brincadeira, confusão, qualquer coisa do tipo que você tenha armado pra cima de alguém bem mané. OK?

\- Certo. Mas comece com você. – ela emulou um sorriso malicioso e balançou o dedo para ele – Aposto que já aprontou com muita gente, hein, Dean Winchester?

\- Gata, você não sabe o quanto... foram tantas armações que nem dá pra contar todas. – ele abriu um largo sorriso maroto – Mas se prepare para ouvir as mais cabeludas.

 **Prison Break (2ª parte) - Final**

Anna ficou um bom tempo fitando Castiel com a lâmina ainda empunhada em seu peito, na altura do coração, prestes a trespassá-lo. O anjo esperava. Por fora, era a impassibilidade em pessoa; por dentro, o medo o consumia, além da preocupação.

Não queria morrer, é claro. Mas se fosse um preço a pagar por libertar um amigo e proporcionar a felicidade a mais dois, valeria a pena. Sua preocupação era em saber se Isabel deixaria Sam Winchester livre. Talvez sim. Para receber créditos alheios pelo resgate dele.

Isso também o preocupava. Fora justamente para evitar qualquer tipo de dívida dos Winchesters e de Collins com relação a arcanjo que ele se antecipara a um golpe desta. Bastava a dívida pela vida de Victoria.

Agora que não havia Miguel e Lúcifer em seu caminho, tudo seria mais fácil para ela. Castiel se lembrou da conversa que teve com Dean de ele se tornar um possível "xerife". Na hora, até pensou em tal possibilidade, embora não pretendesse mandar em ninguém. Estivera tão empenhado em salvar Sam e evitar que Isabel o fizesse, que se esquecera momentaneamente que ela representava uma ameaça tão grande quanto os dois outros arcanjos. Talvez não para a humanidade, mas para o Céu e a hoste de anjos.

Seus pensamentos se detiveram por um momento quando Anna ergueu a lâmina e empunhou-a forte... sobre a corrente que prendia seu braço direito. Ele soltou o braço e encarou-a surpreso e confuso.

\- Isabel não é como Miguel ou Lúcifer – esclareceu Anna e fez o mesmo na outra corrente, liberando o braço esquerdo de Castiel – E certamente não é como você.

\- Que truque é esse, Anna? – perguntou ele desconfiado e alisando os pulsos – Por que não me matou?

\- Isabel não quer sua morte. Nunca o quis. Ela me deu ordens expressas de libertá-lo... apesar de sua ousadia. E que eu conversasse com você.

\- E o que foi tudo isso? – ele franziu o cenho e apontou as vigas onde esteve preso e as correntes – Ela queria acrescentar terrorismo?

\- Isso foi por minha conta – retrucou Anna com um sorriso sardônico. Cass estreitou os olhos – Adquiri um pouco de senso de humor pelo tempo que vivi como humana.

\- Onde está Sam? – ele se aproximou com postura desafiadora – Você disse que ele estava bem... e que estava sendo cuidado. Me leve agora até ele.

\- Como eu disse, Isabel não é como você, Castiel. – ele arqueou a sobrancelha – Está sendo arrogante demais para um anjo. Não está em posição de dizer o que fazer.

\- Anna... – ele apertou os punhos e trincou o maxilar

\- Um "por favor" lhe cairia bem.

Castiel a fuzilou com os olhos e mordeu os lábios. Não queria ter que lhe suplicar, principalmente com a postura altiva que ela ostentava, porém, Sam era sua responsabilidade.

-Por favor, me leve até Sam Winchester – pediu a contragosto

\- De qualquer jeito, também tenho ordens de conduzi-lo até ele – Anna esboçou um sorriso de satisfação ao ver Castiel apertar mais os punhos. Resolveu parar de provocá-lo – Venha comigo.

Esperou que ele se postasse ao seu lado e caminharam juntos ao longo do enorme galpão. Castiel procurava não tirar os olhos de Anna, atento a cada movimento dela para evitar uma surpresa.

\- Relaxe, Cass – sussurrou meio divertida, adivinhando os pensamentos dele – Se quisesse matá-lo, já o teria feito ali.

\- Como se você pudesse... Obedece ordens. – provocou em resposta – De Isabel.

\- Sim.

\- E você que quase foi morta por desobedecer... No fim, acabou voltando à estaca zero.

\- Não, é diferente – respondeu ela com expressão tranquila – Com Miguel, a obediência era sem questionar. Com Isabel, eu posso questionar antes – voltou-se para ele – Como eu questionei poupar sua vida. Ela me deu escolha de obedecer ou não. Ela dá a escolha a todos.

\- E quem a desobedece?

\- Sai.

\- Ou seja, morre.

\- Não, fica por conta própria, segue o próprio caminho sem ter que obedecer a ninguém.

\- Sei. – ele torceu a boca em dúvida – E alguém saiu por acaso?

\- Houve três ou quatro, mas no fim... eles acabaram voltando.

\- Voltaram? – ele a questionou confuso

\- Para onde iriam? Miguel havia ordenado a captura e execução de Isabel e qualquer anjo ligado a ela. E depois… ninguém gosta de ficar sozinho. Nem mesmo anjos.

\- E ela os aceitou?

\- Isabel perdoa.

\- Desde que sigam suas regras.

\- Evidente. É assim que as coisas funcionam. – Anna o encarou profundamente. – Mas mesmo assim, podemos questionar ou sugerir mudanças.

\- Imagino que agora com Miguel fora do caminho, ela vai se revelar para os outros anjos… e assumir o controle do Céu. Não há mais ninguém que possa se opor a ela.

\- Engano seu. Ela vai deixar as coisas como estão.

\- E a causa dela? Vai deixá-la de lado?

\- Não sou eu quem deve lhe responder. - Anna lhe dirigiu um olhar duro

Castiel não fez mais perguntas. Isabel o intrigava cada vez mais, porém, não queria pensar a respeito. Só sabia que se ela tencionasse ir adiante com seus propósitos, ele teria que impedi-la de alguma forma, de preferência que não envolvesse seus amigos caçadores.

Detiveram-se diante de uma grande porta a um canto do galpão. Anna a abriu com apenas um movimento da mão sem sequer encostar. Depararam-se com o que parecia um quarto enorme todo arrumado e iluminado. Numa cama, encontrava-se Sam, desacordado e completamente nu, rodeado de cinco anjos que mantinham as mãos estendidas sobre ele, enviando-lhe luzes.

\- Sam! - Castiel deu um passo imediatamente para avançar, porém, Anna o segurou pelo ombro. Ele se voltou para ela. - O que estão fazendo com ele?

\- Como eu disse, ele está sendo cuidado. Eles estão terminando de estabilizá-lo.

\- Mas… por quê?

\- Ainda pergunta? O que você fez foi muito perigoso, Cass. Com sérias consequências para Sam.

\- Que consequências?

\- Uma delas está à sua frente. Sam está num estado permanente de coma… e mesmo você estava assim quando encontramos vocês dois num campo.

\- Quanto tempo fiquei desacordado? - indagou após uma longa pausa

\- Umas três semanas do tempo dos humanos. - a expressão de Castiel foi de assombro – Você mexeu com uma alta energia da gaiola ao libertar Sam, Cass.

\- Você disse uma delas… Que outras consequências pode ter?

Anna não lhe respondeu. Apenas o fitou de modo sombrio e misterioso.

\- Terminamos – um dos anjos se pronunciou enquanto se afastava junto com os demais – Agora ele pode ser acordado a qualquer instante, bastando um toque.

\- Deixem que a babá dele faça isso – declarou Anna com sarcasmo se voltando para Castiel –Pode levá-lo, Cass.

\- Vão me deixar ir assim com ele? - perguntou confuso – Isabel não vai me impedir?

\- Não. Você se meteu no que não devia... então, Sam Winchester é sua responsabilidade agora. Já fizemos tudo o que podíamos por ele. Se houver qualquer outra consequência nele por sua intromissão, você descobrirá com o tempo.

\- 0 -

\- E quando o cara abriu a porta do carro pra mina entrar, só saiu o fedor da bosta… - Dean se interrompeu para abafar o riso. Victoria ao seu lado, segurava a barriga e chorava de tanto rir… – Cara, o mané teve que se mudar de escola pra fugir da vergonha e da gozação.

\- Dean… como… como você pôde? - Vic arqueou o corpo para frente, custando a parar os risos, assim como seu interlocutor. Por fim, foi aos poucos recobrando o controle – Que maldade… Você colocar sua… sua bosta no assento do carro do cara.

\- Quem mandou ele desdenhar da minha querida dizendo que era lata velha? Mereceu. Assim aprende a não zombar do carro dos outros – afirmou o Winchester com o dedo em riste e levantou-se do sofá. Ergueu os ombros, estufou o peito e balançava o tronco, imitando a postura do rapaz de quem falava – Ele era todo metido a gostosão circulando com aquele carro dele pra impressionar as minas. Mas na maior? Não tinha nada de mais no cara. - voltou a se recostar no sofá – Eu sou homem, mas sei reconhecer quando um tipo tem mesmo boa pinta.

\- Ai, Dean, só você mesmo. - Vic balançou a cabeça para os lados ainda aos risos.

O Winchester havia lhe contado pelo menos uns seis casos em que fez algum tipo de armação para algum sujeito imbecil, na opinião dele, que havia encontrado nos colégios em que ficava por um tempo, na época em que viajava pelo país no Impala caçando com o pai e o irmão.

\- Muito bem, Victoria Collins, é a sua vez – tornou Dean com um sorriso torto – O que a senhorita aprontou pelas suas andanças?

\- Imagina, Dean… Sou muito tranquila.

\- Uh! - Dean fez um bicão e depois um assobio – Deus sabe-se lá onde se encontra tá vendo. Conta outra, Vic! A Indomável se fazendo de santa.

\- Há-há. - ela fez uma careta para ele – O fato de eu quebrar o nariz de uns caras atrevidos não significa que eu goste de aprontar por aí como você. Não sou do tipo vingativa.

\- Qualé, Vic! Você nunca armou pra ninguém? Nem mesmo amarrar o rabo do gato de alguma vizinha chata?

\- Dean, que maldade! Nunca faria algo assim com um bichinho!

\- Então não tem nada mesmo?

\- Não… bem, quer dizer… - ela hesitou meio encabulada.

\- Há! - ele apontou o indicador – Sabia! O que é? O que é? Pode dizer!

Ela permaneceu calada e abaixou o rosto meio envergonhada.

\- Ah, vamos, Vic! Não seja estraga prazeres. - insistiu Dean e deu-lhe uma leve cotovelada no ombro num gesto cúmplice – Eu te contei boa parte dos meus podres. Não custa nada você fazer o mesmo. Seja o que for, nada pode me chocar.

\- Promete? - ela fechou o olho e mordeu os lábios com ar maroto.

Dean engoliu em seco. O gesto o excitou, mas resolveu ignorar "seu amiguinho"

\- Palavra de escoteiro – disse e ergueu a palma

\- Está certo. Bom… se prepare para ouvir a armação do século. - ela abriu o rosto numa expressão entusiasmada

\- Mais cabeluda do que as minhas?

\- Acho até que você foi bonzinho perto desta que aprontei.

\- Uh… então manda ver – ele esfregou as mãos uma na outra com evidente curiosidade

\- Teve uma vez que eu aprontei pra cima de um caçador… e foi mais do que simplesmente quebrar a cara do sujeito.

\- Um caçador? Hum… a coisa então é interessante.

\- Foi pouco antes de eu conhecer o Henry – ela disse, mas sem deixar que a citação do nome do segundo namorado a abalasse – E foi numa época em que eu frequentei bastante o… o Harvelle's – fitou com cuidado Dean – Fiquei bastante próxima da Ellen e da Jo

\- Certo – Dean assentiu não dando mostras de se incomodar por ela mencionar as Harvelles

\- E como você sabe, lá também iam e vinham vários caçadores… entre eles Chris McGinnis. Ouviu falar?

\- Hum… - Dean olhou para o alto tentando puxar da memória – Acho que não.

\- Ele era um caçador muito bom, diziam os que trabalharam em algum caso com ele. Mas era um cretino de marca maior, machista… e um babaca que não sabia receber um não como resposta. Jo me contou que ele vivia enchendo a paciência dela e que o botou no lugar pelo menos umas três vezes. Ellen teve que intervir ameaçando proibir sua entrada. - Vic torceu a boca ao se recordar do sujeito – E depois que me viu circular por lá um dia, não parou de dar de cima todas as vezes que eu aparecia por lá. Nem mesmo parou quando soquei a cara dele uma vez por ter se atrevido a me encostar.

\- Pelo visto era um mané completo.

\- Bota mané nisso! E um escroto! Quando viu que eu não ia dar mole, começou a espalhar o boato de que tinha conseguido me domar… e que me teve em sua cama.

\- Idiota – murmurou Dean com os olhos estreitados – E o pessoal acreditou?

\- Alguns duvidaram, mas teve quem acreditasse, sim. Ellen me contou que escutou algumas conversas paralelas dos que lhe deram ouvidos… e não tinham papas na língua pra falarem sobre mim. Você é homem, você sabe como podem depreciar uma mulher, ainda mais caçadores.

\- Sei… uns idiotas – Dean assentiu. Ele podia ser safado, mas não aprovava atitudes como essa de seu gênero. - E o que você fez com o cretino? Deu uma surra boa nele?

\- Pensei nisso, mas vi que no caso dele, não adiantaria… isso só faria os caçadores acreditarem. Pensariam que era despeito meu. Então… resolvi atingi-lo onde mais doía.

\- Você o acertou nas partes baixas? - ele arregalou os olhos – Capou ele?

\- Ai, Dean, claro que não – ela revirou os olhos. Em seguida, esboçou um sorriso perverso – Mas… pode-se dizer que fiz algo quase tão terrível. Coloquei em dúvida a masculinidade dele.

\- Como?

\- A Ellen e a Jo me ajudaram nisso. Combinei com a Jo de passar um recado meu para o Chris, dizendo que eu queria conversar, marcar um encontro pelo telefone. Claro que ele ficou meio desconfiado, achando que eu poderia querer revidar, talvez querer matá-lo… segundo Jo, deve ter sido isso o que passou pela cabeça dele porque demorou a responder e ficou olhando estranho pra ela – Vic deu uma piscadela cúmplice – Mas ele acabou aceitando e passou o número.

\- E aí você ligou para ele. - Dean cruzou os braços com expressão inquiridora

\- Foi… e me fiz de a mais doce e apaixonada das mulheres. Conversamos… tive que escutar um monte de bobagens antes… mas acabei convencendo ele que estava mesmo a fim. Marcamos de nos encontrar lá mesmo no Harvelle's, num dia e num horário em que não houvesse outros caçadores, fora a Ellen, a Jo e o Ash. Disse a ele que só queria me fazer de difícil e como ele demonstrou mais fibra e coragem que os outros caçadores, resolvi que valia a pena estarmos juntos, pelo menos, por uma noite.

\- E ele acreditou?

\- Vocês homens costumam pensar mais com a cabeça de baixo do que a de cima, hein? - Dean mostrou a língua. Ela riu – Mas tenho que dar um desconto ao Chris. Ele manteve certa desconfiança…mesmo estando num bar com três caçadores, fora eu.

\- Como assim?

\- Nos encontramos lá…. Chris chegou primeiro e me aguardava numa mesa. Ele me ofereceu um copo de cerveja e eu tomei. E durante nossa conversa, se mostrou um pouco menos estúpido até a hora que a Jo trouxe nossos pratos e talheres e eu os peguei. Ele riu e acabou confessando que na cerveja tinha colocado água benta e que me observou ao pegar no garfo de prata.

\- Hum… pensou que podia se tratar de uma armadilha de demônio ou metamorfo. - Dean assentiu – Em defesa do meu gênero, nós usamos a cabeça de cima também mesmo que a de baixo esteja a todo vapor

\- É, até que sim – troçou Victoria

\- E então?

\- Aí tive que usar dos meus dotes de representação… Mas vou te contar, Dean, eu merecia ganhar o Oscar pra aguentar escutar tanta cretinice junta – o Winchester riu – Verdade… o cara é mais mané que todos esses aí que você falou. E tive que arrumar desculpas pra escapar dos beijos que ele queria me dar.

\- Nada que você não conseguisse resolver… - foi a vez de ele piscar – E o que aconteceu depois?

\- Aí tive ajuda das meninas e do Ash. Eu tinha combinado com a Jo que num certo momento eu ia inventar que tinha que ir ao banheiro enquanto ela serviria uma cerveja com um bom preparado de sonífero para o Chris. E foi o que ela fez. Quando voltei, não demorou muito pra ele desabar a cabeça na mesa. - Dean assentiu com expressão cada vez mais ansiosa – Depois, Ash me ajudou a levar Chris num motel por ali perto e deixá-lo num quarto. O recepcionista não criou problemas porque estava inteirado da brincadeira e era um amigo do Ash.

\- E o que vocês fizeram?

\- O Ash deu uns telefonemas anônimos para vários caçadores e com a voz disfarçada falou que quem quisesse descobrir o maior segredo de Chris McGinnis era só ir no endereço do tal motel – Victoria segurou o riso – Eu contratei uns três travestis de programa pra deitarem ao lado do Chris… sem roupa nenhuma e mandei deixarem a porta destrancada.

\- Cara, acho até que possa imaginar o resto! - Dean arregalou os olhos.

\- Pois é. O Ash e eu ficamos ali escondidos pra ver o que aconteceria… e apareceu pelo menos uns cinco caçadores curiosos – Dean começou a rir. Victoria também, mas se conteve – Pra resumir a história, depois dessa, o Chris McGinnis sumiu do mapa. Nunca mais ninguém ouviu falar dele ou de qualquer caçada que tenha feito.

Os dois explodiram em gargalhadas.

\- Poxa, Victoria Collins, você sabe ser pior do que os demônios que a gente lida – afirmou Dean entre risos – Você tinha razão. Eu fui bonzinho perto dessa que você aprontou pro cara – ele balançou o dedo em riste – Eu vou pensar duas vezes antes de provocar você.

\- 0 -

Castiel foi embora do galpão levando Sam consigo. Não o despertou no local, mesmo depois de Anna e os outros anjos terem partido. Ao invés disso, teletransportou-o ao campo que a anja informou tê-los encontrado.

Pingos de chuva começaram a cair. Cass deitou o Winchester de costas em cima de umas folhas e o observou por uns instantes enquanto refletia no que faria.

As palavras de Anna ecoavam em sua mente; ela avisou sobre possíveis consequências. Qual e quais, afora o coma prolongado de três semanas? Ou seria apenas um blefe? Sinceramente, não sabia.

Deveria observar. Isso. Não poderia reter Sam se quisesse se certificar de que havia mesmo algo errado com ele; por outro lado, queria entregá-lo de uma vez a Dean e a Vic. Não queria mais ver a aflição de seus amigos. Contudo, não se revelaria como libertador do Winchester, pelo menos até ter certeza de que tudo estava bem com ele. Se houvesse mesmo algo, resolveria qualquer problema que detectasse em Sam na surdina. Era por isso que o levou ali; não queria deixar nenhuma pista sobre si.

Com essa decisão, Cass se aproximou de Sam e tocou em sua testa. Fez com que as imagens de seu salvamento fossem apagadas e retornou à última em que o caçador era torturado por Miguel e Lúcifer. Feito isso, Castiel tornou a si mesmo invisível aos olhos humanos e instilou um último toque de energia sobre o peito de Sam.

\- 0 -

Dean e Vic conversaram sobre outros assuntos como alguns casos fabulosos que resolveram e alguns caçadores que encontraram em seus caminhos.

O Winchester até evitou de tocar em tais temas por remeterem a Sam, mais por temor de mexer na ferida recente dela no que a sua própria, contudo, Vic acabou por querer aprofundar. Afinal, não queria lembrar de Sam o mais que pudesse? Podia doer sua ausência, mas, ao mesmo tempo, necessitava de se lembrar dele e até queria escutar Dean contar sobre o irmão e sua atuação no "negócio da família."

\- Teve um tal Gordon Walker com quem Sam e eu topamos e foi uma sarna no nosso caminho... – ele começou a contar

\- Peraí, você conheceu o Wlaker? - ela indagou surpresa

\- Já ouviu falar?

\- Se ouvi… eu também tive o desprazer de conhecer. Mas me conte o que ele fez pra vocês.

O Winchester relatou toda a história desde o encontro deles com o caçador até sua transformação em vampiro e decapitação por Sam.

\- Meu Deus, eu sabia que o cara era um cretino e meio pirado, mas não imaginava que fosse um completo demente!– disse ela com expressão assombrada.

\- Você também teve algum problema com ele?

\- Tive... eu o encontrei no meio de um caso envolvendo vampiros. Eu já estava quase resolvendo, mas ele meio que pulou de paraquedas e quase me atrapalhou – ela murmurou com desprezo – O cara quase matou um rapaz por engano pensando que já era um vampiro transformado e ainda por cima quis bater em mim quando me coloquei em seu caminho.

\- Imbecil. - murmurou Dean – Imagino que você o colocou no lugar dele.

\- Claro.

\- O que você fez com ele? - Dean esboçou um sorriso travesso – Também o colocou pra dormir no meio de travestis?

\- Não, Dean. Eu te disse, só aprontei mesmo pra o Chris.

\- Ahã – o caçador assentiu com expressão de falsa concordância

\- Verdade. Tsc… Eu apenas fiz uma chave de braço no Gordon e ameacei atirar nele.

\- Uh! Queria ter visto essa. E depois?

\- Aí eu mostrei que o rapaz não estava transformado e resolvemos o caso matando os verdadeiros vampiros. Depois cada um foi para seu lado – ela revirou os olhos – Mas você acredita que antes de ir, ele ainda teve a cara de pau de me convidar para um drinque?

\- Como você disse… o sujeito era um completo demente.

\- Não gosto de falar mal dos mortos, muito menos caçadores… mas ainda bem que você e Sam acabaram com ele.

\- É.

Houve um longo silêncio. A lembrança de Sam entre eles.

\- Você não se importa de falar do Sam? - questionou Dean

\- Não, antes estava difícil porque eu não queria aceitar, mas agora… - ela suspirou – Quero me lembrar, Dean, de todos os momentos e falar sobre ele também. Me faz bem. Não posso e não quero fugir disso. - ela analisou a expressão do rosto dele – Se não tiver problema para você…

\- Não, claro que não. Sam era meu irmão. Também não posso e não quero fugir disso – um nó se formou em sua garganta – Também estava evitando pensar muito nele e… minha preocupação com você meio que me ajudou.

\- Sinto muito mais uma vez por isso, Dean – ela estendeu a mão e segurou a dele. Apertou-a – Me desculpe por meu egoísmo.

\- Ei, esquece… Está tudo bem agora. Você até está reagindo melhor… e isso que importa.

\- Estou tentando, mas não está fácil. - soltou a mão dele e abaixou o rosto.

\- Você disse, está tentando… e isso já vale.

\- Graças a você – ela o fitou com ternura – Nem sei o que teria sido de mim se não fosse seu apoio.

\- Ah, você sabe, estou acostumado a salvar donzelas em perigo – ele assumiu um ar presunçoso – Apesar de você não ser bem uma donzela.

\- Ah, cala a boca – ela lhe deu um tapa no braço. Ele riu. Em seguida, ela voltou seu olhar terno – Obrigada, Dean.

\- Não tem que me agradecer. Conte sempre comigo, Vic.

E se contemplaram por instantes até Vic se dar conta da intensidade no olhar dele.

\- Vamos dançar mais um pouco? - disse ela ao se levantar para disfarçar um pouco seu tremor e escapar daqueles olhos. Dirigiu-se ao som e escolheu outro CD. - Agora vou lhe apresentar Skank. - voltou-se para Dean. Ele a sondava com os olhos. Ela engoliu em seco, porém, disfarçou com um sorriso – Ainda está com gás, Winchester? Eu o desafio.

\- Epa! Desafio é comigo mesmo – ele se pôs de pé bastante entusiasmado

Victoria colocou o CD. Logo três ou quatro músicas agitadas do conjunto ecoaram pela sala e eles dançaram com animação. Até que um ritmo mais lento começou a tocar.

\- Agora eu te desafio, Victoria Collins a me conceder essa dança – diz ele com falsa seriedade, fez um movimento de reverência e estendeu a mão – Aceita?

\- Hum… E por acaso você dança um ritmo assim? - ela colocou as mãos na cintura

\- Duvida? Eu vou lhe mostrar.

\- Tá, deixa só eu voltar a música no começo

Alguma coisa na cabeça de Victoria a alertou para o que estava fazendo, mas ela ignorou. Naquele momento, queria apenas se divertir e esquecer de problemas e preocupações. E até mesmo de Sam. Reiniciou a música e foi até Dean. Ele enlaçou sua cintura e ela enlaçou seu pescoço. Foi impossível para ambos disfarçar a eletricidade que aquele simples contato lhes provocou, porém, decidiram continuar. Dean começou a deslizar lentamente com ela pela sala ao som da canção:

 **O céu está no chão**  
 **O céu não cai do alto**  
 **É o claro, é a escuridão**

 **O céu que toca o chão**  
 **E o céu que vai no alto**  
 **Dois lados deram as mãos**

 **Como eu fiz também**  
 **Só pra poder conhecer**

 **O que a voz da vida vem dizer**

 **Que os braços sentem**  
 **E os olhos veem**  
 **Que os lábios sejam**  
 **Dois rios inteiros**  
 **Sem direção**

 _Grande erro_ , pensaram juntos. Sim, grande erro porque estavam brincando com fogo. Sabiam as labaredas que provocava um simples toque entre eles. E aquele contato prolongado era uma tortura. Mas era tarde demais para se deterem. O jeito era esperar o término da música.

 **O sol é o pé e a mão**  
 **O sol é a mãe e o pai**  
 **Dissolve a escuridão**

 **O sol se põe se vai**  
 **E após se pôr**  
 **O sol renasce no Japão**

 **Eu vi também**  
 **Só pra poder entender**  
 **Na voz da vida ouvi dizer**

 **Que os braços sentem**  
 **E os olhos veem**  
 **E os lábios beijam**  
 **Dois rios inteiros**  
 **Sem direção**

A letra daquela música era bem sugestiva. A insinuação de um beijo. Victoria agradeceu mentalmente que só ela falava e entendia português. Porém, fitando os olhos de Dean teve a certeza que a barreira do idioma não o impedia de sentir a atmosfera da música.

O perfume do Winchester a deixava zonza. Sentia a respiração dele em seu rosto e sentiu quando começou a aumentar e ficar ofegante como a sua.

 **E o meu lugar é esse**  
 **Ao lado seu, no corpo inteiro**  
 **Dou o meu lugar pois o seu lugar**  
 **É o meu amor primeiro**  
 **O dia e a noite as quatro estações**

Oh, Deus, que agonia! Aquela música parecia tão grande! Victoria tentava desviava sua atenção dos olhos de Dean, mas aqueles orbes verdes puxavam os seus de volta. O calor do corpo dele a estremecia. O aperto das mãos em sua cintura…

De repente, veio a lembrança do beijo trocado entre eles lá naquele coreto na pequena cidade de Blue Earth. Tentou afastar a imagem, mas ela permanecia insistente em sua cabeça. Ficava bem mais difícil ao contemplar os lábios de Dean. Com ele, parecia se suceder o mesmo porque o olhar dele alternava entre seus olhos e sua boca.

 **O céu está no chão**  
 **O céu não cai do alto**  
 **É o claro, é a escuridão**

 **O céu que toca o chão**  
 **E o céu que vai no alto**  
 **Dois lados deram as mãos**

 **Como eu fiz também**  
 **Só pra poder conhecer**

 **O que a voz da vida vem dizer**

 **Que os braços sentem**  
 **E os olhos vêem**  
 **Que os lábios sejam**  
 **Dois rios inteiros**  
 **Sem direção**

A pele macia, o calor daquele corpo, os lábios carnudos, o perfume suave… A lembrança do beijo no coreto. Para Dean, estava sendo uma tortura maior estreitar Victoria nos braços.

 **E o meu lugar é esse**  
 **Ao lado seu, no corpo inteiro**  
 **Dou o meu lugar pois o seu lugar**  
 **É o meu amor primeiro**  
 **O dia e a noite as quatro estações**

Ele teve a certeza de que não conseguiria mais se conter. Queria desesperadamente provar mais uma vez dos lábios daquela mulher, sentir o gosto maravilhoso de sua boca e as sensações indescritíveis do beijo dela.

 **Que os braços sentem**  
 **E os olhos vêem**  
 **E os lábios beijam**  
 **Dois rios inteiros**  
 **Sem direção**

Mesmo com o término da música, nenhum dos dois fez o menor movimento para se afastar. Aos poucos, seus rostos foram se aproximando. O beijo entre eles era inevitável.

\- 0 -

Sam soltou um alto arquejo de respiração ao abrir os olhos. Foi como nascer de novo.

Levantou-se de supetão, todo confuso e nu. Tateou o próprio corpo para ver como se encontrava. Não havia marca de nenhum ferimento resultante das intermináveis tortura impingidas por Miguel ou Lúcifer. Contudo, a lembrança das dores ainda permeava sua mente, bem como as imagens do que lhe havia ocorrido. Pouco a pouco, foram se desvanecendo, dando lugar ao momento em que se encontrava.

Foi aí que percebeu a chuva torrencial que caía sobre si bem como o lugar em que se encontrava, um campo vasto e deserto. Além dele, não havia mais ninguém.

Como havia chegado ali? Quem o tirou da gaiola de Lúcifer? E como?

Seria… Castiel?

\- Cass…? - sibilou em dúvida – Cass! Cass! - gritou, mas não obteve resposta

A chuva aumentou. Sam resolveu procurar um abrigo e depois tentar encontrar roupas para se cobrir. Após isso, tentaria contatar Castiel. Mal sabia que o anjo estava bem próximo a ele o acompanhando e observando, mas invisível.

\- 0 -

 _Sam_.

O pensamento ocorreu em ambos ao mesmo tempo. Foi o suficiente para que se afastassem imediatamente quase em sincronia. Faltou pouco para que os lábios se encostrassem.

Dean e Vic se olharam constrangidos, o calor entre eles ainda presente mesmo com os corpos separados. Nenhum dos dois sabia o que dizer ou que fazer.

\- Eu… eu… estou um pouco cansada – disse Vic desviando o olhar – Acho que vou dormir.

\- Cla… claro – disse Dean também desviando o rosto – Acho que… eu também vou. Nossa! - ele tentou disfarçar com um sorriso forçado. Coçou a cabeça – Como dançamos!

\- Você… você desliga aí pra mim… por favor?

\- Cla… claro. Desligo.

\- Então… boa noite, Dean – ela se retirou da sala a passos rápidos sem encará-lo mais

\- Boa noite… Vic – respondeu ele, porém, ela já havia lhe dado as costas.

Vic abriu a porta, entrou no quarto e fechou-a com estrondo. Encostou-se e foi aí que soltou a respiração de uma vez. Até então ela mal conseguia respirar tamanha emoção.

Deus, o que havia acabado de acontecer? Ela nem sabia. Ou melhor, sabia. Estava prestes a beijar Dean. Por pouco, não o fez.

Que espécie de mulher era? Ia beijar o irmão de seu namorado que estava padecendo lá embaixo? E não fazia nem dois meses.

 _Não posso fazer isso_ , pensava. _Seria uma traição a Sam, não importa se ele me pediu._

Ela tinha que partir. Não havia jeito. Por mais que quisesse Dean, nunca poderiam ficar juntos. Sam sempre estaria entre eles. Era loucura imaginar que pudessem ter qualquer tipo de relação.

O dilema em que esteve mergulhada nesse tempo todo em que saía com Dean para se distrair chegava ao fim.

Estava decidido. Ela ia embora de vez.

 **\- 0 -**

 **Seeei! Vcs todas querem me matar!**

 **Mas eles estão bastante confusos e divididos entre se render a esse sentimento e serem leais a Sam (mesmo que este tenha pedido o contrário). Contudo, a resistência já vai cair por terra. No próximo capítulo... hum... as coisas podem pegar fogo.**

 **Gente, que foi isso? Chuck é Deus! Foi semana passada que terminei de ver os cinco últimos capítulos da última temporada de Supernatural. Nossa, havia mesmo essa teoria entre os fãs e meio que eu compartilhava, embora com certas ressalvas. Acho que gostei dele ser Deus, embora se mostrasse de uma forma muito menos temorosa do que eu esperava, enfim.**

 **Bom, espero que tenham gostado e mandem reviews.**

 **Até a próxima.**


	7. Alguém para Amar (1ª parte)

**Sei que vcs devem me considerar a mais perversa de todos os seres que já apareceram em Supernatural, pior do que a Meg, pior do que Lúcifer, do que tio Crowley e até do que a Amara. Mas não deu, gente, realmente tive que interromper a fic por quase um ano para me reorganizar. Agora que estou pondo tudo nos eixos, enfim.**

 **Para lhes compensar a espera, lhes trago finalmente o capítulo pelo qual muitas aguardavam: a primeira vez de Dean e Victoria. Aleluia!**

 **E como sempre digo, as cenas de sexo são bem detalhadas, quem não gosta, não leia.**

 **E sem mais delongas, divirtam-se!**

 **\- 0 -**

— Nunca mais em tempo algum se atreva a falar qualquer coisa contra Victoria. – falava baixo, mas continha uma fúria reprimida. Seu corpo até tremia.

— Vá em frente – desafiou Dean – Assim vai nos poupar de dores futuras.

O Dean futuro soltou seu Eu e guardou a arma. Ainda estava sob forte emoção, porém, não demonstrou em seu tom de voz:

— Vejo que Cass te distraiu com a história da minha vida com Victoria.

— Acredite, não foi um romance que eu tenha gostado de ouvir.

O outro soltou um riso curto.

— Pode desdenhar o quanto quiser, mas... quando saber quem ela é, não vai ficar tão indiferente assim. Você vai me entender – disse

(...)

Não souberam precisar exatamente quanto tempo se passou naquela muda contemplação, contudo, sentiram uma força magnética os puxar um para o outro. Seus corações começaram a bater no mesmo compasso, suas respirações começaram a se acelerar e suas bocas estavam prestes a se encontrar quando ouviram o barulho da freada de um carro encostando. Era inconfundível o som do Impala preto.

Imediatamente, Vic se afastou do loiro.

— Deve... deve ser Sam – ela ficou ruborizada e bastante constrangida.

(...)

— Que mau juízo você faz de mim, hein? – vendo a expressão de desdém de Vic, ele admitiu com um sorriso torto – Tá certo, eu sei que faço por merecer minha "grande fama de pegador". Mas... por incrível que pareça... eu desejo muito mais do que ter uma mulher diferente por noite comigo. – ele olhou sério para Vic – Quer dizer... não precisa ser algo tão repentino como... er... casamento, mas... eu desejo sim ter alguém pra compartilhar todas as minhas experiências. Acho que sempre quis isso, mas... tudo que aconteceu comigo e com a minha família me fez ter medo de me prender a uma pessoa.

Collins se surpreendeu com aquela revelação. O loiro silenciou por alguns instantes enquanto alternava o olhar entre a boca e os olhos de Victoria. Ela estava trêmula e não conseguia mais disfarçar.

(...)

— Olhe, eu não tenho ilusões, sabe? Eu sei a vida que levamos... e sei qual pode ser o nosso fim...

Collins não retrucou. Estava presa à intensidade do olhar dele.

— Tudo bem. Tanto faz para mim... – suspirou forte – Mas eu quero que você saiba... que a minha ideia de felicidade... é com você. – ele sussurrou com voz rouca a última parte

O coração de Victoria se acelerou. Ela quis abrir a boca, mas não conseguiu emitir nenhum som.

— Não precisa dizer nada – ele continuou – Eu só queria, eu... precisava que você soubesse. Talvez essa seja a única oportunidade que eu tenha pra te falar isso.

Vic estava muda. Não conseguia pensar em nada e por mais que quisesse não conseguia desviar os olhos dos de Dean.

O Winchester se viu preso no olhar daquela mulher que tanto mexia com ele. E sabia que era errado o que pretendia fazer, mas dessa vez, foi mais forte do que ele. Quando percebeu, já tinha agarrado o rosto dela com ambas as mãos e beijou-a com toda a vontade e intensidade que havia dentro dele.

(…)

Com essa decisão, Cass se aproximou de Sam e tocou em sua testa. Fez com que as imagens de seu salvamento fossem apagadas e retornou à última em que o caçador era torturado por Miguel e Lúcifer. Feito isso, Castiel tornou a si mesmo invisível aos olhos humanos e instilou um último toque de energia sobre o peito de Sam.

(…)

Mesmo com o término da música, nenhum dos dois fez o menor movimento para se afastar. Aos poucos, seus rostos foram se aproximando. O beijo entre eles era inevitável.

(…)

Sam soltou um alto arquejo de respiração ao abrir os olhos. Foi como nascer de novo.

Levantou-se de supetão, todo confuso e nu. Tateou o próprio corpo para ver como se encontrava. Não havia marca de nenhum ferimento resultante das intermináveis torturas impingidas por Miguel ou Lúcifer. Contudo, a lembrança das dores ainda permeava sua mente, bem como as imagens do que lhe havia ocorrido. Pouco a pouco, foram se desvanecendo, dando lugar ao momento em que se encontrava.

(…)

— Então… boa noite, Dean – ela se retirou da sala a passos rápidos sem encará-lo mais

— Boa noite… Vic – respondeu ele, porém, ela já havia lhe dado as costas.

Vic abriu a porta, entrou no quarto e fechou-a com estrondo. Encostou-se e foi aí que soltou a respiração de uma vez. Até então ela mal conseguia respirar tamanha emoção.

Deus, o que havia acabado de acontecer? Ela nem sabia. Ou melhor, sabia. Estava prestes a beijar Dean. Por pouco, não o fez.

Que espécie de mulher era? Ia beijar o irmão de seu namorado que estava padecendo lá embaixo? E não fazia nem dois meses.

 _Não posso fazer isso_ , pensava. _Seria uma traição a Sam, não importa se ele me pediu._

Ela tinha que partir. Não havia jeito. Por mais que quisesse Dean, nunca poderiam ficar juntos. Sam sempre estaria entre eles. Era loucura imaginar que pudessem ter qualquer tipo de relação.

 **Alguém para Amar (1ª parte)**

Sam se abrigou numa casa pequena, velha e abandonada que havia nos arredores do campo em que se encontrou de volta. Titilava pela chuva que apanhou, a noite frienta e por sua nudez. Agachou-se num canto e cobriu-se com os braços para tentar se aquecer. Inútil tentativa. Batia até os dentes e estremecia. Lá fora, o temporal aumentou e, com ele, o vento.

Felizmente, Sam divisou um monte de sacos velhos jogados em outro canto e tratou de agarrá-los. Rasgou dois e usou-os com trapos numa roupa improvisada, amarrando aqui e ali. Com os demais formou um montinho como várias cobertas; iria se meter nelas assim que conseguisse fazer uma fogueira.

Na casa, havia uma chaminé ainda em bom estado; só faltava lenha, porém, havia uns tacos soltos e velhos e algumas tábuas os quais Sam catou e colocou na chaminé. Para acender o fogo, usou lascas de madeiras bem finas e começou a esfregar uma na outra. A operação demorou bastante, mas fez seu efeito e, por outra parte, o esforço em realiza-lo também o aqueceu. Logo, Sam tinha um fogo à sua disposição.

Por fim, acomodou-se no meio dos sacos e dormiu; o raciocínio ainda não estava pronto a funcionar tamanho o cansaço em que se via e logo as pálpebras se fecharam.

Em todo o tempo em que o estava observando, Castiel teve ímpetos de se revelar e ajudar Sam, mas se conteve. Não era hora de se anunciar.

— 0 -

As malas de Victoria já estavam prontas. Bobby havia telefonado e avisado que o caso do Rugaru estava mais complicado de resolver do que esperava e talvez demorasse mais um ou dois dias para regressar.

Por isso, ela pretendia partir antes que ele chegasse. E no outro dia mesmo. Mas tinha que fazê-lo apenas quando estivesse sozinha. Dean poderia impedi-la. Caso ele não saísse, o jeito era sair furtivamente altas horas do dia seguinte com cuidado para não o acordar. Seja como fosse, devia se afastar do Winchester o quanto antes.

A decisão não foi fácil. Sabia que ficar longe dele abriria de novo aquele buraco em seu peito que havia sido deixado por Sam; um buraco que nunca se fecharia, mas que Dean ajudava a contornar apenas com sua presença.

Ela tinha que ser forte pelo bem dos dois; não tinha nada a lhe oferecer. E nem podia. Não era justo para Sam. E também não era justo para Dean. Que homem em sã consciência aceita o amor de uma mulher pela metade, ainda que esse amor seja devotado ao irmão amado dele? Sim, porque ela nunca deixaria de amar Sam Winchester, mesmo que seus sentimentos por Dean se intensificassem. Disso ela tinha certeza. Era algo inexplicável até para ela, mas assim que funcionava.

Foi com essa resolução que resolveu encarar o Winchester pela manhã no café. Contudo, ele não apareceu para o desjejum. Estranhou. Àquela hora, ele sempre acordava com ânsia de saborear as delícias que ela preparava.

Foi até a porta do quarto dele. Bateu. Ninguém atendeu. Girou a maçaneta. Abriu a porta e pela fresta notou que o Winchester não estava.

Estremeceu. E se…? Entrou no quarto e abriu o guarda-roupa. Soltou um suspiro de alívio. Dean não havia ido embora.

Receou que ele houvesse pensado na mesma ideia que ela e partido. Sem despedidas. O estômago lhe revirou. Do que adiantava se sentir aliviada se era ela quem pretendia fazê-lo?

Súbito, deu-se conta de que estava sozinha. Era sua oportunidade de sumir sem que Dean fosse impedi-la. As malas estavam prontas e ela só precisava trocar a camiseta e os sapatos para partir. Nem tomaria café; era só partir e dali a cinco minutos estaria bem longe de Dean Winchester.

Imediatamente, foi para seu quarto e trocou-se. Pensou em chamar um táxi, mas poderia levar tempo e não sabia se Dean se demoraria ou se poderia voltar a qualquer momento.

Abriu a porta do quarto, apanhou as malas e saiu. Parou antes de chegar na sala ao escutar o barulho da porta ser destrancada. Era Dean com certeza.

 _Droga!_ , pensou

E rapidamente tratou de voltar correndo o mais que pôde com a bagagem para dentro do quarto.

— Vic? - era a voz dele lhe chamando – Vic?

— Estou no quarto! Só um momento! - ela gritou em resposta e tratou de esconder as malas num canto. Correu para a porta, saiu e fechou o cômodo atrás de si. Seu coração acelerou ao encontrá-lo parado diante dela com o olhar penetrante e intenso. Sorriu-lhe sem graça – Oi.

— 0 –

Sam abriu os olhos ao sentir a chegada do novo dia. Na verdade, já passava da hora do almoço. Ele havia dormido muitas horas. Não devia se censurar, afinal, tudo pelo que havia passado na jaula com seus algozes e o repentino aparecimento no campo haviam lhe esgotado não só física como mentalmente.

Ficou um tempo ainda deitado; queria analisar a situação agora que o repouso lhe proporcionou uma mente mais descansada.

Se lembrava nitidamente de seus sofrimentos, de seus tormentos, isso não lhe era estranho. E nem mesmo o fato de como havia se libertado – era fácil deduzir, Cass o fez. Ou então, na pior das hipóteses, Dean ou Victoria, e, se fosse esse o caso, o que era estranho era ele não sentir nada a respeito, pelo menos nenhum dissabor emocional

Se foi Dean ou Victoria, talvez houvessem vendido a alma... se é que com seria suficiente libertá-lo. Mas o problema era que não estava preocupado se eles o fizeram. Não estava surtando, nem com urgência de procura-los, comprovar qual dos dois foi o autor e tentar reverter a situação. Deveria procura-los, claro, mas não estava desesperado para o fazê-lo.

Ele deveria se importar não? Afinal, era ou a alma de seu irmão ou de sua garota que estava em jogo. Ao invés disso, estava muito tranquilo, talvez agradecido... e só. Estranho. Muito estranho. Intrigante. Perturbador.

Bobagem. Talvez estivesse exagerando. Talvez fosse apenas um estado de letargia causado pelo que passou e pelo cansaço. Logo suas emoções voltariam e o seu velho e dramático "eu" ditaria suas ações a partir dali movido em grande parte por um sentimentalismo barato. A lógica desse pensamento surpreendeu o mesmo Sam pela frieza como punha as coisas.

O estômago roncou o lembrando de suas necessidades básicas. Comida. E vestir-se com roupas de verdade. Talvez devesse mudar a ordem das duas prioridades. Levantou-se e foi tratar das mesmas.

Voltaria a pensar em Dean e Victoria outra hora.

— 0 –

Por fim, Dean saiu novamente.

Victoria achou que ele nunca o faria e teria dificuldades em fugir como pretendia. Suspirou aliviada quando ele anunciou que ia dar uma volta.

Desde o momento em que se viram pela manhã, o silêncio foi a única comunicação existente entre eles. Após um cumprimento desajeitado de sua parte na porta do quarto – pois ela tentava disfarçar seu nervosismo para fugir – e um seco "Bom dia" da parte dele após um olhar avaliador e enigmático e, depois um desviar constrangido do rosto, não houve mais palavras. Ela não lhe perguntou onde esteve pela manhã e nem ele a questionou sobre o que ela fizera.

Constrangimento. Culpa. Vergonha. Três simples palavras cujo significado era pouco para exprimir o que ambos sentiam desde a noite anterior com o "quase beijo" entre eles. Bom, Vic supunha que o mesmo ocorria com ele já que tanto como ela procuravam se evitar pela casa. E ainda assim, cada qual num canto, sem se verem ou trocarem palavra podiam sentir a presença marcante um do outro.

Deus, era uma tortura! Ela não podia mesmo continuar assim. Não estavam brigados, mas se ignoravam como se um simples olhar fosse causar um incêndio entre eles e leva-los a... ao início de algo que nem ousava exprimir em palavras.

 _Não, não e não. Eu não posso. Eu não devo_ , dizia a si mesma. Não podia trair Sam. Seria uma infâmia ao amor deles. Podia até cumprir parte do seu pedido em tentar reconstruir sua vida com alguém – talvez para dali há dez anos e mesmo assim, tinha lá suas dúvidas se conseguiria – contudo, com o irmão dele e em menos de dois meses de sua morte... nunca.

Precisava ir e sem que o Winchester a visse, pois tinha certeza que ele a impediria, não porque quisesse manter uma relação com ela, mas por se preocupar com seu bem-estar, de ela se perder sozinha por aí, embora o Apocalipse já não fosse uma ameaça e ela, tampouco, uma mulher indefesa. E se ficasse, não sabia se numa próxima vez em que houvesse um clima entre eles, seria novamente um "quase beijo". Dean até poderia ser forte pelo irmão, mas Vic não tinha certeza se ela mesma o seria. Não era de Dean que estava fugindo, mas de si própria.

O silêncio entre eles imperou até à hora do almoço quando o chamou. Trocaram um breve e inevitável olhar, mas evitaram qualquer outro durante a refeição, pelo menos não diretamente: ela o olhou por duas ou três vezes quando percebeu que ele estava distraído e sentiu também por duas ou três vezes um olhar longo e acentuado da parte dele.

 _Por favor que ele saia, que ele saia... ou eu não vou conseguir._

Ela pedia mentalmente o tempo todo porque sentia que a qualquer momento um dos dois quebraria aquela tensão, tocaria no assunto da noite anterior e daí... só Deus para ajudá-los.

Felizmente, o bom Deus, algum anjo que prestasse (Castiel talvez) ou o próprio Dean ouviu suas preces. Duas horas após a refeição, ele lhe comunicou rapidamente que iria sair e se demorava. Ela não lhe perguntou aonde iria, talvez devesse para não levantar suspeitas, mas como escutou o ruído do Impala se afastando, percebeu que estava exagerando, o Winchester não era capaz de adivinhar seus pensamentos, não como Sam.

Poucos minutos após a saída de Dean, Victoria tratou rapidamente de apanhar suas malas não desfeitas. Sentiu uma pontada do coração... quisera se despedir de Dean! Mas não havia como, ela não conseguiria e ele não deixaria. Pelo menos uma carta, uma breve nota lhe devia. Ah! E a Bobby ou este seria bem capaz de atirar em Dean pensando ele ser o responsável por sua saída repentina. Era-o de fato, mas não deliberadamente.

Escreveu um sucinto bilhete ao tio se desculpando por sua partida e garantindo que nada tinha a ver com Dean, não que ele o houvesse provocado. E terminava garantindo que ligaria para lhe explicar.

Para Dean, também deixou uma nota de desculpas e lhe disse que precisava ir embora pelo bem deles e que, com certeza, ele entenderia o motivo de ela o fazer. Sim, não precisava de muitas palavras para o Winchester captar o significado implícito por trás daquelas palavras.

Por fim, com um último suspiro, pegou as malas e saiu da casa. Dean possuía uma cópia que Bobby lhe fez assim como ela. Como ele se demoraria, não viu problemas em chamar um táxi, o veículo não se demoraria mais de cinco minutos, porém, queria esperar na calçada do ferro-velho.

Victoria não tinha caminhado dez passos quando escutou a voz de Dean:

— Vai a algum lugar?

— 0 –

Sam precisou roubar um motorista para conseguir roupas, transporte e dinheiro.

Não era a primeira vez que roubava, mas era a primeira vez que feria uma pessoa para fazê-lo, alguém que nada havia lhe feito de mal. E o fazia sem se sentir culpado.

Não foi difícil o estratagema; jogou-se no meio da estrada acenando como um desesperado. O motorista quase saiu da estrada ao frear, mas Sam conseguiu seu intuito de pará-lo.

Quando o homem saiu para lhe reclamar o ato tresloucado, Sam não lhe deu oportunidade e se atirou sobre ele e o desacordou com vários golpes. Quando percebeu que o homem tão cedo daria acordo de si, Sam o puxou para o meio do mato, despiu-o, jogou os trapos velhos dos sacos, vestiu as roupas do homem, tirou sua carteira que continha bastante dinheiro, pegou as chaves de seu carro e foi-se. Os cartões de crédito não lhe serviriam, pois assim que acordasse, o homem daria parte à polícia. E Sam deveria se livrar do carro tão logo se encontrasse na primeira cidade que visse.

Não tinha razão para ficar com consciência culpada – e de fato, não estava – pois não havia matado o homem, apenas pegava "emprestado" o que precisava para se manter vivo. Era a lei da sobrevivência, não?

Pegou o carro e saiu dali rapidamente. Castiel também entrou no carro sempre invisível para Sam, observava o Winchester com o cenho franzido.

— 0 –

Victoria sentiu como se vivenciasse um dèja vu. Só que ela sabia precisar a cena exata a que se remetia.

Foi quando Dean pensava em se entregar para Miguel pouco depois de terem matado a Prostituta do Apocalipse. Porém, ela o interpelou antes que pensasse sequer em entrar no Impala. E usou exatamente aquelas palavras "Vai a algum lugar?"

Contudo, dessa vez, os papéis se invertiam. Era Dean que a interpelava com tais palavras antes que ela pensasse em colocar os pés fora da propriedade de Bobby.

Ele estava num dos corredores do ferro-velho, uma curva à esquerda, com os braços cruzados e o corpo encostado na lateral de um grande bloco de ferro amassado, restos de algum carro. Não havia zanga na fisionomia, apenas uma expressão de escárnio e um bico que se fechava sobre o que parecia um palito de fósforo que ele mordiscava. Victoria colocou as malas no chão sem jeito, sentindo-se com uma criminosa pega em flagrante.

— Sabe, desde ontem à noite eu estava grilado pelo que nos aconteceu – cuspiu o palito e disse sem rodeios fazendo uma clara referência ao "quase beijo". Parecia despreocupado, mas Victoria notou um leve tremor em uma de suas mãos. Ela engoliu em seco – Precisei sair cedo para colocar a cuca no lugar, sabe? – ele se desencostou do ferro e avançou alguns passos em sua direção. Ela estremeceu. – Aí voltei... não consegui pensar em nada – ele sorriu e deteve-se a poucos centímetros – E quando cheguei notei você um pouco tensa – Collins estremeceu –... mais ou menos do jeito que costumo ficar quando sei que estou aprontando – ele abaixou a cabeça ao soltar uma risada curta e, em seguida, levantou-a novamente – Você até que disfarçou bem, Vic, mas eu peguei no ar o que se passava. E teve uma hora que aproveitei quando você foi ao banheiro para confirmar minhas suspeitas – bateu palmas duas vezes – E lá estavam suas malas.

— Dean... – ela tentou se explicar, mas ele levantou uma das mãos

— Até pensei em te confrontar na hora, mas depois resolvi te dar uma chance para dizer algo. – ele assentiu várias vezes – E quando vi que você não o faria, resolvi inventar que ia sair sem hora pra voltar. Claro que saí com meu carro, queria fazer questão que você me visse saindo com ele pra dar mais credibilidade, mas o estacionei logo ali na esquina – apontou com o polegar para trás por cima da orelha. Franziu o cenho – E voltei correndo pra te esperar... pra ver se você teria mesmo coragem de ir embora sem se despedir, sem nenhuma explicação... e pasmem... – ele estendeu os braços na direção dela e os abaixou apontando-a – ...você ia mesmo.

Collins ia abrir boca para se explicar, porém, nesse momento, chegou o táxi que havia chamado. Estacionou a pouca distância deles. Ambos viraram os rostos na direção.

— Foi daqui que chamaram um táxi? – o motorista, um sujeito gordo e barbudo perguntou em alto som após vê-los e abaixar o vidro da janela. Ele coçou o queixo ao analisar um pedaço de papel e olhou para Vic – Er... a senhorita Victoria Collins?

— Desculpe, meu chapa, mudança de planos. A madame não irá mais – gritou Dean em resposta antes que Vic confirmasse e apanhou as malas do chão antes que ela fizesse qualquer movimento para detê-lo – Foi mal.

— OK... Não por isso – o sujeito torceu a boca, deu a partida balançando a cabeça e se foi

— Dean, o que pensa que está fazendo? – indagou Victoria ao vê-lo retornar à casa com suas malas.

— O que você está vendo... tendo a gentileza de carregar sua bagagem para dentro – retrucou em tom irônico.

— Dean, não pode fazer isso – ela sibilou enquanto o acompanhava até a porta

— Já estou fazendo, Vic – ele colocou uma das malas no chão para apanhar a chave

— Eu estava indo embora.

— Pois é, você disse bem... estava, mas não vai mais – ele destrancou a porta e apanhou a outra mala do chão. Entrou.

Victoria tragou uma boa dose de ar e expirou-a profundamente para se acalmar.

— Você carrega um bocado de coisas, hein? Bem pesadas suas malas – tornou ele

— Dean, pode parar aí mesmo! – ela esbravejou

— Não, quem tem que parar é você – retrucou ele no mesmo tom ao se voltar para ela. Colocou a bagagem no chão – Você não tem esse direito, Vic.

— Ah, não tenho o direito de ir e vir? Essa é boa – ela quase riu.

— Não me venha com essa. Sabe perfeitamente a que me refiro. Você sair assim sem nenhuma palavra, sem dizer nada pra mim ou mesmo para Bobby.

— Eu deixei um bilhete pra cada um de vocês.

— Um bilhete? Ora, vamos, Vic! Pra que isso? Que necessidade de ir embora sem falar comigo?

— Você teria me deixado ir?

— Claro que não... pelo menos não sem antes o Bobby voltar.

— Ah, está vendo? Por isso que eu não quis lhe dizer nada. E você sabe muito bem que Bobby vai me encher os ouvidos pra tentar me impedir de ir embora... ele com essa mania de proteção.

— Ele se preocupa com você... e eu também.

— O Apocalipse já acabou, Dean. E eu sou maior, vacinada e caçadora.

— Então por que você queria ir escondida, Vic? Por que ir sem se despedir dele... e de mim? – ele voltou a questão. Ela se calou. Ambos sabiam a resposta, mas nenhum queria ser o primeiro a admitir. – É... por ontem? Pelo que aconteceu?

Parecia que Dean se decidiu a levantar a questão.

— Eu... não sei do que está falando – ela abaixou o rosto para não o encarar – Nada aconteceu.

— Quase aconteceu. – ele foi incisivo

— Dean... olha...

— OK, Vic, tudo bem. A gente não tem que falar sobre isso – ele levantou os braços para o alto – Eu juro pra você, eu não toco no assunto, eu não vou nem chegar muito perto de você se isso te incomoda... Me desculpe, tá? Foi tudo culpa minha, deixei a gente numa situação chata.

— Pare com isso, Dean! Sabe perfeitamente que você não provocou a situação sozinho – ela levantou rapidamente o rosto para encará-lo, mas não o olhava diretamente – Nos deixamos levar, você e eu.

— É, e eu te prometo que isso não vai mais acontecer. Eu sei que você ama o Sam, Vic... e ele é meu irmão. Não importa se ele está morto, sei que não tenho o direito de... – ele se interrompeu e também desviou o rosto. Afastou-se das malas e dela e foi para um canto como se tivesse medo de se deixar controlar por seus impulsos. Voltou-se para Collins – O que eu quero dizer é que vou me manter distante se for te tranquilizar, eu... eu só não quero que você se afaste, Vic. Sei que não podemos ficar para sempre assim na casa do Bobby e que cada um tem que tomar um rumo, mas não temos que nos separar de um modo tão repentino. A gente... a gente meio que pode ficar perto um do outro, não muito, mas o suficiente. – ele coçou a cabeça. Não sabia como se expressar sem parecer muito sentimental e carente, mas queria fazê-la entender da melhor forma possível. – Eu perdi meu irmão, a pessoa que mais me importava, pra quem eu teria dado a minha vida... por quem já vendi a alma – ele quase sorriu – Sei que tem o Bobby e o Cass, mas não é a mesma coisa. Com você, é diferente... Droga, Vic! – ele levantou as mãos mais uma vez exasperado – Eu te disse lá em Blue Earth...você sabe – engoliu em seco, assim como ela – Estar perto de você... suaviza esse buraco deixado por Sam. - calou-se. Esperou alguma resposta da parte dela, mas não houve. – É isso. Eu... só não quero ficar longe de você. Juro que não vou tentar nada, mas... não vá embora assim, Vic.

Que se danasse se acabou por soar patético, carente e sentimental. Apenas queria que soubesse o quanto precisava dela em sua vida, mesmo que fosse apenas como uma amiga.

— Você não entende, Dean – disse ela após instantes de um silêncio constrangedor e se aproximou de onde estavam suas malas. – O problema não é você... não propriamente você.

— Então qual é? – perguntou em tom incrédulo

— É que... é que... – hesitou ante o olhar inquiridor do Winchester – Sou eu! Tá legal? – elevou a voz e, dessa vez, era ela quem levantava os braços exasperada

Dean a fitou com evidente confusão. Ela suspirou decidida a lhe revelar a profundidade de seus sentimentos.

— Eu te amo, Dean Winchester! É esse o problema! – continuou Vic – Eu... me apaixonei por você desde a primeira vez que te vi no Bobby... não, antes ... nos meeus sonhos. – admitiu. Dean continuou a fita-la com surpresa – Me apaixonei por você assim como me apaixonei pelo Sam. Sei que isso é loucura, indecent até... amar duas pessoas, ainda mais dois irmãos, mas foi isso que aconteceu – sem ter coragem de encará-lo ela foi pegando as malas – É por isso que tenho que ir embora... pra não ceder a essa vontade de querer que você me ame, que me beije...

Não disse mais nada porque Dean se aproximou de repente, agarrou-a no rosto e beijou-a com paixão feroz.

Imediatamente, Vic largou a alça das malas e correspondeu a ele. Não estava surpresa pela iniciativa dele, sabia que cedo ou tarde aconteceria e, talvez por isso, queria evitá-lo. Mas agora não, não tinha forças para resistir.

A cintura de Victoria foi rodeada pelos braços dele enquanto o enlaçava pelo pescoço, permitiu que ele aprofundasse o beijo. Sua língua foi tomada com voracidade e ânsia e ela tomou a dele da mesma forma; ambos gemeram por sentirem a textura e o gosto um do outro.

Não era um beijo luxurioso, embora fosse intenso; era um beijo cheio de sentimento; uma declaração de amor. Vic podia sentir o desejo dele, sua ternura, seu carinho, seu amor e, invadida por todas essas emoções, as transmitia.

Ambos se entregaram aos vãos da inconsciência e se deixaram levar por seus instintos. Dean foi conduzindo lentamente Victoria até a parede da sala e prensou-a, colocando uma de suas pernas no meio das coxas dela; ela gemeu com o movimento. Deslizou a boca pelo queixo dela, mordiscou-o e começou a atacar o pescoço com os dentes e a língua; suas mãos começavam a passear pelo corpo de Victoria ainda por cima de suas roupas.

Escutar os gemidos de Vic o excitavam e o estimulavam mais ainda. Porém, um fio indesejável de consciência fê-lo se pronunciar, mas sem interromper os movimentos:

— Vic... você vai ter que me parar... porque eu não vou conseguir – a voz saiu ofegante e aos sussurros. Vic não respondeu, apenas se limitou a agarrar sua cabeça – Vic... me mande parar ou eu vou continuar.

Ambos sabiam o motivo. A imagem de Sam começava a emergir de suas mentes, porém, era uma imagem difusa e sem força para considerarem.

— Não... – Victoria gemeu – Não... pare. Quero você, Dean.

Qualquer indício de culpa que começava a assomar na mente de ambos fora deixado de lado; no dia seguinte, pensariam a respeito. Mas aquele momento não havia espaço para outros sentimentos que não fossem a paixão, amor e desejo mesclados num só.

A resposta de Victoria foi o suficiente para o Winchester intensificar suas investidas. Ele desceu a cabeça para o vão dos seios cobertos por uma camiseta sem mangas e firme que dispensava o sutiã. Num movimento único e repentino, Dean retirou a peça, quase deixando Vic sem fôlego ao erguer os braços para se libertar da vestimenta. O Winchester nem se permitiu contemplar os seios, tamanha a loucura em senti-los. Sua boca tomou um enquanto uma mão apertou o outro. Em resposta, Vic soltou um grito e suas mãos puxaram o cabelo do Winchester. Uma leve dor que sentiu pelo movimento involuntário dela apenas serviu para que ele sugasse seu mamilo com mais ímpeto.

A mão livre de Dean deslizou pela calça dela, no meio de suas pernas e acariciou sua intimidade por cima do jeans. Enlouquecida, Victoria empurrou sua cabeça para afastá-lo apenas para deslizar até onde ele estava abaixado e agarrá-lo pela gola da velha jaqueta. Tratou de retirar a peça com violência e, ajudada por ele que soltou um grunhido de aprovação, também retirou sua camisa; ela precisava sentir o calor e a nudez de seu peito.

Abraçaram-se com fervor e o contato entre as peles provocou uma descarga intensa, o calor aumentou, assim como o desejo de ambos, se era possível. Retiraram às pressas o resto das roupas assim como os calçados; estavam quase ao chão, ora ajoelhados, ora agachados à medida que se livravam de cada peça. Completamente nus, Dean levantou a ambos e voltou a prensar Victoria na parede aumentando a intensidade do beijo e das carícias.

A vontade de possui-la ali mesmo era grande, mas ele não estragaria um momento tão especial, o momento que tanto esperou – embora julgasse impossível realizá-lo – por uma pressa desnecessária; Victoria era sua, pelo menos ali e agora.

Diminuiu a intensidade de seus movimentos e procurando acalmar sua mente e as palpitações de seu coração, ele a ergueu e tomou-a no colo, as pernas dela enlaçadas em sua cintura e a cabeça dele afundada no pescoço feminino, sentindo o suave perfume. Lentamente, carregou-a para seu quarto. Vic se deixou conduzir se acalmando também.

A porta, um aparente obstáculo, estava apenas encostada. Ele a abriu e conduziu sua amada até a cama. Depositou-a no colchão, mas sem deitá-la, ela se sentou; Dean a soltou por uns instantes com relutância, apenas para contemplá-la, colocou-se de pé, viu-a em toda sua beleza, nua, ali sentada o contemplando também em toda sua beleza.

Em seguida, sem ainda voltar a tocá-la e sem deixar de fita-la por um instante, ele ficou de joelhos sobre o colchão sem dobrá-los; Vic o imitou e colocou-se na mesma posição. Sem se tocarem, ficaram se observando por um bom tempo, mas não apenas seus corpos nus, era como se desnudassem suas almas, suas essências um para o outro apenas com o olhar.

E como se fosse um movimento combinado, aproximaram seus corpos e se abraçaram. Soltaram um longo suspiro em uníssono, mas era um abraço calmo sem a luxúria de minutos antes. Suas mãos acariciaram as costas um do outro lentamente como se quisessem se fundir em um só.

Victoria não saberia dizer quanto tempo ficaram assim; não se importaria se permanecessem naquela posição. Porém, os joelhos cansaram e os corpos começaram a se incendiar. Soltaram-se brevemente com relutância e deitaram-se de lado, fitando-se de frente sem desgrudarem um só momento o olhar.

Então Dean começou a acariciá-la enquanto contemplava suas curvas; ela suspirava a cada toque, ele ofegava a cada parte que tocava. Era um toque terno e intenso ao mesmo tempo, as mãos dele trabalhavam com precisão e volúpia. Contornaram o nariz, os lábios, todo o rosto de Vic. Desceram pelo pescoço e ombros até alcançar os seios; neles, intensificou as carícias. Ela gemeu pelos mamilos que endureceram, pela forma como ele os apreciava.

Dean não tinha pressa; embora seu corpo queimasse por ansiar o dela, não pretendia que o ato fosse ligeiro. Na verdade, ele nunca se apressava nas relações que tinha com outras mulheres. Ao contrário, gostava de tê-las à sua mercê, de fazê-las delirar, clamar, gemer por ele; no fundo, pura satisfação do ego sob uma superfície de generosidade ao proporcionar prazer às suas parceiras.

Com Victoria era diferente, não era simplesmente satisfação do ego; ele queria fazê-la feliz, que o ato fosse tão especial para ela quanto estava sendo para ele; queria amá-la, protege-la, tocar nela com bastante carinho e cuidado. E, ao mesmo tempo que queria lhe proporcionar tais sensações, ele próprio o desfrutava. Tremia por dentro; aquela mulher era capaz de abalar as estruturas de seu ser, derrubar os muros de proteção que havia construído em torno de seus sentimentos. Nenhuma antes dela fora capaz de lhe provocar aquilo, nem Cassie, nem Lisa.

Victoria resolveu imitá-lo e retribuir todo o prazer que lhe proporcionava; começou a deslizar a mão sobre o rosto dele. Dean fechou os olhos para apreciar o toque. Em seguida, ela desceu a mão sobre o peito dele e com movimentos repetitivos de subir e descer, acariciou-o na região. O Winchester prendeu a respiração; ela o sentiu estremecer. E quando a mão dele migrou para sua cavidade e fê-la perder o fôlego, ela lhe devolveu o favor ao tocar em seu membro.

O Winchester gemeu alto e, sem se conter, interrompeu as carícias na cavidade dela e o movimento que ela lhe fazia no seu membro, para puxá-la com impetuosidade para ele, sobrepondo seu corpo no dela. Vic arfou com o movimento inesperado, e suas mãos seguraram no pescoço dele.

Dean a fitou por um momento, um olhar intenso e ardente. Em seguida, beijou-a com todo o amor e desejo que sentia por ela. Collins o correspondeu e reiniciaram o encontro entre as línguas enquanto suas mãos trocavam carícias.

A boca de Dean mordiscou o queixo de Victoria, demorou-se no pescoço e, por fim, alcançaram os seios. Ela retesou o tronco aumentando os gemidos; Dean mordiscava sem piedade seus mamilos, sugava-os como se fosse um faminto insaciável. Quando se deu por satisfeito, sua língua e dentes traçaram um caminho reto e ininterrupto por seu ventre e umbigo... e chegaram à sua intimidade.

Victoria gemeu alto para o seu deleite; o Winchester delirava ao escutá-la e, ao mesmo tempo, invadir sua região mais profunda e quente; ele queria se perder completamente nela. Ela agarrou a cabeceira da cama e abriu-se mais para ele como um convite a intensificar as investidas; Dean entendeu e aumentou o ritmo de sua língua e boca dentro dela.

Vic estava a ponto de alcançar as nuvens quando Dean interrompeu os movimentos. Não foi a propósito. Era verdade que ele costumava sacanear suas parceiras ao interromper esses momentos de prazer que lhes proporcionava para depois voltar a recomeçar; era um jogo de que gostava. Mas dessa vez, ele simplesmente não aguentava mais; seu órgão começava a latejar por alívio e, ao ver que Collins estava molhada e quente o suficiente para recebê-lo, ele resolveu que precisava estar dentro dela; dar-lhe o prazer que ela necessitava e receber o dele também.

Ela o olhou por entre as pernas e ele apenas correspondeu; em seguida, sem perder o contato visual, subiu o corpo. Tentando controlar a ansiedade e tendo que desviar a vista, a mão dele deslizou para a cômoda ao lado da cama, abriu-a, tateou seu interior e retirou uma camisinha.

Verdade que fazia quase dois meses que não pegava mulher, um recorde para ele. Em parte, era por guardar luto pelo irmão e, por outra, por estar concentrado em confortar Victoria. Mas não significava que ele não carregasse ou guardasse nenhum preservativo para qualquer eventualidade.

Victoria esperou impaciente por cada movimento dele, inclusive quando rompeu o invólucro da camisinha e colocou-a em seu órgão. Finalmente, voltando a fita-la diretamente com ternura e paixão, penetrou-a; arfaram em uníssono.

As mãos de Victoria o agarraram pelos ombros e ele colocou os braços de cada lado do seu rosto para impulsionar o corpo no interior dela e começou lentamente seus movimentos. Enquanto seus corpos se perdiam cada vez numa dança intensa, seus olhos mergulhavam na imensidão um do outro, transmitiam seus sentimentos.

Perderam a noção do tempo; minutos, horas ou séculos pareciam se mesclar; o Apocalipse poderia voltar e queimar o mundo todo que nem se dariam conta.

Victoria foi a primeira a alçar as alturas e, quando deu acordo de si, seu corpo tremia e suava pelo orgasmo que acabava de experimentar; ela ainda pôde contemplar Dean se contorcendo como louco com o corpo ainda no seu interior.

O Winchester sentiu que chegava de fato ao Céu; nem mesmo sua rápida ida no lugar poderia se comparar com o que experimentava com Victoria. E depois de alcançar o ápice, seu corpo desabou esgotado sobre o dela, não só pelo esforço físico, mas pelo mental de ter segurado sua excitação até o fim, até que ela atingisse o êxtase primeiro.

Nenhum dos dois se movimentou; ficaram parados na mesma posição. Era como se não quisessem mais se separar. Não escutavam mais nada, apenas as suas respirações ofegantes; temiam até emitir qualquer outro som que os desligasse daquele momento.

Sabiam que estavam mais conectados do que jamais estiveram antes e, não importava o que fosse acontecer dali para frente, nunca mais a relação deles seria a mesma; o laço definitivo se estabelecia ali.

\- 0 -

 **E aí? Espero que tenham gostado. Nos próximos dois ou três capítulos ainda vamos ter cenas quentes entre eles, mas também mais sobre Sam, o Cass e outros antes de voltarmos para a ação. Não deixem de comentar, viu? Até a próxima.**


	8. Alguém para Amar (2ª parte)

**Bom, demorei muito menos agora, não é? E vou procurar postar mais, mesmo que tenha que diminuir a quantidade de palavras no capítulo.**

 **Mais cenas calientes para se divertirem!**

 **\- 0 -**

— Você também sonhava com ela, não é? Desde criança? – Dean não respondeu, apenas engoliu em seco – O jardim, a forma como ela estava vestida. Sei disso, porque a última vez que sonhei com ela naquele lugar, você também estava lá... do lado oposto ao meu.

— Dean o fitou surpreendido e com uma interrogação muda no rosto. Então Sam realmente sonhou a mesma coisa? Também esteve em seu último sonho? Isso significava...

— Vic também sonhou a mesma coisa – concluiu Sam como se respondesse todas as indagações do irmão – Porque se ela confessou que tinha os mesmos sonhos que eu... e você e eu tivemos o mesmo sonho a última vez... quer dizer que ela também aparece nos seus sonhos.

Dean abaixou o rosto perturbado. Não sabia o que dizer.

— E isso significa que vocês dois também possuem uma ligação – continuou Sam

(...)

— Não falo pra que você se sinta culpada e muito menos triste por mim. – a expressão dele era serena – Eu decidi ficar com você mesmo sabendo de tudo isso pelo simples fato de te amar... e de me sentir feliz pelo que você me dá. Eu sei que você me ama, mesmo com esse seu sentimento por Dean. – fez uma pausa – E não sei o que significa esses seus sonhos com ele, assim como nunca conseguimos descobrir o que significam os que você e eu tínhamos juntos. A única coisa que está clara é que assim como nós dois temos uma ligação muito forte, você e Dean também.

Victoria balançou a cabeça

— É por isso que estou te pedindo pra vocês ficarem juntos. Dê uma chance para Dean e para você mesma. Não se sintam culpados por eu estar na jaula... foi uma escolha minha. E vocês não tem que pagar por isso. – a expressão de Sam se fechou – E não tentem me trazer de volta e se arriscar a soltar o Diabo junto... caso contrário, meu sacrifício terá sido em vão. Se querem fazer algo por mim, vocês devem é atender esse meu último pedido. Fiquem juntos... e sejam felizes.

(…)

— Quanto tempo fiquei desacordado? - indagou após uma longa pausa

— Umas três semanas do tempo dos humanos. - a expressão de Castiel foi de assombro - Você mexeu com uma alta energia da gaiola ao libertar Sam, Cass.

— Você disse uma delas... Que outras consequências pode ter?

Anna não lhe respondeu. Apenas o fitou de modo sombrio e misterioso.

(…)

Quando o homem saiu para lhe reclamar o ato tresloucado, Sam não lhe deu oportunidade e se atirou sobre ele e o desacordou com vários golpes. Quando percebeu que o homem tão cedo daria acordo de si, Sam o puxou para o meio do mato, despiu-o, jogou os trapos velhos dos sacos, vestiu as roupas do homem, tirou sua carteira que continha bastante dinheiro, pegou as chaves de seu carro e foi-se. Os cartões de crédito não lhe serviriam, pois assim que acordasse, o homem daria parte à polícia. E Sam deveria se livrar do carro tão logo se encontrasse na primeira cidade que visse.

Não tinha razão para ficar com consciência culpada - e de fato, não estava - pois não havia matado o homem, apenas pegava "emprestado" o que precisava para se manter vivo. Era a lei da sobrevivência, não?

Pegou o carro e saiu dali rapidamente. Castiel também entrou no carro sempre invisível para Sam, observava o Winchester com cenho franzido.

(…)

Nenhum dos dois se movimentou; ficaram parados na mesma posição. Era como se não quisessem mais se separar. Não escutavam mais nada, apenas as suas respirações ofegantes; temiam até emitir qualquer outro som que os desligasse daquele momento.

Sabiam que estavam mais conectados do que jamais estiveram antes e, não importava o que fosse acontecer dali para frente, nunca mais a relação deles seria a mesma; o laço definitivo se estabelecia ali.

 **Alguém para Amar (2ª parte)**

Castiel observava Sam repousando na cama de um quarto barato de um motel vagabundo da cidade. Não somente ele, mas a mulher estranha que dormia a seu lado. Seu olhar se detinha sobre o Winchester, as atitudes dele o intrigavam cada vez mais.

Tão logo Sam chegou a uma pequena cidade com o carro roubado do homem que abateu, distante a apenas duas horas da estrada em que estava, abandonou o veículo num galpão qualquer, tratou de comer numa lanchonete de uma rodoviária e tomou um ônibus para outra cidade, a que se encontrava no momento.

Daí, registrou-se com um nome falso naquele motel e foi jantar num restaurante. O lugar não estava muito cheio e Sam percebeu que estava sendo observado por um bom número de mulheres; mas uma loira muito bonita e de curvas sensuais que lhe chamou a atenção. Ele não perdeu tempo em se aproximar, puxar conversa... e logo a conduziu ali para uma noite de pura luxúria.

Obviamente, Castiel se esquivou de presenciar "o ato pecaminoso e animalesco" em sua opinião. Dean tentava lhe perverter com vídeos pornôs (ele até chegou a assistir dois ou três), mas daí a espiar ao vivo e cores estava fora de cogitação; menos ainda quando se tratava de um de seus amigos.

O que o chocou era Sam se entregar àquele ato com uma estranha. Se fosse Dean, para ele não haveria nada de anormal, mas o Winchester mais novo não era o tipo que se enredava em "pernas alheias" e, principalmente, se ele tinha namorada.

Além disso, Sam já deveria ter entrado em contato com Vic e com Dean e não perder tempo com alguém que nem conhecia. Parecia até que não se lembrava deles ou não estava se importando com o que estaria lhes acontecendo.

 _O que você fez foi muito perigoso, Cass. Com sérias consequências para Sam._

A advertência de Anna invadiu sua mente como se pudesse ouvir a própria lhe falando.

O que Sam estava fazendo seria uma dessas consequências? Não era só a noitada com a loira, mas o fato de ter agredido aquele sujeito na estrada para lhe roubar o carro e ainda não se comunicar com as pessoas com as quais mais se importava.

Não. Não deveria dar ouvidos a Anna, pelo menos não de um modo exagerado. Talvez aquilo fosse apenas um aparente e temporário desvario de Sam pelo tempo que ele esteve na jaula. Ora, não poderia culpá-lo. Ele, Castiel, não era humano, mas sabia da fraqueza dos homens e de suas variadas e inesperadas reações face a alguma provação. E estar numa gaiola sendo constantemente dilacerado por dois Arcanjos sádicos e poderosos deveria surtar qualquer um.

Era essa a explicação. Sam estava tendo um surto, mas logo recobraria o senso. Mesmo assim, Castiel resolveu permanecer a seu lado até ter certeza de que estivesse realmente bem.

— 0 –

Victoria entrou no box, abriu o chuveiro e deixou que a água escorresse por seu corpo. Fechou os olhos e procurou se concentrar apenas no banho, tentando evitar os pensamentos conflituosos e tensos que invadiam sua mente, bem como o calor que permeava toda sua pele, apesar do frio da ducha.

Tentativa vã. Com relutância, a mente vagueou em Dean, em seu corpo nu e maravilhoso, seus braços e em sua cama onde esteve, na que ele dormia no momento.

Eles haviam feito amor desde a tarde até altas horas da noite, quando o cansaço não lhes permitiu mais satisfazer qualquer vontade ou desejo acumulado durante todo aquele ano em que não puderam se tocar. Ou talvez desde antes quando apenas se viam pelos sonhos.

Depois da primeira relação, ficaram deitados e abraçados na mesma posição por um bom tempo. Sem trocarem palavras, foram invadidos novamente pelo desejo e voltaram a fazer amor duas ou três vezes, ela nem se lembrava tão perdida nas sensações e nos prazeres que teve.

Ao fim da tarde, Dean lhe dirigiu as primeiras palavras ao anunciar que tomaria banho, mas o fez como um convite para que se juntasse a ele; porém, ela apenas assentiu e permaneceu deitada.

Olhou-a como se temesse que fugisse e ela, como se adivinhasse seu pensamento, apenas respondeu "Vou estar aqui. É que prefiro ir depois." E ele acreditou porque Vic afirmou com sinceridade. Ou talvez concluiu que ambos precisavam se separar por uns momentos para pensar no que haviam acabado de fazer

Enquanto Dean tomava banho, entregue aos próprios pensamentos, Vic ficou deitada, entregue aos seus, talvez os mesmos que os dele.

Eles haviam consumado a relação. E foi maravilhoso! E haviam traído Sam. A felicidade e a culpa concorriam em seu interior para ver quem cederia.

Quando ela deu acordo de si, viu Dean sair de regresso ao quarto, saído do banho. Nu, lindo, molhado. E culpado. Ela leu em sua expressão.

Não lhe disse nada, apenas desviou o rosto. E era a vez de ela se banhar. Ela o foi, também sem olhar para ele. Pensou que a água fosse purificá-la de sua culpa, mas apenas a acentuou e mais ainda o desejo de retornar aos braços de Dean.

Ao voltar para o quarto, ela encontrou uns sanduíches sobre a cômoda que Dean havia preparado. "Espero que você goste." Foi tudo o que lhe disse com um imperceptível e tímido sorriso, um que não combinava com ele, mas era o que conseguia exprimir.

Eles comeram em silêncio. E em silêncio se deitaram lado a lado, encarando um ao outro. E em silêncio, depois de um tempo, voltaram a fazer amor sem maiores interrupções até suas forças se esgotarem tarde da noite.

Era como se houvesse um acordo entre eles para não falarem sobre Sam, culpa ou qualquer palavra que pudesse estragar aquelas horas de prazer e felicidade. Como se o restante daquele dia o dedicassem apenas a eles. E a mais nada. Nem a ninguém.

Ao amanhecer, ela despertou tal como havia dormido; deitada de bruços com um dos braços de Dean em torno de sua cintura e seu corpo encostado ao dela. Podia sentir a respiração quente dele sobre sua nunca.

Ela se demorou a levantar; não queria fazê-lo não por preguiça ou cansaço, mas porque no instante que o fizesse, seria como sair da aura de amor e luxúria em que se viu mergulhada com Dean e despertar para a realidade. Encarar a culpa pela traição à memória de Sam. Conversar. E se separarem.

Não havia como adiar o inevitável. Com um suspiro, ela saiu da cama, não sem uma certa dificuldade pra se desvencilhar dos braços do Winchester sem acordá-lo; ele até murmurou algumas palavras ininteligíveis, mas devia estar tão exausto, mais do que ela, que não acordou, apenas se aconchegou mais nos lençóis.

Agora estava ali, debaixo do chuveiro, tentando clarear as ideias, pensando nas palavras que diria a Dean. Pedia mentalmente forças porque não sabia se as teria para resistir ao Winchester. Se antes era mais difícil resistir a ele, agora era quase impossível. Ela tinha a impressão que bastaria um simples olhar dele para que sua força de vontade sucumbisse.

Praguejou. Detestava ficar vulnerável dessa forma por causa de um homem, como se este tivesse um poder devastador sobre ela. Foi assim com Sam, não queria que o mesmo se repetisse com o irmão mais velho. Não aguentaria se entregar de corpo e alma para depois ter seu amor arrebatado de suas mãos e ficar destroçada.

Se não fosse por Dean, teria enlouquecido por completo pela perda de Sam… Era irônico que ele que foi como um antídoto para sua dor devastadora se convertesse no mesmo tipo "de droga" como Sam o qual ela precisava para viver. Esse também era um motivo para terminar antes que qualquer coisa entre eles começasse.

 _Não. Eu não posso passar por isso de novo, tenho que me libertar enquanto há tempo._

Estava tão imersa nos próprios pensamentos, na resolução de abandonar Dean que não escutou ou percebeu quando ele entrou no banheiro. Sobressaltou-se quando ouviu o ruído da porta do box ser aberta. Ela se virou e arregalou aos olhos ao vê-lo. Apesar do cabelo bagunçado e da cara ainda com resquícios de sono, Dean continuava lindo e irresistível. E completamente nu. Mas aquele olhar intenso e luxurioso que lhe dirigia é que fê-la estremecer.

— Dean… - sua voz saiu como num sussurro. Ela mal conseguia raciocinar, mas precisava dizer alguma coisa, expulsá-lo dali porque sua resistência acabava de sumir -… não…

Ele estendeu o braço e a silenciou colocando o indicador e o médio sobre seus lábios. Ela estremeceu com o gesto e o seu toque.

Dean terminou de entrar no box e sem retirar a mão dos lábios dela, permitiu-se enxaguar a cabeça e o rosto no chuveiro, passou água nos olhos, como para varrer os últimos vestígios de sono. Ela o observou embevecida e com os sentidos nublados. Não lutaria contra o que sentia, pelo menos não no momento.

A mão de Victoria tocou no peito de Dean e percorreu toda a superfície; ela sorriu quando sentiu-o tremer. Ela fez movimentos circulares em cada centímetro de pele e intensificou o toque sobre seus mamilos. Dean suspirava a cada toque dela, era como se uma brase de ferro o percorresse. E logo sentiu a boca de Vic mordiscá-lo em toda a região peitoral. Os suspiros se converteram em gemidos. Vic traçou um caminho até seu abdômen com a língua e os dentes e retornou-o até alcançar seu queixo.

O Winchester abaixou a cabeça e tomou sua boca ansioso. Sentiram as línguas, o gosto mesclado com a água. As mãos se agarraram e se acariciaram com uma urgência como se fosse a última vez que pudessem se tocar.

Dean empurrou Victoria para a parede do banheiro; ela estremeceu pelo contato frio dos azulejos em suas costas, mas logo se esqueceu quando as carícias dele se intensificaram e a incendiaram.

Ela sentiu um rastro de fogo e tremores do pescoço aos seios, um rastro demarcado pelos lábios, dentes e língua do Winchester. Apertou sua cabeça contra os seios para lhe mostrar o que queria. E ele lhe deu; acentuou as investidas em torno deles e neles freneticamente, deixando-a mais molhada na cavidade, mais do que pela água do banho.

A boca do Winchester se saciou, deixou que as mãos trabalhassem sobre os mamilos enquanto voltava a traçar um caminho até a intimidade de Vic. Delirou ao escutá-la gemer mais e ele próprio abafou um ou dois ao saborear seu centro de calor, a essência dela. A cada investida de sua língua, mais apertava os seios de Victoria.

Quando sentiu a musculatura da cavidade dela se contrair, ele fez o caminho de volta rapidamente apenas para poder estar dentro dela; antes que ela protestasse ou reclamasse, puxou seu ventre para si, seus sexos se encontraram ao mesmo tempo em que as bocas; ele entrou nela e empurrava-a contra a parede a cada investida, sentindo nas costas as unhas que o arranhavam loucamente.

Ora as bocas se separavam para buscar fôlego, ora se encontravam novamente, mas juntas ou separadas não deixavam de emitir altos gemidos e suspiros. Gotas de suor se mesclavam aos do banho e as paredes do box se esfumaçaram pelo vapor do calor de seus corpos.

O êxtase chegou, a pressão foi tão esmagadora para ambos quanto da primeira vez; cada um a seu tempo o sentiu e abandonou-os trêmulos, abraçados e cansados, mal conseguindo se apoiar sobre as pernas um do outro; Vic encostada na parede com o corpo de Dean amassando seus seios e a cabeça caída sobre seu ombro.

Victoria não soube quanto tempo ficaram ali, mas deu acordo de si quando Dean se afastou; ela quase o reteve nos braços; não queria se desgrudar dele, sabendo que pretendia deixá-lo. Mas não o impediu.

Ele se afastou minimamente apenas para abrir a porta do box, voltar a contemplá-la com aqueles sondadores e enigmáticos olhos, a expressão neutra e sussurrar-lhe enquanto lhe estendia a mão:

— Vem.

Ela foi, tomou sua mão. Não conseguia lhe negar nada no momento, presa à intensidade de seu olhar. Ele a queria mais, desejava-a, queria fazer amor com ela exaustivamente, até que não houvesse maneira de adiarem uma pausa para colocarem as coisas no seu devido lugar. Ela o soube só de contemplar seu olhar. Era o mesmo que se passava consigo; só não saberia se ele pensava dar o mesmo desfecho que ela.

Não importava no momento; Dean saiu do box e conduziu-a junto com ele. Ela podia sentir a ansiedade nele, em possuí-la. Puxou-a para a abertura de seus braços, arfando junto com ela com o encontro de seus corpos e sexos. As bocas juntas, as línguas enroscadas, as mãos se tocando, os corpos molhados e suados, tudo parecia aumentar a excitação de ambos.

Num movimento repentino, Dean a colocou em cima da pia do banheiro que, embora não fosse grande, comportava as nádegas de Collins. Ela arfou em resposta pela manobra e mais ainda ao sentir os dedos do Winchester começarem a estimular sua cavidade enquanto a beijava. A pressão dos dedos, a velocidade como entravam e saíam, não demorou para que Vic tornasse a se ver nas alturas novamente. Mas Dean não lhe deu folga, não parou de estimulá-la e prosseguiu com a viagem dos dedos em seu interior.

Ele queria enlouquecê-la! Só podia ser.

Dean puxou seu ventre mais para ele e substituiu os dedos pelo seu membro; Vic sustou a respiração e tornou a expirar num arquejo forte e segurou nos ombros do Winchester; ele segurou-a pelas ancas e investiu o corpo dentro dela.

Dean a penetrava com mais intensidade a cada investida. Em dado momento, enlouquecida, ela cravou as unhas em sua pele e ele urrou em resposta, forçando mais a entrada.

No meio daquele turbilhão, ainda se mordiam, beijavam-se e se lambiam como se quisessem tomar um ao outro o mais que pudessem. Quando o momento final chegou para Victoria e ela estirou as pernas para a frente, Dean a tirou de cima da pia e prensou contra a parede de azulejos sustentando o corpo dela com os braços. Enquanto ele se aproximava do clímax, ela observou cada traço dele, cada tremor que sentia ao estar nela.

Alcançado o ápice, dessa vez, Dean não conseguiu se manter de pé; teve que largar as pernas de Vic e apoiar-se nela e na parede ao mesmo tempo até descer, praticamente se esparramaram no chão com os corpos entrelaçados.

Ainda que estivesse ofegantes e se recuperando de uma relação, Vic teve a certeza de que ainda não havia terminado. Ela não sabia qual deles daria uma pausa para toda aquela avalanche.

Pelo visto seria ela. Mas encontrar racionalidade no meio dos toques e do prazer com Dean Winchester não seria fácil.

— 0 -

A moça loira havia acabado de sair com um sorriso de orelha a orelha; escreveu seu telefone num papel para Sam e pediu que ele a ligasse. O Winchester foi gentil e a acompanhou até a porta, mas mal esta se fechou, ele amassou o papel e jogou-o na lixeira perto da cama.

Não, não o fez por um sentimento de culpa, mas porque não queria repetir a dose; queria variar. E o estranho é que gostava daquilo. Seu irmão estava certo. Comprometer-se era uma bobagem.

Pensou imediatamente em Victoria. Nada. Não havia culpa, saudade ou ansiedade em revê-la. Amor? Muito menos.

Onde estava todo aquele sentimento que sabia ter sentido por ela? Nem a sensação do que era ele conseguia captar. Era estranho.

Oh, sim, as sensações físicas, o prazer que ela lhe proporcionou, a excitação, disso ele se recordava. Não podia negar que era a mulher com quem mais sentiu prazer. E só.

Estranho. Muito estranho.

Tinha urgência em telefonar para ela e para Dean, comunicar-lhes de seu aparecimento, mas não era por motivos sentimentais. Eram puramente profissionais.

Caçar. O instinto de caçar começou a despertar nele. Queria voltar à ativa. E sabia que Dean e Vic eram os melhores.

Contudo, haviam se passado quase dois meses. Ele leu no jornal de uma banca a data. E talvez estivessem juntos e levando uma vida normal, conforme pediu a ambos.

Ou talvez não. Conhecendo-os bem talvez estivessem com pudores por sua causa.

Quem sabe? No começo poderia haver tais pudores e uma resistência, mas os instintos e a carência poderiam falar mais alto e tê-los unido para formarem uma união "normal" longe dos perigos e transtornos das caçadas. Nesse caso, o negócio da família lhes seria penoso.

Bobagem. Uma coisa não interferia na outra. Eles poderiam estar juntos, mas talvez conseguisse convencê-los voltar a caçar. Uma vida normal era uma utopia para um caçador. De qualquer jeito, talvez fosse o caso de averiguar antes a situação.

Pensou em ligar, mas desistiu. Precisava conferir pessoalmente a situação deles, se estavam juntos e, se fosse o caso, se valia a pena interferir na "brincadeira de casinha".

Bobby. Procuraria Bobby para lhe indagar.

Não estava preocupado em se interpor ou não entre eles por se importar com sua felicidade ou por lhe incomodar estarem juntos. Era por uma questão prática. Não queria que os sentimentos deles atrapalhassem suas caçadas. Por experiência, sabia como era frustrante os sentimentos interferirem no racional.

Estranho. Ele sabia que estava estanho. Ele não se importar, nem sentir incômodo pela possível relação entre seu irmão e "sua amada, mesmo que o houvesse comunicado como seu último desejo."

Estava frio, sem apegos.

Seria um efeito colateral por ter estado na jaula? Temporário ou definitivo?

Estranho. Muito estranho. Mas não significava que fosse ruim.

— 0 -

— Dean, precisamos conversar.

Por fim, Victoria se manifestou.

Depois de duas sessões no banheiro, a maratona sexual se estendeu para mais três de volta ao quarto de Dean. Era quase a hora do almoço e eles nem haviam tomado a refeição matinal.

Após recuperar o fôlego da última relação com o Winchester, Vic se desvencilhou de seus braços repentinamente e sentou-se sobre o colchão com as pernas cruzadas sem se voltar diretamente para Dean. E aí proferiu a sentença que encerrava o interlúdio amoroso entre eles

— Quer saber? Vou preparar o café. - sem se voltar para Collins, ele se sentou também, com os pés no chão, do lado oposto da cama, dando-lhe as costas – Estou com uma fome de leão.

— Dean, precisamos conversar – tornou Vic agora virando o rosto em sua direção. Ela sabia que ele pretendia fugir, evitar a questão inevitável, mas não lhe permitiria mais adiar o momento. E nem a si mesma – Agora.

— Agora não dá, Vic. Já disse que estou faminto… e preciso de um bom café – ele se levantou e caminhou até a porta evitando o olhar dela – Pode deixar que eu faço e chamo você

— Dean, nós temos que conversar! - ela praticamente quase gritou – Não podemos continuar assim.

A mão do Winchester congelou sobre a maçaneta da porta; ele a apertou forte, soltou um longo e profundo suspiro e, por alguns segundos, permaneceu em silêncio de costas para Victoria.

— Eu sei, Victoria. - por fim, disse num tom grave e contrariado. Lentamente, voltou o rosto para ela com a expressão carregada – Mas pode, por favor, me dar um tempo? Depois do café ao menos?

Ela o observou por instantes. Pode ler em seus olhos certa irritação por ela querer levantar o tema. E também culpa. Vic desviou o rosto e apenas assentiu.

— Obrigado. - ela podia detectar a ironia

Ele abriu a porta, mas antes que saísse, ela o interpelou uma última vez sem lhe voltar o rosto:

— Vista-se, por favor.

Não era um mero pedido. Não poderia tomar café e, muito menos, conversar com Dean se ele não estivesse vestido. Era muito para seu autocontrole.

Contemplou pela visão periférica o Winchester tornar a entrar, catar as roupas uma por uma e vestir-se, mas ele o fez de modo vagaroso. O sacana estava fazendo de propósito para provocá-la; ela teve certeza. Tanto que, dessa vez, fitava-a diretamente; ela podia sentir seu olhar, embora se recusasse a encará-lo; até um imperceptível sorriso malicioso se desenhou naqueles lábios, talvez o primeiro genuíno desde que eles começaram aquela loucura.

Por fim, Dean saiu do quarto e deixou-a sozinha. Ela suspirou.

Aquela conversa entre eles ia ser um suplício!

 **\- 0 -**

 **É isso aí! Como acham que vai ser essa conversa? No próximo capítulo, vamos saber. Mas também teremos mais pegação entre esses dois (eles não resistem). Tio Crowley também deve aparecer em uma ou duas cenas. Pessoal que curte ação, não se preocupem que ela começa a voltar no capítulo posterior ao próximo. OK? E teremos também mais cenas do Cass em ação. Mandem reviews, viu, suas tratantes? Estou empenhada agora. Até a próxima.**


	9. Alguém para Amar (3ª parte)

**A conversa entre Dean e Vic vai ser repleta de faíscas e uma resistência de ferro de ambas as partes, rsrsrs...**

 **Divirtam-se!**

 **\- 0 -**

— Que tipo de sonho? Que lugar? E... como a Vic estava vestida? – disparou de uma vez as perguntas

— Era uma espécie de jardim, campo, algo assim... Ela me aparecia em sonhos com um vestido branco e sandálias rosa – o rapaz parecia vislumbrar o cenário e ignorou a aflição estampada no rosto de Dean – Eu achava que ela era uma fada e... a chamava assim. O engraçado é que toda vez que eu a via, ela parecia crescer igual a mim. E... nessa conversa que tivemos, ela me contou que tinha os mesmos sonhos.

O som da voz de Sam vinha como eco nos ouvidos de Dean. Seu irmão tinha o mesmo tipo de sonho com Victoria! O que aquilo significava? E ele que pensara ser o único a ter esse privilégio. Significava que Vic não lhe pertencia como acreditou?

(...)

— Só que... pra não ficar muito estranho... eu disse para os Winchesters e a Indomável que estava a serviço de Crowley – ele começou a gaguejar pelo silêncio de Anna – Sei que as instruções eram pra não me meter, somente começar a segui-los, mas...

— Tudo bem – Anna o interrompeu – Você fez bem.

— Sério? - indagou desconfiado – Quer dizer... Não vai me incinerar por isso?

— Não, fique sossegado.

Joshua teve a impressão de ver um brilho divertido nos olhos de Ana como se ela achasse graça no que ele havia perguntado. Deu de ombros.

(...)

— Incendiaram a minha casa! Comeram o meu alfaiate! Dois meses debaixo de uma pedra como uma salamandra! Todos os demônios do Céu e da Terra estão no meu encalço! – berrou com visível aflição e raiva – Mas aqui estou eu! No último lugar em que deveria estar... na estrada, conversando com Sam e Dean Winchester... debaixo de uma luz! – com um movimento da mão, estourou a lâmpada de um posto. Os três o olharam pasmos. Crowley se acalmou – É claro... tive compensações... Pude conhecer pessoalmente a famosa e bela Indomável – Vic estreitou os olhos. Sam apertou mais a lâmina, segurando-se para não fazer outra investida – E... ainda tenho Joshua. – encarou-os com ar inocente – Sem querer jogar na cara... mas a ajuda dele a meu serviço, adiciona pontos a meu favor.

Com essa, os três abaixaram um pouco a guarda. Sim, era verdade. Joshua lhes acudiu por duas vezes, embora soubessem que não fosse por um ato de altruísmo. Ali estava a prova. Crowley lhes cobrava o favor.

É claro que não sabiam que Joshua não estava trabalhando de verdade para Crowley. E este blefava com uma mentira lançada pelo próprio Josh.

(...)

— Escutou muito bem, Dean... Eu quero que... você e a Vic... fiquem juntos como um casal depois que eu me for.

Com essa, Dean caiu na gargalhada.

— Sam... essa... essa foi boa! – disse entre os risos.

— Não estou brincando, Dean.

O riso de Dean foi aos poucos morrendo ao se dar conta da sinceridade das palavras do irmão.

— Sam, você não pode estar falando sério.

— Estou – suspirou – Quero mesmo que vocês sigam em frente... juntos.

(...)

—Nunca tenha dúvidas sobre o quanto a amo... mesmo que essa atitude que vou tomar lhe pareça cruel e até traiçoeira. – o rosto de Sam se contorceu – Acredite... estou fazendo isso pensando em você e em Dean... antes de tudo. Não me importo de me sacrificar sabendo que vocês dois vão ficar bem... e o resto do mundo. – fez uma pausa longa como se meditasse bem nas próximas palavras que diria – E é por isso que lhe faço um último pedido. Sei que talvez não tenha o direito de lhe pedir nada... Você deve estar magoada ou zangada comigo nesse momento e... esperava que não, mas talvez dolorida. Mesmo assim eu preciso lhe pedir isso – soltou um longo suspiro – Eu quero que você siga em frente... encontre alguém que a ame, que seja feliz e não se sinta culpada por isso

A expressão no rosto de Victoria foi de surpresa.

— E eu sei que a única pessoa com quem você será capaz de fazer isso é o Dean – Sam apertou os lábios

(…)

— Dean, nós temos que conversar! - ela praticamente quase gritou – Não podemos continuar assim.

A mão do Winchester congelou sobre a maçaneta da porta; ele a apertou forte, soltou um longo e profundo suspiro e, por alguns segundos, permaneceu em silêncio de costas para Victoria.

— Eu sei, Victoria. - por fim, disse num tom grave e contrariado. Lentamente, voltou o rosto para ela com a expressão carregada – Mas pode, por favor, me dar um tempo? Depois do café ao menos?

Ela o observou por instantes. Pode ler em seus olhos certa irritação por ela querer levantar o tema. E também culpa. Vic desviou o rosto e apenas assentiu.

 **Alguém para Amar (3ª parte)**

Crowley estava sentado em seu trono num amplo salão de aspecto sombrio que se assemelhava mais a um calabouço, repleto de espadas, machados e objetos de tortura. Vários demônios circulavam lhe mostrando relatórios das atividades do inferno, os números dos condenados que entravam e da reforma que andava fazendo desde então.

Ah! Era uma maravilha para ele ver toda aquela atividade, escutar os sons de toda aquela organização. Sim, sua organização, era a primeira vez que o inferno era estruturado em moldes mais simples.

Verdade que diziam que o inferno era o caos absoluto... Mas quem disse que o caos não pode ser organizado? Nem sua namorada Lilith – que em "paz" descansasse seja qual fosse o lugar para onde houvesse sumido – e tampouco Lúcifer, por mais poderosos que fossem, puderam realizar tal proeza. Era-lhes superior por isso.

Um sorriso de orgulho e satisfação consigo mesmo se desenhou nos lábios. Quem diria que um simples demônio de encruzilhada pudesse chegar tão longe? Mas ainda não era o suficiente. Ele pretendia ir mais além. Só precisava de alguma ajuda, infelizmente. É, se o próprio Lúcifer precisava de peões para seus planos, nem ele era totalmente autossuficiente.

—Senhor! – uma demônio loira num terno preto se aproximou e lhe fez uma reverência – Com sua permissão, o condenado que mandou que libertássemos já está aqui. Deseja que o tragamos à sua presença de uma vez ou o levemos para cuidar dos ferimentos primeiro?

— Hum... – ele colocou a mão sobre o queixo numa atitude pensativa – Tragam ele aqui... – a loira fez uma reverência e um movimento para sair, porém, Crowley a deteve com um gesto de mão – Espere... ele está berrando muito?

— Horrores, senhor. – a loira esboçou um sorriso perverso.

— Então... pensando bem é melhor cuidar de seus ferimentos primeiro. O berro desse condenado vai sufocar minhas instruções e duvido que ele entenda metade do que eu falar imerso na própria dor. – Crowley fez um gesto de despensa – Podem restaurá-lo à forma original primeiro e o tragam aqui.

A demônio fez outra reverência e saiu.

— 0 –

Tomaram café em silêncio. Dessa vez, os olhares não se desviavam, sobretudo o de Dean. Era como se quisesse impor sua presença a ela, como se lhe dissesse que não pretendia fugir e, muito menos, deixá-la fugir. De fato.

Dean queria evitar aquela conversa. Ele sabia exatamente o que Victoria diria, ou imaginava em grande parte. A conversa evocaria aquele por quem se sentiam culpados por estarem numa boa, ainda que momentaneamente. Sam.

Por mais que Dean conseguisse ignorar seu irmão naquelas horas de prazer e êxtase com Victoria em seus braços, não podia afastá-lo de todo de sua mente. Sentia-se culpado por beijar e fazer amor com a mulher que foi a namorada de Sam. E por desfrutar de momentos de felicidade enquanto seu irmão certamente sofria horrores na gaiola com Lúcifer e Miguel.

Culpa. Sentia uma enorme culpa e um sentimento de traição. Contudo, a felicidade e a sensação de plenitude quando seu corpo se unia ao de Collins eram maiores. Porém, bastava se separar por breves instantes dela para aquela esmagadora sensação de culpa e traição pesar em seus ombros. E aquela conversa só evidenciaria tais sentimentos.

Tinha apenas uma certeza: não podia viver sem Victoria, agora mais do que nunca. Não era só pelo sexo maravilhoso, embora fosse o determinante para intensificar a ligação entre eles. Mas porque Vic desde sempre era o grande amor de sua vida, uma espécie de alma gêmea, se é que se poderia usar tal termo no caso deles. Sabia que mulher nenhuma – nem um milhão delas juntas somente para si – poderia torná-lo feliz, a não ser Victoria Collins.

Se tinha que viver eternamente culpado – ainda que Sam houvesse alertado para que não se sentisse de tal forma – ele não se importaria, contanto que Vic estivesse ao seu lado. Esperava que ela pensasse o mesmo, embora pressentisse o contrário.

Por esses motivos que adiava aquela conversa. Mas sabia que era inevitável.

Enquanto observava Victoria tomar seu café do outro lado da mesa – parecia disposta a se manter o mais longe possível dele, embora não evitasse seu olhar – Dean refletia sobre tais pensamentos, ao mesmo tempo, que lutava para não avançar naquela mulher e entregar-se àquele amor, aquele sentimento arrebatador que parecia consumi-lo.

Por Deus! Nunca uma mulher havia conseguido tamanho efeito sobre ele e com nenhuma experimentou tamanhas descobertas na cama – e várias o excitaram bastante ao longo daqueles anos –, nem mesmo as prostitutas mais hábeis. Ele se sentia como um adolescente redescobrindo o prazer e o amor.

— Eu... vou esperá-lo na sala – Vic se pronunciou tirando-o de seus devaneios. Ela pousou a xícara em cima da mesa e levantou-se – Precisamos conversar.

Ele assentiu. Embora fosse uma repetição, na verdade, era um lembrete, uma espécie de freio para seus instintos e a vontade louca de se agarrarem de novo ali mesmo.

Victoria caminhou para a sala, o corpo e as mãos trêmulas. Tinha consciência do olhar fixo de Dean às suas costas, analisando-a, desejando-a, desnudando-a. Estremeceu.

— 0 –

— Senhor, nós... nós conseguimos achar e... capturar o desertor – anunciou outro demônio, um que ocupava um corpo de um homem miúdo, cabelo mirrado e óculos. Intimidava-se diante do Rei do Inferno

— E o que esperam para trazê-lo à minha presença? – retrucou Crowley com ar de tédio, mas, no fundo, mal continha a ânsia – Quero vê-lo imediatamente.

— S... sim... agora mesmo... senhor – tremeu assustado, a postura do Rei do Inferno era tranquila, mas o lacaio sabia que, na maior parte das vezes, era com esse ar de serenidade que ele punia os que considerava incompetentes. Logo se recompôs e se virou para a entrada do salão, numa atitude mais confiante – Que entrem com o traidor!

Dois demônios altos, carecas e troncudos seguravam de cada lado o corpo de Joshua, abatido e ensanguentado. Apesar disso, o demônio ostentava uma expressão desafiadora. Eles o jogaram no chão, em cima de um tapete vermelho que se estendia desde a entrada até debaixo do trono em que Crowley se sentava.

Joshua se apoiou nas duas mãos e levantou a cabeça em desafio para Crowley. Seus captores ainda continuavam lado a lado, atentos a qualquer movimento de sua parte e aguardando novas instruções do seu senhor.

— Meu caro Joshua – disse Crowley e dignou-se a descer da pequena escadaria diante de seu trono até ficar no mesmo nível que Josh – Há quanto tempo... Deixou saudades, hein?

— Como vai... Crowley? – retrucou Joshua com sorriso de escárnio – Vejo que está mais senhor de si e com o rabinho fora das pernas agora que Lúcifer voltou para sua caixa.

— Mais respeito com o nosso Senhor! – um dos seus captores o pegou pelos cabelos e ergueu violentamente sua cabeça. Josh fez uma careta de dor – Você não é digno nem de olhar para os pés do Rei do Inferno!

Crowley fez um gesto com o braço para que o demônio deixasse Joshua à vontade. O servo o obedeceu e soltou a cabeça de Josh do mesmo modo brusco que a pegou.

— E vejo que você continua o mesmo insolente de antes – retrucou Crowley com sorriso amigável – Mesmo quando obedecia às ordens de Lilith ou as minhas, você se portava como se fosse um igual e vinha com seus deboches. – riu – Impressionante como você conseguia não fazer com que nem ela e nem eu te encaixotássemos.

— Fazer o quê? Era meu charme. – imprimiu um sorriso de escárnio nos lábios.

— Não, discordo. Era... um certo talento que você tinha, certa criatividade, tenho que admitir – girou o indicador no ar e fez um bico com ar pensativo

— Hum... um elogio vindo da parte de Crowley. Se o Apocalipse não tivesse sido impedido, eu diria que estávamos nele agora mesmo.

— Reconheço um potencial quando vejo – Crowley estreitou os olhos numa fisionomia séria – E você tinha potencial, Josh. Estava crescendo tanto aos olhos de Lilith quanto aos meus... tanto que tínhamos acabado de promovê-lo a uma função que milhares desses incompetentes se trucidariam uns aos outros para conseguir – olhou com desprezo para seus subalternos que se sentiram desconfortáveis – Sabe, tínhamos planos para você... quase chegamos a encará-lo como um filho, nosso pupilo favorito, mais até do que a vadia da Meg, a Ruby, os Olhos Amarelos ou qualquer outro. Você ia ser meu braço direito quando eu assumisse o comando assim que Lilith se sacrificasse para trazer Lúcifer à terra – Joshua abriu um largo sorriso de deboche, mas recebeu um tapa forte do Rei do Inferno – E você simplesmente cuspiu no prato que comeu! – esbravejou

— Oh, você sabe... a função para a qual vocês me designaram era pouco desafiadora. Eu queria alçar voos maiores. – ele riu. Crowley ameaçou lhe desferir outro tapa, porém, sem se perturbar Josh virou o rosto como se o oferecesse em desafio – Não sou o Salvador, mas está aí minha outra face para você bater.

Crowley mordeu os lábios com frustração. Sentia-se um completo idiota diante daquele demoniozinho que se atrevia a desafiá-lo na frente dos demais.

— Não vale a pena – empertigou-se como se nada o afetasse – Afinal, sou o Rei do Inferno.

— Hum-hum – Josh o encarou com tédio

— Não sei como você se escondeu esse tempo todo, mas, com certeza, teve uma ajuda... e uma bem poderosa.

— E você está se mordendo por dentro para saber quem é.

— Mas parece que seja quem for o deixou na mão, não é? – olhou-o com deboche – Ou você não teria sido encontrado depois de tanto tempo sem nenhum rastro de seu paradeiro.

Joshua se calou. Crowley sorriu ao interpretar seu silêncio como uma afirmativa.

— Eu vou lhe dar uma chance... Josh... pelos inúmeros serviços que nos prestou – tornou a falar e esfregou as mãos umas nas outras – Me diga o verdadeiro motivo pra você ter fugido do inferno, como conseguiu se esconder esse tempo todo, por que você disse aos Winchesters e a Collins que os ajudou sob minhas ordens... e o mais importante: para quem você estava trabalhando?

— Hum... é mais de uma pergunta. Uma por vez, por favor.

— Muito bem... – Crowley sorriu imperturbável – Por que você fugiu?

— Tédio.

— Como conseguiu se esconder? – Crowley apertou os punhos

— Talento.

— Por que disse àqueles caçadores que os ajudou sob minhas ordens? – estreitou os olhos

— Me deu vontade.

— Pra quem você estava trabalhando? – o rei do inferno inquiriu entredentes.

— Para alguém que lhe diria: "Vá se ferrar!"

Crowley esboçou um largo sorriso para Josh que devolveu o mesmo. Em seguida, o rei do inferno o agarrou pela gola e começou a desferir vários pontapés e socos no demônio e depois o jogou em várias partes do salão com um simples movimento da mão. Golpeou-o tanto até resfolegar. Joshua caiu, várias partes do corpo quebradas e todo ensanguentado. Gemeu de dor.

— É só isso... Crowley? – Josh cuspiu sangue e gemeu para falar mesmo pausadamente, mas não abandonou o ar de troça – Vamos... você... é o Rei... do Inferno... Pode... fazer... muito mais.

— Sei que posso. Mas como você falou, sou o Rei do Inferno... e não vou sujar minhas mãos. Tenho lacaios especializados para isso – olhou para os dois demônios troncudos – Levem-no à sala de tortura particular. E façam o impossível para tirar toda informação que puderem dele.

— Sim, senhor. – disseram os dois servos ao mesmo tempo

Arrastaram Joshua de lá. Ele não opôs nenhuma resistência, apenas dirigiu um sorriso debochado a Crowley.

— O que vocês estão olhando? – dirigiu-se aos demais demônios que pareciam espantados e até admirados pela ousadia de Joshua – Voltem aos seus afazeres ou mandarei fazer o mesmo com o primeiro que se demorar.

Imediatamente todos o obedeceram.

— 0 –

— Muito bem, Vic... sou todo ouvidos – falou Dean ao adentrar sala e sentar-se num sofá, a poucos centímetros de Victoria. Ela estremeceu pela proximidade. Ele abriu um sorriso torto e presunçoso por notar o efeito sobre ela. – Pode falar o que quiser.

— Bem, eu... a gente tem que falar sobre o que aconteceu – ela começou, mas se levantou para se concentrar. Estar perto de Dean não lhe ajudaria em nada. Ficou de pé no meio da sala olhando para ele. – Sobre o que está acontecendo.

— E o que está acontecendo? – perguntou Dean com cinismo, mas sabia bem a que ela se referia.

— Dean, nós... transamos.

— E daí? Todo mundo transa. Bom, menos as virgens, os monges, as freiras, os padres e os casais que estão juntos há muito tempo.

Victoria bufou.

— Estou falando sério, Dean.

— Eu também.

— Não, não está. – cruzou os braços – Você sabe muito bem aonde eu quero chegar

— Sei – suspirou – Apenas estou tentando facilitar as coisas entre a gente.

— Mas não está tornando nada fácil. – ela sentou-se numa poltrona. Crispou as mãos – Eu... eu... o que quero dizer é que não devia ter acontecido. Não devíamos ter feito isso.

— Talvez – ele disse sem rodeios, embora lhe doesse em parte o modo como ela falou.

— Eu... não digo que... que não tenha sido bom – Dean esboçou um sorriso torto – Mas não vem ao caso... não foi conveniente.

— E o que é conveniente, Vic?

— Dean, você sabe porque estou falando isso. Sam. É sobre ele. Nós o traímos... ou pelo menos foi como uma traição – balançou a cabeça – Não é certo. Não tem nem dois meses que... que ele...

— Não pense que comigo não esteja se passando o mesmo, Vic. – admitiu – Acha que me sinto bem em beijar e dormir com a mulher de meu irmão? Que enquanto a gente estava se agarrando há horas, o Sam está sofrendo lá embaixo? – engoliu em seco com expressão de dor. Vic também. – Me sinto mal, Vic, não vou negar. Mas também não posso negar o quanto estou bem. – esboçou um sorriso. – Nunca experimentei com mulher nenhuma o que experimentei com você.

— Dean... não me diga essas coisas.

— Só estou abrindo o jogo, OK? É isso que se faz numa conversa... botar as coisas em pratos limpos. Você me disse o que sente a respeito... e eu também.

— Mas precisamos chegar a uma solução sobre isso... Dean, não dá para ficarmos assim. É loucura, indecente... o Sam...

— Ia querer que gente ficasse junto – interrompeu-a. Decidiu lhe contar sobre o pedido do irmão

— Como... como você pode falar algo assim? – olhou-o desconfiada. Será que ele havia visto o DVD com a última mensagem de Sam?

— No dia que fomos para Detroit... antes de Sam se entregar para o Diabo... – olhou-a hesitante – ... ele me pediu que eu ficasse com você... que a gente se tornasse um casal.

— O quê? – ela gritou – Mas... como ele pôde te pedir isso? – sua expressão era de fúria – Ele... ele querer dispor dos meus sentimentos, decidir meu futuro e discutir com você a respeito? Sam não tinha esse direito!

— Vic, olha...

— E você? – fuzilou-o com os olhos – Está achando que tem o dever de cumprir a última vontade de seu irmão? Pode ficar tranquilo, Dean Winchester, dispenso tal sacrifício de sua parte!

— Ei, calma aí, Vic... nunca concordei com esse pedido... – apontou-lhe o dedo – E mais: eu achei absurdo o que ele me pediu na hora... e mesmo depois... quando ele se foi – fez uma pausa. Nos olhos, havia uma dor claramente estampada, que bastou para amezinhar a irritação de Victoria – E não faria nada por Sam que eu não quisesse. Você sabe que ele não me pediu isso à toa.

— O que quer dizer? – era tolice indagar, mas ela se fingia de desentendida.

— Você sabe... eu te disse lá em Blue Earth... e meio que te disse ontem... – engoliu em seco – Não me faça repetir... não sou exatamente o tipo romântico.

— Dean...

— Sam também sabia dos meus sonhos com você, Vic – soube na hora que Victoria também sonhava com ele ao vê-la muda e chocada. Assentiu – É, você e eu temos os mesmos sonhos desde pequenos num lugar enorme todo florido parecendo um pedaço do Éden... desde antes da gente se encontrar aqui no Bobby. – esperou Vic negar, mas ela não o fez – O Sam também me contou que tinha o mesmo com você.

— Sam e eu... nós nunca conseguimos saber ao certo o que significavam esses sonhos – admitiu ela – Você faz ideia?

— Quem sabe? O Sam insistia que podia ser uma ligação forte entre nós três – deu de ombros – Mas o que importa é que ele sabia que eu padecia do mesmo – esboçou um sorriso zombeteiro – ... e o que tudo isso significava para mim. – fitou-a intensamente – O que você significa para mim, Vic.

— Dean, eu... eu não sei o que dizer... eu...

— Olha, Vic, eu quero deixar uma coisa bem clara. Por mais que... que tenha sonhado com você... e desejado várias vezes em estar assim... em tê-la nos meus braços, nunca desejei que acontecesse em troca da vida do Sam.

— Eu sei.

— Mas... se não podemos mais ter o Sam de volta... se como o Cass garantiu que todos os recursos para trazê-lo de volta foram esgotados… - demorou para concluir o pensamento. Doía-lhe crer que não havia mais esperança – ...eu... apenas sei que não quero ficar longe de você.

O coração de Victoria falhou uma batida, mas ela não ousou responder.

— Er... o negócio é que… você decide como isso vai ser. - o pomo de adão lhe subiu duas vezes – Podemos ser apenas amigos... e eu não toco mais em você... o que para ser franco vai ser bem difícil pra mim – coçou a cabeça

— E pra mim também – ela assentiu

— A gente pode ter uma amizade colorida... – ela não conseguiu evitar o sorriso, nem ele – Podemos também ser tipo namorados... ou então...

— Ou então?

— Morar juntos.

Olhou-o surpresa. Era um passo bastante apressado até para ela, imagine para ele.

— Já?

— Pra mim não tem meio termo... pelo menos não com você. – engoliu em seco – Se disser pra mim que é o que quer, eu topo na hora... Na verdade, eu prefiro essa opção. Não estou fazendo porque Sam me pediu – apressou-se em dizer ao vê-la abrir a boca como se adivinhasse seu pensamento – Eu quero de verdade você na minha vida, Vic… e de uma vez só. Se falei do Sam foi pra... pra que você não se sinta culpada em me dar uma chance... de nos dar uma chance.

— Na verdade... ele me fez o mesmo tipo de pedido numa mensagem de DVD que entregou para o Bobby – confessou

— É, meu irmãozinho pensou em tudo – Dean esboçou um sorriso triste – Se preocupar mais com os outros do que com ele mesmo.

— É... – concordou Vic com um nó na garganta – Ainda assim, Dean, eu...

— Eu sei. Também me sinto da mesma forma... não dá para evitar a culpa. – enunciou o que se passava na cabeça de ambos – Mas, Vic, não acha que merecemos um pouco de felicidade... mesmo que... que... pareça à custa do sacrifício de Sam? – se sentia mal em falar de tal forma, mas queria que ela o entendesse – A gente nunca vai ser inteiramente feliz... Sam sempre vai estar entre a gente e não poderia ser de outra forma... ele vai aparecer nas nossas conversas... nas nossas recordações... e mesmo em momentos que estivermos bem. Sempre vai parecer que uma parte da gente está faltando... ele, é claro... – sorriu tristemente – Eu não espero e nem quero que você o esqueça... porque você simplesmente não pode... assim como eu. E não importo se o que você sentir por mim não for por inteiro. Eu... prefiro viver assim do que não ter nada.

Calou-se. Havia dito muito mais do que queria. Victoria o fitou surpresa. Ela não sabia o que lhe responder.

— Não tem que me dar uma resposta agora... apenas pense. - tornou ele - E se for até pra facilitar... eu me mando para um motel aqui perto a fim de dar espaço pra você. É o que quer?

— Eu... aham... não sei, Dean – ela balançou a cabeça. Estava confusa e atordoada com tudo o que ele havia lhe dito. – Não tem que sair daqui do Bobby... er...

— É melhor – decidiu ele adivinhando seu espírito – Se eu ficar... vou acabar te agarrando a qualquer instante – fitou-o trêmula. Sabia que não brincava e ela também sabia que não lhe resistiria – E quero fazer isso sem me sentir culpado... e sem fazer você se sentir também. Prefiro me afastar até você ter certeza do que quer – fez uma pausa – Estarei no motel aguardando por sua decisão. Mas... não me deixe esperando muito – sorriu, embora o olhar transparecesse seriedade –... ou irei procurá-la dentro de uma semana.

Sem esperar resposta, deixou-a na sala e foi arrumar seus pertences.

— 0 –

Sam resolveu ligar para a casa de Bobby antes de procurá-lo para verificar primeiro se o caçador se encontrava.

Discou o número do quarto do motel em que ainda estava hospedado.

O telefone chamou três vezes antes de ser atendido.

— Alô – era a voz de Vic. Sam não respondeu – Alô?

Desligou. Sim. Ela estava lá. E ele não sentiu nenhuma emoção por escutar sua voz, ao contrário, sentiu-se incomodado. Não queria ainda encontrá-la até ter certeza se ela e Dean estavam ou não juntos.

Ele queria se certificar com Bobby antes sem que os dois soubessem que estava vivo. Seu plano era voltar às caçadas e inclui-los, mas precisava averiguar se valia pena. Se estivessem envolvidos, a relação deles poderia atrapalhar o sucesso do velho negócio.

Pensou em ligar para o celular de Singer, mas talvez o velho caçador se encontrasse na casa e não escondesse da sobrinha a emoção ou a estranheza por saber que Sam estava vivo.

Talvez fosse temporário, talvez Victoria estivesse lá apenas de visita. Com ou sem Dean. Então... seria melhor ligar outra hora. Ou dali a alguns dias.

Sorriu. Sim. Não precisava se apressar. Quem sabe poderia aproveitar mais de sua vida por uma semana tudo o que não o fez durante toda sua vida? Entregar-se à luxúria com várias mulheres e à jogatina. Quisera ter escutado mais Dean nesse ponto.

Afinal, não era qualquer um que podia voltar à vida depois de amargar tormentos com Lúcifer e Miguel num mesmo espaço durante um tempo que parecia interminável.

Foi a uma boate que viu por ali perto.

E Castiel também, para não perdê-lo de vista.

 **\- 0 -**

 **Bom, está aí. Vamos saber no próximo capítulo a resposta da Vic. E vcs devem estar curiosos para saber como Joshua conseguiu ser pego e quem é o misterioso condenado que o Crowley mandou soltar e o que pretende com ele. Hum... são perguntas que serão respondidas a seu tempo. Me mandem reviews, sim?**

 **Até a próxima.**


	10. Alguém para amar - 4ª parte (Final)

**Bem, o capítulo tem hentai, espero que gostem. A letra é da música "Quero que tudo vá pro inferno", do Roberto Carlos. É bem antiga, mas acho que tem tudo a ver com o momento, principalmente com o Dean**

 **Boa leitura!**

 **\- 0 -**

— Sam! - Castiel deu um passo imediatamente para avançar, porém, Anna o segurou pelo ombro. Ele se voltou para ela. - O que estão fazendo com ele?

— Como eu disse, ele está sendo cuidado. Eles estão terminando de estabilizá-lo.

— Mas… por quê?

— Ainda pergunta? O que você fez foi muito perigoso, Cass. Com sérias consequências para Sam.

— Que consequências?

— Uma delas está à sua frente. Sam está num estado permanente de coma… e mesmo você estava assim quando encontramos vocês dois num campo.

— Quanto tempo fiquei desacordado? - indagou após uma longa pausa

— Umas três semanas do tempo dos humanos. - a expressão de Castiel foi de assombro – Você mexeu com uma alta energia da gaiola ao libertar Sam, Cass.

— Você disse uma delas… Que outras consequências pode ter?

(...)

— Eu te amo, Dean Winchester! É esse o problema! – continuou Vic – Eu... me apaixonei por você desde a primeira vez que te vi no Bobby... não, antes ... nos meus sonhos. – admitiu. Dean continuou a fita-la com surpresa – Me apaixonei por você assim como me apaixonei pelo Sam. Sei que isso é loucura, indecente até... amar duas pessoas, ainda mais dois irmãos, mas foi isso que aconteceu – sem ter coragem de encará-lo ela foi pegando as malas – É por isso que tenho que ir embora... pra não ceder a essa vontade de querer que você me ame, que me beije...

Não disse mais nada porque Dean se aproximou de repente, agarrou-a no rosto e beijou-a com paixão feroz.

(...)

Dois demônios altos, carecas e troncudos seguravam de cada lado o corpo de Joshua, abatido e ensanguentado. Apesar disso, o demônio ostentava uma expressão desafiadora. Eles o jogaram no chão, em cima de um tapete vermelho que se estendia desde a entrada até debaixo do trono em que Crowley se sentava.

Joshua se apoiou nas duas mãos e levantou a cabeça em desafio para Crowley. Seus captores ainda continuavam lado a lado, atentos a qualquer movimento de sua parte e aguardando novas instruções do seu senhor.

— Meu caro Joshua – disse Crowley e dignou-se a descer da pequena escadaria diante de seu trono até ficar no mesmo nível que Josh – Há quanto tempo... Deixou saudades, hein?

— Como vai... Crowley? – retrucou Joshua com sorriso de escárnio – Vejo que está mais senhor de si e com o rabinho fora das pernas agora que Lúcifer voltou para sua caixa.

(…)

— A gente nunca vai ser inteiramente feliz... Sam sempre vai estar entre a gente e não poderia ser de outra forma... ele vai aparecer nas nossas conversas... nas nossas recordações... e mesmo em momentos que estivermos bem. Sempre vai parecer que uma parte da gente está faltando... ele, é claro... – sorriu tristemente – Eu não espero e nem quero que você o esqueça... porque você simplesmente não pode... assim como eu. E não importo se o que você sentir por mim não for por inteiro. Eu... prefiro viver assim do que não ter nada.

Calou-se. Havia dito muito mais do que queria. Victoria o fitou surpresa. Ela não sabia o que lhe responder.

— Não tem que me dar uma resposta agora... apenas pense. E se for até pra facilitar... eu me mando para um motel aqui perto a fim de dar espaço pra você. É o que quer?

— Eu... aham... não sei, Dean – ela balançou a cabeça. Estava confusa e atordoada com tudo o que ele havia lhe dito. – Não tem que sair daqui do Bobby... er...

— É melhor – decidiu ele adivinhando seu espírito – Se eu ficar... vou acabar te agarrando a qualquer instante – fitou-o trêmula. Sabia que não brincava e ela também sabia que não lhe resistiria – E quero fazer isso sem me sentir culpado... e sem fazer você se sentir também. Prefiro me afastar até você ter certeza do que quer – fez uma pausa – Estarei no motel aguardando por sua decisão. Mas... não me deixe esperando muito – sorriu, embora o olhar transparecesse seriedade –... ou irei procurá-la dentro de uma semana.

(…)

O telefone chamou três vezes antes de ser atendido.

— Alô – era a voz de Vic. Sam não respondeu – Alô?

Desligou. Sim. Ela estava lá. E ele não sentiu nenhuma emoção por escutar sua voz, ao contrário, sentiu-se incomodado. Não queria ainda encontrá-la até ter certeza se ela e Dean estavam ou não juntos.

Ele queria se certificar com Bobby antes sem que os dois soubessem que estava vivo. Seu plano era voltar às caçadas e inclui-los, mas precisava averiguar se valia pena. Se estivessem envolvidos, a relação deles poderia atrapalhar o sucesso do velho negócio.

 **Alguém para Amar (4ª parte) - Final**

— Então... Você entendeu ou terei que repetir? – indagou Crowley com expressão de tédio

A pergunta era dirigida a uma figura encapuzada, um homem.

Sua expressão variava de alívio a ódio; o primeiro sentimento devido a estar livre das torturas pelas quais foi submetido durante muito tempo. Um longo tempo. Quase eterno, se poderia dizer.

O ódio era dirigido ao Rei do Inferno, não só pelas torturas impostas, mas por tudo que ele representava. E agora tinha que se humilhar para ter sua liberdade. E vingança.

— Cada palavra – respondeu o homem, mas apertou o punho para conter a fúria.

— Ótimo. Sua missão é muito simples para o tanto de benefícios que lhe proponho. – Crowley sorriu condescendente – Terá sua vingança e poderá ter uma chance de ganhar uma passagem para o Céu. Claro... não garanto esse segundo... depende mais se você se comportar nessa sua nova chance.- o homem estreitou os olhos. Crowley alargou o sorriso – Mas caso não consiga, prometo que seu retorno não será tão doloroso. Dependendo... posso até lhe dar uma posição de destaque no Inferno.

— Dispenso – disse o homem ousadamente – Prefiro voltar aos tormentos que passei a trabalhar ao lado de um demônio.

— Oh, belas palavras... mas vazias – Crowley estreitou os olhos – Você já está trabalhando para mim, se não percebeu.

— Não tenho escolha... acredite. Se tem algo que odeie mais do que a sua raça... – fez uma curta pausa. Apertou a mandíbula –... é o meu irmão. E já que não posso me vingar mais dele por estar fora do meu alcance, me vingo no que lhe restou na face da terra.

— Sim... e aprovo sua resolução. – apontou-lhe o dedo – Mas lembre-se do que eu lhe disse... primeiro vamos usar esse recurso de um jeito ou de outro... mesmo que ele nem saiba que esteja sendo usado. – recostou-se no trono – Afinal, não estamos falando de qualquer um... estamos falando de...

— Eu sei – cortou o homem – Mesmo em meio ao que passei... escutei todos os comentários a respeito dele, principalmente quando esteve aqui – sorriu – Ele e o outro parecem ter mais fama aqui do que todos os seus demônios juntos.

— Para você ver, o quão pode ser útil aos nossos propósitos.

— A seus propósitos... você quer dizer.

— Meus propósitos que agora são seus. – lembrou-lhe Crowley. – Não se esqueça.

— Não me esquecerei. E depois... posso me livrar dele?

— Como quiser... – deu de ombros – É até um favor que me faz. Ele se tornou uma pedra muito incômoda no meu sapato... mais até do que você.

O homem não contestou, mas o olhar que dirigia a Crowley era de puro desprezo.

— Oh, que olhar mais fatal. – ironizou o Rei do Inferno com um sorriso de escárnio. Em seguida, tirou um celular do bolso. – Pegue.

O sujeito apanhou o objeto que Crowley lhe jogou. Possuía reflexos rápidos.

— O que é isso? – indagou-lhe

— Um tipo de telefone por incrível que pareça – o outro franziu o cenho com estranheza – Possui linha direta com o inferno. Você vai me manter informado através dele. – fez sinal para um dos demônios presentes – Não se preocupe que meu subordinado lhe explicará como usá-lo e lhe passará mais algumas instruções. Alguma pergunta?

— Não. Me passou tudo o que eu precisava saber

— Excelente. Agora vá – balançou o dedo em riste – E não ouse falhar... e muito menos me trair.

— Certo – respondeu o homem entredentes. Irritava-o receber ordens de um demônio, mas não tinha opção – Te manterei informado de todos os meus passos.

— Assim espero.

Fez um gesto para que o indivíduo se retirasse junto com o empregado. Assim que eles se saíram, Crowley refletiu por uns instantes. Apesar do acordo entre eles, não confiava totalmente no sujeito, ainda mais por ser o tipo que ele mais detestava, assim como o de qualquer outro demônio. Talvez fosse uma cisma desnecessária, mas era melhor se prevenir. Fez um gesto para um serviçal a um canto, um que lhe parecia menos tolo.

— Senhor? – o servo se aproximou e fez-lhe uma reverência.

— Tenho uma missão para você.

— 0 –

 _O que eu faço?_

Era a pergunta que ecoava na mente de Victoria pela milésima vez.

Fazia três dias que Dean havia saído da casa de Bobby para lhe dar espaço a fim de pensar sobre a situação deles, mas ela não se resolvia. Culpa e o desejo de uma nova vida se alternavam em sua mente.

Ora ela se imaginava numa vida comum com Dean – embora a perspectiva lhe soasse estranha, o modo como se encaixariam. Ora a imagem de Sam sofrendo lá embaixo lhe invadia os pensamentos.

Estava muito confusa. Não se achava no direito de ser feliz enquanto seu amado penava pela eternidade. Ao mesmo tempo, não se via mais numa vida sem Dean. Não suportaria ficar longe dele, mas estar perto sem poder tocá-lo era praticamente impossível, para não falar uma tortura.

 _Deus, o que eu faço?_

Escutou o barulho da fechadura da porta da sala ser destrancada. Estava na cozinha preparando um almoço e foi averiguar quem chegava.

Seria Dean? Não, ele deixou bem claro que só voltaria em uma semana, caso não lhe desse resposta. Então só podia ser…

— Ó de casa! - a voz de Bobby ecoou pela residência – Estão todos vivos?

— Bobby! - Vic foi até ele e abraçou-o – Como você está?

— Forte como um touro… e as pernas tão boas quanto antes – olhou ao redor – Cadê o Dean?

— Ele… não está – abaixou o rosto constrangida

— Onde ele foi? Fazer alguma compra?

— Não, ele… está num motel aqui da esquina.

— E por quê? - Bobby a olhou com estranheza – E que história é essa de ele te deixar sozinha?

— Ai, Bobby, por favor – revirou os olhos – Até parece que sou uma criança que não sabe tomar conta de mim mesma.

— Não pode me criticar por me preocupar. Lembre-se de como você estava nas últimas semanas.

— Sim, mas eu já estava melhor quando você partiu. E como foi a caçada com o rugaru?

— Foi… moleza.

— Moleza? - franziu o cenho – Mas você disse que esse rugaru estava te dando mais trabalho do que o habitual.

— Ai, menina, depois falamos sobre isso, não mude de assunto. Você ainda não me respondeu porque Dean saiu daqui para ficar num motel de quinta logo ali – Vic desviou o rosto – Não me diga que ele está curtindo com alguma garota enquanto deixa você aqui, ainda em estado vulnerável – ela abriu a boca para protestar – Não me conteste. Você ainda está vulnerável, mesmo tendo reagindo melhor. E então? Ele está lá com alguém?

— Não, não há nenhuma garota… bom… mais ou menos.

— Não entendi. Explica isso direito.

— Bobby, senta aí, por favor. Eu tenho uma coisa para te contar.

— O que foi? - ele a olhou desconfiado

— Sente… Confia em mim. - o velho caçador obedeceu, mas seu olhar era inquisitivo. Vic também se sentou – Er… antes me prometa que não vai usar sua arma contra Dean, não importa o que eu te contar

— Ele te aprontou alguma coisa? - Singer elevou o tom.

— Não… quer dizer, sim… quer dizer, nós dois aprontamos juntos – ela fechou os olhos e suspirou – Bobby… nós dois… Dean e eu… ficamos juntos.

Esperou. Um curto silêncio se fez.

— Ele não se aproveitou de mim, antes que você diga qualquer coisa. Foi… aconteceu. Nós dois quisemos – abriu os olhos e Bobby a fitava, não com expressão irritada, mas curiosa – Eu sou adulta, Bobby, não sou nenhuma donzela indefesa que se deixa ludibriar por qualquer um.

— Sei perfeitamente disso – retrucou Bobby num tom tranquilo

— E…? - ela esperava a explosão

— E…? - devolveu ele – Tem mais alguma coisa para me contar?

— Bobby… você entendeu o que eu acabei de falar? – estranhou a reação dele

— Perfeitamente, Vic.

— E não vai falar nada?

— O que quer que eu diga? Estou esperando que me explique o que isso tem a ver com a saída do Dean.

— Bobby, Dean e eu dormimos juntos – encarava-o intrigada – Entendeu? Juntos. Na cama dele. Nos tocamos… e todo o resto.

— Não fale comigo como se eu fosse um débil mental – Bobby fez uma expressão de paisagem

— Mas… eu achei que você ia se surpreender e se zangar – o caçador riu. Victoria ficou ainda mais confusa – Eu não sei qual é a graça.

— Vic, por que acha que eu me demorei nesse caso do Rugaru?

— Você disse que estava dando trabalho… - súbito, ela se interrompeu e o fitou com os olhos arregalados – Não me diga que foi tudo uma mentira sua… para deixar Dean e eu aqui sozinhos.

— Não, mentira, não. - ele apontou o dedo em sinal de advertência – Fui de fato caçar um rugaru. Você escutou quando o Rufus me telefonou… me pedindo para resolver por estar ocupado em outro caso. - suspirou – Mas não me custou nem um dia. Foi como tirar o pirulito de uma criança… ou quase.

— Mas você admite que se demorou para nos deixar a sós? - Singer assentiu com expressão culpada. Victoria balançou a cabeça – Mas, Bobby… eu não entendo… Como você sabia…?

— Ora, por favor, Vic! Sou macaco velho, conheço você e Dean há anos e tive tempo suficiente para observar a reação de vocês durante esses dias. Só um cego não perceberia o que há entre vocês.

— Mas… você não é contra? Pois eu me lembro bem da sua reação com o Sam, mesmo ele sendo um cara mais sério… e Dean não se enquadraria no seu modelo de homem ideal para mim.

— Com o Sam, as circunstâncias foram diferentes na época. Lembra? Era por ele ser o receptáculo de Lúcifer. Mas… se fosse hoje, se você o assumisse como namorado, eu não me oporia. - suspirou – Quanto a Dean, conheço a peça… mas eu sei do que um homem apaixonado é capaz de fazer. E Dean está apaixonado por você, Vic… algo que nem sonho eu conceberia. Mais: sou capaz de afirmar que ele seria capaz de dar a vida por você.

Collins não respondeu, apenas engoliu em seco.

— Você sofreu muito, Vic… e o sacrifício de Sam foi o maior dos golpes que teve na vida… Nunca te vi tão destruída e penso que se não fosse por Dean, nada teria conseguido fazer você recobrar a razão e te feito reagir. - fez uma pausa – Você tem que seguir em frente… e acho que só conseguirá com Dean ao seu lado. Ele também precisa de você para suportar a dor da perda do irmão. Vocês fariam bem um ao outro – sorriu – E sabendo disso, como eu poderia ser contra?

— Mas não tem nem dois meses que o Sam… - ela não completou. Contorceu o rosto de dor, segurando-se para não chorar – Como eu posso ser feliz com Dean sabendo que o Sam está sofrendo? Não é justo. Que espécie de mulher eu seria?

— Você seria um ser humano – Bobby foi incisivo – Um ser humano que merece uma chance de ser feliz, não uma penitente que tem que pagar por uma decisão que nos salvou a todos – Bobby suspirou – Vic, o Sam me pediu para que apoiasse a relação entre você e Dean… na noite do mesmo dia em que ele me pediu sua mão em casamento.

— Por que eu não estou surpresa? – ela estreitou os olhos e levantou as mãos exasperada. Lembrava-se perfeitamente de ter acordado na noite em questão e ter flagrado Sam saindo do quarto de Bobby. O Winchester inventou uma boa desculpa, mas ela ficou desconfiada, embora naquele momento fingisse se convencer completamente para descobrir no dia seguinte que o pedido era uma farsa – É impressionante como Sam foi capaz de arquitetar um plano para minha vida com você e Dean.

— Com o Dean?

— Sim, com o Dean… embora ele não concordasse – suspirou – Sam só não me consultou a respeito.

— Não se zangue ou se magoe com ele, Vic. Sam só estava preocupado com sua felicidade… e por isso, você não tem que ter medo ou se sentir culpada em mergulhar de cabeça numa relação com o Dean.

— Eu não sei… Ele até me propôs que morássemos juntos.

— Uau! Essa é bem rápida! Não esperava que Dean fosse radicalizar.

— Pra você ver.

— Mas olhando por um lado, Vic, com o Dean é assim, tudo ou nada… Se ele te propôs, é porque pretende levar a sério. Ele te leva a sério. Não é um passatempo ou uma diversão.

— Eu sei, Bobby, mas…

— Mas nada! - olhou para ela com repreensão – Estou te desconhecendo, Victoria Collins. Achei que fosse mais decidida e corajosa. - Vic riu – Não se sinta culpada por amar novamente. Não importa se é por Dean ser irmão de Sam e nem pelo pouco tempo em que ele nos deixou. Se Sam soubesse que você está se privando de ser feliz por ele, garanto que sua dor e o seu sofrimento seriam bem piores.

Victoria não aguentou e se derramou em lágrimas, foi um choro baixinho e incontido. Bobby se levantou e foi até ela. Colocou o braço em volta de seus ombros e disse:

— Chore… é bom. Talvez você nunca consiga deixar de chorar pelo Sam, mas ao menos terá um ombro em quem se apoiar. Alguém que por sofrer a mesma dor que você, será capaz de entendê-la e confortá-la. - ergueu o queixo dela – Não deixe o rapaz escapar de suas mãos, querida. Não é qualquer mulher que poderá dizer que conseguiu prender Dean Winchester – Victoria esboçou um sorriso, mesmo que de leve – Agora, enxugue essas lágrimas e vá atrás daquele idiota apaixonado.

— 0 -

Dean fitava o teto espelhado do quarto de motel. Não se decidia se assistir mais uma fita pornô ou tomar outro banho frio. O terceiro naquele dia. Apesar de terem se passado somente três dias do prazo estabelecido para que Victoria se decidisse sobre eles, para ele foi como uma eternidade. Não parava de rememorar cada instante vivido com ela, não só as longas horas de sexo – estas, principalmente –, mas também aquelas semanas em que passaram o tempo juntos e conseguiram se divertir, mesmo no meio da dor em comum pela perda de Sam.

 **De** **que vale o céu azul e o sol sempre a brilhar  
Se você não vem e eu estou a lhe esperar**

Deus, como ela lhe fazia falta em todos os sentidos! Aquela mulher conseguia lhe dominar não só o corpo, mas o coração e a mente.

Havia se proposto em evitar de encontrá-la na rua, mesmo que por acaso, tanto para não pressioná-la antes do prazo, quanto para ele próprio não perder o controle e aparecer antes na porta da casa de Bobby e implorar logo por uma resposta dela.

 **Só tenho você no meu pensamento  
E a sua ausência é todo o meu tormento**

Quem diria que Dean Winchester ficaria de quatro por uma mulher? Se alguém comentasse há pouco mais de um ano que lhe ocorreria, teria rido da cara da pessoa.

Ele estava fervendo. Havia se masturbado nesses três dias mais vezes do que se lembrava ter feito por uma semana, mesmo em sua puberdade. Quando se esgotava do ato, entrava na ducha fria para controlar aquele fogo. Ou via fitas eróticas para desviar o foco de sua atenção, mas estas só pioravam seu drama.

 **Quero que você me aqueça nesse inverno  
E que tudo mais vá pro inferno**

Colocou as mãos no rosto com exasperação.

 _Ah, Vic, se decida logo porque eu não estou aguentando, ou melhor, meu amiguinho não está._

 **De que vale a minha boa vida de playboy  
Se entro no meu carro e a solidão me dói**

Escutou um toque na porta. Devia ser a recepcionista com seu pedido de hambúrguer com bacon.

Era uma moça muito bonita, que o havia secado. Se fosse em outra época, já a teria a levado para cama na primeira oportunidade, mas agora não. A tentação era grande, ainda mais com aquela necessidade de se aliviar, porém, ele não ia estragar suas chances com Vic. Talvez ela nunca soubesse se ele se arriscasse, mas não se deixaria dominar por seus instintos. Victoria merecia respeito e consideração de sua parte, além de muito amor e carinho.

 **Onde quer que eu ande tudo é tão triste  
Não me interessa o que de mais existe**

Levantou-se, calçou os sapatos e abriu a porta. Deparou-se com Victoria. Seu coração deu um solavanco. Embora a aguardasse, não esperava que ela fosse surgir assim sem ser anunciada pela recepção.

— Subornei a recepcionista para me deixar entrar sem que você fosse avisado – esboçou um sorriso malicioso – Falei para ela trazer seu sanduíche daqui a uma hora… e aproveitei para pedir um para mim.

 **Quero que você me aqueça nesse inverno  
E que tudo mais vá pro inferno**

Calou-se à espera de uma reação de Dean que não se demorou. Ele a puxou pela cintura e beijou-a ardentemente; ela arfou e enlaçou seu pescoço com os braços. Dean a prensou no umbral da porta e roçou seu sexo no dela, para que visse o quanto estava excitado. Separou a boca a centímetros para tomar fôlego e lhe dizer:

— Por que demorou tanto? – disse com voz arfante e mordiscou o lóbulo de sua orelha

— Demorei? – ela respondeu também arfante – Só tem três dias...

— Para mim foi muito tempo – interrompeu-a e começou a massagear seus seios por cima da blusa que vestia.

— Para mim... também – ela disse quase sem fôlego pela carícia

 **Não suporto mais você longe de mim  
Quero até morrer do que viver assim**

Dean voltou a beijá-la, conduziu-a para o interior do quarto e fechou a porta com o pé, sem se preocupar em trancá-la. Imediatamente, tirou a camisa dela vislumbrando um sutiã preto e sexy e ela lhe devolveu o favor, tirando sua jaqueta e camisa, ambos quase numa sincronia veloz e urgente.

As mãos de Victoria tocaram na superfície peitoral com propriedade, arrancando um gemido involuntário de Dean.

— Raios, Victoria! - praguejou ele ao sentir o membro latejar de excitação. Ela riu pelo efeito que causou nele

 **Só quero que você me aqueça nesse inverno  
E que tudo mais vá pro inferno**

Em resposta, Dean abriu o fecho de seu sutiã, tirou a prenda com agilidade e jogou-se com ela sobre a cama. Vic arfou pelo movimento e pelo contato de suas peles. Gemidos altos saíram de sua garganta quando o Winchester desceu até seus seios e acariciou-os com a língua em torno deles e nos mamilos; sentiu depois os dentes e a boca dele na região.

As mãos do Winchester acariciavam as outras partes do corpo de Victoria enquanto ele se deliciava em seus seios. Deslizaram para o cós da calça de Vic, abriu o zíper e introduziu uma das mãos na intimidade dela. Vic soltou um grito agudo para o seu deleite.

Nossa, estava faminto por ela! Seu órgão clamava por alívio imediato, mas se continha o mais que podia. Felizmente, sentiu que ela já estava molhada, talvez por estar tão necessitada quanto ele.

 **Ohhh  
E que tudo mais vá pro inferno**

Tirou apressadamente a calça de Victoria e seus sapatos e ela também o ajudou a se despir. Arrastaram-se juntos para o meio da cama, sentaram-se e entrelaçaram as pernas. Dean inclinou o corpo de Victoria para trás, apoiando suas costas com um das mãos e a outra, passeando por todo seu corpo, em cada curva, sem se deter em uma parte específica. Puxou o tronco dela para junto de seu, esfregou seus seios contra seu peito, enquanto mordiscava o rosto, pescoço e ombros dela numa velocidade alucinante.

— Ah, Vic! - urrou ele no meio dessas carícias – Eu… não aguento mais… eu preciso... – falou numa voz ofegante e espremida.

— Sim… eu também – respondeu ela tão arfante quanto ele

— Em cima da cômoda... – disse quase sem fôlego, mal se lembrando de qualquer outra coisa que não fosse Collins e ele –… camisinha…

 **Não suporto mais você longe de mim  
Quero até morrer do que viver assim**

Vic saiu momentaneamente do seu colo e esticou-se para apanhar o preservativo. Dean queria retê-la, mas teve que liberá-la, não aguentava ficar um instante sem o contato do corpo dela. Assim que ela lhe entregou a camisinha, Dean rompeu o lacre, colocou-a em seu membro e puxou Victoria em cima de seu colo. Penetrou-a de uma vez, os dois arfaram e gemeram alto pela união de seus corpos.

 **Só quero que você me aqueça nesse inverno  
E que tudo mais vá pro inferno**

Logo começaram a se remexer, com Victoria segurando em seus ombros e conduzindo os movimentos, ora de vaivém, ora de descida e subida; Dean revirou os olhos, estava à beira da loucura. Ele inclinou a cabeça para os seios de Vic e regozijou-se novamente neles com a boca e os dentes. Isso bastou para enlouquecer Victoria e fazê-la intensificar os movimentos.

 **Ohhh  
E que tudo mais vá pro inferno**

Dean sentiu a musculatura da cavidade de Vic se contrair e deu graças a Deus, porque não se aguentava. Era uma tortura segurar sua excitação por aquela mulher que o descontrolava, embora fosse uma tortura quente e deliciosa!

O Winchester abandonou os seios de Victoria para prestar atenção as reações de seu rosto. Era maravilhoso vê-la se contorcer; queria poder apreciá-la chegar ao orgasmo, mas sentiu o corpo querer ceder ao prazer. Não aguentava mais, ele também precisava de alívio.

Fechou os olhos e abandonou-se, sentindo Vic também ceder ao atordoamento! Um raio o atingiu por inteiro e ele sentiu que se prolongou até Victoria. Abriu os olhos e ela também o encarava, a expressão de intenso júbilo como a dele.

 **Ohhh  
E que tudo mais vá pro inferno**

O êxtase chegou ao fim e quando voltaram foi como se eles fossem puxados pela gravidade, descendo das alturas. Abraçaram-se com avidez como se o simples contato entre eles pudesse conservar a experiência única de terem gozado juntos. Para Dean, era a primeira vez que conseguia chegar ao orgasmo junto com uma mulher; para Victoria, embora já houvesse vivenciado a experiência com Sam mesmo que por poucas vezes, foi como se o vivenciasse pela primeira vez ali com Dean.

 **Ohhh**

 **E que tudo mais vá pro inferno**

Durante um bom tempo, não disseram nada um para o outro. Não havia como descrever aquele milagre. Sim, era como um milagre! Assim Dean o sentia. Um milagre que seu Anjo lhe proporcionava.

Seu Anjo. Ele sorriu. De anjo, Vic não tinha nada, pelo menos não no sentido corrente, de pureza e tranquilidade, que as pessoas comuns que não sabiam da real natureza de tais criaturas lhes atribuíam. Mas Victoria sempre seria um anjo para ele, cuja imagem o confortou nos momentos mais lúgubres de sua existência, mesmo em sonhos.

 **Ohhh  
E que tudo mais vá pro inferno**

Não mediram quanto tempo ficaram naquele estado passivo apenas abraçados e sentindo as respirações, os perfumes e o calor um do outro. Mas quando seus corpos reclamaram por se esticarem, tiveram que ceder aos apelos e separaram-se com relutância. Mesmo assim, deitaram-se lado a lado, os olhares sem se afastarem e se contemplaram por um bom tempo em silêncio. Quando muito, apenas sorriam.

 **Ohhh  
E que tudo mais vá pro inferno**

Batidas na porta trouxeram os dois para a realidade. Piscaram várias vezes simultaneamente como se acordassem de um sonho.

— Senhor Dean Winchester… o seu pedido – a voz da recepcionista se anunciou do lado de fora.

— Eu vou… - Dean ia se levantar para atender, mas Victoria o deteve.

— Pode deixar que eu atendo – disse com um olhar reprovador e levantou-se prontamente – A bonitinha deve estar doida para te secar

A princípio, Dean não entendeu, mas depois emulou um sorriso convencido. Vic estava com ciúmes.

Ela colocou apenas a jaqueta de Dean por cima do corpo e foi atender. A recepcionista fez uma expressão desapontada, mas forçou um sorriso. Entregou uma bandeja com os burguers e refrigerantes

— O seu pedido… e o do senhor Winchester – esticou um pescoço para tentar ver Dean, mas Victoria interceptou sua visão.

— Obrigada – dise Vic com um sorriso igualmente forçado, tomou-lhe a bandeja e entregou alguns trocados – Pode se retirar.

Não esperou nem a moça sair – ela ficou com expressão descontente – e bateu-lhe a porta na cara.

Quando se virou, deparou-se com Dean segurando o riso com a mão, mas sem sucesso.

— Qual é a graça? - ela estreitou os olhos.

— Ah, Vic. Você fica linda com ciúmes de mim.

— Deixa de ser convencido! – elevou o tom – Não foi ciúmes.

— Ah. Não? - ele a fitou com descrença

— Não… eu… só estava te preservando de olhos alheios – ela colocou a bandeja na cama e sentou-se. - Te poupando de passar por uma situação constrangedora com uma recepcionista chata.

Dean não aguentou e caiu na gargalhada. Vic cruzou os braços com expressão aborrecida

— Há-há. Estou morrendo de rir – disse ela

— Ai, Vic, essa é boa – disse ele colocando as mãos na barriga.

— Quer saber? Pare de rir e trate de comer de uma vez. Ou então eu como seu sanduíche. Olhe que dou conta mesmo!

— Ih, apelou, hein, Vic? Não, senhora, passe cá meu baconzito.

Comeram em silêncio, entregues cada qual em seus pensamentos. Por fim, terminada a refeição, Dean pôs a bandeja na cômoda, voltou a se sentar na cama na mesma posição que a de Vic, com as pernas cruzadas, e tomou a iniciativa da conversa:

— Bem, você veio aqui.

— Sim. - disse ela um pouco nervosa.

— Mas… eu preciso saber a que você veio, Vic. Porque a possibilidade de sermos simples amigos, sei que está descartada com o que acabamos de fazer.

— Com certeza – ela riu

— Mas… resta saber se...

— Eu aceito morar com você – cortou-o antes que completasse a pergunta. Ele ficou mudo. Vic ficou insegura com o silêncio dele. - Quer dizer, se ainda tem certeza de que é o que você quer.

Em resposta, Dean avançou sobre Victoria, deitou-se sobre ela e beijou-a intensamente até ambos ficarem sem fôlego. Desgrudou momentaneamente os lábios dos dela e disse com voz ofegante e rouca enquanto a fitava com ternura e paixão:

— Baby, pode estar certa que essa foi a resposta que eu mais queria escutar de você.

— Tem certeza, Dean? – perguntou Collins mais uma vez

— Tenho. – afirmou e beijou-a levemente nos lábios – Não imagino dividir minha vida com outra mulher que não seja você, Vic.

Vic percebeu a sinceridade tanto em sua voz como em seus olhos.

— Mas nós precisamos conversar como vamos fazer – disse ela – Onde vamos morar, como…

— Depois, baby – ele a silenciou com o indicador e o polegar – Vamos deixar esses detalhes para depois… pelo menos para mais tarde. - sorriu-lhe com malícia – Agora tenho algo mais interessante que quero fazer com você.

— 0 -

Joshua gritava horrores da masmorra de Crowley, sofrendo as torturas mais inimagináveis. Por fazer uso de um receptáculo, a dor impingida era muito pior. Na verdade, torturar um demônio num receptáculo humano era mais eficiente para se atingir tanto o físico como o psíquico.

Estava preso por duas correntes a uma grande roda de madeira, que de vez em quando era girada por um dos seus torturadores.

Os demônios que o flagelavam tentavam a todo custo arrancar alguma informação dele, mas tudo o que conseguiam eram zombarias, afora suas imprecações e gritos de dor.

— Mais! Mais! - dizia ele – Vocês só têm isso para me oferecer, suas mulherzinhas?

Irritava tanto seus algozes que eles aumentavam o peso das torturas, mas nada conseguiam de Joshua. Estavam nesse ritmo há, pelo menos, uma semana.

À entrada de Crowley, os torturadores pararam o que faziam a um gesto dele. O Rei do Inferno se postou diante de Josh com falsa expressão piedosa.

— Ora, ora, Josh, você continua nessa? Por que insiste ser leal a quem claramente o deixou na mão? Não que a lealdade seja a marca de um demônio – coçou o queixo com expressão reflexiva – Mas menos ainda neste caso. - Josh o encarava com a expressão de desprezo, embora cansada e dolorida – Você não precisa passar por tudo isso. E mais: se me contar o que quero saber, sou capaz até de perdoá-lo e lhe dar um cargo de confiança, não tão oneroso quanto o que você tinha, mas uma posição bem razoável – sorriu condescendente - E então? O que me diz?

Joshua fez uma expressão como se meditasse nas palavras do Rei do Inferno. Sua fisionomia se abriu como se ponderasse em aceitar; Crowley alargou o sorriso, congratulando-se intimamente pela sua capacidade de bom negociador – característica sem a qual nunca teria chegado tão alto. Contudo, sua expressão desmoronou quando Josh lhe cuspiu uma golfada de sangue no rosto, proveniente de suas lesões internas.

— Digo para você contratar demônios mais capacitados – zombou ele e riu – Você perdeu o olho para enxergar um verdadeiro talento, hein, Crowley? Vai ver que só conseguia mostrar serviço na barra da saia da Lilith. Mas depois que ela se fudeu por causa de Lúcifer, você não tem sido o mesmo, não é? Continua sendo um demoniozinho de encruzilhada da mesma forma antes de ela o ter notado.

O Rei do Inferno não disse nada a princípio com expressão imperturbável. Aproximou-se tranquilamente de Josh e emulou um leve sorriso. Em seguida, enfiou os dedos em seus olhos e arrancou suas órbitas, fazendo o nervo sair junto. Joshua berrou muito mais do que aqueles dias em que estava preso.

— Ora, que pena… Parece que quem perdeu o olho agora foi você. Os dois. - disse Crowley com falsa doçura na voz e aproximou os lábios do ouvido de Josh – E isso é suficientemente capacitado para você? - sorriu com desdém, afastou-se e limpou os dedos e a mão com um lenço. Virou-se para seus empregados – Comecem a arrancar todas as partes, mesmo que sobre apenas a cabeça para falar.

Ambos assentiram.

Crowley saiu assobiando enquanto ainda escutava o grito de Joshua ecoar pela masmorra.

— 0 -

Sam estava num carro bege parado a poucos metros da casa de Bobby. Pelo movimento que havia observado o dia inteiro a certa distância, e também por não localizar o Impala do irmão, concluiu que não havia nem sinal de Dean e nem de Victoria.

Castiel permanecia a seu lado, sempre invisível para ele e cada vez mais intrigado com o comportamento do Winchester. Testemunhou Sam agindo como um pervertido e entregando-se a orgias (bom, não ficou olhando os detalhes, mas o pouco que vislumbrou foi o suficiente para lhe dar uma ideia exata); além disso, ele também se entregou à jogatina e à bebida.

Cass começou a achar que Anna havia lhe dito a verdade sobre as consequências que teria que enfrentar por ter libertado Sam da gaiola, antes do tempo estipulado por Isabel, quando o Winchester, finalmente, largou tudo o que fazia e caiu na estrada. Entrou junto com ele no carro que roubou, embora com desconfiança, mas se tranquilizou ao vê-lo tomar o rumo que levava à casa de Bobby.

E agora estavam ali.

Sam pegou um celular novo que adquiriu com parte do dinheiro que havia em sua conta fictícia que Victoria mandou abrir. Felizmente ainda estava na ativa, embora apenas com o último depósito que ele não quis sacar quando descobriu sobre Collins – não ficaria com pudores ou machismo de recorrer a tal expediente. Discou o número do caçador. Duas chamadas depois, Bobby atendeu:

— Alô?

— Bobby, sou eu. Sam – a linha ficou imediatamente muda do outro lado – Escute, estou num carro a poucos metros de sua casa. Pode pegar água benta, faca de prata ou qualquer objeto que você quiser testar para averiguar se sou eu mesmo. Mas eu preciso falar com você. Dean ou Victoria estão aí?

Havia constatado que não, mas precisava ter certeza. Esperou. Escutava apenas o som da respiração de Singer. Um minuto depois, ele respondia:

— Não. - o tom era imperceptível, mas Sam percebeu certa emoção incontida

— Ótimo, porque ainda não quero falar com eles. Posso aparecer aí agora ou você precisa de algum tempo para se preparar?

Novo silêncio por mais um minuto.

— Me dê dez minutos… e apareça. - disse Bobby como se estivesse com dificuldade para manter a voz firme

— OK, até daqui a pouco.

E desligou. Estava feito.

 **\- 0 -**

 **Bem, no próximo capítulo vou mostrar mais cenas do Sam e do Castiel, principalmente este e quase nada sobre a Vic e o Dean. E no finalzinho a gente vai dar um salto de alguns meses, naquele ponto da última cena do capítulo final da fic anterior. E nos próximos começa a ação total. Me mandem reviews, viu? Até a próxima.**


	11. Sem saída (1ª parte)

**Este capítulo tem partes do episódio 20, da sétima temporada, "O homem que queria ser rei", em que ficamos sabendo pelo próprio Castiel sobre suas andanças após o fim do Apocalipse. Como estou colocando desde o início as ações dele, achei melhor adiantar o enredo do episódio neste momento da fic.**

 **Boa leitura!**

 **\- 0 -**

Anteriormente:

— Me prometa outra coisa também, Dean – continuou Sam.

— O quê?

— Que você vai cuidar da Vic por mim.

— Ahn... é claro – o loiro concordou meio sem jeito - Vou dar meu apoio a ela, ser um ombro amigo.

— Não, Dean, não foi isso que eu quis dizer.

— Então... não entendo.

— Quando eu disse pra você cuidar dela, eu quis dizer... – fez uma pausa. Custava-lhe dizer aquilo, porém, não podia ser egoísta – Eu quis dizer pra você ficar com a Vic e passar o resto de sua vida ao lado dela

(...)

No Impala, estavam Dean e Castiel. Também viajavam em silêncio. O caçador não pensava em mais nada a não ser no irmão, nem mesmo estava preocupado com Victoria no momento. Depois de certo tempo, saiu do seu estado de estupor e indagou ao anjo:

– O que vai fazer agora?

– Retornar para o Céu, eu acho.

– Céu?

– Com Miguel na prisão, deve estar uma anarquia.

– Então você é o novo xerife do pedaço?

–Gostei disso. – sorriu – É, acho que sou.

(...)

— Assim que não há bruxo ou feiticeira algum que tenha a informação que eu preciso – disse Castiel, mas falava mais para si do que para Mitica.

O outro não conteve o riso.

— Nenhum bruxo ou feiticeira da face da terra, meu amigo alado. Nenhum vivo.

— O que disse? – seu comentário despertou a atenção do anjo.

— Talvez o único que soubesse algo se encontra morto... há dois ou três meses.

— Quem? – o bruxo ficou calado. Castiel se aproximou mais uma vez com postura ameaçadora. O outro engoliu em seco. – Quem?

— George Tudor.

(…)

— Então temos um trato... Se eu ajudá-lo a tirar Sam Winchester da gaiola, eu estou livre?

Quem perguntava era Richard Mason, ou melhor, George Tudor. E a pessoa para quem perguntava, ou melhor, o ser para quem perguntava era ninguém menos do que Castiel. Encontravam-se na antiga mansão de Mason em sua ilha.

— Sim. – assentiu com expressão severa – Desde que não tente fazer nada contra ele depois que voltar, nem contra Dean Winchester e, muito menos, contra Victoria Collins.

(…)

— Que consequências?

— Uma delas está à sua frente. Sam está num estado permanente de coma… e mesmo você estava assim quando encontramos vocês dois num campo.

— Quanto tempo fiquei desacordado? - indagou após uma longa pausa

— Umas três semanas do tempo dos humanos. - a expressão de Castiel foi de assombro – Você mexeu com uma alta energia da gaiola ao libertar Sam, Cass.

— Você disse uma delas… Que outras consequências pode ter?

Anna não lhe respondeu. Apenas o fitou de modo sombrio e misterioso.

— Terminamos – um dos anjos se pronunciou enquanto se afastava junto com os demais – Agora ele pode ser acordado a qualquer instante, bastando um toque.

— Deixem que a babá dele faça isso – declarou Anna com sarcasmo se voltando para Castiel –Pode levá-lo, Cass.

— Vão me deixar ir assim com ele? - perguntou confuso – Isabel não vai me impedir?

— Não. Você se meteu no que não devia... então, Sam Winchester é sua responsabilidade agora. Já fizemos tudo o que podíamos por ele. Se houver qualquer outra consequência nele por sua intromissão, você descobrirá com o tempo.

(…)

— Eu aceito morar com você – cortou-o antes que completasse a pergunta. Ele ficou mudo. Vic ficou insegura com o silêncio dele. - Quer dizer, se ainda tem certeza de que é o que você quer.

Em resposta, Dean avançou sobre Victoria, deitou-se sobre ela e beijou-a intensamente até ambos ficarem sem fôlego. Desgrudou momentaneamente os lábios dos dela e disse com voz ofegante e rouca enquanto a fitava com ternura e paixão:

— Baby, pode estar certa que essa foi a resposta que eu mais queria escutar de você.

— Tem certeza, Dean? – perguntou Collins mais uma vez

— Tenho. – afirmou e beijou-a levemente nos lábios – Não imagino dividir minha vida com outra mulher que não seja você, Vic.

(…)

— Bobby, sou eu. Sam – a linha ficou imediatamente muda do outro lado – Escute, estou num carro a poucos metros de sua casa. Pode pegar água benta, faca de prata ou qualquer objeto que você quiser testar para averiguar se sou eu mesmo. Mas eu preciso falar com você. Dean ou Victoria estão aí?

Havia constatado que não, mas precisava ter certeza. Esperou. Escutava apenas o som da respiração de Singer. Um minuto depois, ele respondia:

— Não. - o tom era imperceptível, mas Sam percebeu certa emoção incontida

— Ótimo, porque ainda não quero falar com eles. Posso aparecer aí agora ou você precisa de algum tempo para se preparar?

Novo silêncio por mais um minuto.

— Me dê dez minutos… e apareça. - disse Bobby como se estivesse com dificuldade para manter a voz firme

— OK, até daqui a pouco.

 **Sem Saída (1ª parte)**

Brandon era uma pequena cidade distante de Sioux Falls a apenas catorze quilômetros; praticamente, fazia parte da região metropolitana da segunda.

Era nessa cidade que Sam Winchester conduzia um veículo emprestado do ferro-velho de Bobby (ele se livrou do que havia roubado). Seguia as indicações de Singer.

Apesar da pouca distância entre as duas localidades, do ponto em que distava a região onde morava Singer em Sioux Falls até a parte central de Brando se demoravam, pelo menos, uma hora para chegar. Assim que, ainda era de noite quando Sam chegou a Brandon, num bairro de classe média, nas imediações do centro. Apesar da escuridão noturna, não foi divisível localizar a rua que pretendia encontrar, o local era bem iluminado.

Deixou o carro a poucos metros do lugar que buscava e foi andando. Finalmente, deparou-se com uma casa, não muito diferente das demais que havia por ali, mas era maior. Aproximou-se de uma árvore e ocultou-se. Resolveu esperar antes de bater à porta e encontrar seus ocupantes. Pensava num modo de abordá-los e declarar suas intenções.

Contudo, antes que desse algum passo em direção à casa, viu da janela o que parecia ser a sala de jantar e um dos habitantes adentrar o cômodo. Era a hora da refeição noturna.

O habitante era Dean que colocava dois pratos na mesa e seus respectivos talheres. Em seguida, Victoria chegava trazendo uma panela e colocando-a ao meio. Dirigia um sorriso de aprovação ao Winchester.

Os olhos de Sam se estreitaram para observar melhor a cena e seus atores. Collins se virou para sair do recinto, talvez para buscar mais panelas, porém, Dean a enlaçou pela cintura e puxou-a de costas para ele. Vic "lutava" para se desprender, mas aos risos enquanto o Winchester mordiscava seu pescoço. Por fim, ele a libertou após depositar um beijo em sua nuca que fê-la estremecer e dar-lhe uma palmada nas nádegas. Vic lhe devolveu com uma palmada no peito e afastou-se.

Havia risos entre eles, pareciam duas crianças e estavam felizes.

Sam não se comoveu com a cena e, muito menos, incomodou-se. Estranhamente, não sentia nada por ver a mulher que "amava" com seu irmão. Nem raiva, nem ciúmes, nem tristeza, nem alegria. Nada. Tampouco amor.

Apenas teve uma certeza. Eles não serviam ao seu propósito. Estava fora de cogitação lhes convidar para voltar a seguir com o negócio da família. Mesmo com pouco tempo de relacionamento, pareciam muito envolvidos e focados em construir uma relação sólida, um lar a dois. E tais objetivos atrapalhariam sua concentração e foco nas caçadas. Foi como Sam havia previsto.

A seu lado, Castiel apenas observava. Emulava um sorriso. Por fim, Sam ia se mostrar a Dean e a Vic, confortar a dor do casal. Estranhou que estivessem juntos, embora soubesse do sentimento de ambos. Contudo, sabia que Sam não deixaria de se importar com eles, mesmo que lhe doesse vê-los como um casal. E ficou satisfeito por constatar que Anna estava errada sobre o Winchester mais novo, mesmo com seu comportamento diferente de uns oito dias.

Entretanto, quando Sam simplesmente deu as costas e caminhou em direção ao carro, Castiel fez expressão desentendida. Sem opção, entrou com ele no veículo para ver o que faria. Precisava ter certeza de que o caçador estava agindo conforme sua natureza habitual.

Cerca de uma hora mais tarde, Sam estava de volta à casa de Bobby. O velho caçador ainda o fitava assombrado incapaz de acreditar que estava são e salvo, fora da jaula. Porém, àquela altura, deveria acreditar em quaisquer possibilidades em se tratando dos irmãos Winchesters.

Quando o Winchester se apresentou em sua casa, depois de fazer os testes habituais – água benta para verificar possessão demoníaca e lâmina de prata para metamorfo –, Bobby abraçou Sam e derramou lágrimas de emoção por seu retorno, sem se importar em ser meloso.

Fez-lhe mil indagações de como havia saído, quanto tempo fazia e o que tinha feito até então, mas Sam se limitou a dizer que não tinha a menor ideia e que fazia poucos dias que estava de volta. Quanto ao que havia feito, Sam apenas disse que tratou de investigar como havia saído – o que não era inteiramente falso, apenas não especificou que se envolveu com farras e bebedeiras. Disse também que seu primeiro palpite de quem o havia tirado foi para Castiel e até o chamou para lhe esclarecer porém, sem sucesso; nessa hora, o anjo teve ímpetos de se revelar, mas se conteve.

Bobby lhe contou sobre Victoria e Dean e analisou a reação de Sam. Estranhou que não parecesse incomodado, mas o Winchester disse que estava preparado para a possibilidade, uma vez que lhes havia lhes pedido para ficarem juntos. O moço não quis revelar a Singer que, em realidade, não conseguia sentir absolutamente mais nada nem pelo irmão, nem pela sua "amada". Estava cauteloso, talvez aquilo não fosse considerado natural e o que menos precisava era ser visto como uma aberração quando ele queria voltar a caçar várias. Procurou até simular um pouco de pesar, para não parecer tão frio e distante.

O velho caçador também contou que o casal estava morando junto há, pelo menos, uns três dias em Brandon, numa casa que haviam alugado no centro, tendo um conhecido de Bobby como fiador. Deu-lhe o endereço e Sam fê-lo prometer que não lhes avisaria de sua chegada, pretendia fazer uma surpresa.

Mas quem estava tendo uma surpresa após seu retorno da dita cidade era o próprio Bobby.

\- Mas por quê, Sam? - indagou ele – Vic e Dean sofreram muito e ainda sofrem por acreditar que você está sendo torturado na jaula. O Dean deu uma de durão, mas eu bem sei o quanto ele estava quebrado no começo. E a Vic? A Vic nem se fala! Ela quase surtou! Se não fosse Dean…

\- Eu sei, Bobby, posso imaginar. Mas eu estive lá, precisava ver como eles estavam… e vi que estão felizes. Eles têm uma vida normal. Antes de eu ir para a jaula, era o que a Vic queria. E você sempre almejou o mesmo para ela. Você o declarou daquela vez em que assumimos nosso namoro. - suspirou – E depois… a minha súbita aparição iria atrapalhá-los… eles se sentiriam culpados por estarem juntos e não quero lhes causar isso.

\- Mas, Sam, para eles o que mais importa é você. Saberem que você está de volta e bem lhes traria uma felicidade muito maior do que estarem juntos.

\- E depois, faríamos o quê? Simplesmente caçar como se não houvesse nada? Ou eles continuariam a querer manter essa vida normal juntos depois de saberem de mim? - balançou a cabeça – Não, Bobby, não quero lhes tirar isso. Dean se sacrificou demais por minha causa e a Vic já teve a cota de dores e perdas dela. Não, deixe os dois no escuro. Deixe que tenham a chance de levarem uma vida normal e feliz.

\- Sam, eu…

\- Por favor, Bobby, não insista. É para o bem deles. Sei que vai ser difícil para você esconder dos dois o meu retorno, mas faça isso. Nem que seja por alguns anos até que eles tenham se habituado a essa vida e não pensem mais em se separar mesmo que seja por minha causa.

\- Sam… - Bobby balançou a cabeça. Não gostava de tal possibilidade

\- Vamos, Bobby, no fundo você sabe que tenho a razão. Você nunca mais terá que se preocupar com a Victoria por saber que ela está segura, numa vida normal – sorriu em tom de gozação – Talvez ela até lhe dê sobrinhos netos.

\- Mais respeito, viu? - Singer balançou o dedo em riste para ele

\- Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer.

\- Sim, entendi – assentiu Bobby. – E por mais que eu não goste de ter que enganar Dean e muito menos minha sobrinha, sou obrigado a concordar com você – suspirou – Está certo, não lhes direi nada… pelo menos por um bom tempo.

\- Obrigado, Bobby.

\- Então… você vai mesmo voltar a caçar?

\- Sim, é o que sei fazer de melhor. Um dos Winchesters tem que continuar o negócio da família, não é? – emulou um sorriso – Sempre pensamos que seria o Dean, mas… no fim, parece que serei eu.

\- Irônico – Bobby sorriu – Logo você… que sempre foi o mais quietinho e tentou fugir disso a vida toda.

Castiel que escutava a conversa sentiu uma onda de alívio. Então era isso. Sam estava preocupado com a felicidade de Dean e Victoria, por isso, não se lhes apresentou. Pensando bem, concordava com o Winchester. Dean merecia um pouco de paz e alegria depois de tudo o que havia passado; Victoria também. Viveriam ainda com aquela dor pela ausência de Sam, mas poderiam se acostumar por um bom tempo e, um dia, saberiam de seu retorno.

Não havia nada de errado com Sam, constatou. Provavelmente, a semana em que passou metido com diversões deveria ser algum efeito colateral passageiro proveniente do tempo em que esteve enjaulado. Pelo que via, o moço estava voltando aos eixos.

 _Meu trabalho terminou aqui. Preciso voltar e cumprir minha parte do acordo com Mason._

\- 0 -

Em sua mansão, nas masmorras, Richard Mason andava de um lado para o outro. Estava impaciente. Há semanas que Castiel não parecia depois que saiu em sua empreitada para tirar Sam Winchester da jaula. Sabia que o anjo não poderia se demorar muito para cumprir o acordo entre eles. Mesmo assim, inquietava-se em ter que esperar.

Quando deu as costas novamente para uma das paredes, escutou uma voz atrás de si:

\- O feitiço deu certo.

Virou-se um pouco assustado com a súbita aparição, mas não o demonstrou. Era Castiel que o fitava com expressão neutra.

\- Ah, que bom que Vossa Senhoria deu o ar de sua graça! - retrucou o bruxo com ironia – Alegra-me saber que constatou a eficiência do meu feitiço e que, portanto, cumpri a parte do meu acordo. - encarou-o impaciente – E agora imagino que cumprirá a sua.

\- Decerto – retrucou Cass com olhar inquisitivo

\- Mesmo porque você não tem escolha – o bruxo emulou um sorriso de escárnio.

\- Não, não tenho – aproximou-se do bruxo e fitou-o profundamente. Mason se sentiu intimidado, o que era raro – Mas posso escolher como fazer.

\- O que quer dizer?

Cass não respondeu de imediato. Ao invés disso, tocou na fronte de Mason com a ponta do dedo e sumiram do local. Reapareceram a léguas dali num jardim de algum lugar. Muros altos o cercavam. Viam-se algumas pessoas circulando por ali; outras sentadas e algumas agindo como se fossem crianças, como algumas mulheres brincando com bonecas e homens correndo ou pulando. Todos estavam vestidos com roupas brancas.

\- O que está acontecendo? - indagou Mason assustado ao observar o local – Que lugar é esse?

\- Aqui é um hospício, como deve saber.

\- É o que estou vendo – Mason alternou o olhar entre o anjo e aquelas pessoas – E ainda não entendo o motivo de você ter nos trazido para cá.

\- Esse é um lugar para pessoas consideradas loucas. Pessoas como você, George Tudor. - Cass aproximou o rosto mais uma vez do de Mason – E é aqui que você vai ficar pelo resto de sua existência. Eu me certifiquei de que o mantenham aqui – olhou para um homem rechonchudo que se aproximava com jaleco branco e mais dois uniformizados. Provavelmente o médico e os enfermeiros – Assim não causará problemas para mais ninguém

\- Você não pode fazer isso! - Mason sibilou – Eu não…

\- Posso e o farei – imediatamente Castiel prensou a cabeça do bruxo entre as mãos. Mason gritou de dor – Você esquecerá de tudo o que aprendeu ao longo desses séculos… de quem é, de todos os seus feitiços… e principalmente de Victoria Collins e dos Winchesters.

Richard berrava alto. Tentava se lembrar de alguma imprecação que pudesse afastar o maldito anjo, mas não lhe vinha nenhuma à mente. Pouco a pouco, suas habilidades estavam sendo esquecidas e, com elas, suas memórias retiradas.

\- Seu… seu miserável! - foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer com as mãos agarradas nos braços que seguravam – De alguma forma vou sair dessa… e aí…

Não completou porque um jato de luz maior foi injetado no seu cérebro. Castiel estava tendo certa dificuldade em fazê-lo mesmo com todo seu poder, contudo, manteve-se firme. Era preciso remover todo o aparato mental daquele sujeito.

Por fim, retirou as mãos da cabeça de Mason. O homem o olhou atordoado e confuso como se não entendesse o que estava acontecendo.

\- Quem é você? - indagou

O anjo não respondeu e sumiu de suas vistas. A expressão de Richard foi de total assombro.

\- Moço, o senhor viu!? - indagou Mason ao médico e aos enfermeiros que se aproximaram dele

\- Vi o quê? - o doutor esboçou um sorriso condescendente e simpático.

\- O homem que estava aqui comigo!

\- Que homem?

\- Um… de sobretudo. Ele sumiu de repente! – apontava para o espaço vazio. Médico e enfermeiros se entreolharam – Eu vi! Eu juro!

\- Claro, claro, claro – o médico assentiu com expressão neutra e olhou para a prancheta que carregava – Bem, me disseram que você chegaria hoje, senhor… Morgan Newman.

\- É o quê? - Mason franziu o cenho

\- Senhor Morgan Newman… É o seu nome, não?

\- Eu… eu… - Richard arregalou os olhos – Eu não sei! Eu… não consigo me lembrar de nada! Eu… nem sei o meu nome! - olhou ao redor com desespero e, em seguida, para o médico e os enfermeiros – E que lugar é esse? O que estou fazendo aqui? E quem são vocês?

\- Calma, calma… vamos ajudá-lo – o médico se virou para seus ajudantes – O caso é realmente grave como fomos alertados. Cuidado para não deixá-lo muito bravo. - sussurrou-lhes e, em seguida, voltou-se para Mason com um largo sorriso – Senhor Newman… estes simpáticos homens ao meu lado vão levá-lo para um quarto muito grande e arejado onde o senhor poderá descansar. Um colaborador anônimo garantiu sua estadia permanente aqui

\- Mas… mas… - os enfermeiros se aproximaram de Mason, cada qual de um lado. Olhou-os com desconfiança e tentou lhes resistir

\- Não tenha receio… vá tranquilo com eles.

\- Mas, eu… - Richard acabou por não se opor. Os dois o conduziram – Mas o senhor não viu mesmo o homem? Nenhum de vocês?

\- Tranquilo, senhor Newman. - retrucou calmamente o médico – Deixe o homem de lado… agora é pensar em você e no seu descanso.

\- Mas o homem… - insistia Mason.

E continuou insistindo até ser levado a um quarto e submetido a pílulas que o fizeram dormir.

\- 0 -

Finalmente, Castiel voltou para o Céu. Tudo o que podia fazer por Sam, ele o fez. Agora devia se organizar e continuar sua vida celestial com tranquilidade, sem as ameaças de Miguel e, muito menos, Lúcifer.

Ele se infiltrou no paraíso de um homem autista que morreu afogado em uma banheira no ano de 1953 e eternizou uma bela tarde de terça-feira em que o indivíduo soltava pipa num bonito parque, cheio de árvores verdejantes e flores, com o sol a pino.

Ali Castiel pensava em ficar o tempo que lhe desse vontade. A paisagem estava tranquila, o silêncio era repousante, quebrado unicamente pelo leve roçar do vento na pipa.

Cass não soube precisar quanto tempo ficou a contemplar o belo quadro, sem se preocupar com mais nada, porém, era uma ilusão acreditar que pudesse permanecer sossegado sem que ninguém fosse lhe atrapalhar. Alguns de seus antigos companheiros surgiram ali, certamente por sentirem sua presença. Ainda assim, ele os recebeu com um genuíno sorriso.

\- Você está vivo – disse um deles, uma loira de longos cabelos.

\- Sim. - respondeu tranquilamente

\- Castiel, vimos Lúcifer destruí-lo.

\- Bem, eu voltei.

\- Mas… Lúcifer… Miguel? - ela parecia desnorteada assim como os outros

\- Eles se foram – o anjo se aproximou dela

\- Foi Deus, não foi? - ela indagou com animação

\- Não. Foram os Winchesters. - disse com evidente orgulho dos amigos – Eles causaram o apocalipse

\- Mas você acabou com os arcanjos, Castiel. - ela emulou um sorriso como se visse nele um herói – Deus lhe trouxe de volta. Ele lhe escolheu, Cass… para nos liderar.

\- Não. - rechaçou a sugestão – Ninguém nos lidera mais. Somos livres para fazer nossas próprias escolhas e escolher os nossos destinos.

\- O que Deus quer? - insistiu a anjo cada vez mais confusa

\- Deus quer que você tenha liberdade.

\- Mas o que ele quer que façamos com ela?

Castiel permaneceu calado, não sabia o que lhes responder. Percebeu que seus companheiros não entendiam o conceito de "liberdade" porque foram treinados simplesmente para obedecer. Não podia culpá-los, afinal, outrora pensava e agia como eles antes de conhecer os Winchesters.

Ainda assim, incumbiu-se da missão de explicar sobre liberdade para seus companheiros. O sossego que almejou no Céu do autista foi deixado de lado, pois as primeiras semanas foram difíceis. Eram milhares de anjos que lhe acorriam em busca de respostas, perdidos como crianças sem alguém que os comandasse; alguns até sugeriam que Castiel assumisse o posto, mas ele não estava com a menor disposição.

Não, pensando bem não queria ser o xerife do pedaço como Dean insinuou. Apenas queria viver em harmonia no Paraíso com seus irmãos, com cada qual se dedicando a fazer o que mais lhe aprouvesse.

No entanto, estava em cada canto pregando sobre liberdade. Tarefa mais difícil do que pregar sobre a prática do bem para os seres humanos, porque mesmo que estes não o fizessem, ao menos entendiam a noção. Quanto aos anjos, explicar sobre liberdade era como ensinar poesia para peixes.

Achou que sua almejada tranquilidade seria ameaçada somente com esta pequena complicação… até ser convocado por Rafael.

Cass adentrou um amplo gabinete de uma luxuosa mansão; havia outros anjos ao redor como sentinelas. No centro, estava Rafael sentado numa ampla poltrona e bebericando uísque. Ainda fazia uso de seu receptáculo, um mecânico negro. Castiel o fitou intrigado. O arcanjo lhe dirigiu um olhar inquisitivo e colocou a taça em cima de uma mesinha ao lado.

\- Você veio – disse a Cass – Eu estimo a coragem

Castiel se aproximou de Rafael, olhou ao redor; havia um quadro com uma fotografia ampliada de George W. Bush.

\- De quem é esse Céu? - perguntou

\- De Ken Lay – respondeu Rafael displicentemente se referindo a um famoso empresário norte-americano que se envolveu num escândalo de fraudes – Estou pegando emprestado.

\- Eu ainda questiono a entrada dele aqui.

\- Ele é devoto. Vale mais que tudo.

\- O que você quer? - Castiel se sentou numa cadeira à direita do arcanjo, a expressão desconfiada

\- Amanhã. Marquei uma reunião com o Espírito Santo. Você vai se ajoelhar diante de mim e pedir fidelidade à bandeira, certo?

\- E que bandeira é essa?

\- Eu, Castiel. Fidelidade a mim.

\- Está brincando? - Cass estreitou os olhos

\- Eu pareço estar brincando? - o outro também estreitou os dele

\- Você nunca parece estar brincando – a expressão de Castiel se desfez, evidenciando constrangimento

\- Você se rebelou. Contra Deus, céu e eu. Agora você vai se harmonizar. - Castiel abaixou o rosto, envergonhado pelo arcanjo lhe jogar suas ações contrárias na sua cara – Vou começar libertando Lúcifer e Miguel de sua jaula… e daí vamos continuar o nosso show

\- Rafael… Não! - Castiel ergueu o rosto com visível terror. O olhar que Rafael lhe dirigiu foi de descrença a fúria pela insolência – O apocalipse não tem que ser combatido!

\- Claro que tem. É a vontade de Deus.

\- Como você pode dizer isso?

\- Porque é o que quero. - emulou num tom mesclado com cinismo e arrogância

\- Bem, os outros anjos não vão lhe deixar. - afirmou Cass contundente

\- Tem certeza? Você sabe melhor que qualquer um, Castiel. Eles são soldados. Eles não foram feitos para a liberdade. Eles foram feitos para seguir.

\- Então não vou lhe deixar – Castiel se levantou com determinação

\- Sério? - desdenhou Rafael sem se perturbar – Você?

E antes que sequer pensasse em algum movimento para atacar Rafael, foi surpreendido por um jato de luz que o arcanjo emitiu da mão. Cass se viu de volta ao Céu do autista, porém, jogado e com o receptáculo ferido. No alto, viu a pipa. Virou-se e cuspiu uma golfada de sangue sobre a grama. Olhou para um pé ao seu lado e depois para cima; Rafael estava de pé e fitava-o com arrogância e desprezo.

\- Amanhã você vai se ajoelhar, Castiel – disse com segurança – Ou você e qualquer pessoa com você morre.

E sumiu, deixando Cass ali por um bom tempo até este recuperar forças suficientes para se erguer e sair do Céu. Mas apenas para que este refletisse.

\- 0 –

Sam estava cercado por vampiros e parecia que, dessa vez, não havia escapatória para ele.

 _Droga!_ , praguejou mentalmente, embora sem um sentimento intenso de raiva.

Deveria ter calculado que era atraído para uma armadilha quando resolveu seguir três jovens vampiros que haviam feito um massacre numa discoteca. Há dias que ele perseguia pistas desde Indiana do que parecia um ninho grande de vampiros que se deslocavam de uma cidade para outra, deixando uma trilha de corpos. E foi parar em Ohio.

Ali, especificamente naquela mansão abandonada, com o que parecia um número grande de quinze ou vinte vampiros por uma rápida olhada geral.

Sam não estava com raiva deles, de fato. E nem pavor, num sentido mais específico. Era mais um instinto de sobrevivência que o mantinha alerta, comum a qualquer tipo de ser vivo.

O Winchester sorriu. Não queria morrer, é lógico. Porém, mesmo numa situação como aquela lhe intrigava não sentir nada, nem desespero, nem arrependimento. E pensar com tamanha racionalidade sobre aquilo, em vez de se deixar levar por uma onda crescente de pânico.

\- Qual é a graça, caçador? – sibilou um vampiro de frente para o Winchester não gostando de seu sorriso. Suas feições eram franzinas, e ele parecia o mais jovem do grupo – Acha que tem alguma chance contra nós?

\- Esses caçadores sempre acham – retrucou uma vampira loira ao lado dele, muito bonita e com ar insolente – É por isso que acabam morrendo nas nossas mãos... por sua arrogância.

\- Engraçado... Eu penso a mesma coisa sobre vocês – retrucou Sam sem perder a calma. – Mas as estatísticas mostram que os caçadores ainda são em maior número.

Todos os vampiros, inclusive os que falaram com Sam, sibilaram em uníssono demonstrando fúria por suas palavras. Estavam prestes a estraçalhá-lo ao mesmo tempo, quando um sibilo mais alto os paralisou. Todos olharam na direção, inclusive o Winchester.

No alto de uma escadaria, encontrava-se um vampiro, que parecia um pouco mais velho que o grupo, embora com uma aparência física que não ultrapassava os trinta. Era o líder por sua postura e pelo modo como os outros se comportavam diante dele

\- Este caçador não deve ser destruído – os vampiros olharam-se entre si, mas voltaram seus rostos para ele. Quanto a Sam, não despregou os olhos da criatura e encarava-o com desafio – A morte seria uma honra para ele, pelo visto. Então... já que ele diz que nosso número está diminuindo, talvez ele queira aumentar nossa quantidade se unindo à gente?

Todos os vampiros ergueram os braços e gritaram em concordância com aquela proposta. Sam apertou a mandíbula.

\- Obrigado pela oferta – disse sem se abalar e num tom alto diante daquela algazarra. Os vampiros cessaram o barulho ao ouvi-lo – Mas eu prefiro ser comida de seus vampiros do que me tornar um de vocês.

Claro, levaria alguns com ele antes. Não se entregaria de boa vontade. Apertou o facão que segurava.

\- Como se você tivesse alguma escolha – declarou o tal vampiro com sorriso desdenhoso e fez sinal para que os demais se acercassem. – Peguem-no.

Sam tomou sua posição defensiva. Os vampiros tentavam ultrapassar sua barreira sem serem atingidos, mas ele se movimentava de um lado para o outro, sem dar as costas por muito tempo para algum. Apesar de manterem a postura ameaçadora, os vampiros sentiam que ele não era um caçador a quem deveriam subestimar, mesmo sozinho.

\- Ora, façam-me o favor. Deixe-o comigo então. – o líder gritou impaciente e saltou no meio da roda. Posicionou-se de frente para Sam – Ele é só um caçador.

\- Veremos. - retrucou Sam com o mesmo sorriso desdenhoso do seu combatente

A criatura estreitou os olhos e avançou para atacar o Winchester, tentando lhe cravar as unhas no pescoço, mas este se desviou com destreza. Os demais se afastaram não ousando se intrometer no caminho de seu líder. Por três vezes, o vampiro tentou encurralar Sam, mas este se esquivou com a mesma destreza.

\- Nada mal, hein? - admitiu o vampiro

\- Você também dá para o gasto.

\- Bem… então vamos acabar com este joguinho.

O monstro fez uma manobra que enganou Sam e capturou-o com uma chave de braço pelas costas. Ia cravar os dentes sobre ele seu pescoço para sugar seu sangue e desacordá-lo a fim de transformá-lo mais tarde, porém, a criatura sentiu um metal trespassar seu pescoço. Mal teve tempo de processar que foi o facão que o caçador portava, pois sua cabeça se despregou do resto do corpo e caiu seguida por este. Sam havia conseguido acertá-lo mesmo de costas para ele.

Assim que viram seu líder morto, os vampiros sibilaram de dor e fúria e avançaram para destroçar o Winchester, sem se importarem se ele matasse algum deles antes. Contudo, antes que algum chegasse perto, escutou-se o barulho da claraboia do teto se espatifar e a porta da frente se abrir com estrondo.

Confusos, os vampiros viram que caçadores irrompiam pela casa: três pela porta e um, pelo teto. Este que vinha por cima, caiu no meio deles, praticamente próximo a Sam, de costas para ele. E como seus colegas, portava um pequeno arco de mão que lançava flechas embebidas de sangue de pessoas mortas nos vampiros.

As criaturas, embora ainda em maior número, se desesperaram e começaram a tentar fugir. Contudo, nem os quatro misteriosos caçadores, tampouco Sam Winchester o permitiram. Logo todos haviam sido abatidos e decapitados.

Sam respirava ofegante tanto pelo esforço quanto pela adrenalina em querer se manter vivo. Ergueu os olhos e contemplou seus salvadores: três homens e uma mulher.

O mais próximo dele, que havia entrado pela claraboia, parecia o mais velho do grupo, talvez com cerca de sessenta anos, embora estivesse em plena forma física. Sua aparência não era nada singular: calvo, o rosto anguloso, sem um único fio de barba, nariz grosso e os olhos verdes e penetrantes como de uma águia. Poder-se-ia considerá-lo um tipo até bonito, embora talvez na juventude isso foi mais certo de se afirmar.

\- Quem são vocês? - indagou Sam meio desconfiado, alternando o olhar para todos, mas fixando-os no mais velho

\- Sabe, na minha época, os jovens costumavam ter mais educação, cumprimentar primeiro e agradecer por um serviço prestado. - retrucou o homem calvo com um sorriso condescendente

\- Desculpe… e obrigado pela ajuda – Sam estendeu a mão, embora não abandonasse a postura defensiva.

\- Tudo bem – retrucou o indivíduo e apertou a mão que lhe era estendida – Considerando a situação e que você não nos conhece, é compreensível. Gosto de sua atitude… - o homem acenou com aprovação – Um caçador não deve baixar a guarda.

\- Bem… posso então perguntar quem são vocês?

\- Sou o Cobra.

\- Cobra? - Sam arqueou a sobrancelha – O Cobra… Cobra mesmo?

\- Sim. O famoso Cobra – retrucou a única mulher do grupo, uma morena clara – Difícil de acreditar, não é? Nós também custamos a crer.

Sam a fitou por alguns instantes, mas voltou sua atenção para o tal Cobra.

\- Eu… me chamo Sam…

-… Winchester – completou Cobra – Sim, eu sei. Nós estávamos te observando há três dias – Sam não respondeu, apenas estreitou os olhos – Queremos que entre para nosso time.

\- 0 -

Era domingo pela manhã.

Castiel observava Dean tirando as folhagens do jardim com uma vassoura metálica. O semblante do caçador era sombrio. O anjo podia enxergar a dor presente nele e saber que a causa era Sam; não precisava ler a mente do Winchester.

Porém, o semblante de Dean se desanuviou um pouco quando Victoria saiu da casa trazendo uma lata de cerveja para ele; na outra mão, ela carregava uma para si.

\- Aqui – ela lhe entregou a cerveja – Para refrescar um pouco

\- Obrigado – respondeu o caçador e tomou um gole – Adivinhou meu pensamento. - Victoria riu – O que foi?

\- Eu ainda estou tentando me acostumar com essa rotina…- ela balançou a cabeça – Você aqui juntando as folhas e eu lá dentro cozinhando para nós. Parece outra vida.

\- É, mas estou gostando – ele a encarou – E você?

\- Melhor do que… o esperado.

Fitaram-se por um longo tempo. Em seguida, Dean largou a vassoura no chão, puxou Victoria pela cintura e beijou-a; ela enlaçou seu pescoço com os braços sem soltar a lata. Castiel baixou os olhos não por estar incomodado pela cena, mas porque constatava que não podia lhes pedir ajuda. Não. Apesar do momento de felicidade, ele sabia que ainda havia dor pela perda de Sam e pedir para que voltassem para resolver seu problema era abrir aquela ferida recente.

Podia até lhes contar que Sam estava de volta, que ele o havia trazido, mas era como o próprio havia dito a Bobby: ambos mereciam uma vida feliz e tranquila após muitas dores e sacrifício.

Parecia que sua única opção seria Isabel e Anna. Não lhe agradava nem um pouco, assim como não lhe agradou antes. Mas Isabel seria a única com poder suficiente para impedir Rafael e sua insensatez. Isso se ainda quisesse lhe ajudar, devido à sua interferência em salvar Sam antes do programado.

Suspirou. Era uma medida desesperada, mas não tinha alternativa.

\- Ah, que cena mais comovente… - uma voz se fez ouvir a seu lado. Castiel se virou. Era Crowley – Eu sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde ia dar Dean e Victoria. Acho que até demorou... mas era inevitável que acontecesse. Com as faíscas que esses dois soltam! – riu enquanto o casal ainda se beijava – E pensar que essa louca há uns dias estava prestes a fazer um pacto para encontrar Sam Winchester – ele se voltou para Castiel – Certamente agora ela deve estar aliviada por não ter feito.

\- O que está fazendo aqui? - indagou Cass com os olhos estreitados e um tom irritado

\- Quero ajudá-lo a me ajudar para ajudar vocês.

\- Fale claramente.

\- Quero discutir uma simples transação comercial. Só isso.

\- Você quer fazer um acordo? - Cass arqueou as sobrancelhas – Comigo? - Crowley permaneceu calado – Sou um anjo, seu idiota. Não tenho alma para vender.

\- Mas é isso, não é? É tudo? São as almas. Tudo se resume as almas, não é?

\- Do que você está falando?

\- A cabeça de Rafael em uma estaca. Estou falando de finais felizes para todos nós, com todas pretensões possíveis. - ele fez um gesto para o anjo segui-lo – Vamos… Só uma conversa.

\- Não tenho interesse em falar com você.

\- Por que não? Sou muito interessante. - o anjo o encarava desconfiado – Vamos, me ouça. Cinco minutos. Sem obrigações. Eu prometo. - Cass se voltou e viu que Dean e Victoria haviam parado de se beijar; ela, entrou de novo na casa e o Winchester tomou mais um gole de cerveja, colocou a lata em cima do umbral da janela, apanhou a vassoura caída e retomou sua tarefa – Vou fazer valer a pena.

 **\- 0 -**

 **Quem será este novo personagem, o Cobra, que apareceu? Mais adiante, o mistério sobre ele vai ser desvendado aos poucos. Como lhes disse, não vou incluir o personagem do Samuel Campbell, avô dos Winchesters pelas razões explicadas nas notas finais do prólogo da fic.**

 **No próximo capítulo, vou mostrar essa conversa do Crowley e Cass, e mais um pouquinho da "estadia" do Joshua. Também sobre Sam e o grupo no qual ele vai ser incluído. Todos, com exceção do Cobra, são originalmente os mesmos personagens da sétima temporada.**

 **E aí? O que acharam? Comentem, não custa nada. Até a próxima.**


	12. Sem saída (2ª parte) - Final

**Bom, não demorei muito. Quinze dias, conforme eu prometi. Este capítulo fecha o anterior. Espero que gostem.**

 **Boa leitura!**

 **\- 0 -**

Anteriormente:

\- Vamos, Bobby, no fundo você sabe que tenho a razão. Você nunca mais terá que se preocupar com a Victoria por saber que ela está segura, numa vida normal – sorriu em tom de gozação – Talvez ela até lhe dê sobrinhos netos.

\- Mais respeito, viu? - Singer balançou o dedo em riste para ele

\- Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer.

\- Sim, entendi – assentiu Bobby. – E por mais que eu não goste de ter que enganar Dean e muito menos minha sobrinha, sou obrigado a concordar com você – suspirou – Está certo, não lhes direi nada… pelo menos por um bom tempo.

\- Obrigado, Bobby.

\- Então… você vai mesmo voltar a caçar?

\- Sim, é o que sei fazer de melhor. Um dos Winchesters tem que continuar o negócio da família, não é? – emulou um sorriso – Sempre pensamos que seria o Dean, mas… no fim, parece que serei eu.

\- Irônico – Bobby sorriu – Logo você… que sempre foi o mais quietinho e tentou fugir disso a vida toda.

(…)

\- Rafael… Não! - Castiel ergueu o rosto com visível terror. O olhar que Rafael lhe dirigiu foi de descrença a fúria pela insolência – O apocalipse não tem que ser combatido!

\- Claro que tem. É a vontade de Deus.

\- Como você pode dizer isso?

\- Porque é o que quero. - emulou num tom mesclado com cinismo e arrogância

\- Bem, os outros anjos não vão lhe deixar. - afirmou Cass contundente

\- Tem certeza? Você sabe melhor que qualquer um, Castiel. Eles são soldados. Eles não foram feitos para a liberdade. Eles foram feitos para seguir.

\- Então não vou lhe deixar – Castiel se levantou com determinação

\- Sério? - desdenhou Rafael sem se perturbar – Você?

E antes que sequer pensasse em algum movimento para atacar Rafael, foi surpreendido por um jato de luz que o arcanjo emitiu da mão. Cass se viu de volta ao Céu do autista, porém, jogado e com o receptáculo ferido. No alto, viu a pipa. Virou-se e cuspiu uma golfada de sangue sobre a grama. Olhou para um pé ao seu lado e depois para cima; Rafael estava de pé e fitava-o com arrogância e desprezo.

\- Amanhã você vai se ajoelhar, Castiel – disse com segurança – Ou você e qualquer pessoa com você morre.

(…)

\- Bem… posso então perguntar quem são vocês?

\- Sou o Cobra.

\- Cobra? - Sam arqueou a sobrancelha – O Cobra… Cobra mesmo?

\- Sim. O famoso Cobra – retrucou a única mulher do grupo, uma morena clara – Difícil de acreditar, não é? Nós também custamos a crer.

Sam a fitou por alguns instantes, mas voltou sua atenção para o tal Cobra.

\- Eu… me chamo Sam…

-… Winchester – completou Cobra – Sim, eu sei. Nós estávamos te observando há três dias – Sam não respondeu, apenas estreitou os olhos – Queremos que entre para nosso time.

(…)

\- Você quer fazer um acordo? - Cass arqueou as sobrancelhas – Comigo? - Crowley permaneceu calado – Sou um anjo, seu idiota. Não tenho alma para vender.

\- Mas é isso, não é? É tudo? São as almas. Tudo se resume as almas, não é?

\- Do que você está falando?

\- A cabeça de Rafael em uma estaca. Estou falando de finais felizes para todos nós, com todas pretensões possíveis. - ele fez um gesto para o anjo segui-lo – Vamos… Só uma conversa.

\- Não tenho interesse em falar com você.

\- Por que não? Sou muito interessante. - o anjo o encarava desconfiado – Vamos, me ouça. Cinco minutos. Sem obrigações. Eu prometo. - Cass se voltou e viu que Dean e Victoria haviam parado de se beijar; ela, entrou de novo na casa e o Winchester tomou mais um gole de cerveja, colocou a lata em cima do umbral da janela, apanhou a vassoura caída e retomou sua tarefa – Vou fazer valer a pena.

 **Sem Saída (2ª parte) - Final**

\- Como me encontrou? - indagou Castiel

Avançava junto a Crowley por um longo túnel negro em cuja abertura ao final incidia uma fraca luminosidade

\- Sabia que mais cedo ou tarde você ia aparecer. Dean é o seu humano favorito, não? Você é o anjo sobre os ombros dele. – ele o fitou com semblante malicioso – Bom, agora nem tanto com a Victoria montada sobre ele – Castiel o encarou com os olhos estreitados e expressão especulativa. O demônio revirou os olhos. - Foi só uma piada. Esqueça – indicou a abertura em forma de uma porta quadrada - Venha

Entraram por um corredor com uma luz bastante fraca onde se via uma gigantesca fila de pessoas. Havia uma máquina no alto onde tiravam um papel com uma senha e postavam-se ao final.

\- Onde estamos? - indagou o anjo intrigado

\- Você não reconhece, não é? - retrucou Crowley e estendeu o braço – É o inferno, novo e melhorado. Eu mesmo quem fiz.

\- Isso é o inferno?

Castiel parecia confuso, pois não fazia muitos dias que havia estado por ali ao buscar Sam. Se bem que naquele local, o tempo era diferente do plano terrestre.

\- É. O problema com o lugar antigo é que os presos já eram masoquistas. – tornou Crowley com expressão de tédio – Muitos "Obrigado, Senhor. Pode colocar outro prego quente na minha bunda?" Mas olhe para eles – interrompeu-se quando escutaram uma caixa de som anunciar "Próximo". Todos da fila deram um passo à frente. O Rei do Inferno emulou um sorriso sádico – Ninguém gosta de esperar.

\- E quando eles chegam na frente?

\- Nada. Eles voltam para o fim da fila. - de fato, um homem apareceu ao lado deles e apanhou uma senha. Sua expressão era de silenciosa fúria. Crowley o observou com satisfação – Quanta eficiência.

\- Você tem quatro minutos – avisou Castiel com evidente impaciência e adiantou-se alguns passos observando a enorme fila

\- O que você vai fazer sobre o Rafael? - Crowley o seguia

\- O que devo fazer além de ceder ou morrer?

\- Ceder ou morrer? Você é francês? Quem sabe… resistir?

\- Não sou forte o bastante e você sabe.

\- Sozinho você não é. Mas você não está sozinho. Têm muitos anjos que gostam de você. O favorito de Deus. Amigo, você tem o que chamam de sex appeal.

\- Obrigado. Vá direto ao ponto.

\- Os anjos precisam de líderes, então seja um. Reúna o seu exército e tire o doce de cada anjo que aparecer para Rafael.

\- Você está propondo que eu comece uma guerra civil no céu? - o anjo parou e voltou-se nervoso para ele

\- Dididin… Diga a ele que ganhou, gênio.

\- Quer que eu fique do lado de Lúcifer.

\- Por favor… Lúcifer era uma criança petulante com problemas com o pai. Cass, você ama a Deus. Deus ama você. Ele o trouxe de volta. - Castiel desanuviou o semblante – Já lhe ocorreu que ele tenha feito isso… para que você possa ser o xerife lá em cima?

\- Isso é ridículo. O poder que seria necessário para fazer uma guerra…

\- Mais do que qualquer um de nós já viu. É. E se eu dissesse que sei como acessar essa bomba nuclear?

\- Como assim? - o anjo o fitou intrigado

\- Purgatório, meu amigo com asas. Purgatório. – o demônio alargou o sorriso e entrou por outro corredor que ficava no meio daquele. Cass o seguiu – Pense no assunto. Uma fonte inesgotável de óleo de todas as almas com presas e garras. Quantas são depois desses anos? Trinta milhões? Quarenta? Paradas, gordas e ricas para serem levadas.

\- E como você vai achar se ninguém jamais achou?

\- Precisaremos de ajuda especializada.

\- De quem?

\- De experts, é claro.

\- Se está pensando em Dean e Victoria, esqueça – o anjo se voltou para ele – Você os viu. Deixe-os em paz. Eles se aposentaram e têm que ficar aposentados.

\- Concordo. Eles estão muito melosos para meu gosto – revirou os olhos – E acabariam sendo uma distração um para o outro. Não se preocupe, já consegui um especialista do maior gabarito... e lhe dei instruções para coletar talentos. – Castiel franziu o cenho – A questão é... ele pode nos levar até os monstros. Os monstros podem nos levar até o purgatório. Eu sei disso.

\- E qual é o seu preço?

\- Metade.

\- Metade?

-Minha posição não é estável, querido. As almas ajudariam, assim como ajudariam você. Além disso, não ia preferir que eu fosse o responsável lá embaixo? O diabo que você conhece.

\- Isso é inútil. – Castiel lhe deu as costas com ar desanimado – O seu plano levaria meses e preciso de ajuda agora.

\- É verdade. Sim. Mas só para lhe mostrar como falo sério sobre esse plano... quem sabe lhe faço um empréstimo? Quem sabe... cinquenta? Cinquenta mil almas do poço. Você pode levá-las para o Céu. Iria impressionar. – Castiel estava pensativo. Era tentadora a oferta, mas não lhe agradava fazer acordo com um demônio, ainda mais sendo o Rei do Inferno – Ou é isso ou é o apocalipse de novo. Tudo o que você trabalhou, tudo que Sam, Dean e Victoria trabalharam... sumir. – Crowley o tentava, sabia o que se passava em seu íntimo. O anjo tornou a encará-lo – Você pode nos salvar, Castiel. Deus escolheu você para nos salvar. E eu acho... que no fundo... você sabe disso.

Antes que Castiel desse alguma resposta, escutou-se um berro alto.

\- O que foi isso? – indagou

\- Ah, sim? Meus torturadores dando um trato em alguém...

– Pensei que aquele era o novo inferno.

\- Uma boa parte dele, é claro, mas somente para os veteranos. Os novatos que ainda desconhecem as delícias das torturas, ainda ficam naquele setor – indicou uma porta no final do corredor em que estavam – Mas na verdade, o que você ouviu é um antigo empregado que está sendo lembrado dos primeiros tempos. Você até o conheceu – Castiel o fitou intrigado – Venha, talvez possa até me ser útil. Enquanto isso, vai pensando sobre a minha proposta.

Continuaram por aquele corredor, mas não foram até o final, e sim até a metade onde estava outra porta, em que adentraram. Crowley a empurrou e estavam no calabouço onde Joshua era torturado. Ele estava amarrado pela cintura numa tora de pau e sua cabeça, pernas e braços ligados a correntes que eram puxadas cada qual por rodas espalhadas em cada canto do local, as partes do corpo do demônio estavam se separando pouco a pouco. Castiel se surpreendeu ao vê-lo ali e não conteve sua surpresa:

\- Joshua?

\- 0 –

Sam contemplava o teto do "quarto" em que estava alojado. Ali, bem como o lugar todo em si eram como uma verdadeira fortaleza.

Ainda não podia acreditar no que Cobra havia lhe contado, nem da relação dos três caçadores que trabalhavam com ele, de tão incrível que eram as circunstâncias, mas eram fato. Ele havia pesquisado um pouco num laptop de última geração que haviam lhe cedido. Não havia, claro, muitas informações na internet, mas o suficiente sobre os dados civis de cada um nos arquivos de identificação nacional. Ainda assim, havia um pouco de desconfiança de sua parte, mas era natural, devido aos seus instintos de caçador. Bom, nem tanto. Talvez o velho Sam teria baixado a guarda pelo laço em comum descoberto entre ele e aquele pessoal, sobretudo com o Cobra.

O velho Sam. Ele riu.

Pensou nos seus novos colegas de trabalho, cada um em particular. Embora fizesse apenas um dia que estava com eles, conseguiu analisar e precisar o comportamento de cada um. Todos eram interessantes, a seu modo.

Mark, um rapaz robusto e loiro, com um pouco de barba por fazer, era o mais jovem do grupo. Meio intrépido, um pouco passional e um tanto quanto ansioso em provar seu valor, mas prometia.

Gwen, a mulher do grupo, parecia bem centrada e eram quem mais parecia seguir docilmente o comando de Cobra. Era morena clara, magra e de feições suaves. Não era exatamente bonita e feminina no modo de ser, mas era até atraente. Sam até seria capaz de levá-la para cama, mas resolveu que não seria uma boa ideia pela relação que estabeleciam ali, além, é claro de que não querer misturar negócios com prazer.

Christian. Esse era um tipo que considerou bem curioso. Parecia muito eficiente e organizado, mas não muito sociável. Tentou antagonizar com Sam com algumas provocações, mas este não lhe deu muito espaço, além de Cobra ter lhe chamado a atenção.

Cobra. Esse era um mistério, além das circunstâncias óbvias, mas também no modo de ser. Parecia simpático e bastante carismático, embora houvesse um senso de liderança e autoridade em sua pessoa, além de ser metódico. Porém, havia algo mais que Sam não conseguia penetrar.

Bom, ia analisá-los melhor e tentar conhecê-los para ver se suas deduções eram exatas. Especialmente sobre o Cobra.

\- 0 -

\- Olá… Castiel – respondeu sofregamente o demônio com um sorriso condescendente e a face ensanguentada – Fazendo novas amizades?

Mas logo soltou um berro dolorido quando um dos seus torturadores mexeu numa alavanca que acionava as rodas. Seus membros se esticaram mais, assim como sua cabeça. Estavam prestes a se separarem de vez. Castiel o observou admirado por ele ter sido capturado por Crowley. Será que Isabel havia se desfeito dele por não precisar de seus serviços? Ou ele havia lhe traído?

\- Lamento que você tenha que encontrar um amigo seu nessas circunstâncias – declarou Crowley com cinismo

\- Ele não é meu amigo – retrucou Castiel com rosto tenso

\- É claro… que não somos… Crowley – a cabeça de Joshua ainda pendente de ser rompida soltou uma fraca gargalhada – Eu não desceria… tão baixo… Ou melhor… não subiria.

Crowley suspirou e fez um aceno para um dos torturadores prosseguir. E logo todos os membros e sua cabeça estavam separados enquanto o demônio emitia um berro mais alto do que o anterior.

\- Juntem de novo o corpo dele e façam outra vez – o Rei do Inferno instruiu seus empregados e saiu da masmorra seguido por Cass. - Acho que ele está começando a tomar gosto de novo pela coisa. Se continuar assim, vou ter que colocá-lo naquela fila, mas isso me tomaria ainda muito tempo.

\- Por que o trouxe para cá? - indagou Castiel se fazendo de desentendido – Ele… não estava a seu serviço?

\- Não, ele não estava a meu serviço e há muito tempo não está. - Crowley observava o anjo com olhar atento – É para outro que ele trabalha agora… e deve ser alguém muito superior a mim para ter conseguido se esconder esse tempo todo.

\- E por que ele alegou que estava sob suas ordens? - Castiel mantinha postura impassível, sem hesitar

\- Pensei que você pudesse me ajudar nesse enigma, afinal, vocês trabalharam juntos, não é? No resgate de Victoria Collins quando ela foi raptada por aquele bruxo… George Tudor.

\- Mas depois disso… não o vi mais. Tinha coisas mais urgentes em que me preocupar... o Apocalipse, no caso. Não me interessava que verificar qual demônio trabalhava para você ou não.

\- Sei…

\- Duvida da minha palavra? – o anjo empregou um tom severo – Pois se for assim, não vejo sentido em me associar com alguém da sua espécie.

\- Uh! Essa foi bem no coração – zombou Crowley pondo a mão no peito de modo teatral. O anjo estreitou os olhos, mas o Rei do Inferno riu – Tudo bem. Deixemos Joshua de lado… Então, aceita minha proposta?

\- 0 -

Na mesma sala da mansão que representava o Céu de Ken Lay, Rafael se encontrava junto aos seus anjos mais leais e competentes. Andava de um lado para outro à espera de Castiel. Estava impaciente com a demora deste e prestes a ordenar a seus subordinados que o caçassem e trouxessem-no ali quando Cass surgiu diante dele com postura inabalável.

O arcanjo abriu um largo sorriso, satisfeito pela aparente rendição do anjo, mas sua expressão se fechou quando viu o punho cerrado de Castiel e sentiu um poder que emanava da palma de sua mão. Antes que dissesse ou fizesse qualquer coisa, Castiel emitiu uma forte rajada de luz contra Rafael e este desapareceu da vista de todos.

\- Não vai haver apocalipse – declarou Cass diante daquele grupo que o encarava com assombro – E os deixem saber: ou você está com Rafael ou está comigo.

E saiu daquele Céu, bem como do restante.

\- 0 -

Na mansão de Isabel, num dos quartos, encontrava-se Anna que terminava de curar as feridas de Joshua, deitado sobre a cama. Sem encostar as mãos em seu corpo, ela apenas a estendia e através delas passava um facho de luz de cima a baixo sobre o receptáculo do demônio. Ele suspirava com tranquilidade e bastante alívio.

\- Pronto – declarou Anna e abaixou os braços – Não há mais vestígio de qualquer ferida ou dano.

\- Posso me levantar? - indagou ele

\- Deve. Você precisa reportar a Isabel o que descobriu sobre os planos de Crowley.

\- 0 -

Crowley analisava pela décima vez a moeda celta que segurava e com a qual brincava entre os dedos. A moeda que Joshua havia implantado na sala do seu trono ao ser capturado por seus súditos

 _Não. Ao se deixar capturar por eles._

Aquela moeda era bem poderosa, já que apesar do tamanho, possuía um poder de alcance para detectar quaisquer ruídos a uma longa distância mesmo na imensidão sem limites do Inferno e, ali na sala do trono, era um lugar bem estratégico.

Jogou o objeto com raiva sobre uma das paredes. A moeda ricocheteou e causou um barulho ensurdecedor na sala, o que incomodou os serviçais que estavam no salão. Eles olharam seu senhor, mas ninguém ousou reclamar. Crowley não se importou. Sentia uma irritação crescente por ter sido ludibriado mais uma vez por aquele maldito demoniozinho.

Uma das desvantagens em ser um demônio era a arrogância pura que os cegava para a capacidade de seus adversários. E por isto ele havia subestimado Joshua. Deveria ter imaginado que tudo era uma estratégia de guerra. Uma missão de espionagem para saber de seus planos. Isso significava que alguém estava de olho nele e talvez pudesse intervir naquele grande objetivo das almas do Purgatório.

Alguém, não, algum anjo. Joshua ter desaparecido do inferno e seus torturadores serem mortos com os olhos queimados eram ações de anjos.

Castiel? Não, não fazia sentido. O anjo sabia bem ocultar seus pensamentos, mas Crowley era um bom ledor de pessoas… e outras entidades. E notou que o anjo ficou surpreso por Josh estar ali e nem pareceu se importar com sua sorte, embora, é claro, fosse uma coincidência Joshua ter desaparecido logo depois daquele encontro. De qualquer jeito, Crowley estava o tempo todo com Castiel quando Joshua foi resgatado.

Então que anjos poderiam ser? Rafael? Não. Cass havia lhe comunicado por telefone o sucesso em derrubar o arcanjo e que este foi pego de surpresa ao esperar por ele.

Então quem poderia ser? Crowley pensou em indagar Castiel. Ele poderia não estar envolvido, mas não significava que não soubesse. Ele deu essa impressão, embora se fizesse de ofendido ao ser questionado. Não confiava totalmente em seu sócio, é claro, mas certa comunicação era indispensável para eles.

Estava justamente pensando em contatar o anjo quando seu celular tocou. Observou pelo visor a imagem da pessoa e do número que apareciam, mas não expressou nenhuma surpresa, apenas uma fisionomia de tédio.

\- Novidades? - indagou

\- Sim. Organizei todos os recursos que você me ordenou, inclusive um grupo de caçadores bem motivados. - disse uma voz masculina do outro lado da linha

\- E só para isso que me ligou?

\- Você me ordenou que o mantivesse informado de todos os meus passos. Estou cumprindo.

\- Sistemático e organizado... Você não perdeu essas qualidades mesmo com esse tempo todo aqui. – Crowley não pode deixar de sorrir – Tudo bem. Isso é tudo?

\- Não… talvez você goste do que vou lhe falar. Tenho mais um caçador no grupo. Um até melhor do que o que você queria antes.

\- Acho um pouco difícil. Dean Winchester pode ser um idiota, mas tem estilo e força. Detesto admitir, mas é a verdade – suspirou – De qualquer jeito, ele não serviria. Está envolvido com Victoria Collins, outra que eu ia te pedir para convidar. Mas esqueça... os dois resolveram brincar de casinha.

\- E o que acha de Sam Winchester?

\- Sam Winchester? - por instantes, o celular que o interlocutor de Crowley segurava ficou mudo – Sam Winchester?

\- Você escutou bem.

\- Não tenho tempo para brincadeiras. Sabe bem que ele está na gaiola com Lúcifer.

\- Bem, a menos que o Sam Winchester que estou vendo agora seja um clone ou um metamorfo, o que eu duvido, ele me parece bem solto – retrucou Cobra de pé diante de sua escrivaninha, numa espécie de escritório de um grande galpão. Ele observava através de uma parede de tela de ferro um cômodo ao lado mais amplo, onde Sam estava junto com Mark, Gwen e Chris, preparando algumas armas em cima de uma mesa para uma caçada – E ele parece o mais motivado de todos. Um achado bem melhor do que Dean Winchester.

 **\- 0 -**

 **E aí, pessoal? O que acharam? Muitas surpresas, não?**

 **Josh estava em missão de espionagem e enganou Crowley direitinho, embora foi bastante torturado para tal. Ele estava em missão a mando de Isabel. Agora o que ela vai fazer com as informações sobre o Purgatório, somente em capítulos mais adiantes.**

 **Quanto a Cobra, bom, a surpresa não foi nem tanto, já que conforme, eu lhes disse ele substituirá o avô dos Winchesters ao se aliar Crowley e ele sim tem uma forte razão para isso, embora um tanto insana.**

 **É, nadinha do Dean e da Vic, mas eu queria centrar mais esses capítulos, tanto no Sam quanto no Cass, principalmente neste. Mas no próximo, o novo casal volta e vamos ter ainda mais um hentai.**

 **A história vai dar um salto até aquele ponto no final do último capítulo da fic anterior e aí prosseguimos.**

 **Comentem, vai, não custa nada. Até a próxima.**


	13. Volver - (1ª parte)

**Bem, demorei um mês, mas com o Carnaval... não tem jeito, gente, rsrsrs... Tem que parar mesmo.**

 **O capítulo possui partes do primeiro episódio "Exílio na rua principal" da sexta temporada, com as devidas alterações e tem hentai com Dean e Vic. Uuuuh! Bem quente, por sinal.**

 **A letra é da música "Vamos fazer um filme", do Legião Urbana. Achei um jeito de encaixar com momentos vividos entre o casal.**

 **Espero que gostem!**

 **\- 0 -**

Anteriormente:

— Me prometa outra coisa também, Dean – continuou Sam.

— O quê?

— Que você vai cuidar da Vic por mim.

— Ahn... é claro – o loiro concordou meio sem jeito - Vou dar meu apoio a ela, ser um ombro amigo.

— Não, Dean, não foi isso que eu quis dizer.

— Então... não entendo.

— Quando eu disse pra você cuidar dela, eu quis dizer... – fez uma pausa. Custava-lhe dizer aquilo, porém, não podia ser egoísta – Eu quis dizer pra você ficar com a Vic e passar o resto de sua vida ao lado dela.

(...)

— É, meu irmãozinho pensou em tudo – Dean esboçou um sorriso triste – Se preocupar mais com os outros do que com ele mesmo.

— É... – concordou Vic com um nó na garganta – Ainda assim, Dean, eu...

— Eu sei. Também me sinto da mesma forma... não dá para evitar a culpa. – enunciou o que se passava na cabeça de ambos – Mas, Vic, não acha que merecemos um pouco de felicidade... mesmo que... que... pareça à custa do sacrifício de Sam? – se sentia mal em falar de tal forma, mas queria que ela o entendesse – A gente nunca vai ser inteiramente feliz... Sam sempre vai estar entre a gente e não poderia ser de outra forma... ele vai aparecer nas nossas conversas... nas nossas recordações... e mesmo em momentos que estivermos bem. Sempre vai parecer que uma parte da gente está faltando... ele, é claro... – sorriu tristemente – Eu não espero e nem quero que você o esqueça... porque você simplesmente não pode... assim como eu. E não importo se o que você sentir por mim não for por inteiro. Eu... prefiro viver assim do que não ter nada.

(…)

\- Tem certeza, Dean? – perguntou Collins mais uma vez

\- Tenho. – afirmou e beijou-a levemente nos lábios – Não imagino dividir minha vida com outra mulher que não seja você, Vic.

(...)

\- Vamos, Bobby, no fundo você sabe que tenho a razão. Você nunca mais terá que se preocupar com a Victoria por saber que ela está segura, numa vida normal – sorriu em tom de gozação – Talvez ela até lhe dê sobrinhos netos.

\- Mais respeito, viu? - Singer balançou o dedo em riste para ele

\- Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer.

\- Sim, entendi – assentiu Bobby. – E por mais que eu não goste de ter que enganar Dean e muito menos minha sobrinha, sou obrigado a concordar com você – suspirou – Está certo, não lhes direi nada… pelo menos por um bom tempo.

\- Obrigado, Bobby.

(…)

\- Bem… posso então perguntar quem são vocês?

\- Sou o Cobra.

\- Cobra? - Sam arqueou a sobrancelha – O Cobra… Cobra mesmo?

\- Sim. O famoso Cobra – retrucou a única mulher do grupo, uma morena clara – Difícil de acreditar, não é? Nós também custamos a crer.

Sam a fitou por alguns instantes, mas voltou sua atenção para o tal Cobra.

\- Eu… me chamo Sam…

-… Winchester – completou Cobra – Sim, eu sei. Nós estávamos te observando há três dias – Sam não respondeu, apenas estreitou os olhos – Queremos que entre para nosso time.

(…)

\- E o que acha de Sam Winchester?

\- Sam Winchester? - por instantes, o celular que o interlocutor de Crowley segurava ficou mudo – Sam Winchester?

\- Você escutou bem.

\- Não tenho tempo para brincadeiras. Sabe bem que ele está na gaiola com Lúcifer.

\- Bem, a menos que o Sam Winchester que estou vendo agora seja um clone ou um metamorfo, o que eu duvido, ele me parece bem solto – retrucou Cobra de pé diante de sua escrivaninha, numa espécie de escritório de um grande galpão. Ele observava através de uma parede de tela de ferro um cômodo ao lado mais amplo, onde Sam estava junto com Mark, Gwen e Chris, preparando algumas armas em cima de uma mesa para uma caçada – E ele parece o mais motivado de todos. Um achado bem melhor do que Dean Winchester.

(...)

Uma casa grande. Um quarto. Uma janela. Dean e Vic se abraçavam e se beijavam nus diante dela, não mais preocupados com o que acontecia do lado de fora.

Dean carregou Victoria de volta para a cama. Enquanto isso, a alguns metros do quintal, Sam Winchester observava a residência com um olhar desprovido de emoções. Frio.

(…)

 **Volver (1ª parte)**

Da janela do quarto em que dormia com Dean, Vic observava o quintal com uma estranha sensação.

Eram quase duas da madrugada e o céu continuava escuro. Ela acordou sobressaltada, mas saiu dos braços de Dean com cuidado para não despertá-lo..

Dean e ela sempre estavam vigilantes. Haviam abandonado uma vida de caçadas, mas não significava que haviam abaixado a guarda, pois dormiam com uma jarra de água com um terço dentro para benzê-la, além de armas debaixo da cama, em cada lado.

Mesmo assim, os instintos de Victoria não ficavam muito em alerta, pelo menos não como nessa precisa madrugada. Não era uma sensação de que alguma entidade maléfica os fosse atacar, mas de que alguém os vigiava. Na verdade, como se sentisse que Sam fosse entrar pela porta de sua casa a qualquer momento. Ridículo. Quase riu, mas manteve o semblante sério. Era por isso que devia ignorar tal sensação.

Não havia desistido de trazer Sam de volta de alguma forma, mesmo com aqueles meses ao lado de Dean. Contudo, apenas fazia algumas pesquisas e solicitava a Matt que lhe indicasse qualquer ritual. Não pretendia, claro, tomar nenhuma medida radical, como a última em que quis entregar sua alma a Crowley. Tampouco pretendia deixar Dean e regressar com Sam, caso ele pudesse ressuscitar.

 _Se_ ele pudesse... Cada dia se convencia dessa impossibilidade. Mas não significava que não se importasse com Sam e de que o havia esquecido. Pelo contrário, ainda chorava por ele nas horas em que ficava sozinha quando Dean estava no trabalho. E rezava todos os dias para que se Sam não pudesse voltar dos mortos, que, pelo menos, sua alma pudesse se elevar aos céus e encontrar paz. Mesmo sem ter obtido uma resposta de Deus na ocasião quando clamou por este logo após Sam ter pulado na gaiola, ela ainda precisava acreditar que algum milagre fosse livrá-lo de uma condenação eterna.

Um ronco de Dean a despertou de suas reflexões. Ela se voltou para ele apenas para contemplá-lo adormecido, o corpo enrolado numa coberta, que tapava parcialmente sua nudez, deixando antever suas costas largas e suas pernas.

Vic engoliu em seco. Dean era tão lindo! Um deus grego! E sabia como levá-la às alturas com aquelas mãos e aquele corpo tanto como Sam antes dele.

Crispou o rosto e tornou a olhar para a janela. Por que Sam sempre acabava em seus pensamentos mesmo quando admirava Dean? Bom, nem sempre. E tampouco quando Dean e ela faziam amor. Eram nessas horas, principalmente, que se entregava de corpo e alma ao Winchester mais velho e nem mesmo a lembrança do mais novo era capaz se interpor nessas horas de prazer e felicidade. Nunca comparou o desempenho de Dean com o do irmão, pelo menos não em seus momentos com ele, somente na reclusão de seus pensamentos.

Aliás, não havia margem de comparação, os dois a satisfaziam da mesma forma, apesar do toque e o modo de conduzir as carícias serem diferentes. Sam gostava de usar mais os lábios, os dentes e a língua enquanto Dean usava mais as mãos; Sam tinha preferência por sua boca, adorava beijá-la mais durante as relações enquanto Dean era tarado por seus seios e demorava-se muito neles.

Victoria tornou a fechar os olhos e balançou a cabeça. Sam lá embaixo com Lúcifer e Miguel, Dean ali mesmo a pouca distância... e ela com tais divagações!

\- Vic…

Ela se virou para Dean ao escutar seu chamado. Ele apoiava a cabeça no braço com parte do torso levantado e fitava-a com cenho franzido.

\- Algum problema? - indagou ele

\- Não, eu… apenas perdi o sono… e estava apreciando a vista.

\- Hum… pois eu estou apreciando uma bela vista agora mesmo – declarou o Winchester olhando de cima a baixo para o corpo nu de Victoria. Ela notou imediatamente um volume se elevar debaixo da coberta entre as pernas dele – E nunca me canso de apreciar…

Vic riu.

\- Seu amiguinho já acordou também, Dean? - retrucou com expressão maliciosa – Você ainda está com gás? Depois da maratona que tivemos?

\- Qual o problema em esticá-la mais um pouco? – declarou o Winchester ao retirar a coberta e expor-se por completo. Aproximou-se a passos largos até Victoria, com o olhar intenso. Ela engoliu em seco. Ele enlaçou sua cintura, mas ainda manteve a distância. Mesmo assim, o simples toque dele a fez suspirar – Até porque a gente vai ficar sem se ver sabe-se lá por quantos dias.

\- Dean…. - ela o fitou agastada

\- Tudo bem, parei. - ele fechou os olhos e apertou o maxilar. Depois, tornou a abri-los – Não vamos discutir mais. Prefiro… fazer.

Puxou-a contra seu corpo e encostou seus sexos, fazendo-a sentir sua ereção; ambos suspiraram alto. Ele colou seus lábios nos dela, introduziu a língua e começou a percorrer cada canto de sua boca; as mãos passeavam pelas curvas sinuosas das costas e cintura de Victoria, seus braços enlaçados ao pescoço dele.

Vic gemeu quando lhe tocou nos seios e estimulou os mamilos com os dedos. Em resposta, ela desceu a mão até o membro dele e acariciou sua glande. Dean estremeceu e estreitou-a mais, esfregando seu corpo no dela e mordiscou seu pescoço e queixo num ritmo alucinante; os dois ofegaram.

Ele a ergueu do chão e carregou-a enquanto as pernas dela rodeavam sua cintura. Dean colocou Vic na cama com cuidado e, em seguida, deitou-se sobre ela, mas com o rosto a observá-la. Fitou-a demoradamente e então deslizou as mãos sobre sua face e pescoço, provocando-a com carícias suaves e intensas. Vic apreciou o contato e suspirou sob o toque daquelas mãos e dedos que pareciam adivinhar os pontos exatos para lhe causar arrepios.

Arfou quando de novo os seios foram envolvidos pelas mãos do Winchester. Os mamilos ficaram rígidos com os insistentes toques dele, o modo como apertava e acariciava a região. Gemeu quando Dean acariciou um mamilo com a língua, rodeando-o para logo tomá-lo com a boca e mordiscá-lo. A outra mão continuava a estimular o seio esquerdo.

Vic esticou os braços até a cabeceira da cama e segurou-a enquanto deixava seu companheiro se saciar à vontade com seus peitos e saciá-la. Ora ele usava a língua e os dentes, ora usava as mãos; o fato é que gastou um tempo considerável a ponto de deixar a cavidade de Victoria suficientemente molhada para recebê-lo e até começava a se contrair.

\- Dean… Ah, Dean! - gemia enlouquecida.

O Winchester sorriu com a língua ainda num dos mamilos e, por fim, deslizou-a entre o vão dos seios e começou a traçar um rastro em linha reta até chegar ao umbigo de Victoria onde se deteve por breves instantes, apenas para mordiscar a região abdominal. Mas logo retomou a trilha até encontrar a cavidade feminina.

Vic prendeu a respiração e revirou os olhos quando ele introduziu a língua em seu interior para em seguida retirá-la lentamente e pousar a mão. Gemeu alto ao sentir os dedos dele esfregarem seu clitóris num ritmo cadenciado. As mãos dela foram para a cabeça e puxaram os cabelos com loucura.

Victoria escutou o próprio grito quando seu corpo estremeceu com o orgasmo que a atingiu. Ainda permaneceu com os olhos fechados e a mãos sobre a cabeça, experimentando a languidez que começava a tomar conta de seus membros.

Contudo, Dean não pretendia lhe dar descanso: com jeito possessivo e firme, mas não bruto, ele a virou de costas e começou a mordiscá-la entre as coxas; deteve-se um bom tempo em suas nádegas. Vic sorriu, ao mesmo tempo que se arrepiava e suspirava.

Em seguida, a boca do Winchester foi subindo por suas costas lentamente até chegar à base de sua nuca. O corpo dela estremeceu mais e ela gemeu.

\- Baby, você me deixa louco com essa bunda linda e arrebitada – sussurrou-lhe na orelha e depois mordiscou-a, fazendo estremecer mais. Adorava quando ele fazia isso – Quero meter em você enquanto vejo essa bunda virada para mim. Vem!

Dean era assim. Mandão e safado ao falar, mas gentil, sensível e intenso ao tocar. Como ela poderia resistir a um pedido dele? Nunca.

Ela deixou que a posicionasse do jeito que queria: firmou-se nos braços e ficou de quatro sobre a cama, de costas para ele. Estremeceu e sentiu a cavidade ainda sensível pelo recente orgasmo umedecer quando ele de novo a estimulou friccionando os dedos.

Enquanto uma mão a estimulava, a outra passeava por sua bunda e apertava cada lado. Victoria gemia alto enquanto se agarrava com força sobre os lençóis. Sentia novas contrações em sua genitália, mas cessaram por breves instantes quando Dean substituiu os dedos por seu membro; os dois arfaram em uníssono.

Ela deslizou as mãos para a parte baixa da cabeceira e ali se segurou enquanto o Winchester, de joelhos sobre o colchão, entrava e saía de seu interior com as mãos agarradas em cada lado de sua cintura. Dean se segurava para não gozar antes que Vic o fizesse novamente, mas sempre era difícil se controlar quando estava dentro dela, pois era como se fosse a primeira vez; nunca se cansava de estar nela, porque sua união era mais do que física.

O descontrole começou a toldar a mente dele, os gemidos foram se intensificando e saíam descontrolados de sua boca. Contudo, sentiu o corpo de Victoria reverberar, um segundo grito que saiu da voz dela, e somente assim, ele se permitiu se entregar ao seu próprio prazer.

O corpo de Dean desabou exausto no de Collins, sobre as costas dela. Durante um longo tempo, só escutava o barulho de suas respirações se acalmando aos poucos. Por fim, quando sentiu seu corpo sair do estado de estupor, ele se virou de lado e aninhou sua mulher nos braços, as pernas de ambos se enroscaram. Dean adorava ficar com ela assim após fazerem amor; era como conservar ainda os resquícios da união ocorrida entre eles.

Uma união que se consolidava a cada dia não apenas em seus momentos de intimidade sexual, mas em pequenos momentos, coisas que há um tempo antes de conhecer Victoria, Dean consideraria até banais, porém, com ela, ganhavam um sentido e uma importância sem tamanho. Não sabia se era pela vida que levavam antes, se pelas perdas que tiveram – sobretudo, a de Sam – ou simplesmente por Victoria ser a mulher de sua vida desde os seus sonhos na infância. O fato era que ele procurava aproveitar cada segundo ao lado de Vic. Não era perfeito, nunca seria sem Sam, mas era o mais próximo do seu ideal de felicidade.

Cenas daquele tempo com Victoria transcorreram como num flash em sua mente.

 _Eles colocaram o colchão sobre o quarto e apenas estenderam um lençol. Os móveis seriam entregues apenas no dia seguinte._

 _Dean enlaçou a cintura de Victoria. Ambos olharam para o colchão._

 _\- Bom, o principal já temos. - declarou Vic_

 _\- Bota principal nisso – reiterou ele e mordiscou seu pescoço, fazendo-a estremecer – Vamos estrear?_

 **Achei um 3x4 teu e não quis acreditar  
Que tinha sido há tanto tempo atrás  
Um exemplo de bondade e respeito  
Do que o verdadeiro amor é capaz**

 _\- Dean, não! - Vic tapou o rosto para o celular que o Winchester lhes direcionava._

 _\- Qualé, Vic! Vamos lá. Só uma foto._

 _\- Não, eu não gosto._

 _\- Eu sei que não, mas já tiramos uma antes… com o Sam – ele engoliu em seco, assim como ela. Referia-se a uma foto que ainda guardava dos três juntos, ela no meio deles. Foi um custo tentá-la convencer a posar, mas com muita insistência, conseguiram – Você sabe, também não sou de fotos, mas vamos começar a fazer certas coisas diferentes que a gente não fazia antes. - ela suspirou e cruzou os braços. Ele se aproximou mais e ficou ao seu lado – Vamos lá, baby._

 _\- Está bem – revirou os olhos e balançou o dedo em riste para ele – Mas só uma._

 _\- Isso, minha garota! É assim que Deanzão gosta_

 _Vic riu e posicionou-se ao seu lado. Ele bateu a primeira foto deles juntos diante da casa em que estavam morando há dois dias._

 _Victoria acabou quebrando a resistência e passou a fazer daquilo um hábito ao registrar uma foto deles por semana de algum acontecimento especial._

 **A minha escola não tem personagem  
A minha escola tem gente de verdade  
Alguém falou do fim do mundo,  
O fim do mundo já passou  
Vamos começar de novo:  
Um por todos e todos por um**

 _Receberam em sua casa uma comitiva de quatro casais vizinhos que os saudaram com bolos, doces e salgados como boas-vindas ao bairro._

 _Foram todos muitos gentis e, embora discorressem sobre diversos assuntos que não lhe interessavam, Dean e Vic procuraram ser atenciosos. Se queriam uma vida normal, era preciso se socializarem._

 _Prestaram mais atenção quando se comentou sobre os estranhos incidentes nos meses anteriores, de grandes proporções, envolvendo fenômenos estranhos e mudanças climáticas catastróficas. Ambos trocaram um olhar divertido quando uma das mulheres fez o sinal da cruz e declarou:_

 _\- Nossa, foi uma loucura! Até parece que o mundo estava acabando, que era o início do final dos tempos… a vinda de Satanás! Ainda bem que passou._

 **O sistema é mau, mas minha turma é legal  
Viver é foda, morrer é difícil  
Te ver é uma necessidade  
Vamos fazer um filme**

 _Dean cumprimentou os colegas do serviço, foi para o vestuário, guardou sua bolsa no armário depois de retirar o que precisaria e trocou-se: colocou o uniforme, as luvas de segurança, os óculos e o capacete._

 _Em seguida, dirigiu-se à obra, apanhou a máquina de brocas e começou a colocar parafusos numa das vigas de ferro de uma estrutura ainda no início de construção._

 _Lembrou-se vagamente de suas armas ao atirar em alguns dos monstros que caçava ao lado do irmão; isso sempre acontecia. Balançou a cabeça e tratou de se concentrar mais uma vez._

 _Na hora do almoço, procurou se entreter com seus colegas, fingindo rir das piadas que contavam._

 **O sistema é mau, mas minha turma é legal  
Viver é foda, morrer é difícil  
Te ver é uma necessidade  
Vamos fazer um filme**

 _De vez em quando, costumava tomar um rápido drink no bar perto de casa com seus colegas. Não fazia muita questão, desejava chegar o quanto antes para os braços de Victoria. Mas eles insistiam tanto que ficava sem graça de recusar e acabava cedendo, apenas pela recomendação de Vic de "socializarem para levarem uma vida normal". Mesmo assim, não se demorava e sempre avisava para ela, prometendo que logo chegaria. Como sempre, nesses encontros, evitava falar muito de si, dando evasivas sobre a família e limitando-se a dizer que era órfão, sem entrar em maiores detalhes._

 _Em seguida, como um bobo alegre, fazia um brinde para qualquer besteira que propusessem._

 **E hoje em dia, como é que se diz: "Eu te amo"? (2x)**

 _Todos os dias, fazia questão de levar algum agrado para Victoria: um doce, um livro que sabia que ela gostava, uma fruta... Apenas flores e bombons não entravam em sua lista, meio que sentiria piegas. Mesmo assim, estava tentando ser o mais expressivo sobre seus sentimentos, o máximo que conseguia._

 _Era o suficiente para arrancar um sorriso largo nos lábios de Vic e um beijo apaixonado._

 **Sem essa de que: "Estou sozinho"  
Somos muito mais que isso  
Somos pinguim, somos golfinho  
Homem, sereia e beija-flor**

 _Dean mordiscou o pescoço de Victoria, desconcentrando-a no jantar que ela terminava de preparar. No início, ela tentou afastá-lo, mas sem sucesso. Desligou o botão que atiçava uma panela e virou-se para ele._

 _Deixou que a desnudasse por completo e fez o mesmo com ele. Ergueu-a sobre a mesa da cozinha e fizeram amor ali mesmo por duas vezes de modo intenso._

 _Não havia lugar naquela casa em que Dean não havia possuído Victoria, até mesmo na garagem. Bom, somente o quintal e a frente da casa que não, por causa dos vizinhos._

 **Leão, leoa e leão-marinho  
Eu preciso e quero ter carinho, liberdade e respeito  
Chega de opressão  
Quero viver a minha vida em paz**

 _Havia assistido uma notícia que o deixou perturbado no telejornal após o jantar. Uma série de assassinatos com os cadáveres encontrados sem o coração. E era perto de onde moravam, não exatamente na cidade, mas não se gastava nem duas horas para ir lá._

 _Vic estava sentada a seu lado no sofá e trocaram um breve olhar; ela abaixou o rosto; ele a abraçou de lado, mas também não a encarou._

 _Sabiam que os indícios apontavam para algum lobisomem e poderiam resolver juntos a questão. Mas não queriam; as caçadas deveriam permanecer no passado, não importava se com isso deixavam de salvar vidas._

 **Quero um milhão de amigos  
Quero irmãos e irmãs  
Deve de ser cisma minha  
Mas a única maneira ainda  
De imaginar a minha vida  
É vê-la como um musical dos anos trinta**

 _Dean estava cuidando da churrasqueira enquanto Victoria entretinha o pessoal; eram seus vizinhos e alguns colegas de trabalho do Winchester. Haviam convidado Bobby, mas ele se recusou, alegando estar muito ocupado._

 _Dean estranhava aquele afastamento do velho caçador há meses desde que passaram a morar ali; afinal, não era só por ele, era por Victoria, sua sobrinha. Parecia que SInger os estava evitando, como se escondesse alguma coisa._

 _Balançou a cabeça. Besteira. Talvez apenas quisesse lhes dar espaço por um tempo._

 _Olhou satisfeito para os hambúrgueres que assou e colocou-os num prato; levou-os para um grupo numa mesa, um casal e seus dois filhos, além de Victoria._

 _Provaram e o elogiaram, Vic o encarou satisfeita._

 _Sorriu com certa presunção. É, estava ficando bom nisso._

 **E no meio de uma depressão  
Te ver e ter beleza e fantasia**

 _Dean estava na sala, era tarde da noite. Havia tido outro pesadelo com o irmão, a mesma cena: Sam pulando direto para a gaiola, levando Lúcifer em seu corpo e puxando Miguel no corpo de Adam; os dois caindo._

 _Apanhou uma garrafa de uísque e voltou a beber; sempre fazia isso quando tinha aquele pesadelo ou apertava as saudades e a tristeza pelo irmão. Não eram todas as noites, mas boa parte delas._

 _Não se sobressaltava por escutar o barulho dos passos de Victoria ao descer da escada, entrar em silêncio na sala, olhar para ele com o mesmo pesar, postar-se a seu lado e dividir a bebida com ele até esvaziarem a garrafa. Depois, abraçavam-se e ficavam um bom tempo parados sem disserem uma palavra ao outro até o sono voltar e retornarem juntos para a cama._

 **E hoje em dia, como é que se diz: "Eu te amo"?  
E hoje em dia, como é que se diz: "Eu te amo"?  
E hoje em dia, como é que se diz: "Eu te amo"?  
E hoje em dia, vamos fazer um filme?**

Victoria se remexeu e acariciou o rosto de Dean, despertando-o de suas recordações. Ela parecia saber o que se passava em seu íntimo.

\- Não sabe como vou sentir saudades só de ficar três dias longe de você.

\- Então não vá – pediu ele em tom de gracejo, embora fosse sincero – Sou mais interessante

Sorriram.

\- Eu sei que você é, mas…

\- Você prometeu ao Matt. - ele completou com um muxoxo – OK. Eu sei.

\- Dean… eu te amo.

Ele engoliu em seco, mas nada disse. Seu coração batia toda vez que a escutava dizer essa simples frase e, embora, não conseguisse repetir da mesma forma com todas as letras, respondia da única forma que sabia: um beijo.

Não um beijo como os que costumava lhe dar, mas um mais profundo, terno e longo. Foi o que fez. E Vic sentiu toda a intensidade do amor que aquele homem lhe devotava.

 **Eu te amo  
Eu te amo  
Eu te amo **

\- 0 -

Sam observava da calçada os arredores da residência de Dean e Vic. Estava ainda escuro, mas a iluminação pública permitia vislumbrar o espaço. Precisava ter cuidado para não ser visto e não era por eles: era pelos que podiam prejudicar o casal.

Estava decidido a se apresentar para seu irmão e sua ex. Havia mudado de ideia quanto a isso, mas não era por uma questão sentimental; era mais por seus interesses. Cobra também o influenciou em sua decisão.

Sorriu. Ele aprendeu a respeitar, confiar e até admirar o homem, mas não era para menos. O cara era excepcional. Os outros… Bom, os outros eram os outros.

\- Sam. Sam.

Virou em direção ao sussurro alto que o chamou. Era Gwen. Estava a pouca distância.

\- O que foi? - indagou ele

\- O Cobra falou pra você voltar, senão você estraga o lance.

\- Não vejo sinal de nenhum deles.

\- Mesmo assim, ele não quer se arriscar. Vamos.

Sam assentiu. E foi sem discutir.

\- 0 -

Dean se encontrava num bar com Sid, um dos seus colegas de trabalho e vizinho. Haviam encerrado o expediente, eles e os demais da turma foram como de costume beber e jogar conversa fora. Depois de um bom tempo, o grupo se despediu e ficaram apenas Dean e Sid.

O Winchester não estava com pressa de voltar, não para uma casa vazia, já que Victoria não estaria. Pela manhã, eles se despediram; Vic disse que precisava resolver uma questão de trabalho na empresa de Matt e embora ele não gostasse muito da ideia de vê-la longe mesmo que por poucos dias, acabou cedendo – após uma discussão acalorada na noite anterior, seguida de três sessões de sexo até altas horas e mais uma pela madrugada.

Victoria lhe confidenciou que estava trabalhando com Matt, na empresa deste e seria um serviço à distância, com pequenos trabalhos que em nada atrapalhariam a rotina deles. Dean não se incomodou, pois ela já fazia isso algum tempo, desde a época de luto por Sam. O que o incomodava agora era ela precisar viajar

Dean achou estranho, porque se bem se lembrava na época do namoro de Vic com Sam, por duas vezes, ela viajou alegando "resolver questões de devolver favores" para Matt e que ele era um ex caçador. Tanto Sam como ele acreditavam que o tipo de trabalho era relacionado às caçadas. E agora ela alegava que realizava serviços para a empresa e que aquela viagem era necessária para o negócio.

\- Dean, eu lhe garanto. Não tem nada a ver com caça – ela lhe disse mais de uma vez antes de ele concordar – Eu… não faria isso de novo por nada neste mundo. Nem mesmo como um favor ao Matt.

Ele sabia. Seria doloroso tanto para ele como para ela voltarem àquela vida. Mesmo assim, ficou com a pulga atrás da orelha, com a suspeita de que ela lhe escondia algo. Não, tolice. O segredo que ele acreditava que foi a causa até de uma briga que Sam e ela tiveram havia sido revelado e esclarecido: a morte da família dela por uma entidade sobrenatural e ninguém menos do que Miguel, agora padecendo na jaula… com seu irmão.

Estava paranoico, com certeza. E era por Victoria se afastar dele por mais de um dia, pela primeira vez. Por mais que soubesse a exata localização do lugar em que ela ficaria, do telefone da multinacional e até o telefone do próprio Matt, não estava muito seguro de Vic se afastar. Nem mesmo por ela ainda ser capaz de se defender, mesmo sendo uma ex caçadora.

Contudo, Victoria o convenceu, não apenas pela discussão, mas pela sedução e as artimanhas que usava para deixá-lo louco na cama. Droga! Aquela mulher sabia o levar pelo bico e, mais uma vez, ele se deixou dominar.

Na despedida, quando ela foi tomar um táxi que a levaria ao aeroporto – ele não insistiu em levá-la, por ainda ter medo de avião e não querer vê-la partir –, Vic lhe sussurrou para desfazer seu semblante aborrecido:

\- Me espere que quando eu voltar, vou fazer horrores com você

\- Hum… e o que seria? - ela lhe sussurrou mais baixo e fê-lo suspirar e revirar os olhos só de imaginar – Deus, esses três dias vão ser como uma eternidade. - pegou em seu rosto mais uma vez e beijou-a ardente e longamente, ignorando o taxista impaciente. Desgrudou com relutância os lábios dos dela – Por favor, baby, não demore mais do que isso.

E agora estava ali, sem a menor vontade de voltar para a casa silenciosa e vazia, deparar-se com a ausência de Victoria… e com aquele buraco deixado por seu irmão, que nunca seria preenchido, mas que com a presença de sua mulher, ele conseguia contornar. Procurava se concentrar na conversa com seu vizinho; era até interessante, pois Sid era um sujeito divertido, embora um pouco simplório.

\- Graças a Deus isso foi antes do Facebook, não é? - indagou Sid aos risos um pouco alto – Eu e aquela dona estaríamos direto na Net.

\- Com certeza. - anuiu Dean em tom de gracejo e tragou mais um gole de cerveja na garrafa

\- Não entenda errado. Não estou reclamando, mas se você me dissesse: "Ei, você. Daqui a quinze anos, você vai morar no subúrbio..."

\- Oh, pois é – o Winchester assentiu

\- Sabe como é?

\- Acredite. Eu sei. - sorveu mais um gole

\- Você e a Victoria viajaram muito, então?

\- É. Quase a minha vida inteira. Ela também… Por isso damos certo.

\- Hum… - ele assentiu com seu rosto quadrado e fixando os olhos verdes no Winchester, aguardava pacientemente por mais informações, que não vieram. Suspirou – E?

\- Eu… não sei – Dean sufocou um riso

\- Qual é? Vocês se mudaram para cá, tem o quê? Um ano?

\- É. Por aí. Dez meses pra ser mais exato.

\- Então, eu pago cerveja para você há dez meses. Você está me devendo alguns detalhes sórdidos

\- Ora, não tenho muita coisa para contar, sacou? - fez uma curta pausa, ponderando – Eu vivia na estrada. Pegava os trabalhos que ninguém mais queria fazer.

\- Tipo?

\- Tipo… controle de pragas

\- Sério? - Sid o encarou incrédulo – Controle de pragas?

\- É. Você trabalha em dupla. Você ajuda as pessoas. Você não faz ideia do que tem na parede de certa gente. Come você vivo.

\- Er… - Sid mal disfarçou a expressão de nojo

\- É claro que isso foi antes. Agora…

\- Você é quase respeitável.

\- É. Acho que sim. - Dean forçou um sorriso – Até dá medo, para ser franco

Riram-se.

\- E a Victoria?

\- O que tem ela?

\- No que ela trabalha? Não dá pra acreditar que ela é só uma dona de casa. Ela parece… um pouco sofisticada.

\- Ela... faz uns trabalhos de free lancer para algumas empresas, por isso, vivia viajando. Ela tem formação técnica em gestão de negócios pela Stanford.

\- Uau! E como uma mulher como ela acabou com um cara como você? - Sid zombou

\- Não sei… Acho que meu charme.

\- Palhaço – Sid deu um murro de leve no ombro de Dean, que acabou rindo

\- Obrigada, rapazes. - agradeceu uma garçonete que havia deixado a nota fiscal da conta dos dois homens

\- Obrigado a você – retrucou Dean

A garçonete era novata, estava trabalhando no bar há apenas uma semana. Era alta, magra, com tatuagens pelos braços, o cabelo longo e encaracolado e um sorriso bastante convidativo. Ela tocou de leve no braço de Dean e afastou-se.

\- Acho que ela gosta de você – observou Sid, com os olhos perscrutando o perfil da moça

\- Você acha? - indagou Dean numa voz que denotava indiferença e olhava para a garçonete sem interesse

Ele ostentava a nota sem tê-la visto para Sid conferir. O homem arregalou os olhos ao notar o nome da moça "Brigitte" e seu telefone escritos no final do papel e tomou-o das mãos de Dean.

\- Não sei o que você tem. É sempre assim!

\- Parece que as garotas só preferem caras comprometidos. – retrucou Dean como se não fosse nada e rasgou sem dó o papel – Quem diria?

\- Ah, por favor, se fosse assim, então choveria para o meu lado e a Margaret me encheria o raio do saco por ciúmes. – Dean apenas sorriu condescendente – E você se dá o luxo de desprezá-las. Se fosse eu...

\- Olha, tenha juízo, homem – Dean balançou o dedo em riste para ele com ar zombeteiro

\- Se bem que com uma mulher como a Victoria, hum... qualquer um pode se dar ao luxo de dispensar outras – o sorriso morreu no rosto de Sid ao ver a expressão carrancuda de Dean – Er... com todo o respeito, Dean, claro

\- É claro – o Winchester forçou o sorriso.

E logo terminaram a última rodada de bebida e despediram-se na porta do bar. Dean se dirigia para sua picape amarela – ele ainda possuía o Impala, mas preferia mantê-lo guardado e coberto, porque o veículo lhe trazia mais recordações dolorosas sobre o irmão – quando escutou um grito vindo de um hotel abandonado e em reformas. Um grito longínquo, mas teve certeza do som.

Abriu a porta da picape e tirou de dentro uma lanterna. Olhou para os lados e dirigiu-se ao local. Entrou no hotel por uma porta enferrujada com a maçaneta quebrada e começou a subir uma escadaria, iluminado o ambiente. Madeira, materiais de construções e lonas por toda a parte; ao final da escadaria, havia um corredor e, no meio deste, uma lona que ocultava a visão mais adiante.

Escutou um ruído atrás da lona e encaminhou-se na direção. Virou-se com uma vaga sensação de ser observado, mas como não se deparou com nada, tornou a fixar sua atenção na lona, porém, tirou a arma que levava no coldre atado à calça.

Afastou-a com brusquidão… e viu que mais adiante havia uma segunda; adiantou-se. Olhou mais uma vez para trás, pensando ouvir um ruído, mas seguiu em frente. Um frio o percorria; dessa vez, podia distinguir barulhos atrás daquela lona. Com toda a coragem e força que empregou, abriu-a de súbito; um pombo voou, quase se chocando em seu rosto. Dean tomou um susto e sufocou um grito.

Respirou profundamente para se recuperar e continuou sua investigação. Havia uma segunda escada que conduzia a outro andar. Depois de caminhar alguns metros, deparou-se com o que parecia uma garra na parede; as marcas possuíam um brilho e, a poucos centímetros, havia uma mancha de sangue. Certamente, alguém havia sido morto ou capturado por alguma criatura sinistra.

Como não encontrasse mais nada no prédio, voltou para casa. Ignorou a escuridão e solidão do local (como Victoria lhe fazia falta!) e após trancar a casa e certificar-se de colocar todos os apetrechos que a protegessem de demônios ou outras entidades maléficas, ligou para a emergência do 911 enquanto olhava para o site da central de operações.

\- E ninguém deu queixa de um desaparecido? - perguntou a um atendente que lhe deu alguma resposta – Não, teria que ser hoje. - fez uma breve pausa – Nenhum relato de ocorrência perto de Vineland e Oak Street? Perto daquele hotel em reforma? - suspirou com outra resposta – Ah… pode chamar de palpite. Eu fui policial por muito tempo. Er… certo… Eu ligo para você amanhã. Valeu cara… Tchau.

Mal havia desligado, recebeu uma chamada de Victoria. Ficou aliviado e contente; embora ela houvesse lhe telefonado à tarde para informar sobre sua chegada, precisava escutá-la novamente, mas sem deixar transparecer a carência que sentia pela ausência dela. Procurou imprimir um tom cordial na voz enquanto conversavam, não queria que ela soubesse de sua pequena investigação de alguma atividade "fora do normal", pois era um acordo entre eles não tocar e enveredar mais por nada que houvesse ligação com suas antigas vidas. Contudo, ela percebeu, pois lhe indagou:

\- Algum problema?

\- Não… imagina. Tudo em cima.

\- Dean…

\- Sério, Vic. Nada de errado.

\- Hum… está bem. Espero que não me esteja aprontando nada.

\- Ah, é? Como o quê? - ele a provocou – Me divertir num clube de stripers?

\- Dean! - ele riu deliciado. Gostava quando Vic sentia ciúmes, embora ela não fosse de demonstrar – Não tem graça, viu?

\- Não se preocupe, baby. O único strip-tease que quero curtir é o que você vai fazer pra mim quando voltar.

\- Hum… sei. Acho bom.

\- Relaxe, Vic. E… volta logo.

\- Pode deixar. Depois de amanhã estou de volta.

\- OK… Tome cuidado.

\- Sempre. E você também. - ela fez uma pausa – Dean?

\- Hum?

\- Eu te amo.

E desligou sem esperar resposta, deixando-o atordoado e contente cada vez que a escutava repetir aquela frase para ele.

 _Eu também te amo._

Respondeu para Victoria em pensamento, algo que nunca teve coragem de dizer com todas as letras.

\- 0 –

Na manhã do dia seguinte, um sábado, Dean voltava do supermercado em sua picape. Ao se aproximar de sua rua, viu diversas marcas de garras em alguns postes, similar àquela encontrada na parede no hotel abandonado. Uma se deteve num poste da casa de um dos seus vizinhos; ele estacionou de imediato, apanhou o revólver no assento de passageiro, abriu cuidadosamente o pequeno portão de madeira que dava nos fundos, direto para um quarto de despejo, e entrou; havia lençóis pendurados no varal e um deles estava rasgado ao meio pelas tais garras.

Havia uma garra também na porta do quarto de despejo; a tensão em Dean aumentou. Escutou um barulho no interior e colocou o revólver diante de si, preparado para disparar. Viu alguma coisa se mexer no lugar pelas frestas da porta e girou a maçaneta, com o gatilho travado para atirar. Abriu a porta de supetão… e estava apenas um cachorrinho pequeno e peludo lá dentro. O animal correu assustado para fora com o movimento brusco. Dean soltou um suspiro de alívio.

\- Dean!? - o Winchester se virou e viu Sid do outro lado do pequeno muro. Ele praticava corrida pelo bairro escutando músicas no seu Iphone e estava com expressão assustada – Isto é uma arma?

\- Não… É… - ele guardou o revólver apressado – Eu tenho porte de armas.

\- Para quê? Para atirar no cachorro dos Glickman?

\- Eu pensei que era um gambá – emulou um sorriso forçado de quem acha uma situação engraçada e riu. Sid ainda o encarava com estranheza – Lembra que eu trabalhava com controle de pragas? Gambás transmitem raiva e… outras doenças.

\- Eu não sabia disso.

\- Pois é. É isso aí. Gambás matam, Sid. - declarou com ar sério. Em seguida, detectou enxofre na soleira da porta e abaixou-se – Ah, que droga.

\- O que foi? - indagou Sid, tentando olhar o que Dean enxergava

\- Enxofre – respondeu Dean após constatar sua afirmação ao mexer num punhado do pó. Levantou-se e saiu – Eu tenho que ir.

\- Espere, Dean! - chamou Sid, mas foi ignorado – O que está havendo?

Dean foi para sua casa, direto para a garagem, pegou uma sacola grande, retirou o pano que cobria seu Impala, abriu o porta-malas e tirou de dentro algumas armas e apetrechos com que pudesse atirar em algum demônio. Se havia enxofre, demônios estavam por perto.

Era bom demais para ser verdade! Quando pensava em abandonar sua antiga vida, algum rastro do passado insistia em perturbar a paz que com muito custo Victoria e ele construíram em torno de si. Mas não deixaria que atrapalhassem suas vidas. Talvez fosse até bom que Vic não estivesse ali; não queria que se preocupasse mais com esse tipo de coisa.

Ele foi para outro canto e abriu um pequeno baú onde se encontravam outros apetrechos, além do velho diário de seu pai. Parou imediatamente o que fazia ao escutar o barulho de alguma coisa vinda do outro canto, coberto pela visão de seu carro. Levantou-se, pegou a arma e aproximou-se com passos cautelosos do outro lado, mas não viu nada entre o espaço da parede e seu Impala.

Contudo, ao se virar, deparou-se com Azazel e seus olhos amarelos resplandecentes.

\- Oi, Dean. - ele emulava um sorriso zombeteiro e cruel – Olha o que o Apocalipse deixou solto. - Dean o encarava atônito enquanto ele ria – Você se divertiu seguindo este rastro? Porque eu me diverti fazendo você rodar.

\- Você não pode ser…

\- Ah, é claro que eu posso – completou Azazel

\- Não.

\- Sim, garoto. O papai trouxe seu amigo Cass de volta, não foi? Então, por que não eu? Para botar uma pimenta em tanto açúcar.

Em resposta, Dean disparou a espingarda com sal na altura do abdômen de Azazel. O demônio apenas olhou a parte atingida sem nenhum arranhão e ergueu a vista para o Winchester:

\- Jura? Depois de tudo o que passamos juntos? – aproximou-se de um Dean atônito, agarrou-o pelo pescoço e ergueu-o – Sabe, você tem uma vidinha boa aqui. Uma bela casa, uma boa vizinhança... e uma mulher linda e deliciosa – o demônio passou a língua entre os dentes e riu – E como faz para a grama ficar verdinha? Fala sério, Dean! Eu nunca achei você muito brilhante... mas você achou mesmo que ia conseguir manter tudo isso? – a garganta de Dean começava a sufocar – Você devia saber que em algum momento, viríamos atrás de você e de sua garota, cara. – ele o girou e empurrou-o com brusquidão contra a outra lateral do Impala. Dean gemeu – Você não pode fugir do seu passado.

Dean estava quase desfalecendo pela falta de ar quando vislumbrou seu irmão irromper atrás de Azazel, este sumir repentinamente e uma seringa ser injetada por Sam na altura de seu peito, no ponto exato do coração. O loiro sentiu uma dor forte, um baque que o impulsionou e, súbito, desmaiou.

Quando despertou, estava numa cama que não era a que dividia com Victoria e num quarto estranho; percebeu que era de noite pela escuridão que vislumbrava da janela do local e do ambiente. Contudo, não foram esses detalhes que captaram sua atenção: foi ver seu irmão caçula vivo e sentado em outra cama de frente para ele, com a expressão um pouco zombeteira e satisfeita. Dean se sentou de imediato e escutou a saudação de Sam:

\- Oi, Dean.

 **\- 0 -**

 **O título deste e do próximo capítulo "Volver" remete a um filme espanhol, de Pedro Almódovar. Significa "voltar".**

 **Bom, espero que gostem. Por favor, comentem.**


	14. Volver - (2ª parte)

**Bom, mais uma parte. Sugiro que deem uma olhada nos trechos selecionados. Alguns deles se remetem a episódios de temporadas anteriores que não transcrevi em capítulos, mas que são importantes, pois se relacionam com este capítulo, assim como todas as vezes.**

 **Enfim, divirtam-se!**

 **(...)**

Anteriormente:

\- Qualé, Sam? Estou te pedindo. - declarou Dean enquanto dirigia o Impala – É estúpido!

\- Por quê? - indagou Sam

\- Visitar o túmulo da mãe? Ela nem tem túmulo. - ele quase riu – Não sobrou corpo depois do fogo.

\- Ela tem uma lápide.

\- Posta pelo tio, um cara que nunca vimos.

(...)

\- Pode parar, Samuel. Ele é um caçador – retrucou a mãe de Mary, uma mulher ainda bastante conservada e bela, mesmo com seus quase cinquenta anos. Aproximou-se a passos largos de Dean que estava de pé diante de seu avô que nem desconfiava do laço de seu parentesco – Que acertou sua charada e que eu vou convidar para o jantar. – Samuel virou o rosto com expressão carrancuda, não confiava no rapaz embora houvesse comprovado de que se tratava de um caçador. Mary aprovou a resolução da mãe com um sorriso. – Está com fome?

\- Faminto – respondeu o moço

\- Ótimo – estendeu a mão para ele que a apertou – Eu sou Deanna. Você já conhece meu marido, Samuel. – Dean ficou surpreso com os nomes – Vá lavar as mãos

\- Samuel e Deanna – ele indagou a Mary assim que sua avó foi à cozinha. Esta assentiu – É mesmo?

\- 0 -

Dean chegou ao local com o carro, mas parou aterrorizado ao ver a cena diante de si. John estava caído e morto no chão com a cabeça no colo de Mary. Esta, abaixada, beijava os lábios de seu pai cujo corpo já estava morto, mas era possuído pelo demônio Azazel. Selavam um pacto.

O demônio percebeu a aproximação do caçador e desgrudou os lábios dos da moça e virou-se para o loiro. Este saiu do carro desesperado.

— Não! – gritou e foi tentar atirar na criatura

Todavia, este saiu do corpo de Samuel cujo corpo caiu inerte. O loiro olhou estarrecido para sua jovem mãe. Ela o olhava de modo acusador. De repente, John voltou à vida.

(...)

Sam soltou um alto arquejo de respiração ao abrir os olhos. Foi como nascer de novo.

Levantou-se de supetão, todo confuso e nu. Tateou o próprio corpo para ver como se encontrava. Não havia marca de nenhum ferimento resultante das intermináveis torturas impingidas por Miguel ou Lúcifer. Contudo, a lembrança das dores ainda permeava sua mente, bem como as imagens do que lhe havia ocorrido. Pouco a pouco, foram se desvanecendo, dando lugar ao momento em que se encontrava.

Foi aí que percebeu a chuva torrencial que caía sobre si bem como o lugar em que se encontrava, um campo vasto e deserto. Além dele, não havia mais ninguém.

(...)

\- Vamos, Bobby, no fundo você sabe que tenho a razão. Você nunca mais terá que se preocupar com a Victoria por saber que ela está segura, numa vida normal – sorriu em tom de gozação – Talvez ela até lhe dê sobrinhos netos.

\- Mais respeito, viu? - Singer balançou o dedo em riste para ele

\- Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer.

\- Sim, entendi – assentiu Bobby. – E por mais que eu não goste de ter que enganar Dean e muito menos minha sobrinha, sou obrigado a concordar com você – suspirou – Está certo, não lhes direi nada… pelo menos por um bom tempo.

\- Obrigado, Bobby.

(...)

Quando despertou, estava numa cama que não era a que dividia com Victoria e num quarto estranho; percebeu que era de noite pela escuridão que vislumbrava da janela do local e do ambiente. Contudo, não foram esses detalhes que captaram sua atenção: foi ver seu irmão caçula vivo e sentado em outra cama de frente para ele, com a expressão um pouco zombeteira e satisfeita. Dean se sentou de imediato e escutou a saudação de Sam:

— Oi, Dean.

(…)

 **Volver (2ª parte)**

Dean não falou nada. Seu irmão estava lá diante dele, mas não pronunciou nenhuma palavra. Por um segundo, seu cérebro deu uma pane, não conseguindo processar o que via. Sam alargou o sorriso

\- Eu esperava... – ele quebrou o silêncio e colocou-se de pé – Sei lá... um abraço. – aproximou-se aos poucos e parou a curta distância – Ou água benta na cara. Alguma coisa.

\- Então, eu morri? – indagou Dean num murmúrio suficiente audível para ambos. Engoliu em seco. Sam quase riu – Estou no Céu? - era a única explicação que encontrava para ver seu irmão ali – O Olho Amarelo me matou e agora...

\- Olho Amarelo? – Sam franziu o cenho – Foi isso que você viu?

\- Eu vi?

\- Você foi envenenado. Qualquer besteira que você pensou que viu não era real.

Dean refletiu por alguns instantes em tudo que havia visto desde a noite anterior: a garra e o sangue na parede do hotel, a trilha de garras, o enxofre em pó e Azazel.

\- Mas e você? - tornou ele – Você é real? Ou eu ainda estou…

\- Eu sou real. - garantiu Sam, mas Dean o fitou incrédulo e desconfiado – Olhe, eu vou poupar você.

Ele apanhou o canivete, destravou a lâmina de prata e fez um pequeno corte no braço quase na altura do cotovelo para demonstrar que não era metamorfo. Em seguida, foi até onde estava uma mesa, cortou um pequeno frasco de plástico que continha sal grosso, jogou-o dentro de um jarro plástico de água para benzê-lo e tomou-o para comprovar que não estava possuído.

\- Sou eu – disse após fazer uma careta – Isto é nojento.

Enquanto colocava o jarro de volta, Dean se levantou mal contendo a emoção.

\- Sammy.

\- É. Sou eu.

Dean se aproximou aos poucos, ainda pensando que estivesse sonhando. Hesitou um momento ao se deter bem próximo do irmão; por fim, abraçou-o. Sam sorria, mas não conseguia sentir o menor calor ou emoção pelo abraço de Dean, era até um pouco constrangedor para ele.

\- Espere aí. Espere – Dean se afastou com brusquidão – Você… Você… Você se foi, cara. Quer dizer… Você foi. Como você…

\- Eu não sei.

\- Como assim, não sabe?

\- Eu não faço ideia. Eu só voltei.

\- E foi Deus? Ou Cass? Será que Cass está sabendo disso?

\- Diga para mim. Cass não atendeu minhas preces. Não sei onde ele está. Eu estava lá embaixo… e no minuto seguinte estava chovendo e estava deitado num campo, sozinho. - Dean o encarou confuso. Sam suspirou – É difícil achar seja lá o que for que o salvou quando não se tem pistas. Mas eu procurei. Acredite, eu procurei. Por semanas.

\- Espere aí. Por semanas? – Dean saiu de seu estado de confusão. Sam o encarou com cautela – Há quanto tempo você voltou? - Sam permaneceu calado – Há quanto tempo você voltou, Sammy?

\- Há quase um ano.

\- Quase um ano?

\- Dean…

\- Você esteve aqui esse tempo todo? - Sam mordeu os lábios – O que foi? Você esqueceu como se manda a droga de um torpedo?

\- Finalmente conseguiu o que queria, Dean.

\- Eu queria meu irmão. Vivo! E a Vic também, Sam! Ela queria o amor da vida dela vivo!

\- O amor da vida dela agora é você, Dean.

\- Não me venha com essa!

\- Dean, sabe que é verdade.

\- Não importa, Sam. Me refiro ao que ela passou antes. - ele colocou as mãos na testa – Meu Deus, você não tem ideia de como ela sofreu! Ela quase surtou… e por pouco não vendeu a alma para o Crowley.

\- Mas você estava lá… e não deixou. Você a apoiou e está com ela agora. Você sempre a quis.

\- Não a custo de sua vida ou de sua alma. - Sam revirou os olhos. Não estava gostando daquele drama – E pensar que ela e eu nos envolvemos com você aqui de volta...

\- Exatamente por isso que não voltei para a vida de vocês – Dean ia retrucar, porém, Sam fez um gesto para não ser interrompido – Olhe, ela queria uma vida normal, casamento, uma família…

\- Com você! - insistiu Dean

\- Mas ela podia ter isso com você também. - Dean balançou a cabeça exasperado – Você também queria uma família. E quis por muito tempo. O tempo todo. Eu conheço você. Só abriu mão por causa da vida que levávamos. Mas você conseguiu. Vocês dois… estavam construindo algo. Fui eu mesmo que pedi pra que fosse assim. Se eu aparecesse, Dean, teria estragado tudo.

Dean lhe deu as costas, incapaz de retrucar, bestificado com os argumentos do irmão. Ele nem parecia se importar com o fato da mulher que dizia amar, por quem quase foi capaz de se entregar a Lúcifer, estar numa outra relação, mesmo que fosse com ele. Teve tempo de impedir, mas deixou que as coisas entre Victoria e ele acontecessem. Era muito estranho, embora o próprio Sam houvesse pedido e o reafirmasse. Por outro lado, também achou de uma frieza o irmão não se importar com seu desespero de ter ficado sem ele, depois de tudo o que fez, até vender sua alma.

\- Desculpe… - pediu Sam, embora não sentisse o menor remorso –… mas achei que depois de tudo, vocês mereciam uma vida normal.

Dean ainda não conseguia engolir a justificativa de Sam, porém, deu-se conta de um pormenor, virou-se para ele e perguntou-lhe:

\- O que você tem feito?

\- Caçado – Sam se sentou na cama outra vez e cruzou as mãos

\- Você largou a gente e está caçando sozinho?

\- Sozinho não.

\- Como é?

\- Eu me juntei a outras pessoas.

\- Você está trabalhando com estranhos?

\- Eles estão mais para família. E estão aqui.

\- Como assim… família?

\- É melhor que eu apresente eles a você.

E sem esperar mais protestos de Dean, ele se adiantou para uma porta dupla de vidro e abriu-a; Dean o seguia ainda intrigado. Saíram do quarto e adentraram um espaço mais amplo, que parecia a sala de uma casa bem grande, maior até do que a que morava, mas bem antiga.

No cômodo de frente para o quarto, havia dois homens e uma mulher: eles observavam um mapa grande em cima de uma mesa e estavam com armas em cima desta; interromperam de imediato o que faziam e viraram-se para os irmãos, particularmente para Dean, mal disfarçando as expressões curiosas sobre ele. Foi Gwen a primeira a se apresentar para o Winchester que encarava a todos intrigado:

\- Oi.

\- Oi – respondeu Dean e apertou a mão que estendia

\- Nossa! - ela o fitou com uma mescla de admiração por sua beleza e desdém – Você tem feições delicadas para um caçador.

\- Como é?

\- Dean. Esta é Gwen Campbell – acudiu Sam reprimindo a risada. Sabia como ela não tinha papas na língua

\- Bom conhecer você finalmente. Sam só fala de você… e de sua mulher.

Dean apenas assentiu, meio boquiaberto com o jeito dela. Sam continuou as apresentações:

\- Estes são Christian… - um sujeito magro, de rosto franzino e barba rala lhe cumprimentou com um aceno de dois dedos, mas sua fisionomia era de poucos amigos. Por algum motivo, Dean teve a impressão que o indivíduo não se simpatizava com ele – … e Mark. Campbell.

\- Oi – Dean cumprimentou o jovem loiro, de corpo mais atlético, mas apertou a mão estendida de Christian, embora ainda lhe sentisse certa hostilidade. Voltou-se para Sam – Campbell? Como…

\- Como sua mãe – respondeu Christian, forçando um sorriso

\- Primo em terceiro – esclareceu Sam apontando para Christian e, em seguida, para Gwen - Prima em terceiro – ia apontar para Mark, mas apenas balançou a mão para o alto – Alguma coisa em segundo grau. Eles cresceram nesta vida. Como a mãe. Como nós.

\- Eu pensei que todos os parentes da mãe estavam mortos. - os três primos se entreolharam um pouco incomodados – Desculpem… É só que… Por que nós não sabíamos de nenhum de vocês?

\- Porque eles não sabiam de você. - Dean se virou para a voz grave e firme que escutou. Franziu o cenho para o homem alto, robusto e careca de olhos verdes que o encarava com expressão divertida. Embora não o conhecesse, havia algo familiar nele, só não sabia o que. O sujeito se aproximou – Não até eu reunir todos.

\- E… o senhor quem é?

\- Bom, talvez se você me ver de perto, possa chegar a alguma conclusão – Cobra se adiantou e se pôs de frente para ele – Mas vou facilitar pra você. Sou o tio misterioso que montou a lápide de sua mãe e depois sumiu.

\- Tio? - Dean o fitava intrigado e, súbito, descobriu porque o sujeito era tão familiar – Você… é irmão do Samuel? Tio Harry?

\- Exatamente – sem esperar uma iniciativa de Dean, puxou-o para um abraço, o que o surpreendeu. Mas tão rápido como o fez, ele também o afastou – É um prazer conhecer meu sobrinho-neto mais velho… neto do meu saudoso irmão Samuel

Cobra parecia sinceramente comovido. Dean o encarava surpreso e confuso.

\- Pessoal, preciso de um minuto com os rapazes – ele disse para Gwen, Mark e Christian. Eles o obedeceram – Sabe, Samuel era o irmão do meio… Eu era o mais velho – tornou Cobra assim que ficou a sós com os Winchesters – Havia uma irmã nossa… Susan, bisavó de Mark – Nós… cuidávamos um do outro… éramos todos caçadores… a nossa família. Foi muito triste o que aconteceu com meu irmão… e depois com a filha dele, mãe de vocês.

\- Você não faz ideia.

\- Sam me contou que você fez uma viagem no tempo… e chegou a conhecer o Samuel. Verdade?

\- Sim, mas por azar não pude deter o maldito demônio que o matou… e que acabou com a minha família.

\- Mas você honrou nosso legado, rapaz… - ele colocou a mão sobre o ombro de Dean – Você e Sam, ao matá-lo com a Colt. Tenho certeza que Samuel e os pais de vocês ficariam orgulhosos.

\- Assim espero – assentiu Dean, engolindo em seco. Ele franziu o cenho – Espere… se você é o irmão mais velho de Samuel… então…

\- Eu deveria estar morto ou no mínimo caindo de velho… e não parecer um sujeito com quase sessenta anos.

\- Eu ia dizer cinquenta… na verdade – retrucou Dean – Mesmo assim…

\- É aí que está, Dean. Outro mistério… - tornou Sam – Cobra também estava morto e…

\- Cobra? - Dean alternou o olhar para ambos um pouco confuso – Espere um pouco… - ele apontou o dedo para Harry – Quer dizer, que você, nosso tio… é o famoso Cobra? O rei dos caçadores?

\- Em carne e osso. - assentiu Cobra

\- Uau! Poxa… eu… é uma honra poder te conhecer. Você é uma lenda!

\- Só que essa lenda morreu há mais de vinte anos, Dean – declarou Sam – De acordo com o que escutamos.

\- Mais precisamente logo depois que fiz a lápide da mãe de vocês… no mesmo ano – completou Cobra.

\- E então…? - Dean fitou a ambos intrigado – Como isso pode ser possível?

\- Achamos que o que fez Sam subir, me fez descer.

\- Você estava… no Céu? – Cobra assentiu. Dean bateu a mão na testa – É claro… onde mais estaria? Parece ser essa a recompensa dos caçadores.

\- Pois é.

\- Seja lá o que for que nos trouxe, nós dois fazemos parte – cortou Sam

\- Mas vocês não sabem o que é.

\- Bingo. - tornou Cobra

\- E vocês não têm uma pista? Nada? - Cobra balançou a cabeça – Droga, isto é… isto é… - ele girou sobre si mesmo para se recompor e apontou a porta – Não vai mais sair ninguém morto desta porta. Vai? O Samuel… ou a mãe?

\- Até onde sabemos, só o Cobra e eu. - esclareceu Sam

\- Certo. Eu sou o único que acha que tem algo de errado?

\- Acredite, você não é – garantiu Cobra – Eu queria chamar você e sua mulher para o nosso grupo, mas Sam insistiu em deixar vocês de fora. Então, deixamos.

\- E acredite… não foi uma tarefa fácil – afirmou Sam com um sorriso zombeteiro – Cobra não é o tipo que se convence tão rápido… Tivemos várias discussões a respeito

\- É um mal de família – declarou Cobra com um largo sorriso – Samuel era assim.

\- É, eu lembro… - Dean se virou para o irmão – Mas como você foi parar na minha garagem?

\- Eu fui atingido antes de você. Há poucos dias… Envenenado.

\- Por quem?

\- Um casal de djinns.

\- Djinns? Pensei que eles… fossem do tipo eremita que vive na caverna. Isto é muito exótico.

\- Não mais. Pelo menos estes. Eles parecem pessoas comuns. Eles podem se misturar. E só precisam tocar em você para matá-lo. As toxinas entram no organismo… e você alucina, como no pior dos pesadelos. E logo depois, tem overdose.

\- E como é que você ainda respira?

\- Cobra tinha a cura.

\- Você tinha a cura para veneno de djinn? - Dean o encarou incrédulo

\- Ah, eu sei umas coisinhas. - emulou um sorriso meio presunçoso – Fique por perto e verá uns truques que aposto que seu pai nunca o ensinou… muito menos seu avô.

Dean balançou a cabeça e piscou várias vezes.

\- Er… E por que essas coisas estão atrás de nós? - indagou

\- Ora, você matou um deles, há um tempo – respondeu Sam – Depois que vieram atrás de mim… nós tivemos certeza de que viriam atrás de você.

\- A Vic… - ele arregalou os olhos – Ela não está agora, viajou, mas… e se forem atrás dela?

\- Tudo bem. Nós estamos os vigiando o tempo todo. - tornou Cobra – Saberemos se forem atrás dela.

\- Mesmo assim… tenho que avisar a ela. - tateou os bolsos em busca do celular – Ela chega só amanhã, mas...

\- Dean, a Vic pode estar sem caçar como você, mas tenho certeza que ela ainda sabe se cuidar – tornou Sam – Relaxa

\- Sam… a gente tá falando da Vic – Dean o fitava incrédulo. Sam parecia não se importar com o bem-estar de Victoria, pelo menos não como antes – Oi! - ele estalou como se quisesse que o irmão acordasse – Pelo que me lembro, você quem era o mais exagerado com a segurança dela.

\- Exatamente. Eu… nós temos que aprender a confiar na capacidade de ela mesmo se proteger – Dean continuava o fitando com estranheza. Sam revirou os olhos e achou melhor concordar, pois não queria que o irmão notasse sua súbita mudança de comportamento – OK. Ligue para ela.

Dean ainda olhou intrigado para Sam, mas logo sua atenção se desviou para a tela do celular com a quantidade de chamadas perdidas do número de Victoria. Dezessete no total.

\- Merda! - praguejou

\- O que foi? - perguntou Sam e teve a resposta quando Dean lhe mostrou o celular – Ah! Hum… pelo que conheço da Vic, ela deve estar pirada de preocupação com você.

\- E eu não sei? - retrucou Dean com uma careta e ligou imediatamente para a namorada. Esta atendeu logo na primeira chamada – Er… Vic…

\- Onde raios você se meteu, Dean? - esbravejou ela – Liguei pra você o dia inteiro e como você não atendeu, liguei para o Sid.

\- Vic, eu…

\- Ele me disse que você estava estranho – ela o cortou – Que você quase atirou no cachorro dos nossos vizinhos… e que saiu correndo depois de falar alguma coisa de enxofre. E depois… não te viu mais.

\- Vic… calma… deixa eu…

\- Dean, você está bem? Demônios estão com você? É isso? Eles te sequestraram? Eles querem que eu apareça pra te libertarem?

\- Vic, calma! - teve que gritar para que ela se tranquilizasse. Por um segundo conseguiu – Vic, escute… eu tô legal. Eu…

\- Onde você está? – ela o interrompeu novamente – E o que está acontecendo, Dean?

\- Estou num lugar… Eu. Olha, não posso te explicar, mas estou bem. OK? Confie em mim

\- Dean…

\- Confie em mim, Vic. - foi mais incisivo – É só o que te peço.

Escutou um longo suspiro do outro lado.

\- Está bem – tornou Collins – Mas estou voltando para casa hoje, de qualquer jeito.

\- O quê? Não, Vic… Não. Não vai pra casa. Ainda não.

\- Dean… não estou entendendo.

\- Onde você está? - dessa vez, foi a vez de ele indagar

\- Estou no aeroporto… acabei de chegar. Matt… me liberou antes porque viu como fiquei preocupada com você.

\- Me faz um favor, Vic. Vá pra casa do Bobby… eu te encontro lá.

\- Dean…

\- Te encontro lá, Vic. E vou te explicar tudo. Prometo.

\- Tudo bem – ela concordou – Mas espero que seja mesmo uma boa explicação.

\- Garanto que vai ser mais de uma, baby – ele fitou Sam que desviou o olhar – Mas não por telefone. A gente se vê daqui a pouco.

\- OK. Então até mais. E, Dean… desculpe se gritei com você.

\- Sem problema, baby. Sei que você é louca por mim.

\- Convencido – ele riu e ela também. - Mas você está certo. Eu não suportaria se algo te acontecesse. - houve um curto silêncio. Dean engoliu em seco – Eu te amo.

E desligou deixando o Winchester mais uma vez sem resposta. Demorou apenas um segundo para ele notar que Cobra e Sam o fitavam com sorrisos maliciosos. Engoliu em seco, mas se dirigiu com firmeza para Sam:

\- Você vai me levar lá para o Bobby agora.

\- Certo. - retrucou Sam

\- Nós continuaremos daqui vigiando esses djinns – anunciou Cobra

Os dois entraram no carro de Sam. Dean assobiou para o modelo, embora preferisse seu Impala.

\- Você tá mesmo seguindo seu próprio caminho, hein? - comentou Dean enquanto ambos entravam no veículo – Até tem seu próprio carro.

\- Você sabe que eu nunca fui muito de carros antigos como você e o pai. E queria ter o meu próprio, mas nunca consegui juntar o bastante.

\- E de onde você tirou para comprar esse? - Dean franziu o cenho – Não me diga que roubou.

\- Claro que não. Não me arriscaria desse jeito. Você sabe… Foi graças ao esse dinheiro da Vic.– Sam deu partida, mas encarava o irmão. Notou pela expressão desentendida de Dean que ele não fazia a menor ideia do que estava falando. Isso significava que Victoria não havia revelado seu segredo para o loiro. Sam procurou manter a expressão neutra para disfarçar, não seria ele a desmenti-la – Eu… quis dizer… esse dinheiro que a Vic, você e eu recebemos desse… contato misterioso do Bobby. Graças a ele dei entrada na compra do carro e consegui acertar o resto com o que o Cobra nos paga.

\- Ah? Vocês são pagos por ele para caçar? Interessante.

\- Pois é. Unir o útil ao agradável.

\- Mas… Sam… você ainda tinha algum dinheiro daquele benefício? Pensei que você não quisesse mais recebê-lo.

\- E não voltei mesmo a recebê-lo. Mas havia um último depósito na minha conta… antes de eu ter pedido para fechá-la. Não tinha tempo para ficar com frescuras.

\- Bota frescura nisso. - Dean balançou a cabeça – Até hoje não entendo porque você não quis mais esse dinheiro.

\- Eu te disse… eu… não achava certo receber de um estranho – Sam deu de ombros – Me parecia suspeito.

\- Ah, Sam, por favor. Se o cara é conhecido do Bobby… Até eu que sou o mais desconfiado, relaxei.

\- Ah, não sei, Dean… Eu apenas não queria. Não acho legal abusar da generosidade das pessoas.

\- Fresco – provocou Dean. Sam revirou os olhos. O loiro riu e colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça encostada no banco – Pois pra mim e pra Vic, esse benefício foi ótimo. Conseguimos comprar aquela casa num lugar bem legal. Pode ser subúrbio, mas é bem localizado e muito tranquilo. Chega até ser monótono

\- E por que você está trabalhando? Aquele benefício dá para sustentar uma família por um mês e juntando o seu com o da Vic… - Sam riu – Você poderia jogar em Las Vegas à vontade

\- Sei que poderia, mas… sou um cara ativo, você sabe. Não suporto ficar sem fazer nada… e por mais que a minha vida com a Vic seja boa, não ia suportar ter uma vida de bacana. Depois precisava distrair minha cabeça. Não pensar tanto… - ele olhou o irmão num misto de melancolia e mágoa. Sam engoliu em seco – Bom… em certas coisas. E também não ia ficar à toa com a Vic trabalhando, ela tem feito alguns trabalhos para o Matt… mas não tem nada a ver com caça - virou-se outra vez para Sam – Lembra que o cara é dono de uma grande empresa?

\- Lembro. Eu pesquisei. Um ex-caçador

\- Pois é. Que filho da mãe sortudo, hein? Mas… eu não o invejo. Esse tipo de coisa não é pra mim. A Vic que adora lidar com isso… e ela precisava de alguma coisa, algum objetivo na vida, além de mim, para seguir em frente… sem você – Sam apenas assentiu – Ela sofreu muito por sua causa, sabe? Foi uma barra lidar com a dor dela… e a minha também.

\- Sei.

\- Sam… ainda não dá pra engolir que esse tempo todo…

\- Dean, já te expliquei o motivo – Sam suspirou – Será que não dá pra ficar de boa?

\- Sinceramente, não... vai demorar um tempo. E pode apostar que pra Vic também – balançou a cabeça – Cara, ela vai ficar furiosa.

\- Imagino que sim – Sam emulou um sorriso irônico – Foi por isso que você não quis contar a ela por telefone sobre mim? Você quer me ver enrolado ao tentar me explicar pra ela.

\- Quero, Sam. Você merece passar por isso. E espero mesmo que a Vic te escrache.

\- Hum… vindo de você é até um atenuante. Antigamente, você teria me dado um soco.

\- E estou bem tentado. Mas deixo essa pra Victoria – os dois acabaram rindo, mas Dean foi o primeiro a se interromper e ficou sério novamente – Sam?

\- Diga.

\- E você está de boa por eu estar com a Vic? Mesmo… que tenha pedido pra gente ficar junto?

\- Acredite, Dean…. Não foi fácil, eu admito – Sam resolveu simular pesar porque não queria revelar aquele seu novo "eu" insensível para o irmão, pelo menos o tanto quanto pudesse. - Eu… fiquei mesmo com vontade de aparecer pra vocês… e voltar correndo para os braços da Victoria depois de tudo. Eu… eu… estava meio perdido.

\- Mas por que…?

\- Dean, eu já te disse. Fiz por vocês dois… mais por você.- Sam se arriscou a encarar o irmão como para convencê-lo do que dizia – Queria que fosse feliz. Queria te dar a chance de ter o que eu tive com a Vic… e um futuro. Você merecia… depois de tudo. E me sinto bem pelo que fiz… acredite.

Dean o observou um longo tempo com desconfiança. Sam se virou para a frente com a desculpa de prestar atenção pelas ruas enquanto dirigia, mas se sentiu incomodado com o olhar do irmão.

\- Certo. Se você diz… – por fim, o loiro também se voltou para frente. Suspirou – Mas isso vai ser estranho da mesma forma.

\- Ah, se vai… Mas estamos acostumados com coisas estranhas… até mesmo sentimentos

Porém, no caso dele, o estranho era não ter mais nenhum.

Depois de um bom tempo, chegaram à casa de Bobby. Era tarde da noite, mas Dean já havia lhe telefonado para contar que estava a caminho e que havia pedido para Victoria ir até lá. Antes de bater, Dean recomendou a Sam para se afastar da porta

\- Espere um pouco aí, Sam. Vou preparar o espírito do Bobby primeiro.

Sam concordou. Não quis perder tempo em explicar que o velho caçador já sabia de sua volta. Talvez Singer lhe facilitaria explicando ele mesmo.

\- Dean. - Bobby cumprimentou o Winchester – Como vai?

\- Tudo em cima. A Vic… já chegou?

\- Ainda não. Quer entrar e me explicar o que está acontecendo?

\- Er… preciso te mostrar uma coisa primeiro. Quer dizer… alguém. - suspirou – Então...

No entanto, antes que Dean se adiantasse, Sam assomou à porta às vistas de Bobby. Este nada disse, apenas demonstrou confusão por um segundo ao ver que ambos os irmãos estavam juntos e que, pelo visto, Sam havia mudado de ideia quanto a não se revelar.

\- Oi, Bobby – cumprimentou Sam

\- Sam – respondeu Singer com expressão tranquila

Dean encarou Bobby com surpresa e depois o irmão, confuso com a reação do velho caçador. Singer apenas fez uma expressão do tipo "eu já sabia" quando o Winchester o encarou de novo.

\- Você sabia. – acusou Dean depois que entraram e acomodaram-se na sala. Porém, o Winchester não quis se sentar – Você sabia que Sam estava vivo?

\- É.

\- Há quanto tempo?

\- Ouça...

\- Há quanto tempo?

\- Há dez meses... o tempo que ele me disse que voltou.

Dean encarou os dois com perplexidade.

\- Só pode ser brincadeira – declarou

\- E eu faria de novo. – admitiu Bobby

\- Por quê? – esbravejou Dean

\- Porque você escapou, Dean. Você... e a minha sobrinha. Vocês dois caíram fora dessa vida! – Bobby elevou o tom – Eu queria Victoria numa vida normal e você pôde dar isso a ela. E eu fiquei tão agradecido, que você não faz ideia.

\- E mentiu pra ela. Mentiu para mim, Bobby! – Dean balançou a cabeça. Singer permaneceu calado – Agora entendo porque você se recusou a nos visitar esses meses todos. A Vic bem que achou estranho, mas eu disse que era paranoia dela, que você talvez quisesse nos dar um tempo pra se acostumar a essa vida – ele quase riu amargo – Deus, nunca mais vou duvidar da Vic se ela cismar com alguma coisa – tornou a se virar para Bobby – Como pôde enganar sua sobrinha assim, Bobby? Depois de tudo que você a viu passar... depois que Sam pulou na jaula. Ela quase surtou! Uma palavra sua e você teria dado uma grande alegria se ela soubesse da volta dele.

\- Dean, não faria a menor diferença.

\- Que não faria o quê? – Dean esticou os braços para os lados com exasperação

\- A essa altura você e ela já estavam juntos... tinham acabado de comprar uma casa para morarem. Eu não podia tirar isso de vocês. – suspirou – Na verdade, eu até quis quando Sam apareceu aqui e me provou que era ele mesmo. Mas ele me convenceu que vocês estariam melhor sem saber e vivendo uma vida normal

\- A gente podia estar junto, mas nunca esquecemos do Sam, Bobby! Você não sabe como ficamos por acreditar na morte dele!

\- Sim, além de não serem estripados. Foi isso que ficou.

\- Eu fiquei com a Vic porque você pediu! – Dean tornou a jogar na cara de Sam.

\- Bom – retrucou Bobby

\- Bom para quem? Para a Vic? Ela sofreu, Bobby... e ainda sofre pensando no Sam. Ela nunca deixou de amá-lo!

\- Mas ela te ama também, Dean! Ponha isso na sua cabeça!

Dean abriu a boca para retrucar, mas desistiu. Limitou-se a dizer para Sam:

\- Procurei por toda a parte. Pesquisei centenas de livros, vendo se achava um jeito de tirar você de lá.

\- Você prometeu que não ia tentar.

\- É claro que eu tinha que tentar! Dane-se! – Sam se calou – E a Vic também! Ela tentou... sei que ela tentou, escondida de mim...mas eu sei. – voltou-se para Bobby – Dez meses? E você não acabou com nosso sofrimento?

\- Ouça, eu entendo que não foi fácil. – replicou Singer – Mas é a vida! E foi o mais perto da felicidade que eu já vi um caçador chegar. Eu não queria mentir para vocês, filho. Não queria enganar minha sobrinha. Mas vocês estavam fora, Dean.

\- Eu pareço fora para você? A Vic parece?

Nem Sam, nem Bobby retrucaram.

Dean ficou o resto da manhã amuado sem querer conversa. Aguardava apenas por Victoria. Estava apreensivo pelo reencontro com ela e, ao mesmo tempo, pela reação que teria ao ver Sam.

Será que depois ela ia querer continuar com ele? Ou estaria disposta a voltar com Sam mesmo com o afastamento e a mentira deste? E ele estaria disposto a deixar o caminho livre para ambos?

Dean sabia que corria riscos de Vic deixa-lo caso fosse possível trazer Sam de volta, porém, mesmo assim estava disposto porque o afastamento do irmão era dez vezes pior do que qualquer dor que algum rompimento com Victoria pudesse lhe causar. Agora com essa possiblidade de se concretizar, não podia evitar sentir uma apreensão.

Não duvidava do sentimento que Victoria parecia nutrir por ele, mas seria tão forte quanto o que sentiu por Sam?

Suspirou. Talvez fosse o preço por ter seu irmão de volta. Terminar com Vic. Mas se assim fosse, ao menos teria o consolo de ter podido estar ao seu lado mesmo com pouco tempo. Ainda assim, não conseguia imaginar a vida sem Victoria ao seu lado. Mesmo acreditando na morte de Sam, mesmo com os pesadelos, bebidas e tudo mais... nunca imaginou que pudesse ter momentos tão felizes ao lado de uma mulher.

\- 0 –

O táxi estava quase chegando, graças a Deus. Quem o dirá o motorista! Àquela altura, deveria estar maldizendo-a por lhe perguntar a toda hora se estavam chegando e insistindo para se apressarem.

Apesar do telefonema de Dean, Victoria estava preocupada. O que estava acontecendo? Será que ele estava mesmo bem? Ou ele mentiu só para lhe proteger? E se a mandou para casa de Bobby apenas para mantê-la segura do que quer que fosse, mas na verdade, Dean estava em perigo de morte?

 _Oh, Deus, por favor, não. Se acontecer alguma coisa com Dean também, eu não..._

Pela terceira vez, cobriu o rosto e se segurou para não chorar. Não, tinha que acreditar que estava tudo bem, que Dean realmente a estaria esperando na casa de Bobby.

 _Eu nunca deveria ter ido encontrar com Matt. Nunca deveria ter mentido para Dean e o enganado também todos esses meses como fiz... com Sam._

Ela se maldizia. Não havia aprendido a lição com Sam? Então por que repetia o mesmo erro com Dean?

Todo aquele tempo em que Dean e ela estavam juntos, não teve coragem de lhe contar toda a verdade sobre si. Tampouco que a casa que haviam adquirido era na verdade graças ao seu dinheiro. Do auxílio para todos os caçadores que ainda tinham família. Mas era seu dinheiro. E Dean achava que era de outra pessoa.

Ela temia sua reação. Temia que fosse pior do que a de Sam. E quando começaram a se relacionar, estava tão desesperada em não se afastar de Dean, que não teve coragem de lhe contar sobre seu verdadeiro nome e origem. Temia que ele não aceitasse. Contou-lhe apenas que estava trabalhando à distância numa grande multinacional para Matt, um ex-caçador que se dedicava ao ramo empresarial.

Bom, era verdade que estava trabalhando à distância e que Matt realmente era um empresário agora. Só não mencionou o detalhe de ela ser a verdadeira dona por trás da Blackwell Blue Global e seu nome ser Sara Blackwell.

Vic suspirou. Ela sempre jurava revelar para Dean a verdade, mas acabava adiando para o próximo dia. Antes de viajar, quase lhe contou, mas acabou perdendo a coragem. Agora estava decidida: se constatasse que Dean estava mesmo bem – e depois de lhe dar uma boa surra e um beijo por lhe deixar preocupada – ela contaria a ele. Custasse o que custasse.

Dean ficaria bem bravo, sabia. Era bem capaz de ficar alguns dias sem querer conversa. Mas ele acabaria lhe perdoando. Ele a amava, não? Podia nunca ter dito com todas as letras, mas ele demonstrava em seus gestos, olhar e atitudes o quanto a amava, o quanto precisava dela.

\- Senhorita... chegamos – anunciou o taxista de mau-humor ao estacionar de frente para o ferro-velho

Victoria lhe pagou e nem exigiu o troco; e logo saiu correndo para a casa de Bobby. Bateu várias vezes até ele atender:

\- Oi, Vic

\- Dean está aí, tio?

\- Oiiiii! – Bobby acenou com expressão descontente – Estou aqui, sabia?

\- Desculpe, Bobby, eu...oi, tudo bem? – ela o abraçou – Há quanto tempo!

\- Uns bons meses, eu sei. Deveria... ter visitado vocês.

\- Deveria mesmo. – ela olhou para dentro – Mas, Bobby...

\- Dean está aí sim. E esperando você. – ele abriu passagem – Pode entrar.

Victoria disparou em direção à sala. Logo avistou Dean no seu campo de visão... e mais nada.

\- Dean!

\- Vic!

Eles se abraçaram por um longo tempo, até que Collins desfez o contato e encarou-o zangada.

\- O que aconteceu, Dean? Não estou entendendo nada.

\- Vic, olha...

– Sabe o quanto eu fiquei preocupada, Winchester? – ela lhe deu um tapa no ombro

– Vic... – Dean lhe sussurrou com tremor na voz

– Como você faz isso comigo, hein? – pegou em seu rosto e encarou-o zangada e aliviada ao mesmo tempo.

– Oi, Vic.

Escutou novamente o som da voz que ela pensou que nunca mais ouviria. O coração dela falhou uma batida. Arregalou os olhos sem enxergar mais nada, nem mesmo a expressão apreensiva de Dean. Paralisou todos os movimentos.

 _Não, não pode ser._

Largou o rosto de Dean, virou-se lentamente e o viu. Seu Gigante estava ali parado do outro lado da sala.

– Sam...

 **(...)**

 **E agora? A hora da verdade! Como vão ficar esses três? Rsrsrsrs... Espero comentários.**

 **Até a próxima.**


End file.
